Aaron y La leyenda del Guardian
by Lightningrunner18
Summary: Esta es la historia de un joven humano el cual por una serie de eventos desafortunados durante su niñez pierde a sus padres, años mas tarde le llega un correo por el cual es tansprortado a la magica tierra de equestria, ahi descubrira que en su interior reside un poder el cual sera necesario para acabar con el mal que amenaza con la paz que reina en Eqüestria.
1. Arribo a Eqüestria

_**"Aaron y La leyenda del Guardián"**_

_**Legend 1: Arribo a Eqüestria**_

_**Opening de la historia****: **Junichi Suwabe **\- **Haruka Nichijou no Naka de ( watch?v=CH3U8OwTT2w)_

* * *

_**(Narración en tercera persona)(Lugar - Habitación)**_

Se ve a un chico de cabello negro algo largo usando un calentador rojo y una camisa blanca abotonada sentado frente a la computadora jugando un juego en línea como si nada mientras hacía ajiles movimientos con sus dedos presionando el teclado y el mouse hasta que el juego muestra en su pantalla la palabra "Victoria", el adolecente se reclina contra el espaldar de su asiento soltando el mouse observando el techo.

_**Adolescente:**_ Que aburrido no encontrar a ninguno que me diera batalla -dijo el adolescente- es decepcionante pero… la verdad es que en este mundo… todo es decepcionante -dijo el joven cambiando la expresión en su rostro por una más apagada como si sus ojos no observaran nada en este mundo-

_**Adolescente:**_ Es medio día, además de jugar en línea me encuentro en frente de mi computadora navegando por internet, aunque solo estoy abriendo y cerrando una que otra página que me llamara la atención, pues para mí, a mis 18 años de edad, la vida no era más que un ciclo monótono y aburrido por seguir existiendo en un mundo gris, lúgubre y retorcido como este. Después de mucho debatir esto conmigo mismo tantas veces a lo largo de mi vida, llegué a la conclusión de que este mundo no tiene sentido, que nada existe por una razón en específico, que solo estamos aquí solo por mera coincidencia, que vivimos solo por el único hecho de hacerlo –decía el joven aun con la mirada perdida-

_**Adolescente:**_ Siempre me he cuestionado si podría haber algo más allá de esta miseria, si de alguna manera pudiera existir un lugar en el cual pudiera ser capaz experimentar todo tipo de cosas, algo tan irreal y porque no, con un toque de magia, para darle algo de emoción a mí existencia.

Mientras el joven estaba sumido en mis ideas, un sonido lo saca de sus pensamientos sorprendiéndolo tanto que este se viniera hacia atrás, dándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza…,

_**Adolescente:**_ Iiiiiteeeeeeee… -decía el joven sosteniendo su cabeza a lo tipo anime, como cuando un personaje se golpea e intenta aliviar el dolor sobándose-

_**Adolescente:**_ ¿Que fue eso? –dijo incorporándose y levantando la silla para sentarse otra vez y ver el computador- Oh es solo un mensaje… Que extraño, no tiene nombre del que me envió el mensaje, lo que es más extraño aun pues los pocos amigos que tengo si es que se les puede llamar amigos me envian mensajes o algo así, tampoco estoy asociado con ninguna clase de grupo en línea para que pudieran enviarme algo exceptuando claro los juegos en línea,

Ya dejando de cuestionarse las razones del porque le llegó ese mensaje el adolecente decide abrirlo para verlo, era una imagen de un pergamino antiguo, adjunto a la imagen había una nota que decía: Léelo. El joven se quedó observando lo que le revelaba, la letra era algo difícil de entender pues tenía toda la apariencia de que hubiese sido escrita por alguien con una caligrafía elegante, como la que encuentras en los tratados históricos, como la declaración de independencia o algún otro, con todos las líneas que sobresalían de cada palabra para darle más distinción al mensaje. Sin prestarle más atención al diseño comienzo a leer el mensaje:

* * *

_**(Adolescente leyendo la carta)(Narración desde el punto de vista de Adolescente)**_

"_Querido Aaron,_

_Sé quién eres y se lo que piensas sobre el mundo en el que estás viviendo, te he estado observando desde hace un tiempo y he querido reunirme contigo. Para ti que crees que ese mundo está lleno de dolor e incertidumbre, que no vale la pena vivir allí y lo más probable es que pienses que naciste en el mundo incorrecto… ¿O… me equivoco?...""_

Me detuve de leer la carta pues me quede pensando en cómo es que alguien sabía lo que pensaba, pues nunca le había dicho a nadie sobre cómo me sentía realmente, siempre mostraba una cara de alegría y despreocupación sobre lo que pasara, para que así no fuera visto como un bicho raro por la sociedad.

Deje de pensar en eso y seguí leyendo-:

""_Por eso te he enviado esta carta, quiero que me respondas en este momento si es que quieres darle un nuevo rumbo a tu vida, iniciar desde cero, ser parte de un nuevo mundo, donde tus acciones te pueden llevar a lo más alto o incluso a tu perdición, si aceptas esto dale clic en donde dice Acepto en la parte de abajo. Espero tu respuesta_

_Atentamente_

_Princesa Celestia"_

_**(Fin de la carta)**_

* * *

_**Aaron: **_Atentamente Princesa Celestia... º º º Donde he oído ese nombre antes –dije observando detenidamente el nombre- Celestia… Celestia… Celestia… Ya se! –dije golpeando mi mano izquierda abierta, con la derecha que estaba hecha un puño- Es de una serie de fantasía, como se llamaba –me cruzé de brazos esforzándome por recordarar- ah sí! –dije chasqueando los dedos- My Little Pony.

_**Aaron:**_ º º º ¿Qué es esto?, ¿alguna especie de broma o algo así?

Por unos momentos me quede pensando en que si debía darle clic o no, el hecho de leer el escrito de la carta que revelaba mi manera de pensar hacia que me picara la curiosidad, después de meditarlo me dije a mi mismo-

_**Aaron:**_ Güey, ¿qué es lo peor que te puede pasar? -

Le doy clic en Acepto, me quedo observando el monitor a ver si pasaba algo, por unos segundos no ocurrió nada, pongo una cara de decepción.

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Es enserio… no pasó nada?

Al momento que dije eso toda mi habitación comenzó a temblar, las paredes comenzaron a ponerse de un color negro hasta encerrarme en una oscuridad excepto por la luz que emitía la computadora.

_**Aaron:**_ ¡Wow wow wow que está pasando!

Dije aferrándome de mi silla lo mas que pude e inmediatamente escucho que llega otro mensaje, al ver hacia mi computadora observo que este se abre por si solo, era una transmisión de audio que se empieza a reproducir y se escucha una voz femenina que me dice:

_**¿?:**_ Bien has aceptado mi invitación, muy pronto nos veremos en persona, hasta entonces disfruta del nuevo mundo al que entraste: al Reino Mágico de Eqüestria… Ha por cierto disfruta de la caída.

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Qué? -De repente la oscuridad de mi habitación desapareció, pero noto que ya no estoy en mi habitación, sino que estoy suspendido en el aire- ¿Es broma verdad? -dije con un tono de estupefacción, y comienzo a caer-. ¡TE MALDIGO… ESTUPIDA FUERZA DE GRAVEDAAAAAAAAAAAD! -Gritaba mientras caía desde una altura de a mi parecer unos 3000 metros-

_**Aaron:**_ ¡Estoy soñando, debo de estar soñando! -me repetía a mí mismo, mientras caía sin parar a toda velocidad hacia mi futura y dolorosa muerte-.

Ya sin pensarlo más decido cerrar los ojos para no sentir el impacto, pero para mi sorpresa caigo en agua. Yo desesperado trato de subir a la superficie hasta que por fin salgo del agua y llego a la orilla muy cansado, mi respiración estaba completamente agitada, podía sentir como si el corazón se me saliera en cualquier momento, era la primera vez que sentía algo como eso, solo podía reírme de lo que acababa de suceder, pues debo admitir que a pesar de ser aterrador en verdad que eso fue muy estimulante. Ya un poco más relajado, observo de reojo que había caído en el lago dentro de un claro en un bosque, me levanto apoyándome con mis brazos detrás de mí y de la nada me cae un mechón largo de cabello en la cara, me llevo la mano a la cara y para mi sorpresa noto que mi cuerpo había cambiado radicalmente: ya no tenía manos sino unas pesuñas, mi ropa desapareció y en vez de eso tenía el cuerpo recubierto de un pelaje de color blanco, y el cabello en un tono rojizo y una cola del mismo color, mi boca estaba un tanto estirada y para mi sorpresa al verme a un costado noto que tenía unas alas.

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Soy un Pegaso?

Me cuestione a mí mismo haciéndome una idea de lo que estaba pasando. Quería ver mi reflejo en el agua pero decidí no hacerlo, no por la impresión que tendría al verme a mí mismo en un cuerpo diferente sino que a estas alturas ya me era irrelevante eso. Intento pararme sobre mis patas traseras y para mi mala suerte me caigo por las mismas de cara al suelo

_**Aaron:**_ Bueno ya me lo suponía –dije llevándome el brazo, o en este caso la pata sosteniendo mi cabeza mientras seguía recostado-

Me levanto esta vez ya apoyándome sobre mis patas delanteras y comienzo a caminar, caminaba muy torpemente por no decir que a cada 6 pasos volvía a reunirme con el suelo, luego de practicar por un par de horas ya le empecé a tomar el ritmo a esto de caminar en 4 patas y lo primero que me vino a la mente fue esa pregunta que se hacen todos al ver que terminaron en medio de la nada sin ningún objeto ni nada:

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Y ahora que chingados hago? -Veo hacia el cielo y noto que el sol ya se estaba ocultando-

_**Aaron:**_ Si me quedo hasta la noche dudo que siga con vida para mañana –dije observando a mi alrededor con un mal presentimiento-

Comencé a rodear el lago, hasta que encuentro un sendero que si lo hubieras visto te darías cuenta que sería muy estúpido entrar solo y aún más pues estaba por anochecer, pero aun así decidí entrar. Camine por un rato hasta que una luz a lo lejos que provenía de más adelante llamó mi atención, camino hacia ella y me encuentro con que la luz provenía de un árbol, tenía una entrada y unas mascaras similares a las que tendría un chamán de alguna tribu adornando el frente del lugar, sin más, me acerco a la puerta de la "casa" y doy unos pequeños golpes:

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Hola hay alguien aquí?

Dije seguido de dar otros golpes a la puerta hasta que finalmente me abren. Me quedo viendo a la dueña del lugar la cual era una cebra, usaba unos collares dorados que envolvían su cuello y unos aretes enormes en sus orejas. Ella se me quedo viendo por un rato y me habló, de no ser porque habia visto tanta cosa de fantasia me habria dado un infarto de solo escucharla hablar.

_**¿?:**_ Buenas noches forastero, ¿qué te trajo por ese sendero?

_**Aaron:**_ Buenas noches señorita, de casualidad sabe cómo salir de este bosque.

_**¿?:**_ Si de este bosque quieres salir deberás seguir el camino de allí -dijo señalándome otro sendero- pero te sugiero que esperes al amanecer o los lobos de bosque te podrían comer. Por qué no pasas la noche aquí y mañana por la mañana te ayudo a salir, vamos pasa al interior pues el frio de aquí es abrumador -dijo invitándome a pasar-

Yo la verda no tenia tantas opciones, por no decir ninguna por lo que acepto su invitación, entrando por el umbral de la puerta noto que el interior de su casa está adornada por más máscaras y unos tarros colgando del techo y en el centro del lugar había un caldero negro con un líquido verde burbujeando por el calor de las llamas.

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Cuál es su nombre señorita? -Le pregunte tratando de hacer conversación-

_**¿?:**_ Mi nombre es Zecora ¿y usted caballero?

_**Aaron:**_ Mi nombre es Aaron -le respondi- sabe quisiera darle las gracias por dejarme pasar la noche aquí.

_**Zecora:**_ No hay de qué pues es extraño ver a un alicornio por aquí, y aún más dentro del inusual bosque Everfree.

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Ali… cornio?…,

Dije un tanto extrañado llevándome los cascos a la cabeza, y de repente logro tocar algo que parecía un cuerno, era verdad, tenía un cuerno,

_**Aaron:**_ _¿alas y un cuerno?_ -me quede pensando-.

_**Zecora:**_ ¿Que pasa joven Aaron porque estas extrañado? -me pregunto Zecora –

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Si le dijera que no soy de esta dimensión me creería? -Le interrogué-

_**Zecora:**_ Si no eres de esta dimensión no me sorprende tu decisión, de caminar por ese peligroso sendero en vez de volar por encima de este bosque traicionero.

_**Aaron:**_ Pues vera que he tenido un día muy "interesante" –dije haciendo con mis manos el gesto de comillas- comenzando porque me llegó un pergamino firmado por una tal Princesa Celestia diciéndome que si quería venir a este lugar y yo bien mandado que acepto, luego que caigo un par de kilómetros de altura hacia un lago, me levanto y descubro que ya no era humano, sino que tenía este cuerpo, y después de una dolorosa practica para aprender a caminar quería salir de aquí y di con este lugar. -ella se limito a soltar una pequeña risa-

_**Aaron:**_ Es bueno saber que a alguien le cause risa lo que me pasó –dije sarcásticamente-

_**Zecora:**_ Es verdad que un día agitado has tenido, pero ese debe ser el menor de tus suplicios, si la princesa Celestia fue quien te convoco, ten por seguro que este ha sido el inicio de una ardua labor.

_**Aaron:**_ Si usted lo dice -le dije mientras me recostaba en el suelo dando un bostezo-

_**Zecora:**_ Porque no reposas por allá para que al mundo de los sueños puedas llegar -me señaló su cama-

_**Aaron:**_ No gracias, no quisiera importunar.

_**Zecora:**_ Que no te de pena aceptar, pues toda la noche despierta me voy a quedar y mi cama libre quedara, no creo me vallas a importunar.

Ya sin más voy hacia la cama y me recuesto sobre ella para al fin descansar. Ya recostado comienzo a pensar en todo lo que me ha pasado desde que desperté hasta este momento, y empiezo a sentirme con sueño. Arropándome con la manta, me acomodo y me digo a mi mismo:

_**Aaron:**_ Mañana comienza mi viaje en este nuevo mundo y debo admitir me agrada la idea de vivir aquí, si hay más días como este por aquí, de seguro que me voy a divertir. Jejeje ya se me pegó eso de hablar en rima… _okey soy pésimo para la rima_ -pensaba Aaron-.

Me pongo de lado ya dispuesto a dormir, y desde el otro lado escucho a Zecora decirme:

_**Zecora:**_ Buenas noches Alicornio Aaron,

_**Aaron:**_ Buenas noches Zecora

* * *

_**(En el Castillo de Canterlot)(Narración en tercera persona)**_

_Una yegua blanca con el cabello ondeándose con el viento parada en el balcón de su aposento estaba observando el cielo nocturno a lo que escucha la puerta detrás de ella para voltearse y dirigirse hacia el interior, una yegua de color similar al del cielo de noche más pequeña que ella se acerca a la yegua blanca y le dice:_

_**¿?:**_ Hermana, porque decidiste traer a ese chico aquí –dijo la yegua más pequeña interrogándola-.

_**¿?:**_ Oh Luna si supieras de lo que ese chico es capaz, me estarías diciendo del porque no lo traje desde antes… Ese chico no lo sabe pero créeme cuando te digo que ese chico es especial.

_**Luna:**_ Siempre te pones así cuando encuentras a alguien con talento –Dijo riéndose un poco y volteando los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza-.

_**¿?:**_ Si quieres confirmar si lo que digo es verdad entonces… porque no vas a hablar con él para que veas del porqué lo traje…

_**Luna:**_ Eso es exactamente lo que iba a hacer.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Ending de la historia: **__Lisa Komine - Recucitated Hope ( watch?v=05RyCpBRm3I)_


	2. Visita a Sugar Cube Corner

_**"Aaron y la Leyenda del Guardian"**_

_**Capítulo 2: Visita a Sugar Cube Corner **_

_**Opening de la historia: **Junichi Suwabe **\- **Haruka Nichijou no Naka de ( watch?v=CH3U8OwTT2w)_

* * *

**(Mundo Onírico)(Narración desde el punto de vista de Aaron)**

Abro lentamente los ojos y veo que no hay nada, absolutamente nada, exceptuando por el piso sobre el que estoy parado trate de moverme pero por alguna razón se me dificultaba el dar un paso, se sentia como si caminase en arenas movedisas, tratando con todo lo que podia empiezo a caminar por aquel lugar blanco de piso ajedrezado.

_**Aaron:**_ ¿HOLAAAAAAAAAA? ¿ZECORAAAAAAAAAAAA? ¿DONDEEEEEE ESTAAAAAAAS? ¿HAY ALGUIEEEEEEEEEN?, ¿ALGUIEN ME ESCUCHAAAAAAAAA?

Preguntaba al aire hasta que de pronto escucho una voz con eco a lo lejos que me responde

_**¿?:**_ Bienvenido joven alicornio.

_**Aaron:**_ HOLAAAAAA ¿PUEDEEEESSSS OIRMEEEEEEE?

_**¿?:**_ Claro que puedo, no es necesario que grites -me respondió la voz-

_**Aaron:**_ Lo siento. -hable mas bajo-

_**¿?:**_ ¿Así que? tú eres el joven que mi hermana trajo de la otra dimensión… te imaginé un poco más alto -Dijo en tono burlón-

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Dónde estoy? -pregunte al aire una vez mas-

_**¿?:**_ ¿Dónde te imaginas que estas?

_**Aaron:**_ Normalmente diría que estoy soñando, pero me han pasado tantas cosas raras desde que llegue aquí que no estoy seguro de que es un sueño y que es la realidad.

_**¿?:**_ Es un buen punto, entonces déjame aclarar tus ideas, estas soñando.

_**Aaron:**_ Ya me lo suponía… espera, ¿dijiste que eres la hermana de Celestia?

_**¿?:**_ Así es, soy la Princesa Luna, soberana de la noche.

_**Aaron:**_ *silbido de asombro* Vaya título -dije soltando una pequeña risa-

_**Luna:**_ ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

_**Aaron:**_ no es nada, no es nada, momento dijo que estoy dormido, entonces ¿cómo es que esta en mis sueños?

_**Luna:**_ Soy la princesa de la noche, por lo tanto es mi deber entrar en tus sueños.

_**Aaron:**_ A poco –dije impresionado- entonces usted me puede ayudar con la piedrita que traigo en mi casco… ¿Porque Celestia me trajo a Eqüestria?

_**Luna:**_ Tranquilo, lo sabrás a su debido momento, por ahora solo vine para responder a tus dudas si es que puedo hacerlo.

_**Aaron:**_ Okey, entonces, mmm ¿quiero saber que es un alicornio y de lo que es capaz de hacer?

_**Luna:**_ Las alas y el cuerno no te dan una idea, y por cierto si te lo preguntas no eres el único.

Un destello blanco me cegó por un momento, yo me tallo los ojos para recuperar la visibilidad y al abrirlos veo que apareció delante de mí una yegua de color azul zafiro, con una crin y cola azul cobalto que tenía aspecto de una nebulosa, era unos centímetros más alta que yo y con una tiara sobre su cabeza detrás de su cuerno, a sus costados ella tenía alas, pero lo que me llamó más la atención era que en su flancos tenía el dibujo de una luna sobre una mancha negra, Ella también era un alicornio, Yo solo me la quede viendo con una mirada perdida pues debo admitir, era muy hermosa.

_**Luna:**_ ¿Oye estas bien?

Preguntaba ella mientras movía su pata frente a mis ojos y unos segundos después reaccioné, intentaba articular palabras, pero solo salía un balbuceo, hasta que finalmente recuperé la compostura y le respondi

_**Aaron:**_ Ahora si te creo que estoy soñando.

_**Luna:**_ Como sea -dijo desviando la mirada un tanto apenada- Y de lo que somos capaces de hacer, por las alas ya te has de imaginar lo que puedes hacer, y con el cuerno puedes hacer magia.

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Magia?

_**Luna:**_ si magia, telequinesis, pirokinesis, creación de materia, tele transportación, y cosas así.

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Y cómo le hago para que funcione?

_**Luna:**_ No es tan sencillo, esto requiere mucho tiempo de práctica pero aquí no puedes hacerlo pues estas en un sueño.

_**Aaron:**_ Entiendo

_**Luna:**_ ¿Algo más que quieras saber?

_**Aaron:**_ No la verdad no, ya me contestaste lo único que quería saber

_**Luna:**_ me alegro pues siento que estas por levantarte.

_**Aaron:**_ Bueno, no espera se me olvidaba ¿Dónde se supone que las encuentre?

_**Luna:**_ Lo siento se acabó tu tiempo –dijo sonriendo-

_**Aaron:**_ No espere digameeeeeeeeeee... *me levante de súbito*... ¿Princesa Luna?

Fue lo que pronuncie pero me di cuenta de que me habia levantado

* * *

_**(Mundo real, Habitación de Zecora)**_

_**Zecora:**_ Buenos días Joven Aaron, ¿de un buen sueño has despertado? -dijo Zecora-

_**Aaron:**_ En parte si… -dije recordando a la princesa Luna-

_**Zecora:**_ Me es fácil comprobar que de un sueño feliz acabas de despertar, pues esa sonrisa una pesadilla no puede formar.

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Qué?... -dije viéndome a un espejo que había por la habitación y noto que tengo una sonrisa boba formada en mi cara-… Jejeje me veo ridículo… -me reía de mi mismo- Zecora contéstame algo, ¿la princesa Celestia tiene una hermana?

_**Zecora:**_ La princesa Celestia si tiene una hermana, princesa Luna es como se llama.

_**Aaron:**_ Ya veo... _entonces la princesa Luna que vi en mis sueños si existe, creí que solo era un sueño, bueno técnicamente hablando si fue un sueño, pero ya saben, creí que no era real y eso _-pensaba- ¿Zecora que hora es? -Dije tallándome los ojos para despertarme completamente-

_**Zecora:**_ Adivino que dormir te ha de gustar, pues más de las 10:00 el reloj ya va a marcar

_**Aaron:**_ Wow -dije pues usualmente no soy de los que duermen mucho-

_**Zecora:**_ ¿Supongo que del bosque ya quieres salir?

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Ya nos vamos? –Dije saliendo de la cama-

_**Zecora:**_ En un momento vamos a partir, pero antes por mi alforja debo ir.

_**Aaron:**_ Tomate tu tiempo… oye Zecora de casualidad sabes dónde puedo encontrar a las princesas.

_**Zecora:**_ Si a las princesas quieres encontrar al castillo de Canterlot deberás llegar. El viaje es fácil en sí, solo toma el tren en la estación de Ponyville.

_**Aaron:**_ El tren de la estación de Ponyville.

_**Zecora: **_Asi es -me respondio mientras tomaba una alforja y se la colocaba sobre su lomo- Bueno entonces, ¿estás listo para partir?

_**Aaron:**_ Seguro, no es como si tuviera llevara algo conmigo... _Lastimosamente_

_**Zecora**_: Muy bien vámonos.

* * *

_**(En la entrada del Bosque Everfree)**_

Caminamos por el sendero durante un buen rato, yo observaba con detenimiento cada árbol, cada planta, y una que me llamo mucho la atención fue un grupo de flores azules que estaban entre unos árboles, yo intente tomar una pero Zecora me detuvo y me regaño, yo sin saberlo, pero me explico que esas flores se llamaban "broma venenosa" y los efectos que producía, después de eso decido no tocar nada hasta que finalmente salimos del bosque Everfree-

_**Zecora:**_ A la tienda de flores debo ir, lo que significa que nuestros caminos de se deben dividir. Toma esto es para ti, dale un buen uso a esos bits. -Me dio una bolsa pequeña con monedas-.

_**Aaron:**_ Eres muy amable Zecora pero no podría aceptarlo.

_**Zecora:**_ Acéptalo sin más, pues este es un obsequio que yo te quiero dar.

_**Aaron:**_ Jamás podría compensarte por todo lo que has hecho por mí Zecora,

_**Zecora:**_ Fue un gusto para mí, ayudarte a salir del bosque Everfree. –ella se dio media vuelta y se fue-

_**Aaron:**_ Espero que nos volvamos a ver -dije mientras sonreía-.

* * *

_**(En Ponyville)**_

Luego de eso, camine por un rato por las calles de Ponyville y mientras caminaba, podía observar como en el pueblo habían ponis, pegasos y unicornios era como una colonia, todos se me quedaban viendo extrañados de mi presencia, podía notar como hablaban de mí, pero no le di mucha importancia. Me empezó a dar hambre y fui a buscar un restaurante si es que hubiera uno y después de caminar por un rato llegue hasta un lugar que me pareció una pastelería, entro y pregunto:

_**Aaron:**_ Buenos días, disculpen tienen comida.

En el mostrador había un poni algo rellenita, usaba un delantal que tenía dibujado un corazón en el pecho, ella en tono amable me respondió.

_**¿?:**_ Bienvenido a Sugar Cube Corner la casa del pastel, soy la señora Cake… vaya, es la primera vez que veo a un alicornio además de las princesas, que se le ofrece retoñ… digo estimado invitado.

_**Aaron:**_ Buenos días, quiero una rebanada de pastel y un poco de agua.

_**Sra. Cake**_: ¿De qué sabor el pastel?

_**Aaron:**_ chocolate

_**Sra. Cake:**_ muy bien caballero, son 5 bits.

_**Aaron:**_ Claro

Saque la bolsita y puse cinco monedas delante del mostrador, dudando de si era la cantidad correcta, ella se me quedo viendo fijamente, y yo muriéndome de los nervios, ella sonríe y me dice:

_**Sra. Cake:**_ Muy bien caballero, siéntese donde guste y en un momento le llevaremos su orden.

Sonreí, y me fui a una mesa vacía que estaba cerca de una ventana, momentos después una pony de color rosa con una melena que parecía un algodón de azúcar vino con mi orden balanceándola sobre su nariz, ya estando a lado mío le dije:

_**Aaron**_: Gracias –dije sonriendo

Ella me observa a lo que de la nada dio un brinco mientras hacía un gesto de sorprendida y sale corriendo mandando el pastel y el vaso con agua al aire y que "curiosamente" termina por caer sobre mi cabeza mezclándose el pastel con el agua, empezaban a resbalar gotas de agua mesclada con el chocolate sobre mi rostro dejándome todo pegajoso.

_**Aaron:**_ Un de nada bastaba... _Okeyyy, eso pudo terminar mejor _-pense-_  
_

_**Sra. Cake:**_ Hay no puede ser lo lamento mucho –dijo la señora Cake que se me acerco con una toalla y me empezó a limpiar el rostro-

_**Aaron:**_ Supongo que fue mi culpa.

_**Sra. Cake:**_ No, no, ella es así… su nombre es Pinkie Pie, ella es bastante hiperactiva y siempre se pone así cuando conoce a un nuevo pony. –Ella termino de limpiarme lo mejor que pudo y se retiró por un momento para luego volver con tazón grande de helado

_**Aaron:**_ Ehmmm No estoy seguro de que pueda pagar algo como esto -dije observando el helado-

_**Sra. Cake:**_ No no caballero esto es cortesía de la casa, disfrútalo, después de que se lo termines puede ir al baño de arriba para que pueda quitarse completamente lo pegajoso de la cara.

Ella se alejó, dejándome a solas con la impresionante montaña de helado, mis ojos estaban brillosos al ver la magnificencia de esa delicia. Y yo que estaba ahí, a punto de comerme el helado hasta que una pregunta sonó en mi cabeza: "¿Y cómo planeas comértelo genio?"

Vi una cuchara a un lado y trate de sostenerla con mis cascos pero fue inútil, era muy difícil de sujetar hasta que se me cae al piso. Me quede hay debatiendo conmigo mismo preguntándome si ellos comerán como lo hacen los ponis de mi dimensión que usan solo su boca.

_**Sra. Cake:**_ ¿Todo está bien caballero?…

Yo asentando con la cabeza le dije que sí. El helado se estaba derritiendo un poco y mi mente seguía sumida en ese debate de si hundir o no la cara en el helado, hasta que una voz me saca de mis pensamientos:

_**¿?: **_¿Vas a comerte ese helado?

De la nada se escucha otra voz que dice:

_**¿?:**_ Yo ya lo hubiera hecho, ese helado se ve delicioso.

_**Aaron: **_¿Qué?

Volteé a ver de donde vinieron las voces hasta que veo a la ventana en la cual estaban asomadas dos potrillas: una era de color naranja con crin purpura y en sus costados tenían alas, era una pegaso, la otra potrilla era de color amarillo con la crin de color rojo apagado y usaba un moño fucsia, era una pony terrestre-

_**¿?:**_ Scootaloo, Applebloom no molesten a los mayores –se escuchó otra voz detrás de ellas como si las estuviera regañando-

_**Scootaloo:**_ No tienes por qué decírnoslo Sweetie Belle, es solo que el lleva un rato observando el helado y quería saber si se lo iba a comer

_**Aaron:**_ de hecho eso es lo que estoy tratando de averiguar -dije riéndome con los ojos cerrados-

_**Applebloom:**_ ¿Averiguar? –me interrogo-

_**Aaron:**_ Pues para ser honesto no tengo ni idea de cómo comérmelo… Jejeje

_**Sweetie Belle:**_ Pues eso es sencillo -

Se asomó por la ventana una potrilla de pelaje blanco y la crin tenia de un lado color lila y la otra mitad era lavanda claro, de su frente salía un pequeño cuerno, a pesar de que on suelo decir mucho esto esa pequeña era muy adorable.

_**Sweetie Belle:**_ Solo tienes que usar tu magia para levitar la cuchara, al menos así es como he visto que comen los de clase alta como la princesa Celestia cuando viene a Sugar Cube Corner en sus visitas.

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Cómo que clase alta? Se están confundiendo, yo no soy de clase alta… _A de ser por eso que la dueña quería decirme retoño pero luego me llamo caballero..._ En cualquier caso si necesitara usar mi magia entonces *suspiro* creo que no podre comerme este helado

_**Sweetie Belle: **_¿Y porque no?

_**Aaron:**_ Porque no sé usar magia.

_**Scootaloo:**_ Tienes que estar bromean... ¡ouch! –Recibe un golpe en su costado de parte de Applebloom-

_**Applebloom:**_ ¿Como que no puedes usar magia?

_**Aaron:**_ Pues la verdad es que recién ayer obtuve esto –Dije señalando mi cuerno-

_**Sweetie Belle:**_ No te preocupes por eso puedes comerlo sin cuchara. –Dijo la unicornio sonriendo-

_**Aaron: ***_grrrr* jejeje -se escuchó el gruñir de mi estómago- Sabes creo que te tomaré la palabra

acerque mi cara al helado hasta que finalmente le di una mordida, realmente estaba delicioso, no se si por el hambre o que se yo, aunque pude notar que teniia algo mas... ¿avena? ¿quien le pone avena al helado? me pregunte pero luego me respondi, come y calla.

_**Sweetie Belle:**_ ¿Esta rico? -Me pregunto la potrilla y dandole otra mordida al helado les respondi-

_**Aaron:**_ ¡Bromean esta de lujo!, oigan no quieren un poco -dije invitándolas a que comieran del helado como forma de agradecimiento-

_**Applebloom:**_ ¿En serio? –Dijo mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja-

_**Scootaloo:**_ Oigan no se supone que íbamos a buscar otra forma de obtener nuestras cutie marks

_**Applebloom:**_ Es cierto, pero… ¿rechazar helado gratis?

_**Sweetie Belle:**_ Scootaloo tiene razón, debemos irnos.

_**Applebloom:**_ awwwww -dijo Applebloom cabizbaja-

_**Aaron:**_ Bueno, gracias por la ayuda niñas.

_**Sweetie Belle:**_ No hay problema, por cierto, si tienes interés en saber cómo usar magia ve al castillo del pueblo y pídele ayuda a Twilight Sparkle, estoy segura que te recibirá de manera amable. Por cierto… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

_**Aaron:**_ Mi nombre es Aaron –dije sonriendo-

_**Sweetie Belle:**_ Bueno Aaron fue un gusto conocerte -dijo la potrilla sonriendo-

_**Aaron:**_ Seguro –dije y las tres niñas se fueron corriendo-

_**(Narracion Tercera Persona)**_

Mientras las niñas corrían Applebloom nota que Sweetie Belle estaba ruborizada con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_**Applebloom:**_ Oye Scootaloo mira… -le susurro a Scootaloo señalando la cara de Sweetie Belle que aún seguía con las mejillas sonrojadas-

_**Scootaloo:**_ Oh~ -dijo mientras se veían mutuamente y empezaron a reírse en voz baja- Oye Sweetie Belle… -dijo colocándose a un lado ella-

_**Sweetie Belle**_: Mande… -dijo volteando su cabeza para ver a Scootaloo quien se estaba conteniéndose la risa-

_**Scootaloo:**_ *puf* *puf* ¿Te gustó Aaron verdad?

_**Sweetie Belle: **_¡¿Qué?! –Exclamó frenando de golpe- ¿n-no es verdad? –Dijo tartamudeando y sonrojándose un poco más-

_**Applebloom:**_ Entonces dinos porque tu cara esta tan roja como una manzana.

_**Sweetie Belle:**_ Bueno… este… yo… -dijo cubriéndose las mejillas con sus cascos-

_**Applebloom y Scootaloo:**_ ¡KIAAAAAAAAAAAAA!¡A SWEETIE BELLE LE GUSTA AARON!

_**Sweetie Belle:**_ No es verdad… -dijo volteándose y cruzándose de patas-

_**Applebloom y Scootaloo: **_TE GUSTA… TE GUSTA… AARON Y SWEETIE BELLE… SENTADOS EN UN ARBOL… –empezaron a cantar meneando sus cabezas de lado a lado con cada verso-

_**Sweetie Belle: **_Muy maduras chicas… muy maduras –dijo sarcásticamente ya con la cara completamente roja- No se supone que íbamos a ver que nos podría ayudar a encontrar nuestras cutie marks

_**Applebloom:**_ Okey… no tienes que ocultarlo

_**Scootaloo:**_ No es como si pudiera realmente –dijo riéndose-

_**Sweetie Belle:**_ Yaaaa no molesten y apresurémonos –dijo intentando cambiar de tema y se fue corriendo-

_**Applebloom y Scootaloo:**_ ¡KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –Dijeron y se fueron tras su amiga-

* * *

_**(En Sugar Cube Corner)**_

_**Aaron:**_ Supongo que me confundieron con alguien de alta clase social por hecho de ser un alicornio –pensaba mientras seguía comiendo- supongo que eso lo averiguare después, quiza le saque provecho.

Ya acabado de comerme el helado subí por las escaleras hasta que encontré el baño, me quite lo meloso de la cara, y salí del lugar, ya estando en la calle me dije;

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Y si aprendo un poco de magia antes de reunirme con Celestia? Pues creo que me será mucha utilidad, ademas no es que tenga prisa o algo asi. -Ya con la decisión de aprender a usar magia, me dirigí en dirección hacia el castillo de la Princesa Twilight-

_**Continuara…**_

_**Ending de la historia: **__Lisa Komine - Recucitated Hope ( watch?v=05RyCpBRm3I)_


	3. Un dia en Ponyville

_**"Aaron y la Leyenda del Guardian"**_

_**Legend 3: Un día en Ponyville**_

_**Opening de la historia: **Junichi Suwabe **\- **Haruka Nichijou no Naka de ( watch?v=CH3U8OwTT2w)_

* * *

_**(Lugar - Ponyville)(PDV Aaron)**_

Después de caminar un rato sin rumbo fijo por las calles de Ponyville me encontré un restaurante, una tienda de muebles, la alcaldía, una florería, un spa, y muchas otras tiendas, no sé como pero sin darme cuenta termine por llegar al parque, resignándome a seguir buscando por mí mismo decidí preguntarle a algún pony que me indicara como llegar. A lo lejos logro distinguir a una pegaso amarilla con melena rosa que le caía de un lado de la cara, yo me le acerco y poniendo la cara más amable que pude, le dije:

_**Aaron**_: Hola

A lo que ella pega un brinco del susto volteándose rápidamente y al verme se encoje entre sus hombros, con una voz casi inaudible me devuelve el saludo:

_**¿?:**_ Hola.

_**Aaron:**_ Buenos días señorita, me podría decir en donde se encuentra la biblioteca del pueblo -ella seguía algo nerviosa por mi presencia- No esté nerviosa señorita, no es como si la fuera a atacar o algo así, -ella se incorporó y dijo-

_**¿?:**_ Si buscas el castillo se encuentra en esa dirección, es ese que esta allá –dijo señalando un castillo que se podía ver desde la lejanía-

_**Aaron**_: _Como diablos fue que no haya podido llegar a un lugar que se ve desde kilómetros_ -dejándome llevar por el cansancio y la rabia que sentía hacia mí mismo dije con voz alta- ¿ES ENSERIO? -A lo que ella se encogió entre sus hombros aún más de lo que lo hizo en un principio- Discúlpeme señorita, es que estoy muy cansado de caminar, lamento haberle levantado la voz.

_**¿?:**_ E-está bien.

Dijo con la voz un tanto quebradiza y volteando el rostro como diciendo: "Espero que ya se vaya" yo capto la indirecta así que para no causarle más molestias le doy las gracias y me retiré. Me fui del parque y luego de caminar un rato llego al castillo y se ve que estaba bien resguardado ya que habían varios guardias protegiendolo, yo me acerco a las puertas pero de inmediato dos guardias me bloquean el paso y algunos guardias de la parte de arriba saltan hasta llegar donde estoy yo, todos sacaron armas desde espadas hasta lanzas, incluso juraría haber visto un cañón que me apuntaba:

_**Aaron:**_ ¡Soy inocente!

Dije levantando las patas delanteras al aire como diciendo que me rendía, a lo que se me acercan los guardias que estaban en la puerta apuntándome con sus lanzas muy cerca del cuello.

_**Guardia 1:**_ Identifícate

_**Aaron:**_ S-so-soy a-a-Aaron, y-y ve-ve-vengo a ve-ve-ver a la pri-prin-cesa Twi-li-light

_**Guardia 2:**_ Solo se puede puede ver a la princesa con previa cita

_**Aaron:**_ _Maldita sea, me voy a morir, que será de mí, yo tan bueno que era -pensaba-  
_

_**¿?:**_ ¿Que sucede allá abajo?

Al escuchar eso levanto la mirada y veo a un pequeño dragón purpura con cresta verde asomandose por el balcon del castillo y este se me queda viendo de igual forma que yo.

_**¿?:**_ ehmm Twilight… talvez quieras ver esto -dice el dragon-

En eso se asoma una pony que para mi sorpresa era una alicornio lila, con melena morada pero con unos rayos de color rosa y purpura. Yo le sonreí aun nervioso de que a alguien le tiemble el casco y me degollara vivo, ella baja volando hasta mí y se me queda viendo intrigada como si fuera un sujeto de pruebas o algo así, se para enfrente de mí y me pregunta:

_**Twilight:**_ Hola, ¿Quién eres?

_**Aaron:**_ Mi nombre es Aaron, debo suponer que usted es la Princesa Twilight –dije nervioso-

_**Twilight:**_ Mucho gusto Aaron ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

_**Aaron:**_ Que bueno que me lo pregunta, pues vera que si hay algo… -dije señalando con mis ojos las armas de los guardias-

_**Twilight:**_ Oh lo lamento… Bajen sus armas, pueden volver a sus labores yo me ocupo de esto.

_**Todos los guardias: **_Si su majestad

Alejaron sus armas de mí, le dieron una reverencia y se fueron a los puestos en que se encontraban. Yo me deje caer de espaldas por el susto mientras daba un suspiro de "casi me muero"

_**Aaron: **_Sí que saben dar una calurosa bienvenida por aquí, ¿verdad? –Dije riéndome un poco-

_**Twilight:**_ Lamento mucho eso, incluso yo pienso que la manera en que hacen las cosas es algo…

_**Aaron:**_ Extremista… Neurótico… Exagerado…psicótico… -a lo que dije eso ella se rio un poco-

_**Twilight:**_ Bueno… que es lo que te ha traído por aquí, nunca había visto a un alicornio además de las princesas, en especial a un alicornio macho.

_**Aaron:**_ Si, ya lo he oído…_ jejeje Si me dieran un centavo por cada vez que he oído eso… rayos, no me alcanza ni para un vil chicle T-T_

_**Twilight:**_ Vamos, pasa al interior del castillo hay varias cosas que debo preguntarte.

_**Aaron:**_ Seguro.

La Princesa Twilight y yo camínanos por el inmenso castillo hasta llegar a una habitación grande que en sus cuatro paredes estaban tapizadas por estanterías llenas de libros, en el centro se encontraba una mesa con papeles encima y detrás de esta se encontraba algo que solo podría definir como un cojín

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Con temor a equivocarme de esta es la biblioteca, verdad?

_**Twilight:**_ Hay no… este es mi estudio, la biblioteca es mucho más grande que esto –dijo sentándose en el cojín-

_**Aaron:**_ Aja~ un estudio

Dije sorprendido de la manera en como lo dijo, como si hubiera sido lo más normal del mundo, yo también tengo una estantería de libros en mi casa pero enserio esto rosa lo absurdo.

_**Twilight:**_ ¿Muy bien Aaron que te trae por aquí?.

_**Aaron:**_ Oh es verdad casi lo olvido… vera, lo que pasa es que ando buscando quien me enseñe magia y me dijeron que usted me podría enseñar.

_**Twilight:**_ Buena broma... -Dijo y se rio sutilmente pero luego ve que me la quede viendo extrañado por su reacción- Aguarda… ¿es en serio? -yo solo asenté con la cabeza- En serio quieres que crea que no tienes ni idea de cómo usar magia.

_**Aaron:**_ Puede que sea difícil de creer pero es la verdad, después de que la Princesa Celestia me trajera a este mundo bueno yo…

_**Twilight:**_ Un momento ¿a que te refieres con que la Princesa Celestia te trajera a este mundo?

_**Aaron:**_ A bueno, veras… -procedí a contarle lo que me ocurrió mientras lo hacia ella saco escucho sin decir nada hasta que termine de hablar- y así fue como llegue a este lugar

_**Twilight:**_ Así que… ¿eres un humano de otra dimensión?

_**Aaron:**_ Si

_**Twilight:**_ Fascinante

_**Aaron:**_ Entonces... ¿me enseñaras?

_**Twilight:**_ Oh claro, porque no, no tengo nada que hacer por el resto del día.

_**Aaron:**_ ¡Siiiiiii! ¡Voy a aprender magiaaaaaaa! –dije entusiasmado-

**_Twilight:_** aunque no estoy segura de que puedas usar magia ya que eres un humano y se que la humanidad no tiene afinidad con la magia.

**_Aaron:_** Eso no lo sabremos hasta que lo intentemos.

_**Twilight:**_ Tienes razon, muy bien Aaron ¿sabes qué es la magia?

_**Aaron:**_ Si lo supiera no te habría pedido que me enseñaras –dije sonriendo-

_**Twilight:**_ Jejeje, es verdad… escucha con atención: "la magia es algo que se estudia y practica, solo sucede cuando decides hacerla, y está destinada a hacer algo específico que tu elijas para que suceda" Por ejemplo -dijo mientras ella hizo brillar su cuerno y un libro vino flotando de una estantería y lo deja en medio de nosotros- Eso es telekinesis

_**Aaron:**_ ¡wow! ¿puedo intentarlo? -Dije entusiasmado-

_**Twilight:**_ si quieres, solo concéntrate en el objeto que quieras levitar, imagínate que lo estas sosteniendo pero con tu mente y deja que la magia suceda.

Yo me concentro en el libro del piso pero no pasaba nada, trate de concentrarme mas cosa que se notaba en mi cara a lo que Twilight me veia algo burlona.

_**Twilight:**_ Vamos tómalo con calma -decía Twilight mientras se volteaba- como te dije la magia requiere de mucha concentración, estudio, y años de practic…

_**Aaron:**_ Ya lo hice -dije tranquilamente-

_**Twilight:**_ ¿Qué? -Dijo regresándome a ver y ve el libro que está flotando en frente de mí envuelto en un aura roja- Haber, vuélvelo a hacer.

_**Aaron:**_ De acuerdo

Busqué con la mirada otro libro y repetí el mismo proceso que con el primero y lo traigo hasta mi sin dejar de levitar el otro libro.

_**Twilight:**_ Vaya, vaya, ¿estás seguro que no sabes usar magia? -pregunto burlonamente-

_**Aaron:**_ De veritas, es la primera vez que uso mi magia.

_**Twilight:**_ Pues entonces quiero que levites tantos libros como puedas, entendido,

_**Aaron:**_ hi sensei.

Veo una estantería y de inmediato empiezo a traer todos los libros con mi magia haciéndolos girar alrededor de mi como lo hacen los electrones de un átomo cosa que sorprendio mucho a la alicornio lila.

_**Twilight:**_ WOW imposible, nadie puede ni siquiera con el primer libro a la primera ¿cómo es qué… ¡Aaron tu nariz está sangrando!

_**Aaron:**_ ¿qué? -dije limpiándome la nariz y veo sangre, yo suelto los libros y estos caen de golpe en el piso-

_**Twilight:**_ Eso es lo que pasa cuando te sobre esfuerzas recién iniciando, de veras que era tu primera vez -dijo mientras me pasaba un pañuelo-

_**Aaron:**_ Te lo dije -dije mientras me limpiaba la nariz- ¿Me va a sangrar la nariz cada vez que use magia?

_**Twilight Sparkle:**_ No te preocupes, es solo el efecto de que tu mente use magia por primera vez, mientras más veces uses magia tú mente se adaptara y ya no te sangrara la nariz por el esfuerzo, mejor tomemos un descanso ¿quieres?

Yo asentando con la cabeza le dije que sí. Después de una media hora de descanso, fuimos al patio y volvimos a retomar las clases de magia, ella mostrándome hechizos básicos y que yo los aprendía sin mucha dificultad, mientras estábamos practicando otro hechizo, se oye que llaman a Twilight y por un lado del castillo aparecen tres ponis: una pegaso de color cian y melena parecida a un arcoíris, una unicornio de color blanco y melena morada con un estilo muy elegante, y una pony naranja de melena rubia recogida con un listón rojo y con un sombrero vaquero.

_**¿?:**_ Hey Twilight, quien es tu amigo -dijo la poni blanca-

_**Twilight**_: Oh chicas es un gusto verlas, Aaron ellas son mis mejores amigas Applejack, Rarity y Rainbow Dash,

_**Aaron:**_ mucho gusto.

_**Rainbow:**_ Vaya un alicornio, oye no quieres volar un rato –me pregunto la pegaso cian-

_**Aaron:**_ eso sería genial, si tan solo supiera como usar esta -decía mientras señalaba mis alas-

_**Rainbow:**_ No sabes volar, pues qué edad tienes,

_**Aaron:**_ 18

_**Rainbow: **_¿y en tus 18 años no has usado tus alas en ningún momento?.

_**Aaron:**_ Si lo pones así se oye algo feo, y lo seria si no fuera porque ayer fue que obtuve las alas y el cuerno.

_**Rarity**_: ¿A que te refieres querido?

_**Aaron:**_ No me van a creer si se los dijera.

_**Applejack:**_ vamos, puedes confiar en nosotras –dijo con acento vaquero-

Yo volteo a ver a Twilight y vio en mi cara la duda ademas de la pregunta de si debia decirles a lo que ella asienta con la cabeza dandome la respuesta.

_**Aaron:** _Bueno, por donde inicio...

Después de contarles todo lo que me paso ayer (otra vez), ellas se quedaron un tanto sorprendidas de lo que les conté, hubo un momento de silencio hasta que Applejack decide hablar y romper el silencio.

_**Applejack: **_Dices que te llego una carta de la Princesa Celestia invitándote a venir, terminaste en esta dimensión, y que Zecora te dio refugio en su hogar para que pases la noche y te saca del bosque Everfree.

_**Aaron:**_ Si, es la esencia de lo que dije.

_**Rarity:**_ ya veo, eso explica varias cosas.

_**Rainbow:**_ Pero me pregunto porque la princesa te trajo aquí.

_**Aaron:**_ No lo sé, y para ser honesto no es que pueda hacer mucho en estos momentos, pues no tengo muchos bits para costear el boleto del tren, así que estoy varado aquí en Ponyville hasta que consiga lo suficiente. Como sea, en estos momentos quiero aprender a usar mi magia y mis alas, eso ya seria de mucha utilidad para mí, y encontrar un lugar donde pasar la noche,

_**Twilight:**_ Porque no te quedas a dormir en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes que tiene el castillo…

_**Applejack:**_ O talvez porque no te quedas a dormir en mi granja…

_**Aaron:**_ El castillo suena muy tentador, pero la verdad es que siempre he querido ver una granja en persona y esta puede ser una buena oportunidad

_**Rarity:**_ si vas a ver a las princesas permíteme que te haga un traje para cuando vayas a verla

_**Aaron:**_ De veras.

_**Twilight:**_ Bueno entonces seguiremos con las clases.

_**Aaron:**_ Seguro

_**Rainbow:**_ espera Twilight, deja que le enseñe a usar sus alas por un momento -dijo Rainbow Dash poniéndose enfrente de ella-

_**Twilight:**_ Estamos estudiando Rainbow -le respondio algo cortante-

_**Rainbow:**_ Descuida Twilight solo será por un momento

_**Twilight:**_ Bueno está bien

Todas se sentaron a un lado excepto Rainbow que se paró frente a mí como toda una general o algo asi.

_**Rainbow:**_ Escucha Aaron yo soy la más calificada en todo Ponyville para enseñarte a volar asi que sin más comencemos, primero quiero que despliegues tus alas.

Dijo mientras ella desplegaba las suyas con naturalidad y yo por mi lado me esforzaba por desplegar las mias pero estas no respondían para nada, segui por un rato hasta que me frustre por ello.

_**Aaron:**_ no puedo.

_**Rainbow:**_ mmm creo que esto requiere de un poco de "encanto"

Decía Rainbow mientras caminaba hasta estar muy cerca de mi rostro y poniendo su casco en mí pecho haciendo pequeñas carisias.

_**Aaron: **_eeeeh… Rainbow… que… estás… haciendo

Dije entre cortado a lo que ella puso una mirada picara y empezó a acercar sus labios a los míos, mi corazón se empezó a acelerar y de la nada mis alas se despliegan.

_**Rainbow:**_ Bien ya sabes que músculos debes mover para usar tus alas

Dijo mientras se separaba de mí y yo estaba todo sonrojado, cuando Rainbow me ve ella comienza a reírse sin mesura. De reojo volteo a ver a las demás que se estaban riendo sutilmente, yo solo tosí y comencé a mover mis alas para adecuarme al movimiento en un muy mal intento de disimular que no me había afectado lo que hiso Rainbow, ella se incorpora y me dice:

_**Rainbow:**_ Si eso te puso así, no me imagino como te pondrías si alguien te hace esto

Dijo mientras soplaba en mi oído, de la impresión aleteé terminando como a unos 10 metros en el aire. Mientras caía, use mis alas para planear y suavizar el aterrizaje-

_**Aaron:**_ No… vuelvas… a hacer… eso.

Dije con un tono entre el nerviosismo y el enojo con la cara un poco roja, aunque… debo admitir que se sintió bien que hiciera eso… y ella solo volvió a reírse como lo hizo antes. Twilight se me acerco y me habló:

_**Twilight:**_ calma, así es ella le gusta bromear.

_**Aaron:**_ Ya me lo imagino. -Dije agitado-

_**Twilight:**_ ¿Quieres seguir con las clases de magia?

_**Rainbow:**_ Yo creo que le gustaría seguir estudiando conmigo.

_**Aaron:**_ A decir verdad, yo…

_**Pinkie**_: Hola chicas que hacen, -decía Pinkie dando pequeños brincos y a su lado caminaba la pegaso amarilla del parque-

_**Rarity:**_ Pinkie pie, Fluttershy, ¿cómo están? –dijo rarity saludando a las ponis que llegaron-

Pinkie se me acerco en un instante, ni me fije cuando se puso enfrente de mí tan cerca que estaba invadiendo mi espacio personal.

_**Pinkie:**_ hola, mi nombre es Pinkie pie. -hablo alegremente-

_**Aaron:**_ eso ya lo sé. -respondi algo sorprendido por la actitud de la pony-

_**Pinkie**_: lo sabes, ¿Cómo?, es la primera vez que hablamos y yo nunca te mencione mi nombre.

_**Aaron:**_ la señora Cake me lo dijo

_**Pinkie:**_ o ya veo -dijo mientras movía su cabeza como queriendo inspeccionarme minuciosamente-

_**Fluttershy:**_ Veo que pudiste encontrar el castillo -dijo Fluttershy mientras se acercaba de forma tímida-

_**Aaron:**_ Así es, -decía rascándome la nuca y sonriendo despreocupadamente- ¿Aun sigues nerviosa por lo de esta mañana?

_**Fluttershy:**_ Oh es verdad, lamento haberme puesto así es que… soy algo tímida.

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Algo tímida? -dije levantando la ceja mientras sonreía y ella solo soltó una pequeña risa-

_**Pinkie:**_ Bueno ya que estamos reunidos eso me facilita las cosas, vengan, hice una fiesta para celebrar la llegada de… ¿por cierto cuál es tu nombre?,

_**Aaron:**_ soy Aaron…

_**Pinkie**_: Para celebrar la llegada de Aaron a Ponyville, vamos a Sugar Cube Corner para comenzar la fiesta, ya están los invitados solo faltamos nosotras y Aaron.

_**Rainbow:**_ Y que estamos esperando, vámonos -dijo mientras daba una vuelta en el aire para luego salir volando a toda velocidad-

Los demás nos fuimos caminando con rumbo a Sugar Cube Corner, ya estando allí todos se me acercaron a darme la bienvenida al pueblo, pude conocer a la alcaldesa, y volví a encontrarme con Sweetie belle, Scootaloo y Applebloom, me sorprendí al enterarme que Applebloom y Sweetie belle eran hermanas de Applejack y Rarity. Llegada la noche los invitados se empezaban a ir y Applejack me dijo que ya era hora de irnos, pues Applebloom se estaba quedando dormida, me despedí de las chicas, diciéndole a Twilight que mañana iría a seguir practicando y que por la tarde Rainbow me diera más clases de vuelo, después de decir eso nos fuimos de la pastelería y al caminar por las calles nocturnas de Ponyville llegamos a la granja de Applejack, su nombre era "Sweet Apple Acres"

_**Applejack:**_ *Bostezo* Puedes pasar la noche en el granero –dijo con tono soñoliento y con Applebloom en su lomo que estaba completamente dormida-

_**Aaron:**_ Gracias por dejarme dormir en el granero.

_**Applejack**_: Descuida *Bostezo* puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras, me gusta ayudar a todos los ponys –en ese momento se escuchó a Applebloom dar un pequeño bostezo a lo que su hermana la ve con cara de ternura y ambos dimos un ligero awwww- Bueno, tengo que llevar a esta pequeña manzanita a su cama para que pueda descansar, por cierto, el desayuno es a las 8:30, no llegues tarde –dijo mientras caminaba hacia su casa-.

_**Aaron:**_ Seguro.

Me dirigí a descansar en el enorme granero. Entro y busco un lugar para dormir hasta que encuentro un montículo de paja, me recuesto sobre este y cierro los ojos lentamente tratando de conciliar el sueño.

_**¿?:**_ Espero que estés cómodo.

Abro los ojos en seguida para voltearme y ver que detrás de mí se encontraba Applejack,

"_**Applejack":**_ No creías que te envié a dormir aquí solo porque si, no sabes cuan ansiosa estaba que llegara este momento -decía mientras se quitaba el sombrero y poniéndolo sobre mi cabeza-

_**Aaron:**_ Eh… Applejack… yo…

Decía tartamudeando, ella puso una mirada muy seductora y envolviéndome con sus patas delanteras acercando sus labios, en ese momento no sé qué me paso pero deje de pensar y solo me deje llevar por mis instintos, yo la tomo y recostándola de espaldas sobre la paja lentamente acercaba mis labios a los suyos cerrando los ojos, hasta que escucho la voz de alguien que se me hizo familiar diciéndome:

_**¿?:**_ ¿Te estas divirtiendo?

**_(Pueden encontrar una imagen de esto en mi deviant bajo el nombre de: Noche en el granero)_**

Abro los ojos y veo que debajo de mí ya no estaba Applejack, sino que estaba la Princesa Luna con una ceja levantada mirándome de manera acusadora.

_**Aaron:**_ Princesa Luna. Eh… yo solo… ¿espera?, no me digas que estoy dormido –decía aun estando sobre ella volteando a ver a mis alrededores-

_**Luna:**_ No, estas vez si estas despierto, ya puedes quitarte de encima._** -**_Yo me la quede viendo con una mirada picara y le dije-

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Y si me reúso? -Ella se sonrojó y yo comencé a reírme- jejeje Ya veo jejeje porque lo hacen -decía aun riéndome y quitándome de encima de ella- Disculpe mi falta de respeto, es solo que quería ponerme del lado del bromista -decía llevándome la pata derecha a la nuca mientras me seguía riendo-

_**Luna:**_ Ja ja que divertido –decía con un tono molesta pero en su rostro se veía que estaba algo apenada-

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Y a todo esto, se puede saber el motivo de su presencia?

_**Luna:**_ Vine para ver como la estás pasando pero a mi parecer veo que la estás pasando de maravilla.

_**Aaron:**_ Jejeje puede ser, por cierto ya puedo usar mi cuerno y mis alas.

_**Luna:**_ ¿es enserio, en un solo día? –Dijo mirándome un tanto sorprendida-

_**Aaron:**_ Si -dije mientras levantaba un monticulo de paja enfrente de ella-, pero aún tengo mucho que aprender para usar mi magia y volar como se debe, aun asi seguiré esforzándome, por eso me gustaría que si pudiera le dijera a la Princesa Celestia que me voy a quedar un tiempo en Ponyville para seguir estudiando.

_**Luna:**_ No te preocupes se lo diré, aunque… ella me dijo que te avisara que en dos semanas va a venir a Ponyville para la celebración del solsticio de verano, podrás reunirte con ella ese día.

_**Aaron:**_ Me parece bien.

_**Luna:**_ Bueno te dejo, tengo que atender unos deberes reales, así que nos vemos.

_**Aaron:**_ Cuídese Princesa Luna

_**Luna:**_ Igualmente Aaron.

* * *

_**(Lugar - Aposentos de Celestia)(Narración en tercera persona)**_

La princesa de la noche entra en la habitación buscando a su hermana, la cual se encontraba en la pequeña terraza de la habitación, luna camina hasta estar al lado de su hermana, Celestia la voltea a ver y le dice:

_**Celestia:**_ Y bien, ¿Ya comprobaste lo que te dije, Luna?

_**Luna:**_ Así es hermana, no podía creerlo pero me asombre al verlo, su aura mágica era muy "singular", pues era como si…

_**Celestia:**_ Como si dos auras estuvieran dentro de él.

_**Luna:**_ Es verdad y no solo eso, su aura estaba en un nivel muy por encima de los más habilidosos unicornios que he visto, diría que él es un clase S, no, incluso me atrevería a decir que él es un clase SSS. A pesar de que no sabe cómo utilizar esa magia que posee, él se encuentra a nuestro mismo nivel, simplemente impresionante.

_**Celestia:**_ Te lo dije Luna, ese chico es especial y es lo que necesitaremos para enfrentarnos al mal que se avecina.

_**Luna:**_ Bueno, si es que aprende a usar su magia a la perfección.

_**Celestia:**_ De eso no me preocupo, pues su tutora es la Princesa Twilight, mi más leal y talentosa estudiante, sé que ella le enseñara bien todo lo que necesite saber, por ahora solo podemos observar cómo se desenvuelve en este nuevo ambiente, y esperar lo mejor.

_**Luna:**_ Bueno hermana te dejo, tengo que atender mis deberes reales.

_**Celestia:**_ Está bien Luna.

_**Luna:**_ Que descanses hermana.

_Mientras tanto en una tierra lejana que no pertenecía a Eqüestria se encontraban dos ponis conversando en una cueva._

_**¿?:**_ Escúchame astaroth, este es tu siguiente objetivo, él es una amenaza para nuestros planes y es por eso que debes encargarte de eliminarlo inmediatamente, ¿entendiste?

_**Astaroth:**_ No se preocupe jefe, ya puede darlo por cadáver, cualquiera que se atreva a interponerse en su camino sucumbirá ante mi espada –decía con voz femenina-.

_**¿?:**_ Sabía que podía confiar en ti astaroth, mi gran guerrera. Parte de inmediato. Esperare los resultados.

_**Astaroth:**_ Sí señor, dijo la pony –y en ese momento se escuchó el batir de unas alas que se alejaban-.

_**¿?:**_ Celestia si crees que no me doy cuenta de tus acciones estas muy equivocada, Pronto se liberara el sello que pusieron sobre mí y volveré a tener de vuelta mi poder, y no podrás hacer nada para impedirlo. Ja ja ja ja ja ja jajajajajaja jajajajaajajajajajajajajajajajajaja.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Ending de la historia: **__Lisa Komine - Recucitated Hope ( watch?v=05RyCpBRm3I)_


	4. Magia Carreras y Aaron

_**"Aaron y la Leyenda del Guardian"**_

_**Legend 4: Magia… Carreras… y Aaron**_

_**Opening de la historia: **Junichi Suwabe **\- **Haruka Nichijou no Naka de ( watch?v=CH3U8OwTT2w)_

* * *

_**(Narración desde el punto de vista de Aaron)**_

Escucho el sonido de un gallo haciendo su típico canto que te avisa de que ya comenzó el nuevo día, lentamente me paro mientras estiro mis patas para quitarme la pereza y me salgo del granero, camino por un rato y me topo con el enorme huerto de manzanas que no parecía tener fin, Bueno, ya veo por qué lo llaman Sweet Apple Acres, me asomo por la cerca y pude distinguir a Applejack dándole una patada a un árbol para tirar las manzanas de este. Camino hasta donde esta ella sigilosamente para que no me viera y cuando estuve detrás de ella para asustarla, ella sin voltear a verme me dijo:

_**Applejack:**_ Buenos días Aaron, ¿dormiste bien?

_**Aaron:**_ Eh, si algo así –dije manteniéndome detrás de ella- ¿cómo supiste que estaba detrás de ti?

_**Aplejack:**_ jajaja todavía no nace el pony que logre agarrarme con la guardia baja.

_**Aaron:**_ Una vez más gracias por dejarme dormir en el granero,

_**Applejack:**_ Descuida quédate el tiempo que quieras, me gusta ayudar a los ponis que lo necesiten así que no hay problema.

_**Aaron:**_ Quisiera compensartelo, si hay algo que necesites no dudes en pedírmelo.

_**Applejack:**_ Bueno, de hecho si hay algo, si puedes me gustaría que me ayudases a cosechar las manzanas que ya estén maduras.

_**Aaron:**_ Solo indícame que árbol y yo me encargo del resto.

_**Applejack:**_ Gracias compañero, eres muy amable.

Después de cosechar por un par de horas pudimos terminar de tirar la última manzana, decidimos regresar a la casa para descansar, y mientras estábamos de regreso escuchamos la voz de Applebloom gritar: a desayunaaaaaaaaar.

_**Applejack:**_ Que dices Aaron, una carrera.

_**Aaron:**_ Con esto encima -dije señalando mi lomo en el cual estaban dos cestos grandes de manzana-

_**Applejack**_: ¿Qué? le temes a que puedas perder contra una chica –decía burlonamente en un intento de ver si mordía el anzuelo el cual debo admitir caí muy inocentemente-

_**Aaron:**_ okey, me convencist.

Nos pusimos en posición de carreras, yo estaba del lado derecho de Applejack mientras movíamos uno de nuestros cascos delanteros arrastrando un poco de tierra hacia atrás.

_**Applejack:**_ muy bien en sus marcas, listos… oye que es eso –dijo señalando para mi lado derecho-

_**Aaron:**_ ¿que cosa? –dije volteando a ver en la dirección en la que señalo-

_**Applejack:**_ Adioooooosss –dijo ya desde una distancia considerable entre nosotros-

_**Aaron:**_ Oye, eso es trampa –dije empezando comencé a correr.

Llegamos a la par bastante agitados a la casa, dejamos los cestos en una parte del lugar y luego nos dirigimos a la cocina en la cual había una mesa de madera en el centro-

_**Applejack:**_ Sabes creo que no fue una buena idea correr con dos cestos llenos de manzanas por todo un kilómetro -Dijo mientras entraba a la cocina-

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Tú crees?

Pregunte sarcasticamente mientras reposaba la cabeza en la mesa respirando de forma pesada, aquí entre ustedes y yo creí que por tener este cuerpo de semental pensé que ya tenía un poco más de fuerza y todo eso, es por eso que acepte correr en primer lugar pero ya veo que fue una equivocación de mi parte el pensar eso.

_**Applejack:**_ Y bien que quieres de desayunar –dijo sacando unas charolas de la alacena-

_**Aaron:**_ sorpréndeme –dije sin voltear a verla, solo levante mi casco haciendo un ademan de "lo que sea está bien"-

_**Applejack:**_ okey, déjamelo todo a mí.

Mientras ella estaba cocinando yo estaba jugando con una cuchara haciéndola girar usando mi magia, paso un rato hasta que escucho a Applejack decirme:

_**Applejack:**_ ¿Estás aburrido? –Dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado-

_**Aaron:**_ No ¿y tú? –Dije volteándola a ver mientras seguía girando la cuchara-

_**Applejack:**_ Para nada.

Hubo un momento de silencio muy incómodo, quería hablar con ella pero no se me ocurría nada así que dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente:

_**Aaron:**_ Oye, ¿dónde está Applebloom?

Yo en mi mente me di un facehoof mientras me decía: "es enserio, eso fue lo mejor que se te pudo ocurrir, de toda la gama de temas de interés, esa fue tu mejor opción"

_**Applejack:**_ Ella se va a la escuela temprano

_**Aaron:**_ ya veo… espera, si ella está en la escuela entonces ¿quién te ayuda a hacer las labores de la granja?

_**Applejack:**_ a bueno, de eso nos encargamos Big Macintosh y yo.

_**Aaron**_: ¿Big Macintosh? –Dije ladeando mi cabeza-

_**Applejack:**_ Sí, es mi hermano mayor, él se encarga del arado mientras yo me encargo del huerto y de la organización. También está mi abuela Smith, que se encarga de hacer los pies de manzana que vendemos en el pueblo, Applebloom también ayuda, pero eso es cuando sale de la escuela.

_**Aaron:**_ Vaya la tienes algo pesada.

_**Applejack:**_ Puede ser pero con los años me he acostumbrado a esto, aunque me sorprendió terminar antes, y eso te lo debo a ti fuiste de mucha ayuda.

_**Aaron:**_ Descuida mañana me levantaré aún más temprano para ayudarte a cosechar –dije colocando mi casco en mi pecho-

_**Applejack: **_Eso sería fantástico, te lo agradecería un montón

_**Aaron:**_ no hay de qué.

_**Applejack:**_ Oye ¿en tu dimensión también hay manzanas?

_**Aaron:**_ Si, al igual que aquí aunque no he visto un huerto que se le compare en tamaño con Sweet Apple Acres.

_**Applejack**_: ya veo, entonces lo tomo como un cumplido. Cambiando de tema, puedo preguntarte algo, no contestes si no quieres pero si no contestas de todas formas me estarías contestando.

_**Aaron:**_ Dispara cuando quieras -le dije mientras seguía girando la cuchara con mi magia-

_**Applejack:**_ ¿Has besado a alguien?

Esa pregunta me sorprendió tanto que doble la cuchara dejándola como un arco, pues eso me hizo recordar lo de anoche en el granero con la Princesa Luna.

_**Applejack:**_ Jejeje era broma, aunque esa reacción me contestó.

_**Aaron:**_ Fue por lo de ayer con Rainbow, ¿verdad? -dije mientras volvía a acomodar la cuchara a su posición original-

_**Applejack:**_ Talvez, pero de ser así… te hubiera gustado sentir sus labios, O talvez… prefieres sentir los míos

Dijo colocando uno de sus cascos en mi pecho mientras me observaba de forma picara, mis alas querían desplegarse, pude evitarlo esta vez, pero al ver mi reflejo en la cuchara noto que estaba rojo como un tomate, a lo que ella se separa y se puso a reír, al hacer eso yo también me empecé a reír con ella.

_**Aaron:**_ Ja se nota que eres amiga de Rainbow… *snif snif* no huele como a que se quema algo.

_**Applejack**_: Hay no -Salió corriendo hacia el horno y ynos segundos después volvió con un pie un tanto quemado aunque lo quemado se encontraba en los bordes del pie- Lo salvé, por poco y esto no hubiera sido comestible.

Yo inhale el aroma del pie de manzana el cual era delicioso hasta hacerte agua la boca-

_**Aaron:**_ hmmm huele delicioso.

_**Applejack:**_ Ten aquí tienes. -Me pasó una rebanada de pie, y sirviéndome un vaso de jugo-

Después de comerme el pie, yo la miro y me fije que en su flanco izquierdo tenía dibujada tres manzanas formando un triángulo. ahora que me acuerdo todos los ponis que vi también tenían dibujado algo en sus flancos, excepto las CMC.

_**Applejack:**_ Oye, no te me quedes viendo así –dijo un tanto sonrojada por la forma en la que me la quede viendo-

_**Aaron:**_ Disculpa, es que vi el dibujo en tu flanco y me preguntaba porque los demás en el pueblo también tenían un dibujo diferente y yo no.

_**Applejack:**_ Bueno eso es normal, estos "dibujos" se llaman Cutie Marks, y representa lo que a cada pony lo hace único y especial. Si no la tienes, es porque aún no descubres cuál es tu talento especial o lo que te hace único.

_**Aaron:**_ Ya entiendo

Dije cruzándome de patas y asentando con la cabeza con los ojos cerrados, como si me costara un poco de trabajo entender lo que me dijo, aunque me acuerdo que cuando conocí a las niñas ellas estaban diciendo cosas de cómo obtener sus cutie mark.

_**Applejack:**_ Ehmm Aaron ¿No tenías que reunirte con Twilight para tus clases de magia? –Dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos-

_**Aaron:**_ Rayos es verdad. -Me tomé el jugo que tenía a un lado, me despedí de Applejack y salí corriendo hacia la biblioteca-

* * *

_**(Lugar - Castillo de Twilight)**_

_**Twilight:**_ Hola Aaron, listo para otra lección –dijo animada-

_**Aaron:**_ por supuesto –dije animado-

_**Twilight:**_ muy bien esta vez voy a enseñarte un hechizo un tanto complicado, se trata de la tele transportación, presta atención, para esto debes concentrarte en el lugar al que quieras ir, imagínate un lugar, visualízalo lo más detallado posible, tienes que usar un poco mas de tu magia que los otros hechizos que te enseñe, y presto -dijo mientras desaparecía y luego apareciendo detrás de mí- la tele transportación. -a lo que termino yo aplaudí bastante sorprendido-

**_Aaron:_ **Muy bien, es mi turno

Dije sentándome y comienzo a pensar en la pileta del pueblo, quería darle algo de emoción así que me llevo mi pata derecha a la frente como si me estuviera señalando al estilo Goku cuando se tele transporta y ella se empezó a reír de forma delicada al ver la postura que adopte.

_**Twilight:**_ ¿qué haces? –dijo sonriendo pero mientras me seguía observando confundida-

_**Aaron:**_ \- Así me concentro más -dije con los ojos cerrados y sin dejar de señalarme la frente-

_**Twilight:**_ como gustes… –siguió riéndose-

_**Aaron:**_ Bueno… nos vemos

Dije y me tele transporté, fue una sensacion extraña, era como un hormigueo mesclado con nauseas pero que si podia aguantar, cuando llegue al lugar me sorprendió donde termine, pues me doy cuenta de que estoy en la cocina de la casa de Applejack-

_**Applejack:**_ Hola Aaron no me fije cuando llegaste –dijo con una caja de objetos en el lomo-

_**Aaron:**_ perdón, hechizo de tele transportación, ya me voy -vuelvo a tele transportarme, y esta vez termino en la habitación de Zecora-

_**Zecora:**_ Buenos días aron, ¿cómo es que a mi habitación has llegado? –Me dijo sorprendida por que aparecí de la nada en su habitación, ella se encontraba machacando unas flores dentro de un mortero-

_**Aaron:**_ Perdón Zecora... ya me voy…

Vuelvo a tele transportarme y esta vez termine sobre la mesa de Sugar Cute Corner donde una pegaso gris de melena rubia se estaba comiendo un muffin, ella tomo un muffin y me lo ofreció, yo lo acepto y después de agradecerle me volví a tele transportar, esta vez termine en la tina del spa, donde me encontré a Fluttershy y a Rarity que estaban metidas en la tina también, Fluttershy se había metido bajo el agua al sorprenderse de cómo aparecí.

_**Aaron:**_ Disculpen por interrumpir su baño de relajación, ya estoy de ida. –dije tele transportándome otra vez, después de tele transportarme unas 5 veces finalmente pude regresar con Twilight-

_**Twilight:**_ y bien pudiste llegar al lugar que querías,

_**Aaron:** ahora que lo pienso nunca llegué a la pileta_... no, no pude.

_**Twilight:**_ Después veremos ese hechizo, la verdad es que quería comprobar algo pero no te preocupes, en estos momentos te enseñare otros hechizos que estoy segura dominaras sin problemas.

_**Aaron:**_ Si tú lo dices

Dije un tanto decepcionado, después de eso pase toda la mañana aprendiendo hechizos diversos, unos eran de ataque, otros de defensa, otros solo eran de cambio de forma, en este último si tuve dificultad de realizar, pues de verdad tenía que concentrarme para mantener la forma del objeto.

_**Twilight:**_ Muy bien creo que eso es todo por hoy.

_**Aaron:**_ Oye Twilight quería preguntarte algo,

_**Twilight:** _Adelante.

_**Aaron:**_ dime ¿que sabes de la Princesa Celestia?

_**Twilight:**_ Bueno para empezar, ella es la gobernante de toda eqüestria, es quien se encarga de los problemas que suceden en el reino, se encarga de levantar y bajar el sol todos los días, es la directora de la escuela de magia para unicornios con talentos especiales, ah también fue mi mentora, me enseño todo lo que se sobre la magia y es alguien muy alabada por todos los ponis del reino.

_**Aaron:**_ Se nota que la respetas mucho verdad.

_**Twilight:**_ así es, ella es alguien muy importante para mí, además ella fue quien me dio estas alas y la que me dio el título de princesa.

**_Aaron:_** Interesante que te hagas llamar princesa aunque no luzcas como una, al menos en aspecto pues no estas usando los adornos ni una tiara como la Princesa Luna.

_**Twilight:**_ Conoces a la Princesa Luna, ¿Cómo?

_**Aaron:**_ ah bueno ella vino en un sueño el primer día que llegue aquí y ayer después de la fiesta ella se reunió conmigo en persona.

_**Twilight:**_ Ah ya veo

Conversamos un rato hasta que llego Rainbow, dijo que era hora de seguir con las clases de vuelo, me despido de Twilight y me voy con ella. Caminamos por unas horas hasta que llegamos a la cima de un risco al cual llegue casi arrastrandome.

* * *

_**(En las afueras de Ponyville)**_

_**Rainbow:**_ Muy bien Aaron, vamos a volar aquí.

Yo asome mi cabeza por la pendiente y me quede perplejo de ver que estaba muy alto, no es que tenga vertigo y eso creo que me quedo claro cuando cai desde una altura aun mayor cuando llegue aqu, pero igual estaba muy alto.

_**Aaron:** _Sabes que cambie de idea, creo que caminare, además en esta época ya hasta rentan globos.

_**Rainbow:**_ Vamos no te pongas así fuiste tú quien me pidió que te enseñara volar.

_**Aaron:**_ Perdón tienes razón, solo me asuste un poco –decía reincorporándome- además no es que vallamos a saltar del risco o algo así.

_**Rainbow:**_ De hecho, más o menos ese era mi plan –dijo colocando su casco en su mentón-

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Qué?

_**Rainbow:**_ descuida estarás bien, además yo estaré a tu lado por si sucede algo.

_**Aaron:**_ De acuerdo –dije dando un suspiro como diciendo "ya que"-

_**Rainbow:**_ Muy bien entonces… ¡a volar! -dijo empujándome con una de sus alas y tirándome del risco-

_**Aaron:**_ ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH RAINBOWWWWWW ESTAS LOCAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

_**Rainbow:**_ ¡Vamos Aaron despliega tus alas!

Dijo volando a mi lado mientras seguía cayendo y yo le hago caso desplegando mis alas pero al hacerlo el viento empujo mis alas de forma inclinada provocando que empezara a dar vueltas sin control

**_Aaron:_** ¡AAAAAAAHHHH ME LLEVA!

**_Rainbow:_** ¡Trata de estabilizarte!

Sentia como me acercaba mas y mas al suelo pero trate de calmarme y con movimientos algo torpes trate de estabilizarme hasta que finalmente consegui quedar boca abajo y con mis alas estendidas las cuales frenaban mi caida un poco

_**Aaron:**_ Ya está

_**Rainbow:**_ muy bien ahora aletea.

Intenté aletear pero cada vez que trataba de cerrar mis alas la velocidad con la que caia aumentaba mas, yo seguí aleteando hasta que finalmente le encontre el chiste a esto de volar, al acostumbre al movimiento aletee con mas confianza.

_**Rainbow:**_ Perfecto sigue así no pares.

Decía Rainbow en frente mío, en mi rostro se notaba el cansancio por el hecho de que estaba aleteando como loco mientras caía pero después aletee más y más despacio, ya no me costaba tanta energía el mantenerme suspendido en el aire, aunque mi corazón aún seguía acelerado por el susto de que me tiraran desde la cima de un risco pero a su vez estaba emocionado, esta sensación era tan increíble que jamás pensé que volar se sintiera tan genial.

_**Rainbow:**_ Muy bien, descendamos –dijo mientras bajaba y yo la seguí hasta llegar el suelo- ¿y bien, que te pareció tu primera experiencia de vuelo?

_**Aaron:**_ ¡ESTAS LOCA! *jadeo* ¡ME TIRASTE DESDE LA CIMA DE UN RISCO! *jadeo* ¡ME PUDE HABER MUERTO!.

_**Rainbow:**_ ¿Así de feo fue? –Dijo levantando una ceja-

_**Aaron:**_ ¿por *jadeo* qué *jadeo* hiciste *jadeo* eso?

_**Rainbow:**_ Descuida, ya sabía que esto iba a pasar, se reconocer un buen par de alas cuando las veo y tus alas son perfectas para el vuelo, vamos intenta volar en estos momentos. -Ya estando relajado, comienzo a aletear y con muy poco esfuerzo me levante en el aire- Ves, vamos sígueme -salió volando hacia arriba y yo volé hasta estar a su lado- okey, esta es tu siguiente prueba, veamos qué tan rápido eres, Y para que veas que soy _buena_, te diré que, si me ganas, haré "_lo que quieras"_ por un día, "_lo que quieras"_.

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Lo que quiera? -me quede pensando-.

_**Rainbow**_: Y bien, ¿aceptas?

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Cómo sé que cumplirás? –Dije dudando de su palabra-

_**Rainbow:**_ Te lo prometo: "Con cerrojo y si no arrojo un pastelillo a mi ojo" –dijo mientras hacía gestos con sus cascos-

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? –dije obsrevandola confundido por los ademanes que hizo-

_**Rainbow:**_ Una Pinkie Promesa, esta es una promesa inquebrantable entre tú y yo.

_**Aaron:**_ ehmm De acuerdo, Acepto el reto –dije sonriendo-

_**Rainbow:**_ Veo que estás bastante animado, muy bien, el primero en llegar a Sugar Cube Corner gana.

_**Aaron:**_ Me parece perfecto

_**Rainbow:**_ Muy bien, en sus marcas, listos, fuera -salió volando a una velocidad abrumadora, pero no me preocupé por eso-

* * *

_**(Lugar - Sugar Cube Corner)**_

_**Rainbow:**_ *Suspiro* Al fin llegue, eh ¿Aaron dónde estás?, vaya creo que me entusiasme tanto que lo deje muy atrás, bueno ya ha de llegar mientras tanto me comeré un pastel –la pegaso celeste abre la puerta y al momento de entrar escucha una voz que le dice:-

_**¿?:**_ Hola Rainbow quieres una rebanada de pastel

La pegaso cian no puede contener la sorpresa de ver quien le había dicho eso, era Aaron que estaba sentado con un tenedor ofreciéndole un rebanada de pastel con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

**_Rainbow:_** ¿Espera? ¿que? ¿como? ¿cuando? ¿donde? -decía impactada al verlo sentado reunido con las demás comiendo un pastel-

_**Aaron:**_ Ven Rainbow les estaba contando sobre las clases de vuelo de hoy.

_**Rainbow:**_ Espera un momento –dijo volando hasta estar cerca de mi rostro- exijo saber ¿Cómo es que llegaste más rápido que yo?

_**Aaron:**_ Eso es simple me tele transporté –dijo como si fuera lo más simple del mundo-

_**Rainbow:**_ Espera eso no se vale hiciste trampa –decía molesta mientras se cruzaba de patas-

_**Aaron:**_ ¿En serio? nunca dijiste que no debía usar mi magia, solo dijiste que el que llegara primero aquí ganaba.

_**Twilight:**_ Legalmente hablando él tiene razón.

_**Aaron:**_ Ya te había visto volar esta mañana, eres rápida y era obvio que si me ponía en plan de competir usando mis alas iba a perder irremediablemente, por eso use mi magia XD

_**Rainbow Dash:**_ Pero… pero... –decía como queriendo buscar algo para contradecirme pero no se le ocurría nada-

_**Aaron:**_ A por cierto espero que no te hayas olvidado de la apuesta –dije levantando una ceja y ella suelta un suspiro de derrota-

_**Rainbow:**_ Muy bien, por un día hare lo que tú quieras

_**Rarity:**_ Espera querida ¿de qué estás hablando?

_**Pinkie Pie:**_ Oh oh, Rainbow y Aaron se encontraban en el cielo hablando de la segunda prueba de vuelo de Aaron, a lo que Rainbow le dice a Aaron que si el ganaba ella iba a hacer lo que quisiera por un día, haciendo énfasis en la frase lo que quiera, mientras lo confirmaba con una pinkie promesa, Aaron acepto y gano. ¡¿No es así?! ¡¿no es así?!, ¡¿no es así?! –Decía la poni rosa dando pequeños brincos en el lugar en el que ella estaba y Rainbow Dash asiente con la cabeza-

Todas se me quedaron viendo, en especial Applejack, ya me imagino lo que estaba pasando por sus mente

**_Aaron:_** ¿Por qué me ven así?, Descuida Rainbow, solo te pediré una cosa,

_**Rainbow Dash:**_ Y qué cosa

_**Aaron:**_ Ya lo sabrás, mientras tanto porque no te nos unes. Pinkie estaba contándonos un chiste muy gracioso.

Ella se sentó y conversamos por un largo rato, hablando de cualquier cosa, aunque se la veia que Rainbow estaba algo impaciente, hasta que volteo a verla de reojo y ella se me queda viendo a lo que le sonreí maliciosamente cosa que la puso de malas y dando un fuerte golpe con ambos cascos a la mesa se levantó desesperada llamando la atencion de todas y me habla.

_**Rainbow Dash:**_ ¡aaaah No puedo soportarlo ya dime que es lo que quieres que haga la espera me está matando!

_**Aaron:**_ muy bien muy bien, tranquila relájate… mmm

Me lleve un casco al mentón mientras observaba el techo mientras veia como Rainbow estaba fija esperando mi respuesta, me quede en silencio por unos segundos mientras Rainbow empezó a sudar frio, todas estaban observándome fijamente esperando a las palabras que fuera a decir y después de unos segundos cambie la expresión de mi rostro por una expresión tranquila.

_**Aaron:**_ De acuerdo, esto es lo que quiero que hagas: "Tráeme un vaso con agua".

Al decir eso todas ladearon la cabeza, como extrañadas de lo que había pedido.

_**Rainbow:**_ ¿Espera que? -decía sorprendida por lo que había pedido-

_**Aaron:**_ Así es solo quiero eso, un vaso con agua -aun confundida por mi pedido ella se fue y luego volvió con lo que le pedí-

_**Rainbow:**_ Ten, aquí está tu agua

_**Aaron:**_ Muchas gracias -las demás seguían sin decir nada, solo se me quedaban viendo mientras me terminaba de beber el vaso con agua- Ah, estaba refrescante, gracias Rainbow.

_**Rainbow:**_ Es enserio, estuve toda la tarde angustiada para que al final solo pidieras un vaso con agua –decía un tanto molesta-

_**Aaron:**_ Si, o acaso querías que pidiera otra cosa –dije levantando una ceja-.

_**Rainbow:**_ No, no es eso, es solo que...

_**Aaron:**_ Verás, quería bromear un poco contigo por lo de la broma de ayer y bueno me diste la oportunidad de devolverte la broma en charola de plata asi que... XD ademas no queria verte tan desesperada –dije riéndome y Rainbow se me queda viendo para luego empezar a reírse como lo hacía habitualmente-

_**Rainbow:**_ Aaron eres bastante raro lo sabias.

_**Rarity:**_ Ella tiene razón

_**Fluttershy:**_ Pues a mí me pareció un gesto muy amable de su parte.

_**Twilight:**_ realmente me sorprendí cuando te escuche que querías agua.

_**Aaron:**_ Pues discúlpenme por ser tan raro -Nos empezamos a reír todos- Oye Rainbow, me gustaría competir contra ti una vez más, pero esta vez en buena ley.

_**Rainbow:**_ Seguro.

Extendió su ala para que la chocara con la mía, así que yo hice lo mismo, chocando nuestras alas, después de eso seguimos conversando hasta que finalmente nos fuimos cada quien para su casa-

* * *

_**(De camino a la granja)**_

_**Applejack:**_ ¿En serio, eso es todo lo que querías pedirle?

_**Aaron:**_ mmm tienes razón, talvez debí haberle pedido una malteada de chocolate, ¿O tienes algo mejor en mente?

_**Applejack:**_ Es que por un segundo pensé que le pedirías algo más que un simple vaso con agua.

_**Aaron:**_ ¿De verdad tengo cara de ser así? –Dije levantando una ceja- No soy de ese tipo de persona que se aprovecha de una apuesta para conseguir algo de lo que te estas imaginando, me ofende que pienses eso de mí… En fin, por ahora solo quiero llegar al granero para descansar, hoy tuve un día muy agotador,

_**Applejack:**_ de hecho, hice espacio en la casa para que puedas dormir adentro.

_**Aaron:**_ De veras –dije sorprendido-

_**Applejack:**_ así es

_**Aaron:**_ wow gracias, no debiste haberte tomado esas molestias.

_**Applejack:**_ No te preocupes, después de todo solo moví unas cosas de mi habitación.

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Voy a dormir contigo en la misma habitación?

_**Applejack:**_ Jejeje no te hagas ideas: misma habitación, camas diferentes.

Yo agacho la mirada y suelto un suspiro de decepción pero luego me compuse.

**_Aaron:_** bueno ya es algo -dije y nos empezamos a reír-

_**Applejack:**_ Oye Aaron quieres hacer una carrera contra mí, el primero en que llegue a Sweet Apple Acres gana.

_**Aaron:**_ Hecho –dije y nos colocamos en posición de carreras-

_**Applejack:**_ en sus marcas…

_**Aaron:**_ listos…

_**Applejack y Aaron:**_ ¡Fuera!

Los dos jóvenes salieron corriendo mientras se alejaban por el sendero cubierto por la luz de la luna. Ese día estuvo muy entretenido para Aaron quien mientras corría solo podía pensar en que si podría tener más días como esos junto a ellas.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Ending de la historia: **__Lisa Komine - Recucitated Hope ( watch?v=05RyCpBRm3I)_


	5. Verdades

_**"Aaron y la Leyenda del Guardian"**_

_**Capítulo 5: Verdades**_

_**Opening de la historia: **Junichi Suwabe **\- **Haruka Nichijou no Naka de ( watch?v=CH3U8OwTT2w)_

* * *

**(PDV Aaron)**

Ya han pasado dos semanas, y yo ya me adapte a vivir aquí, encontré un empleo de medio tiempo como transportador de carga, ya todos en el pueblo me conocen y me tratan bien, las clases de magia y vuelo han sido muy productivas. Me he vuelto bastante amigo de Luna, ella viene todas las noches en mis sueños, conversamos y eso, aunque también no deja de preguntarme cosas sobre cómo me afecta el uso de mi magia, y otras cosas así, pero bueno, en estos momentos estoy concentrado en otra cosa, pues finalmente hoy es el día, el día en que me reuniré con la Princesa Celestia en el evento del "Solsticio de verano" que se realizara en Ponyville. Estuve todo el día ocupado, transportando los adornos que iban a ser usados para el evento, de un lado a otro sin parar, hasta que dan las cinco de la tarde, bien, mi turno ya término, dije y me fui para la boutique de Rarity a ir a recoger el traje que ella diseño para mí, Toco a la puerta y es Sweetie belle quien me atiende.

* * *

_**(En la boutique de Rarity)**_

_**Sweetie Belle:**_ Hola Aaron –dijo sonriendo-

_**Aaron:**_ Hola Sweetie Belle ¿Oye se encuentra tu hermana?

_**Sweetie Belle:**_ Si buscas a mi hermana está en su estudio, ah por cierto me dijo que te pongas esto. -saco una venda- dijo que te tapes los ojos con ella, deja que te la ponga –salto hacia mi rostro y en un rápido movimiento me vendo los ojos- listo ya quedó.

_**Aaron:**_ Pero no puedo ver nada –dije volteando la cabeza como queriendo divisar algo-

_**Sweetie Belle:**_ esa es la idea ¡duh!

_**Aaron:**_ Y como se supone que llegue al segundo piso si no puedo ver –dije al aire imaginando que allí estaba Sweetie Belle-

_**Sweetie Belle:**_ descuida yo te guio -dijo saltando a mi lomo- vamos Aaron, camina.

_**Aaron:**_ Muy bien muy bien

Dije riéndome y empeze a caminar con Sweetie Belle sobre mi lomo, yo caminaba mientras ella me indicaba por dónde ir aunque para mi mala suerte sus indicaciones hicieron que me golpeara en la nariz como unas 8 veces ;-;

_**Sweetie Belle:**_ Muy bien llegamos –dijo bajándose de mi lomo- Vamos pasa.

Yo entro mientras me sobaba la nariz aun estando vendado por lo que no sabía dónde estaba Rarity así que solo di un saludo al aire con toda confianza.

_**Aaron:**_ hola Rarity

_**Rarity:**_ oh hola Aaron que bueno que llegar... ¿porque estas vendado? –preguntó con un tono confundida-

_**Aaron:**_ No dijiste que me vendara los… Sweetie Belle.

_**Sweetie Belle:**_ Jejeje… -se reia en voz baja como si quisiera contenerse la risa-

_**Aaron:**_ Ja, buena esa Sweetie Belle.

_**Sweetie Belle:**_ Lo siento no lo pude evitar –dijo mientras se escuchaba como chocaba sus cascos entre sí apenada-

_**Rarity**_: Bueno ya puedes quitarte la venda de los ojos.

Me quito la venda y veo que en medio de la habitacion habia un maniquí el cual llevaba un traje interesante: Era un chaleco con una capa negra, un sombrero vaquero del mismo color, y un traje de color rojo por debajo. Rarity hace que me lo ponga a ver qué tal, me lo pruebo y debo admitirlo luzco increíble, según yo, claro.

_**Aaron:**_ *Silbido de asombro* jejeje

_**Rarity:**_ ¿Te gusta?

_**Aaron**_: ¿Es broma? me queda genial –dije posando de forma cool-

_**Rarity**_: Me alegro, este traje lo confeccione a manera que haga resaltar tu imagen, está hecho de seda así que cuídalo bien.

_**Aaron:**_ Muchas gracias Rarity –dije parándome enfrente de ella-

_**Rarity:**_ No hay porque después de todo si vas a ver a la realeza debes hacerlo de forma que represente lo importante de la reunión, aunque me hubiera gustado poder hacer el diseño anterior -viendo en una hoja un traje muy llamativo- pero bueno, me pediste algo no tan deslumbrante.

_**Aaron:**_ Jeje es que soy algo conservador, en fin ten aquí tienes el pago por el atuendo –dije sacando una pequeña funda con bits-

_**Rarity**_: Descuida Aaron es gratis. –Dijo rechazando el pago-

_**Aaron:**_ No como crees, no podría aceptar este traje muy bien hecho gratis al menos deja que te lo remunere de alguna forma.

_**Rarity:**_ Tranquilo Aaron está bien, llévatelo sin más, no te preocupes. Considéralo un regalo de amistad.

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Amistad?

_**Rarity:**_ Claro, o es que no me consideras tu amiga.

_**Aaron:**_ Claro que te considero mi amiga, es solo que...

_**Rarity:**_ ¿Es solo que cosa?

_**Aaron**_: Dejémoslo así, bueno entonces me retiro.

_**Rarity:**_ Está bien Aaron… nos vemos en la noche.

_**Aaron:**_ De acuerdo

* * *

_**(Lugar - Parque de Ponyville)**_

Me despedí de ambas y salí de la boutique llevando el traje puesto, quise ir al parque para relajarme por un rato y despejar las ideas de mi mente. Llegue al parque y sorprendentemente no había ni un alma en el lugar, aunque mejor para mi, el silencio era muy relajante.

_**Aaron:** _Han de seguir haciendo los arreglos para las festividades -dije cuestionándome;

Me senté en una banca que había por allí y me puse a practicar mi magia para aparecer lo que sea-

**_Aaron:_ **Que debería decirle al ver a la Princesa Celestia cara a cara, después de todo, es la responsable de que yo esté aquí y quiero expresarle lo agradecido que estoy por traerme. -Seguía sumido en mis pensamientos hasta que oigo detrás de mí alguien que dice-

_**¿?:**_ Al fin te encuentro maldito alicornio.

* * *

_**(Insertar Musica: **Bleach ost 3 - La distacia para un duelo ( watch?v=yMWnoJhBNF8**))**_

* * *

Como por instinto salto a un lado y con asombro veo una espada más grande que yo clavada en el lugar que yo estaba.

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Pero qué demonios?

_**¿?:**_ Shit, falle –se escuchó-

Busco con la mirada hasta que observo a una pegaso de color lavanda con una melena del mismo color, tenía aspecto de delincuente juvenil pues usaba una gabardina de color azul y una gorra similar a la de los policías.

_**¿?:**_ Como te atreves a esquivar mi ataque -Dijo molesta-

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Qué clase de idiota se quedaría quieto para ser perforado con una espada? -Le respondí en el mismo tono-

_**¿?:**_ Tú eres el alicornio que me encargaron eliminar.

_**Aaron:**_ Disculpa, pero creo que te confundiste de poni.

_**¿?:**_ No, eres tú mira -De su gabardina saco un papel y me mostro una imagen mía-

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Eh?

_**¿?:**_ Lo ves eres tú, tengo que matarte.

Tomó la espada clavada del piso y me volvió a atacar aunque su habilidad con la espada era sorprendente yo solo podía esquivar o bloquear sus ataques con tecnicas de palma desnuda o en este caso casco, mi magia no era útil pues intenté usar una burbuja mágica para bloquear su espada pero esta perforo la burbuja sin ningún esfuerzo.

_**Aaron:**_ ¿qué rayos es esa espada? -Decía un poco agitado-

_**¿?:**_ Veo que estás sorprendido, esta espada se la conoce como Zambato, una espada a la cual la magia no le hace efecto, tiene muchos años pero aun así conserva su filo –dijo volviendo a sujetar la espada y lanzándose para atacar-

Yo seguía esquivando sus ataques hasta que uno de sus ataques logra hacer un corte en la capa rasgándola por lo que di un salto hacia atras con un aleteo para ganar distancia

_**Aaron:**_ ¡Oye esto es seda! :v -dije fingiendo molestia-

_**¿?:**_ Y a mí que me cuentas.

_**Aaron:**_ ¡Oye oye oye! Porque me quieres que matar.

_**¿?:**_ Solo sigo mis órdenes -Dijo mientras seguía blandiendo su espada para querer cortarme-

_**Aaron:**_ Y quien te ordeno que me mataras.

_**¿?:**_ De que te sirve saberlo si de todas formas vas a morir.

_**Aaron:**_ Si de todas formas voy a morir entonces no te cuesta nada contarme al menos porque me quieren matar.

_**¿?:**_ ¿No lo sabes? Está bien te lo diré, mi jefe: Ghost Scream, me pidió que te matara pues tú eres un peligro para sus planes de dominar eqüestria, para que no hubieran cabos sueltos. Es por eso que me mandó a mí "Astaroth la espadachín" para matarte y así no tener problemas en el futuro.

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Y cómo podría ser una amenaza alguien como yo?

_**Astaroth:**_ no te hagas el tonto que ya te conté lo que querías saber, si hubieras tenido al menos la suerte de hablar con Celestia para que te dijera la verdad, pero me temo que no tendrás esa suerte. ¡Prepárate porque este es tu fin! -salió corriendo hacia mí-

_**Aaron:**_ ¡Espera! –dije con un casco levantado en señal de alto a lo que ella se detuvo en seco-

_**Astaroth:**_ ¿Ahora que quieres?

_**Aaron:**_ Oye que es eso -dije moviendo un poco mi casco derecho señalando detrás de ella-

_**Astaroth:**_ ¿qué cosa? -Dijo volteándose- Yo no veo nada, -regreso a verme, y con sorpresa nota que yo ya no estaba- Eh a donde te fuiste, que idiota, no debí haberme confiado, mierda le conté del jefe, si no lo mato seré yo la que termine en el tártaro *grrr* donde se habrá metido –dijo y se fue volando del parque a toda velocidad-

**_(NA: quiten musica)_**

_**Aaron:**_ Vaya pero que ingenua -dije saliendo de los arbustos en los cuales me había escondido, sacudiéndome el polvo y las hojas que tenía por todo el traje y en la melena- Por ahora será mejor que no me encuentre o no creo librarme de esta. Ella menciono que la Princesa Celestia sabía algo. Si lo que dijo esa pegaso es verdad, entonces el motivo por el cual me trajo a esta dimensión es por algo más que ofrecerme una nueva oportunidad -dije un tanto molesto-

De alguna manera logre salir del parque y mezclarme con la multitud sin llamar tanto la atención, mi plan era quedarme hasta la noche donde no pudiera ser visible y ocultarme de mejor manera. Aunque el traje no me facilitaba el ser sigiloso, por no mencionar que soy el único alicornio de cabello rojo entre un grupo de ponis. Me quito el traje excepto por el sombrero y lo guardo en la alforja que llevaba. Toda la noche me la pase ocultándome hasta que ya era hora de que comenzara el solsticio, llegue a la alcaldía que era el lugar donde se iba a llevar a cabo el evento, viendo para todos lados por si llegaba a encontrar a Astaroth, la alcaldesa aparece y comienza a dar un discurso bastante largo,

_**Alcaldesa**_: …y bien sin más que decir aquí está ni más ni menos, la responsable de llenar el día con la luz del sol, la gobernante de eqüestria, la Princesa Celestia acompañada de las princesas Luna y Twilight Sparkle.

Al fin Celestia hace su aparición, era una yegua incluso más grande que luna, tenía un aire de grandeza y suma autoridad aunque también se notaba una gran amabilidad y cariño, su Cutie Mark era un sol, detrás de ella estaban luna y Twilight. Todos los ponis pisaban con fuerza el piso emocionados de su presencia.

_**Celestia:**_ Buenas noches a todos los ponis, quiero comenzar agradeciendo por su gran trabajo de decorar el pueblo para este evento que es el solsticio de verano. Las princesas Luna, Twilight y yo esperamos que este evento sea de su agrado y que puedan disfrutarlo con sus seres queridos. Sin más demos inicio al solsticio -Dijo mientras se retiraban-

Todos salimos a la parte de atrás para ver a las princesas Celestia y Luna paradas una al lado de la otra y Twilight parada detrás de ella. Celestia y Luna se alzaron en el aire haciendo que el sol y la luna se movieran, y al momento que estaban al misma altura Twlight voló en medio de ellas haciendo que un destello de color fucsia y con forma de su cutie mark iluminara el cielo. Todos los ponis estaban emocionados por el espectáculo pero yo no pude disfrutarlo pues estaba viendo de un lado de forma paranoica a ver si se aparecía Astaroth. Yo aún seguía concentrado en buscar a Astaroth que no me percataba de nada más hasta que siento que alguien me pone su casco en mi hombro.

_**Aaron:**_ ¡AAAAAAAH!

Di un salto veloz hacia delante e inmediatamente me volteo y veo a Luna que está detrás de mí.

_**Luna:**_ ¿Que tienes? –Dijo extrañada por mi comportamiento-

_**Aaron:**_ eeeehh… _ será mejor que no le diga nada de lo ocurrido, no quiero involucrarla aunque podría ayudarme_ -pensaba- Eh… no no no pasa nada.

_**Luna:**_ Vamos acompáñame, mi hermana quiere verte –Dijo luna esbozando una pequeña sonrisa-

_**Aaron:**_ Qué bueno porque tengo mucho que decirle –Decía con una mirada un poco seria-

Luna y yo caminamos dirigiéndonos hacia una habitación donde estaba la princesa. En la entrada pude notar que había unos pegasos con armadura dorada resguardando la entrada, Luna entra por la puerta y al tratar de seguirla los guardias extendieron sus alas formando una "X", juraría que al momento de hacer eso escuche como si dos espadas hubieran sido desenvainadas, ella les da la orden de que me permitan el paso y al entrar veo que estaba Celestia y a su lado estaban Twilight y las demás conversando con ella. Celestia me voltea a ver y con una sonrisa me dice:

_**Celestia:**_ Finalmente nos conocemos en persona joven Aaron –Dijo sonriendo-

_**Aaron:**_ Buenos días Princesa Celestia.

_**Celestia:**_ Y bien, que te parece el reino.

_**Aaron:**_ Me parece muy acogedor, los ponis de por aquí son muy amables, realmente sería un buen lugar si no fuera porque "_alguien intento matarme esta tarde"_ -eso último lo dije un tanto enojado- alguien que dijo venir de parte de un tal Ghost Scream diciendo que tú me trajiste aquí para algo más de lo que mencionaste en la carta.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos de la manera en cómo le hablaba a Celestia. Ella se me quedo viendo y unos segundos después, pidió a todos que nos dejaran solos, los demás solo obedecieron excepto Luna que se quedó con nosotros.

_**Celestia:**_ Veo que ya sabes de eso. -Dijo un poco cabizbaja-

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Por qué estoy aquí realmente? –Dije con una mirada seria-

_**Celestia:**_ Quería decírtelo de a poco, pero veo que el ya hizo su jugada. _"Hace 2000 años el reino estaba en una constante lucha por el control y el poder, uno de los más fuertes era Ghost Scream, un alicornio negro. Él fue alguien muy poderoso, atormentaba a todos los ponis de forma cruel, al ver esto, mi madre, la reina anterior y yo fuimos quienes lo enfrentaron, durante la pelea, mi madre tuvo que sacrificar su vida, para eliminarlo, o eso se suponía que debía hacer, pero lo único que sucedió fue que selló sus poderes, Yo no pude acabar con él y logró escapar, jurando que regresaría a acabar con lo que había iniciado. Muy pronto el sello que tiene se romperá, y lo más probable es que quiera venganza, volviendo a atacar a los ponis del reino, y declararse el gobernante de eqüestria". _No sé el cómo, ni el porqué, pero dentro de ti se encuentra un aura muy parecida a la de mi madre… la misma aura capaz de detener a Ghost Scream. Es por eso que te traje para que me ayudes a detener esta gran amenaza. –Decía pensativa a lo que yo voltee a ver a Luna con la misma seriedad y le pregunte-

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Tú también sabias de esto, verdad?

_**Luna:**_ Si

Yo solo me la quede viendo con una mirada seria, para luego empezarme a reír, primero en un tono bajo para luego reírme con más fuerza; las princesas me veían extrañadas de cómo cambio la expresión en mi rostro; Yo aun riendo voltee a ver a Celestia y le dije:

_**Aaron:**_ Bien te ayudaré.

_**Celestia:**_ Lo harás.

_**Aaron:**_ Sí. –Dije ya más calmado-

_**Celestia:**_ Muchas gracias joven Aaron, te prometo que serás muy bien recompensado.

_**Aaron:**_ No quiero nada. ya ha hecho más que suficiente por mí al traerme a este mundo tan divertido –Dije con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras veía atreves de una ventana hacia el pueblo- Además que no tolero que alguien quiera subyugar a todos solo por un tonto deseo de venganza, pero… –dije poniendo una cara pensativa llevando un casco al mentón- ya que acepté no puedo quedarme en Ponyville, pues no quiero arriesgarme a que intenten algo contra mis amigos.

_**Celestia:**_ Es por eso que quiero que me acompañes a Canterlot para que puedas seguir estudiando magia y también aprendas a pelear. Lamento no haberte dicho la verdad desde un principio, pero...

_**Aaron:**_ pero no podía arriesgarse a que rechazara la oferta ¿no? -dije levantando una ceja- Solo una pregunta: ¿de verdad tienes más de 2000 años de edad?

_**Celestia:**_ Una dama nunca revela su edad.

_**Aaron:**_ Tengo el aproximado pero aun así quiero saber el exacto, vamos dígamelo porfavoooor… -ella sonríe y me dice-

_**Celestia:**_ Esta bien, pero esto queda entre nosotros de acuerdo.

_**Aaron:**_ Con cerrojo y si no arrojo un pastelillo a mi ojo

Dije haciendo los ademanes de la promesa Pinkie; a lo que ella se me acerca al oído y me empieza a susurrar-

**_Aaron:_ **Aja, aja, aja vaya pues veo que esta muy bien conservada Princesa Celestia -dije riéndome-

_**Celestia:**_ Oye no te rías -dijo levantando una ceja-

_**Aaron**_: Lo siento un pequeño lapsus, entonces si usted tiene esa edad ya puedo imaginarme la edad de Luna -dije volteando a ver a Luna mientras movía mis labios para disimular decir un numero- jeje abuela XD

_**Luna:**_ *gasp* Para que sepas todos en el reino nos dicen que nos vemos realmente jóvenes.

_**Celestia:**_ ¿Que edad nos hubieras puesto tú si no te hubiera dicho?

_**Aaron:**_ Para ser honesto… la primera vez que la vi a mi me pareció que era bastante joven… me imaginaba que tenía que… menos de 30 o algo por ahí… y a Luna le ponía sus 23 o 25 -Después de eso no reímos un poco-

_**Aaron:**_ Bueno princesa entonces... mmm me da un momento por favor -Me levanto y abro la puerta e inmediatamente caen las chicas al piso que estaban escuchando por detrás de la puerta- ¿Saben que es de mala educación escuchar la conversación de alguien más, verdad? –Dije levantando una ceja-

_**Fluttershy:**_ ¿De verdad te tienes que ir? -Mi expresión se tornó un poco triste al escuchar eso-

_**Aaron:**_ No me gustaría irme de Poniville, pero no puedo arriesgarme a que por mi culpa alguien de aquí resulte herido.

_**Pinkie Pie:**_ ¡NOOOOOOOOOO NO PUEDES IRTE! -dijo Pinkie mientras me abrazaba tan fuerte que me sacó el aire.

_**Aaron:**_ Pinkie… No… puedo… Respirar… -Dije mientras se me salía una lágrima de un ojo por la falta de oxígeno y daba unas palmadas en su pata para decirle que me soltara-

_**Pinkie Pie:**_ Lo siento –Dijo soltándome de golpe cayendo al suelo y empecé a toser mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento-

_**Rainbow Dash:**_ Princesa si esta es una amenaza nosotras también queremos ayudar, somos las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía, podemos juntar nuestro poder para…

_**Celestia:**_ Eso será inútil.

_**Twilight Sparkle:**_ Porque lo dice princesa

_**Celestia:**_ Porque Ghost Scream fue quien creó los elementos de la armonía en primer lugar. -Un "que" generalizado se escuchó en la habitación- Así es, él fue quien planto el árbol de la armonía del cual se obtuvieron los elementos.

_**Rarity:**_ ¿Como es eso posible?

Al escuchar esa pregunta vi como el semblante de la princesa cambiaba a uno triste.

_**Aaron:**_ Eso es irrelevante en estos momentos.

_**Applejack:**_ Aaron tiene razón en eso, lo mejor que podemos hacer es detener sus intentos de gobernar eqüestria antes de que algún pony salga lastimado.

_**Celestia:**_ Bueno entonces no vamos. –Dijo caminando en dirección a la puerta-

* * *

**_(Insertar Musica: _**_Pavane for a dead princess ( watch?v=dVxxG1P97vw)_**_)_**

* * *

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Que, tan pronto? –la interrogue-

_**Celestia**_: Tengo que atender mis deberes reales y no puedo aplazarlos.

_**Aaron:**_ _Me hubiera gustado despedirme de tomos mis amigos de Poniville pero supongo que si lo hago aumente las probabilidades de que los vinculen conmigo _-pensaba-_  
_

Di un pequeño suspiro y con una sonrisa que pareció forzada empecé a despidiéndome de todas y luego nos dirigimos al patio donde había un carruaje dorado, subimos y dos pegasos que tiraban del carruaje emprendieron el vuelo para finalmente marcharnos, de la nada escuche el sonido de un megáfono que dijo: NO OLVIDES ESCRIBIIIIIIIIIIIIR, era Pinkie pie que en sus cascos tenía un megáfono enorme… "_¿Cómo es que ella hace eso? ella literalmente desafía a las leyes de la física, bueno supongo que solo es Pinkie Pie siendo Pinkie Pie_. después de pensar eso solo me quedaba viendo hacia abajo observando cómo me alejaba de Ponyville

_**Luna:**_ Debe ser difícil.

_**Aaron:**_ La verdad si, pero supongo que es mejor, al menos de esta manera están a salvo. -Decía muy deprimido pero de la nada sentí un ala que se posó sobre mi lomo-

_**Luna:**_ No te preocupes Aaron, ellas estarán bien -en ese instante sentí que otra ala se posó sobre mi lomo-

_**Celestia:**_ Así es, no es que no las vallas a volver a ver, piensa en esto no como un adiós sino como un hasta luego -Dijo sonriendo de forma dulce-

_**Aaron:**_ *Suspiro* Supongo que tienen razón, -dije recuperando mi ánimo- Por cierto recuérdenme, ¿A dónde es que nos dirigimos en estos momentos?

_**Celestia:**_ Nos dirigimos a la ciudad de Canterlot.

_**Aaron:**_ Canterlot eh. _Me pregunto, ¿qué cosas me pasaran allá?_ -pensaba mientras observaba a lo lejos la silueta de la ciudad-

_**Continuara…**_

_**Ending de la historia: **__Lisa Komine - Recucitated Hope ( watch?v=05RyCpBRm3I))_


	6. Recuerdos y Proposito

_**"Aaron y la Leyenda del Guardian"**_

_**Legend 6: Recuerdos y Propósitos**_

_**Opening de la historia****: **Junichi Suwabe **\- **Haruka Nichijou no Naka de ( watch?v=CH3U8OwTT2w)_

* * *

_**(Lugar - Castillo de Canterlot)(PDV Aaron)  
**_

Aterrizamos en el patio de un castillo muy imponente, con torres y guardias por todos lados custodiándolo, no me sorprendi tanto pues en mi ciudad tambien ahi unos cuantos castillos preservados por el estado pero bueno.

_**Celestia:**_ Bien Aaron este es el castillo de Canterlot, y tu nuevo hogar –Dijo bajando de la carroza y Luna y yo la seguimos- Yo tengo que atender mis deberes reales, así que mi hermana se encargara de llevarte a que conozcas tu habitación para que te instales y luego te mostrara los alrededores. Cuando terminen búsquenme en el salón del trono, ¿está bien?

Yo le respondi con un si y ella se retiró alejandose de nosotros por lo que me quede con Luna.

_**Luna:**_ Muy bien Aaron sígueme. –Dijo caminando y caminando a su lado; Luna empezó a mostrarme el castillo, mientras me explicaba un poco de lo que se hacía en cada lugar, parecía una de esas visitas guiadas- Y bien Aaron esta será tu habitación,

Dijo mientras habría unas puertas, el interior era inmenso, había una cama de dos plazas y a su lado había una pequeña mesa de noche, por otro lado se encontraba el umbral que daba paso a un baño enorme, el lugar se veía como la habitación de alguien de familia adinerada pero al pensar en eso mi expresión en mi cara cambio por una muy depresiva.

_**Luna: **_Oye que tienes ¿no te gusto? -dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos-.

_**Aaron: **_S-si me gusta

Dije poniendo una cara más alegre y ella se me quedo viendo no muy convencida y dijo.

_**Luna:**_ bueno entonces instálate y luego búscame para reunirnos con mi hermana ¿si?

_**Aaron:**_ ¿a dónde vas?

_**Luna:**_ Voy a bañarme o es que... ¿quieres venir conmigo?

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Eh? yo... digo… ¿que como? -solo podía balbucear-

_**Luna:**_ Jejeje espero que eso te haya subido el ánimo un poco -dijo y se fue-

Yo saque el traje que hizo Rarity, deje la alforja a un lado de la cama grande que estaba ahí para luego recostarme en ella de espaldas llevándome la pata derecha a la cara cubriéndome los ojos.

_**Aaron:**_ No puedo creer que volviera a sentir eso otra vez, creí que ya lo había superado… -dije sin quitarme la pata del rostro dando un suspiro- bueno supongo… que solo debo acostumbrarme.

* * *

_**(Castillo de Canterlot – Jardín Real)**_

Pasó un rato y me fui a buscar a luna por todo el castillo y lamentablemente me perdí. Termine en un jardín lleno de diversas flores exóticas y de muchas aves, incluso pude distinguir a un buitre posado sobre un árbol mientras me vigilaba. Caminé por un rato dentro de ese jardín admirando el entorno hasta que me choque con alguien asiendo que cayéramos, yo veo contra quien me había estrellado: era un unicornio de mi misma estatura, de pelaje blanco y melena color azul con celeste.

_**Aaron:**_ Lamento haberme estrellado contigo. –dije disculpándome-

_**¿?:**_ No te preocupes -dijo mientras nos parábamos- tú debes ser Aaron ¿cierto?

_**Aaron:**_ así es ¿como es que sabes mi nombre?

_**¿?:**_ La princesa Celestia me lo dijo.

_**Aaron:**_ ¿y tú eres?

_**¿?:**_ Yo soy Shining Armor.

_**Aaron:**_ Disculpa de casualidad no has visto a la princesa Luna.

_**Shining:**_ La princesa Luna se encuentra en el salón del trono. ¿Porque?

_**Aaron:**_ Es que se supone que debía estar con ella para luego reunirnos con celestia pero… me perdí.

_**Shining:**_ Primer día en el castillo.

_**Aaron:**_ *suspiro* Si.

_**Shining:**_ Jajaja ven te ayudo a salir. -dijo dando media vuelta empezando a caminar y yo solo lo seguí-

* * *

(_**Castillo de Canterlot – Salón del Trono)**_

Después de un rato caminando, llegamos al salón del trono, entramos y al fondo se encontraban las Princesas Celestia y Luna, Shining hizo una reverencia al entrar y luego me dice que yo también lo haga así que hice una reverencia, aunque… a mi parecer era innecesaria.

_**Celestia:**_ Descuiden caballeros, no es necesario el ser formal. Bueno aron, veo que ya conociste a Shining Armor, él es el excapitán de la guardia real de Canterlot, y el príncipe del imperio de cristal. -Yo gire mi cabeza para verlo y le dije-

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Es enserio?

_**Celestia:**_ El será tu instructor en el campamento de cadetes de la guardia real, te enseñara todo lo que debas saber sobre pelear para.

_**Shining:**_ Asi es pero antes que nada quiero ver de que estas hecho, ven iremos al patio de entrenamiento.

Dijo caminando mientras los tres lo seguíamos hasta llegar a un campo de entrenamiento que parecía más bien un coliseo. Las princesas se sentaron en los tronos que había por un lado mientras que Shining y yo nos dirigimos al centro de la aren.

_**Shining:**_ Muy bien, entren

Dijo Shining en voz alta y nueve ponis salieron de unas puertas, eran tres ponis terrestres, tres pegasos y tres unicornios, todos se colocaron haciendo un circulo alrededor nuestro, la verdad es que ya me imaginaba a donde iba esto pero aun así quise preguntar.

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

_**Shining:**_ Tu Aaron te enfrentaras a estos nueve guardias si logras vencer al menos a uno de ellos, ganas.

_**Aaron:**_ No crees que sea algo injusto.

_**Shining:**_ mmm tienes razón, vengan dos guardias más -dijo y salieron un pegaso y otro poni terrestre-

_**Aaron:**_ _Yo y mi bocata_ –dije en mi mente dándome un facehoof-

_**Shining:**_ Si logras vencer al menos a uno de nosotros doce ganas.

_**Aaron:**_ Está bien, -dije sonriendo pero en mi mente lo maldecía como lo haría un camionero-

_**Shining:**_ Listo…

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Qué?

_**Shining:**_ Comiencen

* * *

_**(Insertar musica:** Musica de fondo Saw theme ( watch?v=vhSHXGM7kgE)**)**_

* * *

Todos se me abalanzaron, yo salte impulsando me con mis alas, para alejarme de ellos, pero los pegasos eran muy rápidos, ellos me golpearon y me enviaron a gran velocidad hacia el piso en el cual me recibieron ocho patadas que me volvieron a levantar en el aire. Sin darme un respiro recibí cuatro esferas de energía que me mandaron volando hasta estrellarme contra un muro. Los doce se reunieron para felicitarse entre sí y abuchearme diciendo que no estaba hecho para esto. Yo me levante muy lentamente en serio que recibí un gran daño en tan poco tiempo, mi respiración me era muy pesada y me costaba demasiado el mantenerme en pie.

_**Guardia:**_ ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?

Al oír eso en mi mente apareció el recuerdo de mi padre que me decía lo mismo-

_**Luna: **_¡AAROOOOON! -grito luna desde su lugar-.

Yo la miré y pude ver que estaba preocupada, no sé qué me paso pero una gran furia empezó a invadirme, voltee la mirada para ver a los guardias con una mirada de enojo y les dije:

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Realmente creen que ganaron?.

_**Guardia:**_ No te hagas el fuerte, somos los mejores de toda la guardia real, esos golpes te debieron causar un gran daño -dijo otro de los guardias-

_**Shining**_: Sabes, será mejor que te quedes recostado… dijo y todos se voltearon para retirarse-

Yo arroje una piedra a la cabeza de Shining Armor, el me miro, le hizo una señal a los pegasos y estos vinieron volando a toda velocidad hasta mí, yo solo sonreí de forma maliciosa y el instante en que estaban cerca de mí yo me moví en un segundo poniéndome detrás de los pegasos y todos cayeron al piso inconscientes. Esto provocó que todos se me quedaron viendo estupefactos de lo que sucedió.

_**Aaron:**_ Me hicieron quedar en ridículo frente a luna. -Dije mientras me tronaba el cuello mientras los observaba de forma inexpresiva y el resto de guardias se colocaron en posición de ataque-. Si creen que voy a dejar que se salgan con la suya están muy equivocados, pues, la única manera que saldrán de aquí, será en una camilla. -Dije cambiando la expresión de mi rostro a una muy siniestra-

Shining se sorprendió al verme, entonces me disparo una esfera de energía la cual yo sin ver desvié con mi pata hacia la derecha y esta explota detrás de mí

_**Aaron:**_ jejeje en serio… ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? -pregunte de forma arrogante-

Hice brillar mi cuerno pero ya no brillaba en un tono rojizo sino que estaba rodeado de un aura negra. Los mire con indiferencia y empecé a caminar hacia ellos haciendo brillar mi cuerno con más intensidad, Celestia me dijo que me detuviera pero no le hice caso, ya no era yo sino la ira que sentía, en un segundo me puse en medio de los cuatro ponis terrestres, y los envié a volar con una onda expansiva de magia. Rápidamente me moví hasta llegar donde se encontraban los tres unicornios y repetí el mismo proceso que con los pegasos haciendo que estos caigan desplomados. Me tele transporte enfrente de Shining Armor el cual me golpeo en la frente pero yo ni me inmute por el golpe, es mas lo sujeté fuertemente levanté la mirada y le dije,

_**Aaron:**_ muy bien... -dije sonriendo de forma siniestra-… ahora es mi turno -al momento que dije eso, empecé a hacer brillar mi cuerno hasta que detrás de mi alguien me abraza-

_**Luna:**_ Por favor detente

Al escuchar su voz mi furia empezó a apaciguarse, me sentía cada vez más y más débil, yo solté a Shining Armor el cual se calló de sentón y después de eso sentí como perdía la conciencia.

_**(NA: Fuera musica)**_

* * *

_**(Lugar - Habitación de Aaron)**_

Me levanto muy cansadamente y me fijo que estaba en mi habitación, a un lado se encontraba Luna dormida y por el balcón de mi cuarto veo a Celestia observando el firmamento. Yo me muevo lentamente pero siento que algo me detiene, al voltear a ver me sorprendo que estoy atado de una de mis patas hacia la cama.

_**Celestia:**_ Veo que ya despertaste -dijo Celestia con tono muy serio- ¿sabes lo que hiciste?

_**Aaron:**_ no, no tengo idea, lo único que recuerdo es que estaba siendo golpeado por los guardias, luego que un guardia me dijo algo y lo siguiente que supe es que despierto aquí.

_**Celestia:**_ Entonces no te acuerdas de como acabaste con los once mejores guardias del reino en solo cuestión de segundos.

_**Aaron:**_ Que hice que… ¡ouch! -sentí un dolor en mi cabeza y en mi mente aparecieron imágenes de la pelea que tuve con los guardias, mi rostro no pudo ocultar la sorpresa de como los había apaleado- ¿Celestia me puedes quitar esto? -dije señalándome la pata atada-

_**Celestia:**_ Primero quiero que uses tu magia -me dijo en tono serio-

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Por qué?

_**Celestia:**_ Solo hazlo -dijo mientras me miraba con una seriedad que no me hizo dudar que era mejor que le hiciera caso-

_**Aaron:**_ como quiera

Yo hice brillar mi cuerno y este brilló en el habitual color rojizo, al hacer eso ella cambio la expresión en su rostro por una más serena.

_**Celestia:**_ Veo que ya regresaste a la normalidad -dijo he hizo brillar su cuerno y la cuerda que me tenía atado desapareció-

Yo me muevo y sin querer levante a luna, ella se despierta y al verme me abraza preguntándome que si estaba bien. Yo le dije que sí que se calmara pero ella seguía preguntándome, yo le puse mi ala para abrazarla y ella finalmente se calmó.

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Cuanto llevo dormido?

_**Luna:**_ dos días.

_**Aaron:**_ ¡¿qué?! –dije con un tono alarmado-

_**Luna:**_ Tranquilo solo es broma, solo han pasado un par de horas

_**Aaron:**_ ¿y que paso con los guardias?

_**¿?:**_ Ellos están en el hospital -se escuchó desde la puerta que se habría y por estaba pasaba Shining Aaron.

_**Aaron:**_ Rayos ¿que hice?

_**Shining:**_ no te preocupes solo están reposando, de alguna manera tus ataques solo los dejaron inconscientes, no estaban heridos de ninguna forma y lo único que creo que tengan herido es su orgullo. -dijo tratando de animar las cosas- ¿Quién te enseño a pelear de esa manera?

_**Aaron:**_ Mi padre -Dije mientras rechinaba los dientes, Luna me vio un poco preocupada así que me calme y le dije- Descuida, no es nada.

_**Shining:**_ ¿Que no es nada? esos guardias se han enfrentado a bestias muy peligrosas y han vuelto sin un rasguño y no pudieron aguantar ni cinco segundos contra ti.

_**Aaron**_: Si lo pones así eso me hace quedar como el malo sabes.

_**Shining:**_ Pero mi pregunta es: ¿Cómo fue que lo hiciste?

_**Aaron:**_ Mejor te lo muestro -dije y solté a luna, para salir de la cama y pararme en frente de Shining Armor- Mi padre me enseño este estilo de pelea, se lo conoce como "Shin-ken" fue diseñado para combatir a múltiples adversarios moviéndote entre ellos como un fantasma, y golpeando en ocho partes del cuerpo, estos puntos son: Cuello, corazón, espalda, estomago, las rodillas, mentón, y frente. -Dije mientras señalaba los puntos en el cuerpo de Shining- Dependiendo del orden en que golpees puedes provocar que tu oponente quede inconsciente o incluso… –mi mirada cambio por una más seria- puedes matarlo

_**Luna:**_ Aaron… ¿alguna vez has usado el Shin-ken… para matar?

_**Aaron:**_ Si -dije cabizbajo- pero preferiría no hablar de eso *suspiro* En vez de eso quisiera pedirle a Shining, si es que aún puede ser mi maestro, que me enseñe otro estilo de pelea, no quiero depender de un estilo como lo es el Shin-ken.

_**Shining:**_ No te preocupes, a partir de mañana iniciaras el campamento de cadetes, hay te enseñaremos los estilos de pelea de los ponis terrestres, pegasos y unicornios por igual.

_**Celestia:**_ Bueno supongo que quieres descansar así que me retirare, cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en preguntármelo.

_**Aaron:**_ Muchas gracias Princesa Celestia.

Todos se fueron de mi habitación y yo me quede observando mi reflejo en el espejo que había a un lado de mi cama, mi cuerpo estaba lleno de polvo así que decidí irme a bañar, después de bañarme no quería estar en mi habitación por un rato así que decidí recorrer el castillo por mi cuenta solo. Durante el transcurso de mi recorrido llegue a lo que parecía ser el salón donde se llevaba a cabo los bailes y celebraciones y al final de la habitación vi algo que realmente me deprimio…

_**Aaron:**_ Valla parece que algo o alguien en el universo quiere verme sufrir

Dije observando a lo lejos un piano de color negro mientras me acercaba a él. Yo me siento y levanto la tapa que cubría las teclas y luego pasaba mi casco por encima de estas con la mayor sutileza para que no sonaran las teclas mientras ponía una cara de melancolía. Yo pongo mi otro casco sobre las teclas y me quedé observando el piano con mis cascos sobre las teclas. Me quede así por unos segundos para luego dar un suspiro y comenzar a tocar.

* * *

_**(Música que toca Aaron:**_ _Linkin Park – In the End (Versión Piano) ( watch?v=fZkfEEl5Y4Y)_**_)_**

* * *

_Yo tocaba aquel instrumento como si fuera un completo profesional, se veía que el joven se dejaba envolver por la melodía que el mismo generaba, en su rostro se veía una serenidad al tocar, pero al mismo tiempo mis ojos reflejaban una gran nostalgia y se empezaban a poner brillosos como si en algún momento una lagrima fuera a caer de ellos. A lo que dejé de tocar, de uno de mis ojos comenzó a resbalar una lágrima que cayó sobre una tecla mientras que veía el piano de forma melancólica._

_**Aaron:**_ _Si pudieras verme en estos momentos mamá… sé que estarías muy orgullosa_.

_**¿?:**_ ¿No sabía que tocaras el piano? -se oyó la voz de alguien detrás de mí

_**Aaron:**_ ¡aaaaaah! -Por puro reflejo me di vuelta y me hice para atrás y allí estaba Luna observándome-

_**Luna:**_ ¿qué te pasa? -me preguntó-

_**Aaron:**_ *suspiro de alivio* Eres tu Luna… No, no pasa…

_**Luna:**_ ¿En serio?… te veías algo pensativo

_**Aaron:**_ Bueno… Solo está recordando un capítulo de mi vida –dije poniendo una cara más alegre intentando animar la situación-

_**Luna:**_ Aaron… tu dijiste antes que ese estilo de pelea puede incluso llegar a matar ¿verdad? –me miró fijamente-

_**Aaron:**_ Si, así es -dije desviando su mirada me estaba preguntando porque saco ese tema de repente-

_**Luna:**_ Ya veo, no entiendo el porque, pero me parece mal que un padre le enseñé a su hijo un estilo de pelea que puede matar. –dijo con una mirada seria-

_**Aaron:**_ Bueno supongo que eso es normal cuando eres el hijo del líder de los Yakuza claro –me reí para animarme un poco, pensar en eso en verdad que era difícil para mí-

_**Luna:**_ ¿Yakuza?

_**Aaron:**_ Los Yakuzas son como la mafia, es el equivalente al crimen organizado, era normal que al ser el hijo de un yakuza algunos otros grupos quisieran capturarme para extorsionar a mi padre, así que decidió que debía aprender a no permitirles que lo hicieran, por eso desde pequeño me enseñaron a pelear

_**Luna:**_ Y mira a lo que te llevo -dijo un poco molesta-

_**Aaron:**_ º º º -Yo no sabía que decir, la crin estaba cubriéndome los ojos mientras yo miraba el piso de forma sombría- El momento… en que use el Shin-ken para matar, ese fue el mismo momento… en que perdí a mis padres.

* * *

_**(Aaron Flashback)(Dimensión de Aaron - Hogar de Aaron)**_

**_(Insertar musica: _**_Piratas del caribe 2 ost - David Jones ( watch?v=I94X_rmIBEU)_**_)_**

Estaba junto a mi madre en el salón de la casa ella me estaba enseñando a tocar el piano, ella y yo estábamos tocando una secuencia de teclas pero fallé al momento de tocar una:

_**Aaron niño: **_¡Aaaaah! Esto es inútil…

Dije presionando con fuerza con mis manos extendidas las teclas las cuales produjeron un sonido muy grave a lo que ella se ríe sutilmente de forma cariñosa para luego acariciarme la cabeza

_**Madre: **_Vamos vamos tómalo con calma, el piano es un instrumento muy delicado, no es bueno que lo trates de esa forma.

_**Aaron:**_ Pero es que no puedo, no creo que pueda tocar tan bien como tu mamá

_**Madre: **_Descuida hijo es por eso que te estoy enseñando a tocar –dijo con una voz dulce y amable- además ya sabes lo que siempre digo…

_**Aaron:**_ Si, si mamá lo se…

_**Ambos:**_ _"El modo de dar una vez en el clavo es dar cien veces en la herradura"_

_**Aaron:**_ *suspiro* Lo se mamá siempre me lo dices

_**Madre**_: Es el trabajo de una madre -dijo dándome un abrazo-

_**Aaron niño**_: Bueno... ¿entonces seguimos?

_**Madre: **_Claro hijo_** -**_dijo colocando sus dedos para volver a tocar y yo hice lo mismo-

_**¿?: **_Veo que cada vez mejoras hijo… -me di vuelta y me doy cuenta de que mi papa entró-

_**Aaron niño: **_Sé que lo conseguiré esta vez… -dije entusiasmado-

_**Padre:**_ Así es hijo, puedes llegar a ser grande algún día…

De repente se escuchó un sonido de explosión que venia del patio de enfrente

_**Madre:**_ ¿Qué fue eso? –dijo volteando la cabeza rápidamente-

_**Padre**_: No lo sé querida pero no creo que sea nada bueno, será mejor que se oculten en nuestra habitación.

_**Aaron niño**_: Papá…

_**Padre:**_ Descuida hijo no tardaré, voy a enseñarles lo que ocurre cuando intentan atacar a mi familia –dijo mientras tomaba una katana que estaba colgada en una pared-

_**Madre**_: Cariño ten cuidado

_**Padre:**_ Lo se amor, lo se -dijo y le dio un beso a mi madre-

_**Madre:**_ Cariño… -en los ojos de mi padre se notaba una gran tristeza, en ese momento no lo sabía pero mi madre si, ella sabía que mi padre no volvería- Vámonos hijo… -dijo tomándome de la mano y llevándonos a su habitación, llegamos y me pidió que me ocultara en el armario tras un muro falso-

_**Aaron niño:**_ Mama también debes entrar, rapido.

_**Madre:**_ Descuida hijo estaré muy bien, solo ocúltate y pase lo que pase no salgas de este armario hasta que todo haya pasado ¿si? -decía mi madre con un poco de miedo mientras cerraba la puerta-

_**¿?**__:_ Vaya vaya pero que tenemos aquí, si es la mismísima esposa de White Fang -dijo un hombre entrando en la habitación-

_**(N.A.: White Fang es el apodo por el que se le conocía al padre de Aaron) **_

_**Madre:**_ ¿Por qué vienes a atacarnos así de repente? –pregunto mi madre con severidad-

_**¿?**_: Bueno solo vine a dar un pequeño saludo a White Fang de mi jefe.

_**Madre**_: Eres un tonto si crees que puedes detener a mi esposo con este inútil intento de ataque.

_**¿?:**_ Lo se, White Fang no se quebrantara si vengo solo a destruir su inmueble… pero creo que las cosas cambiarían si acabo con lo más preciado que tiene… -dijo sacando unas manoplas de acero y colocándolas en sus manos-

_**Madre:**_ Quiero ver que lo intentes

_**¿?**_: Jejeje Muy bien, Veamos cuanto tiempo serás capaz de mantener esa actitud después de lo que te haré -dijo abalanzándose sobre mi madre para golpearla-

Ella no era del tipo que luchara, de hecho todo lo contrario, ella era muy amable y gentil tanto que no lastimaría a nadie, yo quería entrar en la habitación para enfrentarme al sujeto pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, estaba temblando de miedo. El sujeto comenzó a golpearla con las manoplas haciendo que en cada golpe ella tosiera sangre, estaba aterrado, quería ayudar pero mi cuerpo seguia sin reaccionar.

_**¿?:**_ Con esto *golpe* estoy seguro que *golpe* captara el mensaje *golpe*

Yo veía la escena con horror, pero en ese momento mi miedo se convirtió en odio e ira, sentía una gran furia que me permitió moverme, entre en la habitación y me acerque lo más rápido que pude…

_**Aaron niño**_: ¡DETENTEEEEEEE!

Grité mientras salía de donde estaba oculto e inmediatamente le aplique el Shin-ken, para cuando reaccionó ya era muy tarde, yo estaba enfrente de su rostro.

_**Madre**_: No… lo hagas…

Al escuchar eso mi mente pensó en la idea de detenerme y dejarlo inconsciente, pero la ira que sentía me impedía que parara. Al final termine por golpear el octavo punto y entonces el sujeto cayó desplomado en el suelo de la habitación al mismo tiempo que la bulla que había hace un rato cesó.

_**Aaron niño**_: Ma… ma… ¡MAMÁ! -dije para rápido correr hacia donde estaba ella tirada en el suelo, de su cuerpo salía mucha sangre- Mamá, hay no no sé qué hacer.

_**Madre:**_ Descuida hijo *tos* yo estaré bien *tos* tú debes salir de aquí…

_**Aaron niño**_: No, no, no puedo -dije con vos temblorosa-

_**Madre**_: Mi pequeño Aaron… escúchame… tienes que hacerlo… tienes que vivir… tienes que seguir adelante sin importar nada… tienes que volverte un chico fuerte e inteligente… tienes que mantenerte siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro… sin importar la situación en la que te encuentres… nunca te olvides de lavarte los dientes cada mañana y después de cada comida… tienes que hacer amistades y mantente alejado de los chicos problemas… siempre se cortes con las chicas pues somos delicadas… Mi pequeño Aaron… puede que te sientas solo, pero recuerda que yo siempre estaré contigo para guiarte… siempre… estaré… a… tu… lado… -dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y no los volvió a abrir-

_**Aaron niño**_: Mama… MAMÁ… -dije mientras la movía un poco- Mama por favor abre los ojos… -dije son lágrimas en los ojos- mamá… mamá… *sollozo*… ¡ALGUIEN QUE ME AYUDEEEEEEEEEEEE! –Grité con todas mis fuerzas para luego dejarme caer sobre el cuerpo de mi madre-

Después de un rato llegaron algunos de los que vigilaban el lugar para llevarse a mi madre al hospital mientras me llevaban a un lugar seguro. Cuando estaba a salvo yo pregunte:

_**Aaron niño:**_ ¿Papá… donde esta papá? –uno de los que me trajeron a ese lugar se agacho ante mí y me dijo algo que al final no pude contener las lágrimas: mi padre había muerto durante el ataque. Pero las malas noticias no acababan ahí… al parecer los daños que recibió mi madre eran muy graves tanto que durante el traslado hacia el hospital ella falleció; No pude soportarlo; estaba en shock; cuando todo estaba seguro unos amigos de mi padre me llevaron a casa para cuidarme.

**_(NA: Fin de la musica)_**

* * *

_**(Fin del Flashback)**_

_**Aaron:**_ El hermano de mi padre tomo el mando del grupo y me cuidó pero después de eso ya no volví a ser el mismo, me volví alguien triste y apático, aunque trataba de ocultarlo, simplemente no podía, no podía, no podía… -dije mientras se me salían las lágrimas mientras entrando en pánico a lo que Luna me envuelve con sus alas y me dice:

_**Luna:**_ Talvez esto ya lo hayas oído, incluso te lo hayas dicho a ti mismo muchas veces, pero deja que te lo diga yo: Lo que hiciste, lo hiciste por proteger a un ser querido, no tienes que afligirte por ello, solo eras un niño, no sabías que eso sucederia, pero ahora debes dejarlo ir o solo seguirás sintiendo dolor en tu corazón y eso te volverá a corromper, como lo hizo esta mañana. Se lo que se siente, que te corrompa la oscuridad, es una sensacion horrible y a mí no me gustaría volver a verte en ese estado en el cual parecía que estas sufriendo, yo no... yo no..._** -**_En su voz se notaba un poco de desesperación, yo le devolví el abrazo y le dije-

**_Aaron:_** Te prometo que no me volverás a ver así. -Nos quedamos por un rato abrazados y al momento de separarnos le hablé- Gracias por escucharme Luna.

_**Luna:**_ No hay problema.

_**Aaron**_: Me gustaría pasar un rato más contigo.

_**Luna:**_ Eso me gustaría, pero tengo que atender mis deberes reales.

_**Aaron:**_ Ya veo, entonces nos vemos. -Se fue del salón con dirección al salón del trono-

Después de eso regrese a mi habitación, no pude evitar el recordar a mis padres, lo que sucedió aquella noche, en mi mente surgían miles de ideas de lo que pude haber hecho. Pero, también pensaba en lo que me dijo luna, me recosté sobre la cama y seguía pensando:

_**Aaron:**_ Luna tiene razón, si sigo pensando en eso solo me causare más dolor y lo más probable es que termine por perder la calma como en la mañana. Sera mejor que lo deje ir, todo la tristeza, todo el odio, todo el rencor, pues en estos momentos ya no estoy en ese lugar, esa casa, esa habitación, no, ahora estoy en otro lugar, un lugar en los cuales hay muchos a quienes quiero proteger y eso es lo que voy hacer. Si Ghost Scream quiere atacarme a mí o los demás ponis que lo haga, lo enfrentare sin vacilar… -Decía mientras levantando el casco como si estuviera apretando el puño- Ya no temeré, ya no sufriré, me enfrentare a lo que sea que quiera lastimar a los que son importantes para mí porque es lo que quiero hacer.

Al momento que dije eso mi flanco empezó a brillar y me apareció el dibujo de un escudo con dos espadas cruzadas detrás de este y dentro del escudo habían dos alas, una blanca y una negra.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Ending de la historia: **__Lisa Komine - Recucitated Hope ( watch?v=05RyCpBRm3I)_


	7. Campamento de Cadetes parte 1

_**"Aaron y la Leyenda del Guardian"**_

_**Capítulo 7: Campamento de cadetes (parte 1)**_

_**Opening de la historia****: **Junichi Suwabe **\- **Haruka Nichijou no Naka de ( watch?v=CH3U8OwTT2w)_

* * *

_**(Lugar - Castillo de Canterlot)(PDV Aaron)**_

Estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en mi cama sin molestar a nadie mientras que aun el cielo estaba cubierto por el cielo nocturno, pero derrepente mi siesta fue interrumpida por un silbatazo que me dejo casi sordo pero me asuste tanto que me cai por el borde de la cama junto con las sabanas que me arropaban.

_**Aaron:**_ ¡Aaaaaaah pero que demonios!

Decía aun con la sabana que me cubría la cabeza pero al momento siento que un casco me quita la sabana de la cabeza y al voltear veo a shining armor que usa una gorra roja y levitando un silbato con su magia mientras sonreia muy alegre.

_**Shining:**_ arriba novato es hora de entrenar. -yo observo el reloj de mi habitación, y veo que son las cinco de la mañana-

_**Aaron:**_ Es enserio ¿a las 5 de la mañana? -dije con cansancio-

_**Shining:**_ Este es el momento más importante del día para un cadete, vamos no hay tiempo que perder -dijo mientras soplaba de nuevo el silbato tan fuerte que termino de dejarme sordo-

_**Aaron:**_ Okey okey, -dije poniéndome de pie.

Shining y yo salimos del palacio y al ver al cielo noto que la noche aun cubría el cielo, llegamos hasta las puertas del castillo, a lo que Shining se para enfrente de mí y me dice:

_**Shining:**_ Muy bien Aaron vamos a darle 20 vueltas al castillo.

_**Aaron:**_ Eeeeh -dije quejándome-

_**Shining:**_ ¡Ya!

Dijo soplando el silbato y yo empecé a galopar e inmediatamente pero ni bien di unos cuantos pasos escucho que alguien galopaba detrás de mí, era Shining Armor. Las primeras 6 vueltas fueron fáciles, después de cuatro vueltas ya no pensaba igual, a la vuelta 17 Shining ya me había dejado atrás por una vuelta, Termine las 20 vueltas respirando de manera pesada, no me imagine que sería tan difícil, eso o no estoy en forma como pensaba.

_**Shining:**_ Vaya ya era hora de que llegaras –decía Shining que estaba bebiendo una botella de agua y me pasó una botella a mí- Mira eso

Señalo el patio, en él se encontraba la Princesa Celestia parada observando el firmamento, ella se levantó en el aire y comenzó a levantar el sol para dar por iniciado el nuevo día, ella lucia majestuosa al momento de esa ejecución.

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Ella hace eso todos los días? –decía maravillado-

_**Shining:**_ Y por las tardes lo vuelve a bajar –dijo dando otro sorbo a la botella- ¿Gran espectáculo verdad?

_**Aaron:**_ sí, puedo ver que ella es muy poderosa –dije mientras veía a Celestia caminar de vuelta al castillo-

_**Shining:**_ Pero te pidió ayuda a ti para acabar con Ghost Scream, ¿porque crees?

_**Aaron:**_ Pues no creo que sea debilidad... _De verdad no creo que sea debilidad ademas de que cuando tocamos el tema de Scream ella se puso triste, esta ocultando algo._

_**Shining:**_ Buena observación. Bien levántate que tu día recién comienza.

Me llevo a la arena en la cual nos enfrentamos ayer, y reunidos en filas como un pelotón estaban otros cadetes, en frente de ellos estaba un guardia algo avejentado que les estaba gritando algo a los cadetes, como si los estuviera regañando.

_**Shining:**_ Veo que sigue igual de gruñón como hace 8 años,

_**Comandante: **_¿Eh Shining Armor? ¿eres tú? vaya a los años que te veo, ¿que te trajo por aquí?

_**Shining:**_ Vera, es que vine a pedirle que permitiera entrar a este chico a su pelotón para que entrene. -El anciano volteó a verme y se empezó a reír-

_**Comandante:**_ Jajaja veo que eres el relámpago escarlata -al momento de decir eso todos los cadetes me voltearon a ver sorprendidos-

_**Aaron:**_ ¿El relámpago escar… qué?

_**Comandante:**_ Si, eres tú, eres el joven alicornio de crin roja que acabó con mis mejores estudiantes en cuestión de segundos, todos en el campamento saben de ti. -Dijo mientras se reía-

_**Aaron:**_ _Vaya, sin querer ya me había hecho una reputación en el campamento. _-el deja de reírse para luego dirigirse a Shining y decirle-

_**Comandante:**_ Aunque me lo pidas asi y haber escuchado su hisoria no puedo permitirlo, bien pudo ser por suerte o se confiaron, estos jóvenes de acá han entrenado hasta estar a la altura de lo que se espera de un guardia real y no creo que sea justo que alguien como él entre sin ninguna clase de prueba para ver si es capaz de resistir el campamento.

_**Shining:**_ Soportó las 20 vueltas sin detenerse.

_**Comandante:**_ ¿de verdad? bueno si lo pones así creo que si puede tener algo de esperanza de sobrevivir al menos una semana, muy bien que se quede.

_**Shining:**_ De acuerdo Aaron ve a formarte por allá –dijo señalando al pelotón-

_**Aaron:**_ espera ¿no se supone que tú me ibas a entrenar?

_**Shining:**_ así es pero también quiero que experimentes lo que es ser un guardia real –decía tranquilo-

_**Aaron:**_ como quieras.

Me fui a formar hasta atrás y me coloque firme, estaba completamente callado y quieto hasta que el pony que estaba a mi lado me dirigio la palabra: este era un pegaso gris de melena azul y turquesa y su cutie mark era una especie de espada con unas alas tribales.

**¿?:** Bienvenido al campamento, mi nombre es Silver Sword ¿y tú?

_**Aaron:**_ Mi nombre es Aaron –dije sin dejar de estar en posición firme-

_**Silver:**_ Así que es verdad que tú derrotaste a 11 veteranos al mismo tiempo y sin ayuda.

_**Aaron:**_ es verdad, pero no es algo de lo que me quiero jactar pues no me agrada la idea de ganar reputación por dejarme llevar por mi ira -dije secamente-.

_**Silver:**_ Ya veo pero aun así, no niegues el hecho de que es una gran hazaña lo que hiciste.

_**Aaron:**_ Si tú lo dices.

_**Silver:**_ Sabes me caes bien.

Durante el transcurso del día me la pase entrenando con los demás cadetes y Silver no se separaba de mi lado, en cada practica siempre estaba a mi lado, incluso en la competencia de carrera corrí a mi máxima velocidad, no soy tan rápido como lo es Rainbow pero aun así soy bastante rápido y sin embargo él pudo mantener mi paso. En el campamento todos se nos quedaban viendo, de como nosotros dos empezábamos a destacar de entre los demás, incluso los guardias que estaban rondando por ahi prestandonos atención, aunque a mí no me importaba en los más mínimo en la cara de Silver se veía el regocijo de superar a los demás, los cadetes empezaron a vernos con algo de enfado al ver que dos niños los estaban superando, bueno eso es lo que interprete al verles las caras.

_**Comandante:**_ Muy bien descanso, después de esto hay entrenamiento de tácticas de guerra. Tienen veinte minutos, Rompan filas.

Al decir eso todos los cadetes se fueron por su lado por lo que decidi hacer lo mismo, me dirigí a una tienda de campaña donde nos sirvieron una comida algo escasa solo era un pan, un poco de pastura y agua.

_**Silver:**_ Deprimente verdad -dijo Silver parándose a mi lado sosteniendo una charola-

_**Aaron:**_ y que lo digas, me siento un prisionero.

_**Silver:**_ no lo creo, al menos a los prisioneros les dan sopa -dijo y nos reímos mientras caminábamos a unas mesas para comer-

_**Aaron:**_ Oye Silver, ¿no sientes que nos están observando?

Mientras él se llevaba el pan a la boca vio que todos nos estaban observando con recelo.

**_Silver:_ **Solo no les prestes atención -dijo mientras me comía el pan- oye Aaron ¿de donde eres?

_**Aaron:**_ S_i le digo que soy de otra dimensión seguro me toma por loco..._ es un tanto difícil de explicar, solo digamos que vengo de un lugar muy lejano a Eqüestria. ¿Y tú Silver?

_**Silver:**_ Yo soy de Cloudsdale,

_**Aaron:**_ valla valla, y que te hiso alejarte de las nubes para probar el polvo -dije en tono de burla-

_**Silver:**_ Veras: "Vengo de una familia que siempre se ha destacado en ser grandes voladores, con trofeos, diplomas y eso, yo quería unirme a los Wonderbolts pero no pude pasar la prueba de vuelo, mis padres se decepcionaron conmigo pero estuvieron más decepcionados de mi hermana quien fue la que me enseñó a volar, dije que era mi culpa por no tener la suficiente capacidad, que no era culpa de mi hermana, pero no me escucharon, no podía ver que le gritaran a mi hermana por mi culpa, así que les dije que si querían sentirse orgullosos de algo me inscribiría a la guardia real y conseguiría el título de capitán, así fue como me fui de la casa para venir aquí y cumplir con mi palabra".

_**Aaron:**_ Ya veo, pero la vas a tener algo difícil.

_**Silver:**_ Puede ser pero no vine aquí a fracasar, voy a conseguirlo, me convertiré en el capitán de la guardia real solo con mi esfuerzo –dijo levantándose de la mesa con una pose de orgullo-

_**Aaron:**_ Espero que lo logres -dije dándole una mordida a mi comida- Oye por cierto que se supone que vamos a hacer después de almorzar.

_**Silver Sword:**_ Te refieres a las tácticas de guerra, bueno eso se trata deeee… -se quedo conjelado-

_**Aaron:**_ Oye que te pasa… -dije moviendo mi pata frente a sus ojos- ¿oye que tienes? -todos empezaron a chiflar y hacer bulla como locos- ¿porque están así?

Dije y me voltee y por la entrada apareció una guardia, era una unicornio de color amarillo, y melena larga de color negro, su cutie mark eran tres franjas de color fluorescente, ella paso a nuestro lado y se quedó viendo a Silver mientras seguía caminando se rio un poco y se fue, a lo que Silver sacudió su cabeza para volver a la realidad.

_**Silver:**_ ¿No es una belleza? -Me pregunto-

_**Aaron: **_Sí, es bonita -dije sin darle mucha importancia-

_**Silver:**_ ¿Bonita? –dijo como si respuesta lo hubiera ofendido- Es un ángel, no me importaría quedar varado en una isla desierta si al menos estuviera con ella.

_**Aaron:**_ Pues si querías dar una buena imagen la cara de tonto que pusiste al verla no te ayudo. -Dije riéndome-

_**Silver:**_ Je je graciosísimo. -Dijo sarcásticamente-

_**Aaron: **_A todo esto ¿quién es ella?

_**Silver**_: Ella es Aurora Boreal, la comandante de la sexta división de defensa y si está aquí a de ser para escoger a sus nuevos reclutas

_**Aaron:**_ Me pregunto si eso tiene que ver con el entrenamiento de ahora.

_**Silver:**_ Si es así la voy a impresionar con mis habilidades de vuelo y así de seguro me escogerá para entrar en su pelotón.

_**Aaron:**_ Si tú lo dices, -dije mientras seguía comiendo-.

_**Silver: **_Ya lo veras, hoy me convertiré en parte de la sexta división de defensa. -posando igual que antes-

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Que no te querias convertir en el capitan de la guardia real?

_**Silver:**_ No me cortes el momento viejo XD.

Terminamos de comer y salimos al patio, el cual me quede observando atónito pues este había cambiado radicalmente, ya no era una arena sino que era un terreno de al menos unos 10 kilómetros de área, tenía montículos sobresaliendo del suelo ademas de otras extructuras muy extrañas,

_**Silver:**_ Jejeje ¿te sorprendió? ahora voltéate

Detrás de mí ya no estaba la tienda de campaña, sino que ahora había un bunker muy grande.

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Pero qué rayos? ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estamos?

_**Silver:**_ Tranquilo, nos tele transportamos a el área donde se lleva a cabo este tipo de práctica.

_**Comandante:**_ Oigan novatos, entren que ya mismo comenzaremos a dar las indicaciones de la prueba de hoy.

_**Silver:**_ Vámonos rápido para conseguir espacio donde sentarse.

_**Aaron:**_ Yo te sigo.

Entramos y el interior estaba lleno de planos y mapas del área, Adentro ya había unos guardias del pelotón sentados.

_**Comandante:**_ Siéntense. Bien, ya estamos todos así que voy a comenzar a dar las indicaciones, esta prueba es *Redoble de tambores* Captura la Bandera. -Todos gritaron si con fuerza al escuchar eso- Ya, ya, calmados, somos el equipo rojo, todos ya saben en qué consiste esto, bueno… casi todos -dijo mirándome y todos se empezaron a reír-.

_**Aaron: **_Si es por mí no se preocupe, si se dé que se trata.

_**Comandante:**_ Perfecto, entonces no tengo nada que explicar. En estos momentos les daré sus posiciones

Dijo y empezó a nombrarnos y dándonos nuestras posiciones hasta que nombro a Silver-

**_Comandante:_** Silver Sword, primera línea

_**Silver:**_ Si señor –dijo levantándose mientras daba un saludo militar- Suerte viejo –me dijo retirándose del lugar-

_**Aaron**_: Igualmente

De ahi siguio nombrando por un largo rato hasta que ya de último me mencionó.

_**Comandante**_: Y por último Aarón, tú serás un corredor, toma... -me paso una banda de color rojo con verde-

_**Aaron:**_ Sí señor -dije dando un saludo militar y salí mientras caminaba hacia la salida una pregunta se hizo en mi mente- Pero… ¿qué es un corredor?

Camine y vi a Silver en el techo del bunker con unos binoculares observando el norte, de seguro que ahí está el otro bunker.

_**Aaron:**_ ¡Oye Silver! -le grite llamando su atencion-

_**Silver:**_ ¿eh? –dijo quitando los binoculares de los ojos volteando a ver a todos lados hasta que finalmente me ve- hey Aaron que tal te fue.

_**Aaron:**_ Soy un corredor.

_**Silver:**_ Ah qué bien

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Y que se supone que debo hacer?

_**Silver:**_ Correr

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Correr? –dije levantando una ceja y diciéndome para mis adentros: eso lo pude haber deducido yo genio-

_**Silver:**_ Si, correr, correr como si estuvieras huyendo –dijo colocando los binoculares en frente para observar algo-

_**Aaron:**_ _¿Huyendo?_ -Dije para mis adentros- ¿Huyendo de qué?

_**Silver:**_ Pues de eso

Me señalo una sección rocosa en la cual vi a una criatura dormida que parecía un león, con cola de escorpión, y alas de murciélago. Al ver a esa criatura senti como la sangre se me heló por un segundo.

* * *

_**(Insertar Musica: **Papa Roach - Getting away with murder ( watch?v=eqWpKATpZg4)**)**_

* * *

_**Aaron:**_ Una m-m-manticora -dije tragando saliva-

_**Silver:**_ Tú debes encargarte de mantener distraído a esa manticora, en lo que nosotros vamos y conseguimos la bandera del otro equipo.

_**Aaron:**_ _No mames cabrón_. –en mi rosto se reflejaba cara de estupefacción al ver a la enorme criatura-

_**Silver:**_ Jejeje diviértete. -Se oyó el sonido de un cañón que dio inicio a la prueba- ¿Que estás haciendo? ve a llamar su atención -dijo soltando los binoculares y salió volando-

_**Aaron:**_ ¡Es fácil para ti decirlo!

Dije mientras salía volando en dirección a la manticora hasta estar muy cerca de ella, esta me vio y me mostro sus enormes dientes afilados, sacando las garras, empezando a correr hacia mí-

**_Aaron:_ **Bien ya llame su atención ¿cuál era la segunda parte?, a si ¡correr! -dije mientras volaba a toda velocidad huyendo de la manticora que me perseguía como queriéndose llevar un pedazo de mí-

Solo volaba a donde fuera que no estuviera el equipo, mientras volaba, veía a la distancia que el equipo tenía problemas al entrar en la base de los otros, pero inmediatamente veo a un pegaso gris, era Silver quien volaba a una velocidad abrumadora, esquivando a los del otro equi… aaaaaa -grite- mierda casi me estrello con una estaca de piedra, descanse sobre una estaca para recuperar el aliento, pero no pude estar mucho tiempo, pues esa cosa empezó a trepar las estacas.

_**Aaron:**_ hay por favor no puede ser -dije emprendiendo el vuelo y esa cosa salto y comenzó a volar- ¿quieres perseguirme gatito? bien entonces sígueme -dije mientras me dirigía hacia el cielo-

* * *

_**(Mientras tanto en el Bunker)**_

El comandante del equipo rojo estaba observando por unos binoculares hacia el terreno observando el desempeño de su equipo, pero su concentración se ve interrumpida por la voz de alguien que lo llamaba, él se da vuelta y nota que el pony que lo llamo era Shining Armor.

_**Shining**_: ¿Cómo va el alicornio, comandante?

_**Comandante:**_ Jajajajajaja míralo por ti mismo –dijo pasándole los binoculares, él toma los binoculares y empieza a buscar al alicornio hasta que lo encuentra y empieza a reír-

_**Shining:**_ Jajajaja veo que el niño se está divirtiendo con la manticora -decía aun observando con los binoculares-

_**Comandante:**_ Oye Shining no crees que te pasaste un poco al pedirme que lo ponga de corredor, y en especial porque hoy el cazador era una manticora

_**Shining:**_ Solo estoy probando sus habilidades.

_**Comandante:**_ ¿En serio? ¿seguro que no es por otra cosa? para ser más específico con lo que sucedió ayer en la arena –dijo el comandante mientras lo miraba con una cara seria-

_**Shining:**_ Contésteme algo comandante ¿Usted estuvo hay verdad?

_**Comandante:**_ Así es Shining lo vi todo, de inicio a fin y déjame decirte que incluso ahí también te pasaste al hacer que se enfrentara a todos ustedes a la vez.

_**Shining:**_ Entonces quiero su opinión sobre lo que vio, sobre todo por el aura negra que emano de el –dijo bajando los binoculares y volteando a ver al comandante con mirada seria-

_**Comandante:**_ Bueno, al principio creí que era imposible de que el chico lograra derrotar si quiera a uno de ustedes, no parecía que tuviera la intención de pelear, pero después de que el aura negra empezara a emanar de él su personalidad cambio completamente de una pasiva a una más agresiva, calculadora, y siniestra, literalmente en sus ojos se veía las intenciones de querer matarlos.

_**Shining:**_ Me alegro saber que usted también piense como yo comandante, voy a mantenerlo vigilado hasta saber que él no es un peligro para nosotros.

_**Comandante:**_ Si tú lo dices Shining -dijo colocando los binoculares enfrente de el- Oh, veo que intentó eso.

_**Shining: **_¿Que cosa?... oh, se refiere a eso_**… **_me pregunto si sabe la "regla de los 200m"

_**Comandante:**_ Bueno, supongo que lo sabrá cuando lo sepa.

* * *

_**(De vuelta en el campo de batalla)**_

Yo seguía volando hacia arriba, esquivando los zarpazos que me propinaba la manticora, hasta que de la nada mis alas se cerraron,

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Que ra…? -Dije estupefacto; veo hacia abajo y la manticora abrió sus fauces para atraparme- Maldicion

Dije mientras le arroje una esfera de energía a la cara la cual exploto, provocando una cortina de uno, yo seguía cayendo sin poder abrir mis alas y a cada segundo veia el piso acercarse mas y mas.

_**Aaron:**_ ¡Maldita sea que les pasa ¿por que no reaccionan?! –dije mientras caía sin control, hasta que a unos diez metros del suelo pude abrirlas- ¡Si! -dije frenando mi caída y aterrizando a salvo- ¿Qué diablos fue lo que pasó?

Mire hacia arriba y vi como la manticora salió de la cortina de humo en picada hacia mí. Yo cargué una esfera de energía y esta creció hasta tener mi tamaño para luego comprimirla toda del tamaño de una pelota de pin pon, la manticora ya estaba unos metros de mí a lo que yo la voltee a ver:

_**Aaron:**_ Comete esto maldita: ¡**_IMPLOSION_**!

Grité y luego disparé mi hechizo, esta choca contra la manticora de lleno en la cara lo cual provocó un destello seguido de una explosión tan intensa que estremeció todo el lugar.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Ending de la historia: **__Lisa Komine - Recucitated Hope ( watch?v=05RyCpBRm3I)_


	8. Campamento de Cadetes parte 2

_**"Aaron y la Leyenda del Guardian"**_

_**Capítulo 8: Campamento de cadetes (parte 2)**_

_**Opening de la historia: **Junichi Suwabe **\- **Haruka Nichijou no Naka de ( watch?v=CH3U8OwTT2w)_

* * *

**_(Lugar - Campo de entrenamiento)(PDV Aaron)_**

El lugar donde estaba se había convertido en un cráter humeante, yo estaba debajo de la manticora, me la quito de encima y salí del cráter, al salir me encuentro a Shining y al anciano que me esperaban al borde del cráter. Shining disparó una esfera de energía hacia el cielo la cual explotó acompañada de un humo verde, materializo un megáfono y por él dijo:

_**Shining:**_ Fin de la prueba, el equipo rojo gana, por la regla número 17.

Al mismo tiempo, a lo lejos se escuchó otra explosión y luego una voz dijo:

_**¿?:**_ Fin del juego, El equipo rojo gana por obtener la bandera de su adversario. Se escuchó un grito de victoria de todo mi equipo que venía corriendo hacia donde estaba.

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Que acaba de pasar? –dije confundido-

_**Shining:**_ Pasa que ganaste,

_**Aaron**_: ¿Cómo?

_**Comandante:**_ Veras Aaron, los corredores tienen dos opciones, correr para distraer a esa bestia mientras los demás se encargan de la bandera o la otra, tratar de cumplir con la regla número 17,

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Y cuál es la regla numero 17?

_**Comandante:**_ La regla numero 17 dicta y la cito: _"Aquel que tenga el puesto de corredor puede enfrentar al cazador, y en caso de que el corredor logre vencer al cazador, se le otorgará la victoria al equipo el cual pertenezca". _

_**Aaron:**_ O sea que las maneras de ganar esto son: obtener la bandera, o derrotar a esa cosa.

_**Shining:**_ Así es Aaron ganaste.

_**Aaron:**_ Yo… Gané… -decía mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja- ¡wuuuuuuuuuujuuuuuuuuuuuuuu, a que te supo eso! -Dije señalando a la manticora mientras gritaba de júbilo-

Todos llegaron y me levantaron gritando y felicitándome por lo que había hecho. Mientras que detrás de mí esta Silver siendo cargado por los demás mientras sujetaba una bandera azul,

_**Silver:**_ Veo que derrotaste a esa cosa.

_**Aaron:**_ Así es, veo que obtuviste la bandera.

_**Silver:**_ Puedes apostarlo.

Se escuchó un silbatazo, era el anciano. Nos bajaron e inmediatamente todos nos pusimos firmes y al frente estaban el comandante, Shining y Aurora.

_**Comandante:**_ En descanso… Aaron y Silver al frente y al centro. -Nos vimos el uno al otro y fuimos hacia donde estaban ellos- Miren a su equipo, -nosotros nos volteamos- Durante mis 40 años como instructor, es la primera vez que veo a un corredor enfrentarse a un cazador y ganarle de forma espectacular y un tanto suicida a mi parecer… -todos se rieron calmadamente- También, es la primera vez que veo a alguien lograr infiltrarse en la base enemiga y tomar la bandera enemiga en un tiempo de 6 minutos, cabe recalcar que el tiempo record anterior era de 12 minutos, y es la primera vez, en toda la historia del campamento de cadetes de Canterlot, que se ha visto por parte de un equipo obtener una victoria doble. Es por eso que hemos decidido que a ustedes dos se les concederá la oportunidad de escoger en estos momentos a la división a la cual quieran unirse he inmediatamente formar parte de esta.

_**Aurora:**_ Y bien caballeros… que dicen, -dijo aurora observando a Silver-

_**Silver**_: ¡Quiero unirme a su división comandante Aurora! -Dijo Silver muy animado-

_**Aurora:**_ Jejeje veo que tengo a un recluta bastante activo -dijo sonriendo- y tu joven alicornio ¿qué dices?

_**Aaron:**_ Digo que gracias, pero no gracias.

Se escuchó un "que" generalizado por todos los me equipo, incluso el anciano se sorprendió de lo que dije.

_**Comandante:**_ Vaya, y las sorpresas siguen, eres el primero al que rechaza esta oferta, ¿se puede saber el porqué?

_**Aaron:**_ No me malentiendan, lo que pasa es que estoy aquí para entrenar y aprender nuevos estilos de pelea, mi intención nunca fue entrar a la guardia real, es por eso que rechazo su oferta.

_**Aurora:**_ Valla es una lástima, hubieras sido un miembro muy valioso de la guardia pero si no lo quieres que se le va a hacer.

_**Comandante:**_ Bueno, eso es todo por hoy pueden retirarse. Rompan filas. -Se fueron todos, y yo me quede ahí viendo el cráter- Oye, es enserio lo que dijiste.

_**Aaron:**_ ¿qué cosa?

_**Comandante**_: Lo que dijiste de no querer unirte a la guardia.

_**Aaron:**_ Oh, así es no lo quiero, no lo necesito y realmente no me imagino terminando en la guardia real, pues mi plan es proteger a los que quiero sin restricciones, si me vuelvo un guardia estaré siempre atado a un reglamento y mandatos, después de solucionar el asunto por el cual estoy aquí formaré una nueva vida ayudando a quien me necesite y no creo que necesite un título en particular.

_**Comandante:**_ Valla valla mira con lo que me has salido *suspiro* como sea por qué no regresas con Shining Armor, talvez te esté esperando para que sigas entrenando con él.

_**Aaron:**_ Claro, por cierto que van a hacer con la manticora –dije señalando a la manticora-

_**Comandante:**_ No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de la manticora, tú puedes irte.

_**Aaron:**_ Lo que diga

Di un saludo militar y me fui al bunker, regrese de nuevo a la arena, salgo y puedo ver a Shining Armor que está conversando con Celestia. Ellos me ven y hacen señas para que valla a donde están ellos.

_**Shining:**_ Cada vez me sorprenden Aaron… la Princesa Celestia me contó quien eres realmente un "humano", pero quien te enseño a usar magia,

_**Aaron:**_ Pues fue Twilight Sparkle, es una muy buena maestra y una excelente amiga.

_**Shining:**_ mi hermana te enseño a usar magia,

_**Aaron:**_ ¿H-hermana?

_**Celestia:**_ Shining Armor es el hermano mayor de Twilight Sparkle. –Dijo señalando a Shining Armor-

_**Aaron**_: ¡A poco! –dije sorprendido-

_**Celestia:**_ Dejando a un lado eso… Aaron, quiero que me contestes algo, según lo que me conto Shining tu usaste una esfera de energía de gran tamaño que luego comprimiste, ¿Twilight te enseño a hacer eso?

_**Aaron:**_ No, simplemente se me ocurrió en hacer eso para darle más poder de ataque, aunque aquí entre ustedes y yo no creí que realmente funcionaria. Y ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿no se supone que también iba a aprender más hechizos?, a duras penas cuento con cuatro hechizos de ataque, dos de defensa y otros 10 hechizos que solo me serian útiles para la evasión.

_**Celestia:**_ No te preocupes por eso joven Aaron, yo seré tu maestra, tus clases de magia serán después del atardecer que es cuando mi hermana toma el cargo.

_**Aaron:**_ Ya veo, otra cosa, ¿ya saben algo de Astaroth?

_**Shining Armor**_: No, no hay datos, o algún registro de ella en la base de datos, es como si no existiera.

_**Celestia:**_ Por el momento no te preocupes, tú sigue entrenando con Shining Armor, ¿de acuerdo?

_**Aaron:**_ *suspiro* está bien.

* * *

_**(Un tiempo después)**_

Ya he pasado un mes entrenando en la guardia real, Shining Armor es muy exigente, siempre termino completamente exhausto cuando entreno con él, el estilo de pelea de la guardia real fue bastante difícil de aprender, según yo, creo que estoy a un 40 o 30% de aprender por completo, pero aun así no me rindo; Fue algo interesante lo que le paso a Silver Sword, después de que se uniera a la sexta división de defensa, la comandante Aurora boreal le dijo que siguiera entrenando con los demás cadetes, pues ella dijo que aún le faltaba algo para que pudiera pertenecer completamente a su pelotón, él casi llora cuando le dijo eso, pero tuvo que aceptar, así que regreso a entrenar con los demás cadetes, él me ha enseñado muchos trucos nuevos, además que en las competencias de carreras cuando competimos, seguimos quedando en empate, aunque no creo que esa sea su verdadera velocidad, pienso que talvez es igual de rápido, o incluso… más que Rainbow Dash. Las clases de magia no se quedan atrás, debo decir que la manera de enseñanza de Celestia es más teórica que practica, y realmente me alegro que sea así, pues las clases prácticas de Celestia son realmente agotadoras, pero gracias a eso he podido utilizar mi magia mucho mejor que cuando aprendía con Twilight, incluso ya dominé la tele transportación. Si lo se… los días son agotadores, pero… hay algo que alivia mi cansancio, y es el hecho de que todos los días en los que tuve "descanso" por así decirlo… voy a los aposentos de Luna, para poder divertirme de lo lindo con lo más hermoso que he visto en toda mi vida… una PS4…

_**(N.A.: Apuesto que la gran mayoría que leyó esta parte de seguro pensó otra cosa o al menos se dio un facepalm XD)**_…

Me enteré como al quinto día de haber venido aquí al castillo de que Luna era una Gamer… fue tan… tan… º º º º… Saben que… mejor se lo cuento en un flashback, ¡Venga el Flashback!…

* * *

_**(Aaron Flashback)**_

_**(Castillo de Canterlot – Aposentos de Celestia)**_

_La Princesa Celestia me mando a llamar a mi habitación, pues quería decirme algo, yo inmediatamente fui hasta sus aposentos, toco la puerta y ella desde el otro lado me dice que entre, yo entro y ella me pide que tome asiento para conversar un rato…_

_**Celestia: **_Aaron, te has esforzado en esta semana, que hoy he considerado en darte un descaso.

_**Aaron: **_¡Siiiiiiiiiiii Descansooooooooo!_** -**_dije a punto de salir del aposento de Celestia-

_**Celestia: **_Aaron espera… -Me detuve en seco en el umbral de la puerta-

_**Aaron:**_ Lo sabía, sabía que era demasiado bueno como para que fuera cierto.

_**Celestia**_: No Aaron -dijo riéndose- lo de tu día libre es verdad, solo quería pedirte si dé favor puedes llevarle esto a mi hermana. -dijo pasándome un paquete-

_**Aaron**_: _¿Debería preguntar lo que contiene?_ Eh si seguro, ¿porque no? –Tome el paquete con mi magia-

_**Celestia:**_ Muchas gracias Aaron…

_**Aaron: **_Voy a llevarle este paquete a Luna y luego a disfrutar de mi día libre –dije mientras caminaba por los pasillos de Canterlot-

_**(Castillo de Canterlot - Aposentos de Luna)**_

_**Aaron: **_Luna… *toc toc toc*… traigo un paquete para ti… -dije pero no me contestaba-

_**Aaron: ¿**_Eh?… ¿Luna estas allí?… *toc toc toc* –doy otros golpes a la puerta, pero otra vez no me contesto- Luuuuuunaaaaaaa…-intento abrir la puerta, pero parecía que estaba bajo llave-_** º º º º… **_Supongo que ha de estar por ahí... bueno, le entregaré el paquete más tar… -dejo de hablar pues desde adentro se escucha una voz que dice-

_**Luna: **_No creo que pueda derrotarlo_**…**_

_**Aaron: **_¿Luna?…

_**Voz de ultratumba: **_Ríndete Luna… llego tu hora… prepárate… PARA MORIR *risa maléfica*

_**Aaron:**_ Maldición… Luna está en problemas… -dije me tele transporté hacia el interior de la habitación- Luna estas bie… º º º º… ¿Eh?… ¿Luna?...

Me quede viendo con sorpresa que Luna estaba sentada sobre un cojín enfrente a un televisor plasma de 40", mientras ella tenía sobre su cabeza unos auriculares de diadema con micrófono incluido, a su alrededor estaban regados todo tipo de envolturas y latas vacías mientras sostenía con su magia un joystick de color igual a ella, mientras lo agitaba de un lado a otro, estaba conectado a una consola de juegos (a una PS4 para ser mas precisos), yo veo a la pantalla y veo que ella estaba jugando _Bloodborne…_ pero era raro, el personaje en vez de tener forma humanoide este tenía la forma de un pony, yo veo para los lados y veo que las cortinas estaban cerradas y las paredes estaban tapizadas con muchas estanterías llenas de cajas de juegos y de consolas que iban desde el Atari hasta la que estaba usando ahora-

_**Aaron**_: ¡OH… POR… DIO… *balbuceo* –me tape la boca para que no se diera cuenta de que estaba detrás de ella-

_**Aaron**_: (En mi mente: Yo ya he estado en la habitación de Luna antes, pero es la primera vez que veo una habitación tan desordenada como la mía que se encuentra en la Tierra; Pero el gran descubrimiento aquí es saber que Luna es una Gamer)… º º º º… Supongo que a ella no le "importara" que me quede un rato -Me fui a sentar hasta el fondo de la habitación esquivando todo para no hacer ni el más mínimo ruido y me quedo viendo a Luna como ella se movía de un lado a otro con el joystick al momento que había peligro-

_**Otro Aaron: **_¿Estás seguro que es buena idea estar aquí sin su consentimiento? Si tuvo la puerta cerrada es porque talvez ella no quería que la vieran así

_**(N.A.: El "Otro Aaron" es solo una manera de como Aaron piensa o razona discutiendo consigo mismo sobre las cosas, las conversaciones que tienen Aaron y el "Otro Aaron" solo suceden en su mente y el Otro Aaron tiene su cuerpo humano y no de pony. Pueden encontrar una imagen de ello en mi deviant bajo el nombre de: Aaron y Otro Aaron) **_

_**Aaron:**_ Tienes razón o talvez solo no quería ser interrumpida, vamos viejo mírala es un ángel.

_**Otro Aaron**_: *suspiro* ¿Porque tengo el increíble presentimiento de que si se entera de que estuvimos aquí ese ángel se convertirá en un demonio y nos asesinará?

_**Aaron:**_ º º º Esta bien me convenciste… solo voy a dejar esto aquí –dije mientras dejaba el paquete en el piso- Listo vámonos…

_**Luna**_: Y a donde crees que vas…

_**Aaron y Otro Aaron**_: ¡POR FAVOR PERDONANOS NO FUE NUESTRA INTENCION ESPIARTE Y…!

_**Luna**_: Creíste que lograrías escapar de mi villano insolente, pero la verdad es que nadie puede contra Luna…

Yo levante el rostro para ver que a quien le dijo eso era a la pantalla.

_**Otro Aaron:**_ Casi te cagas del miedo no es así…

_**Aaron:**_ Cállate, tu también te asustaste. –Veo a Luna la cual aún seguía jugando- Supongo que los audífonos no la dejan escuchar –dije con una voz casi inaudible-

_**Luna:**_ ¿Quién dijo eso?.. –dijo quitándose los audífonos de inmediato volteando para los lados y yo me tape la boca con los cascos para no hacer ruido- Supongo que fue mi imaginación… -yo intente apoyarme con un casco pero al hacerlo aplasto una lata vacía haciendo que ella se volteara-…¡Aaron! –dijo mirándome sorprendida-

_**Aaron y Otro Aaron**_: ¡MIERDA YA VALI!

_**Aaron:**_ H-h-hola Luna… ¿bonito día verdad?... yo solo vine a dejarte este paquete.

Ella voltea a ver a su alrededor muy lentamente el chiquero que era su habitación y luego volvió a centrar su mirada en mi pero esta vez estaba viéndome molesta y a la vez avergonzada de ver que yo estaba en su cuarto con este desorden-

**_Luna:_** Aaaaaaaarooooooon –dijo haciendo brillar su cuerno-

_**Otro Aaron: **_Sera mejor que digas algo inteligente en los próximos tres segundos o sino prepárate para correr.

_**Aaron: **_Jejeje… Que buen decorado tienes jejeje –decía mientras sudaba frio-

_**Luna:**_ º º º

_**Aaron**_: º º º

_**Otro Aaron:**_ º º º Ya está loco, te dejo solo -dijo el otro Aaron haciendo un ademan de despedida-

_**Luna:**_ AAAAAROOOOOON… ¿QUE NO TE ENSEÑARON A TOCAR LA PUERTA ANTES DE ENTRAR? -ella hiso brillar su cuerno con más intensidad-

_**Aaron:**_ Técnicamente hablando… me tele transporte…

_**Luna:**_ ¡¿LA PUERTA CERRADA NO FUE SUFICIENTEMENTE CLARA?!

_**Aaron:**_ Lo se… lo se… cuando note la puerta cerrada estaba a punto de irme, pero de repente se escuchó como si tuvieras problemas y yo solo actué… y por cierto… no sabía que también fueras una Gamer…

_**Luna:**_ ¿Eh? ¿también? -dijo y su cuerno dejo de brillar y comenzó a verme con intriga- ¿Acaso… tú… también eres un Gamer?

_**Aaron:**_ Pues si…

_**Luna:**_ WOW eso es increíble… dime, cuál es tu juego favorito o tu consola favorita, que te gusta más ¿un RGP o uno de carreras o de acción? Valla no puedo creer que haya otro gamer en el castillo -Luna siguió hablando y haciéndome preguntas sobre juegos o consolas las cuales no me daba tiempo de responder, en serio que ella estaba muy emocionada- Oye, dime ¿no quieres jugar un rato conmigo en el multiplayer?

_**Aaron:**_ Seguro, porque no…

_**Luna:**_ ¡QUE BIEN! solo déjame buscar un buen juego, que quieres: de pelea, de aventura, talvez de miedo –eso último lo dijo de forma tenebrosa- tengo de todo.

_**Aaron:**_ Sorpréndeme -dije sonriendo-

Después de decir eso, Luna y yo nos pusimos a jugar durante todo el día los distintos tipos de juego que ella tenía, lo curioso era que en los juegos de pelea siempre terminábamos en empate, de verdad que esta tarde ha sido la una de las más divertida desde que llegue a Eqüestria, nosotros seguimos así hasta que ya no pudimos más, estábamos recostados de espaldas con los joysticks levitando mientras respirábamos de forma pesada

_**Aaron:**_ Vaya Luna *jadeo* me has dejado *jadeo* impresionado *jadeo* eres la primera que *jadeo* logra que me ponga serio *jadeo* al momento de jugar *jadeo* -Dije apoyándome con mis patas delanteras detrás de mi espalda-

_**Luna:**_ Lo mismo digo *jadeo* de ti Aaron *jadeo* eres hábil *jadeo* en verdad fuiste un *jadeo* digno adversario *jadeo* -Dijo y también se puso como yo estaba- ¿Quieres seguir nuestro pequeño duelo mañana?

_**Aaron**_: Seguro -dije pero vi un reloj que marcaba la hora en la que ella subia la luna- Oye… ¿no es esta la hora en que subes la luna?.

_**Luna:**_ Oh no, tengo que ir a subir la Luna supongo que eso es todo por hoy.

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Mañana quieres probar en los calabozos?

_**Luna:**_ Seguro -dijo mientras salía por la ventana para irse volando al patio con su hermana que la estaba esperando para bajar el sol y yo por mi lado me quede un rato en su habitación-

_**Aaron**_: *suspiro* De verdad que este lugar me recuerda a mi antiguo cuarto –dije para luego reírme un poco y tumbarme en el piso otra vez-

_**Otro Aaron:**_ ¿Cómo crees que consiguió todo esto?

_**Aaron:**_ No lo sé güey… ¿acaso eso importa?

_**Otro Aaron**_: ¿Yyyyyy?… ¿cómo crees que te fue?…

_**Aaron:**_ No lo sé viejo… pero realmente espero tener más días como este.

_**(Fin del Flashback)**_

Y así fue como Luna y yo nos convertimos en compañeros de juegos… pero ya divagué mucho… Donde me quede… º º º º… ah ya me acorde… les estaba hablando sobre mi tiempo en Canterlot: Aprendí un hechizo muy práctico que es el de enviar cartas usando a Spike como medio; gracias a ello he podido comunicarme con las chicas y otros de mis amigos en Ponyville. Todavía no hay señal de Astaroth, es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra. En fin, en estos momentos estoy de camino al coliseo, Shining me ha pedido que vaya esta tarde, no sé por qué pero aun así conociéndolo seguro que es otra prueba.

* * *

_**(Lugar - Coliseo)**_

Entro en la arena y me sorprendió de lo que vi, toda la arena estaba llena de todo tipo de ponis, incluso Celestia, Luna, Twilight, y otra alicornio mas, era de color rosa y de melena de color morado, fucsia y amarillo, usaba una tiara, al igual que las demás princesas, y su cutie mark era un corazón de cristal con unas "barras doradas". Por las gradas veo a todos mis amigos de Ponyville, que me saludaban.

_**Shining**_: ¡Aaron por aquí! -dijo Shining Armor parado en el centro de la arena, y a su lado estaban los once guardias que enfrente el primer día que estuve aquí-.

_**Aaron**_: ¿Que es todo esto Shining? –dije observando hacia los lados mientras me dirigía hacia el-

_**Shining**_: Esto Aaron es una exhibición de pelea que la guardia real organiza en esta época del año. Queríamos que nos ayudaras con la demostración, Viéndonos a todos nosotros ya te imaginas que es lo que vas a hacer.

_**Aaron:**_ No inventes, de nuevo,

_**Shining**_: así es, los doce de nosotros contra ti, esta vez sin usar el Shin-ken. De ahí puedes hacer uso de cualquier otro estilo de pelea o la magia, solo quiero dejar claro que no te la voy a poner fácil pues mi esposa Cadence está aquí y no puedo quedar mal enfrente de ella ni de los otros ponis.

_**Aaron:**_ Lo mismo te digo Shining.

_**Shining**_: Entonces no debo decir nada más -Shining se aclaró la garganta y dijo o más bien lo gritó- ¡Saludos y Bienvenidos a la XXIV Exhibición de la Guardia Real, gracias a todos por su presencia a esperamos que disfruten de la exhibición, en esta presentación, les mostraremos algo nunca antes visto antes, doce guardias contra un alicornio –todos comenzaron a pisar fuertemente el piso- sin más, comenzaremos!

_**Aaron:**_ Oye Shining una vez más, ¿no es esto algo injusto?

_**Shining: **_¿Quieres que traiga mas guardias?

Aaron:

**_Shining:_** Jejeje tranquilo, le pregunte a las princesas y dijeron que confían mucho en ti y que podrás con esto.

_**Aaron:**_ _Me alegro que confíen en mí pero aun así esto es demasiado_ -pensaba

Me fui a un lado de la arena y todos ellos al otro a lo que las princesas se pusieron de pie-

_**Twilight:**_ Muy bien entonces…

_**Cadence:**_ preparados…

_**Luna:**_ listos…

_**Celestia:**_ comiencen…

* * *

_(**Insertar Musica**: Megadeath - Back in the day ( watch?v=hv-ayWDnW5s))_

* * *

Los cuatro pegasos salieron volando a toda velocidad hacia mí pero puse una mirada maliciosa y ellos se detuvieron antes de llegar a mí.

_**Aaron: **_¿qué les pasa?, ¿que acaso no venían a enfrentarme?... Si quieren pueden atacarme los cuatro a la vez… ¿qué les pasa? Si no quieren venir entonces yo iré a ustedes

Salí volando hacia ellos y al estar cara a cara veo a mi costado unas luces que venían hacia mi que por poco me alcanzan, eran cuatro rayos que fueron lanzados por los cuatro unicornios.

_**Shining:**_ Te dije que no te la pondría fácil,

_**Aaron:**_ así parece -dije sonriendo emocionado por la pelea- oye Shining, ¿conoces el hechizo de gravedad? -sonreí y me dirigí al cielo-

_**Shining:**_ ¡Todos reagrúpense! -creó una barrera alrededor de ellos-

_**Aaron:**_ ¡Muy tarde Shining Armor!

Hice brillar mi cuerno y un pegaso y un poni terrestre fueron alcanzados por mi hechizo, este hizo que cayeran por su propio peso, pero bueno sentir una gravedad aumentada 7 veces haría que cualquiera caiga. Desde las gradas todos empezaron a gritar de emoción.

_**Shining:**_ Oye Aaron ¿Sabes lo que pasa cuando mezclas los hechizos persecución y explosión? -todos los unicornios comenzaron a dispararme esferas, yo salí volando, pero estas empezaron a seguirme los pegasos se dirigieron volando para bloquearme el paso-

_**Aaron:**_ Saben, son rápidos… pero no lo suficiente…

Dije y me moví rápido entre ellos esquivándolos sin problemas, no me fije que dos ponis terrestres saltaron y me patearon con fuerza hasta donde estaban los pegasos que también me recibieron con patadas, enviándome contra las esferas que me seguían y explotaron mandándome al suelo. Yo me levanté un poco atontado por los golpes pero con el entrenamiento que recibí esos golpes no me afectaron tanto como esperaba. La batalla se prolongó como por unos 7 minutos mas, pude deshacerme de todos hasta que quedamos Shining y yo. Estaba cansado pero no podía demostrarle mi debilidad.

_**Aaron:**_ Shining, ¿no quieres acabar con esto de forma espectacular?,

_**Shining:**_ que tienes en mente.

_**Aaron**_: Ese hechizo, ¿lo recuerdas? -dije levantando una ceja-

_**Shining:**_ Oh me parece bien, hace tiempo que no usaba ese hechizo.

_**Aaron:**_ Muy bien -nos separamos unos quince metros de distancia el uno del otro-

_**Shining:**_ ¿Listo Aaron? –Gritaba Shining Armor desde donde se encontraba-

_**Aaron:**_ seguro Shining… -le respondí también gritando-

Hicimos brillar nuestros cuernos al mismo tiempo, cargando una esfera de energía que empezaron a crecer, y luego los comprimimos hasta que tuvieran un diámetro de cuatro centímetros, nos apuntamos el uno al otro:

_**Ambos**_: ¡AURA BLAST! **(Light: Pueden ver la imagen de este ataque en mi deviant bajo el nombre de: _Aaron vs Shining Armor_)**

Gritamos al unísono y disparamos, de las esferas salieron dos rayos que chocaron quedando en perfecto equilibrio, mientras más energía liberábamos era más tempestuoso, era obvio que si alguno de nosotros dejaba de concentrarse más que sea un segundo recibiría todo el daño del ataque. La fuerza de la energía suspendida era tal que esta empezó a empujarnos hacia atrás, se veía que Shining era un hueso difícil de roer, iba a imprimir más presión sobre él, vi de reojo a la zona donde estaban las princesas, la princesa Cadence que estaba viendo con preocupación a Shining al igual que Twilight, luna estaba viendo con preocupación el encuentro, y Celestia estaba observándome como si quisiera que hiciera algo. Yo veo a Shining, este estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo, hasta que lo entendí, hice que la energía suspendida saliera volando hacia arriba, y esta exploto creando grandes fuegos artificiales, todos se quedaron viendo el espectáculo mientras pisaban de emoción por lo que había sucedido. Ambos respirábamos de forma pesada, pero note que Shining estaba más cansado que yo.

_**(NA.: Quitar Musica)**_

_**Aaron:**_ Sabes Shining *jadeo* no hay *jadeo* que volver a *jadeo* hacer eso.

_**Shining:**_ Te *jadeo* apoyo *jadeo*

_**Cadence: **_Cariño... –dijo mientras se abalanzaba sobre Shining y comprobar si estaba bien-

_**Twilight:**_ ¡Hermano, Aaron!

_**Luna:**_ ¿Aaron estas bien?

Dijeron ellas que venían descendiendo y parándose enfrente de nosotros, Shining y yo nos miramos y nos comenzamos a reír

_**Aaron:**_ ¿bien? Estuvo más que bien, esa batalla fue intensa y emocionante, ¿sí o que Shining?

_**Shining:**_ Es cierto, desde hace años que no me divertía así al pelear.

_**Celestia:**_ Son unos niños saben –dijo Celestia aterrizando junto con las demás princesas-,

_**Aaron:**_ En mi defensa solo diré que Shining empezó. –Dije señalando a Shining-

_**Shining**_: Oye, ¿quién fue el que sugirió usar el Aura Blast en primer lugar?

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Y quién fue el que sugirió una batalla de doce a uno en primer lugar? –dije y nos empezamos a reír-

_**Twilight:**_ Veo que has mejorado mucho en el uso de tu magia Aaron -dijo Twilight de manera alegre-

_**Aaron:**_ Bueno eso se debe a que tengo a dos excelentes maestras -dije sonriendo y las Princesas Celestia y Twilight sonrieron un poco apenadas- Por cierto usted debe ser la esposa de Shining… ¿Princesa Cadence, cierto? –Dije volteando a ver a la Princesa Cadence-

_**Cadence:**_ Así es y tú eres Aaron el joven humano ¿verdad?

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Cómo lo sabe?

_**Shining:**_ Mea Culpa

_**Aaron:**_ Oh Bueno, entonces ¡agh! –dije sujetándome con un casco la sien pues sentí un ligero dolor de cabeza y de la nada en mi mente vi que una espada gigante caía del cielo- Ahí no, ¡Shining!

Dije y lo tacleé haciendo que rodáramos, en ese momento cayó del cielo una espada que se quedó clavada en el lugar que estaba Shining Armor.

_**Shining**_: ¿Que rayos? ¿Por qué me tacleaste? Dije molesto

_**Aaron:**_ Por eso -señale la espada clavada en el piso-

La espada tenía una nota atada en el mango, yo la tomo, la abro y leo lo que estaba escrito: "Mira arriba". Yo levanto la mirada y del cielo venia Astaroth en picada sonriendo a lo que grita:

_**Astaroth:**_ ¡YA TE ENCONTRE!

_**Continuara…**_

_**Ending de la historia**__**: **__Lisa Komine - Recucitated Hope ( watch?v=05RyCpBRm3I)_


	9. Liberación

_**"Aaron y La leyenda del Guardián"**_

_**Legend 9: Liberación**_

_**Opening de la historia: **Junichi Suwabe **\- **Haruka Nichijou no Naka de ( watch?v=CH3U8OwTT2w)_

* * *

_**(Lugar - Coliseo)(PDV Aaron)**_

_**Astaroth:**_ ¡YA TE ENCONTRE! -cayó Astaroth aterrizando en frente de nosotros creando una nube de polvo-

_**Aaron:**_ ¡Astaroth!

_**Astaroth:**_ Sabes no soy muy fanatica del juego de las escondidas maldito alicornio, pero debo admitir que sabes oculta... -fue interrumpida por un rayo de color celeste que iba dirigida hacia ella pero pudo esquivarlo-

_**Cadence:**_ ¡Como te atreves a intentar matar a mi esposo! -dijo molesta-

_**Astaroth**_: No te metas y no quería matar a tu esposo intentaba matarlo a él. -Dijo señalándome-

_**Aaron:**_ Si es asi entonces dejame decirte que tienes muy mala punteria.

_**Astaroth:**_ Como sea enfréntate a tu destino maldito alicornio. -Dijo mientras sacaba la espada de la tierra-

Pude notar que ella estaba completamente cansada, además que tenía la cara algo pálida, parecía como si fuera a desmayarse en cualquier momento, más que un enojo por verla, sentí pena de ella, era como si en este mes lo único que hizo fue buscarme. Las princesas estaban haciendo brillar sus cuernos apuntando a Astaroth y parecia como si fueran a atacarla con todo.

_**Aaron:**_ ¡ALTO! -Exclamé estirando un ala en señal de que se detuvieran-

_**Twilight:**_ Ella intento matar a mi BBBFF –dijo molesta-

_**Cadence:**_ Crees que lo tomare como si nada después de ver que intentara matar a mi esposo –dijo con tono firme-

_**Luna:**_ Además de que ella vino aquí para matarte -dijo viendo a Astaroth con seriedad-

_**Celestia**_: Realmente crees que permitiré que alguien intente matar a uno de mis súbditos enfrente de mí.

Dijeron las cuatro aun con sus cuernos activos

_**Aaron:**_ Lo sé, lo sé, pero esto en parte es mi culpa así que dejen que yo lo haga. Oye Astaroth, ¿quieres matarme? bien, aquí está tu oportunidad, nos enfrentaremos en una batalla uno a uno en esta arena, si ganas podrás matarme, si yo gano dejaras de trabajar para Ghost Scream.

_**Twilight:**_ ¿Que estás diciendo Aaron?

_**Aaron:**_ Como escucharon me enfrentare a ella solo, mientras tanto saquen a todos de la arena así nadie saldrá lastimado.

_**Shining:**_ pero has usado tu magia y peleado desde hace rato, debes estar cansado.

_**Aaron:**_ al igual que ella. Escuchen ella está aquí para matarme, no es necesario que alguien más resulte afectado por esto. ¿Qué esperas? saca a todos de la aqui.

_**Shining: **_está bien;

_**Cadence:**_ Te ayudaré -se fueron Shining y Cadence en dirección a las gradas-

_**Aaron:**_ Astaroth puedes bajar tu espada, no escaparé ni nadie te atacará si la bajas.

_**Astaroth**_: Ja enserio quieres que acepte un trato como ese, si bajo mi espada esas me atacaran con su magia.

_**Aaron:**_ Que quieres que haga para que aceptes.

_**Astaroth**_: Que ellas salgan de la arena –dijo señalando a las princesas-

_**Aaron:**_ Princesa Celestia, sé que usted no permitiría esto pero en estos momentos necesito que nos dejen a mí y a Astaroth en la arena a solas.

_**Celestia:**_ ¿Aaron en que estás pensando?

_**Aaron**_: Por favor princesa, confié en mí. -Celestia y yo nos miramos el uno al otro hasta que ella se dio media vuelta y dijo-:

_**Celestia:**_ No pierdas.

_**Aaron**_: Se lo agradezco mucho.

_**Luna**_: Pero hermana.

_**Celestia**_: Aaron ya tomo su decisión, si él cree que esto evitara que alguien salga herido confiare en él.

_**Luna:**_ Aaron no tienes que hacer esto, si nos enfrentamos todos juntos a ella entonces.

_**Aaron:**_ Entonces eso no sería justo -dije sonriendo despreocupadamente.

Yo mire a luna, pero ella desvió la mirada muy enojada pero a la vez preocupada.

_**Aaron:**_ Luna…

_**Luna**_: Solo no pierdas -dijo y salió volando hacia donde estaban los tronos-

_**Twilight**_: Espero que sepas lo que haces -dijo Twilight y salió volando hacia donde estaban sus amigas-

_**Aaron:**_ Bien Astaroth ya se fueron, en cinco minutos comenzaremos la pelea, puedes descansar si quieres porque yo lo haré.

_**Astaroth:**_ ¿Por qué crees que no te mataré en estos momentos que todos se fueron?

_**Aaron**_: Porque sé que eres de las que no harían eso -Dije y me recosté en el piso a lo que ella bajo su espada y se recostó también- veo que aceptaste…

_**Astaroth**__:_ Cállate, no creas que acepte tu tonto trato, solo quiero hacer tu agonía de ver la muerte acercarse sin que puedas hacer algo al respecto.

_**Aaron**_: Lo que digas… Oye Astaroth ¿porque haces esto? Digo, ¿porque usas tu espada para ayudar a Ghost Scream?;

_**Astaroth:**_ No tengo que decírtelo maldito alicornio

_**Aaron:**_ Aaron –dije inmediatamente-

_**Astaroth:**_ ¿Qué?

_**Aaron:**_ Me llamo Aaron y por cierto me gustaría saber cuál es tu verdadero nombre, porque no creo que te llames Astaroth.

_**Astaroth**_: Por qué quieres saberlo si de todas formas vas a morir…

_**Aaron:**_ Si de todas formas voy a morir, no te cuesta nada en decírmelo –dije sonriendo-

_**Astaroth:**_ No pienso caer en eso otra vez –dijo volteando la cabeza como si estuviera enojada-

_**Aaron:**_ Como quieras.

La espera se hacia eterna, y Shining junto con Cadence se encargaron de sacar a todos en el coliseo. Pasaron los cinco minutos y en la arena solo quedamos las princesas, Shining, Twilight y sus amigas, Astaroth y yo-

_**Aaron:** _Bueno llego la hora -dije parándome, y Astaroth también se paró-

_**Astaroth:**_ Espero que estés listo para morir,

_**Aaron:**_ espero que estés lista para dejar a Ghost Scream.

_**(Insertar Musica: **Paramore - Decode ( watch?v=RvnkAtWcKYg)**)**_

Ella salió volando con la espada en la boca, blandiéndola como lo hacía en el parque, yo la esquivaba sin problemas, pero podía sentir el dolor que me proporcionaron los guardias en la pelea anterior, mientras ella me intentaba cortar yo le arrojaba esferas de luz, pero ella las bloqueaba con su espada,

_**Astaroth**_: Esos ataques no sirven contra mí -dijo mientras me atacaba-

_**Aaron:**_ Bueno al menos tenía que intentarlo, ya sabes -realmente me era difícil contratacar pues la pelea con los guardias me dejo muy agotado-

_**Astaroth:**_ Deja de esquivar mis ataques maldito Aaron -dijo molesta-

_**Aaron:**_ vaya hasta que al fin me llamas por mi nombre -dije riéndome mientras seguía esquivando-

_**Astaroth**_: No te burles de mí -dijo y dio una patada que no vi venir, mandándome unos metros hacia atrás- _Es muy fuerte, no creí que también peleara cuerpo a cuerpo, eso no es kendo es aikido_.

_**Astaroth:**_ Apuesto a que no viste venir eso

_**Aaron:**_ es verdad, pero apuesto a que tú tampoco viste venir esto. -dije lanzándole unas esferas de luz-,

_**Astaroth:**_ Te dije que esos ataques son inútiles -cortó las esferas de luz por la mitad y estas se convirtieron en pequeños explosivos-

_**Astaroth:**_ ¿pero qué?

_**Aaron:**_ Caíste

Dije sonriendo de forma maliciosa. Los explosivos detonaron simultáneamente, creando una fuerte onda expansiva y una nube de humo se formó en el lugar que estaba Astaroth, la nube de humo se esparció pero para mi sorpresa Astaroth no se encontraba en ese lugar y solo estaba su espada.

**_Aaron:_ **¿Pero qué…?

_**Astaroth**_: Eso te pasa por confiarte -dijo Astaroth cayendo del cielo queriéndome golpear pero yo intercepte su golpe con otro-

Al impactar nuestros cascos se vio como una onda expansiva se generaba de estos, yo la sujeté y la azoté contra el piso mientras salto hacia atrás y ella se paró algo aturdida sujetándose la cabeza.

_**Astaroth:**_ _¿Por qué?... ¿por qué no puedo matarlo?... se supone que soy un gran espadachín… entonces… ¿por qué no puedo matarlo?_

* * *

_**(Mientras tanto en las gradas)**_

_**Pinkie:**_ Vamos Aaron tú puedes ganarle -dijo mientras movía unos pompones rosas de un lado a otro-

_**Rainbow:**_ Porque no podemos ir a ayudarlo, esta pelea es más que injusta.

_**Applejack**_: es verdad, esa chica quiere matarlo usando una espada y él ni siquiera tiene algo con que defenderse.

_**Rarity:**_ Así es, además que hace un rato luchó contra los mejores guardias del reino, debe de estar más que cansado y no creo que cinco minutos le hayan sido suficiente.

_**Twilight**_: Yo también pienso lo mismo, pero él dijo que pelearía solo, y no sé el porqué.

_**Fluttershy**_: Yo solo espero que no salga lastimado –decía la pegaso mientras se ocultaba el rostro son su cabello-

_**Rainbow:**_ Esto es frustrante.

* * *

_**(De vuelta en la arena**_)

Astaroth seguía con sus ataques combinados, por mi lado cada movimiento que hacia se volvía más lento, su espada me pasaba más y más cerca, yo seguía sin poder regresarle los ataques pues en cada oportunidad que tenía ella se defendía con su espada y ya estaba llegando a mi limite, debo acabar con esto de inmediato pero no sé cómo.

_**Astaroth:**_ Se acabo, haber como sobrevives a esto: _**"Ittoryu: Jüniten no saibansho"** (Estilo de una espada: Doce Cortes Celestiales)_

Ella logro cortarme varias partes cuerpo y empiezo a sangrar, con mucho esfuerzo salte hacia atrás para ganar espacio, creí que ella arremetería con otro corte pero ella se detuvo, podía ver que su rostro que ella estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo, en verdad que verla en ese estado me quitaba las ganas de luchar contra ella, en sus ojos podía ver que se presionaba por cumplir con las expectativas de Ghost. Me limpie la sangre de la cara y le pregunte:

_**Aaron**_: Oye Astaroth, en serio no me puedes decir por qué ayudas a Ghost Scream, ese tipo hizo que muchos ponis sufrieran sin ningún motivo, realmente no sé qué es lo que te hace trabajar para él.

_**Astaroth:**_ Yo me pregunto lo mismo de ti, tu ni siquiera perteneces a este mundo. ¿porque los estas ayudando? esta no es tu pelea.

_**Aaron:**_ Tienes razón, no soy de este mundo, pero si tengo una razón para ayudarlos: lo hago porque quiero hacerlo. Aquí he hecho muchas amistades y no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo que alguien intente hacer algo malo contra ellos. Además que este lugar es completamente interesante y divertido, no puedo permitir que alguien venga a acabar con todo esto. Astaroth puedo verlo en ti, sé que no eres de las que trabajaría para alguien como Ghost Scream.

_**Astaroth**_: ¡Callate!

Dijo y dio una estocada, yo no me moví de mi lugar y solo ladeé mi cuerpo haciendo que la espada se fuera de largo, yo golpeé en un punto de la espada con mucha fuerza a lo que esta se rompe, Astaroth no podía detenerse y aproveché colocandome debajo de ella y le lancé una esfera de energía, esto hizo que su gorro se destrozara y soltace su espada. Salió disparada contra una pared la cual se destruyó sepultándola bajo escombros, después de ese disparo ya no pude usar magia pero al menos con esto pude detener a Astaroth, me di vuelta y di unos pasos alejandome del lugar.

_**Astaroth:**_ ¿A dónde crees que vas?

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Qué? -ella salió lentamente de los escombros, de su cabeza salía unas líneas de sangre y a pasos débiles se acercaba hasta mí-

_**Astaroth:**_ No… permitiré… que… escapes... -Yo la mire con tristeza y le dije-

_**Aaron**_: En verdad quieres hacer esto.

_**Astaroth:**_ ¡y qué más puedo hacer! -dijo con una cara de remordimiento- Si no lo hago… si no lo hago… si no lo hago… no liberara a mi hermano.

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Tu hermano?

_**Astaroth**_: Así es, mi hermano menor, lo tiene como prisionero para que no me reusara, me dijo que si cumplía con esta misión él lo liberaría, pero… también me dijo que si por alguna razón yo moría entonces él lo liberaría de igual forma. -Empezaron a salir lágrimas de sus ojos- Pero morir no es una opción para mí, es por eso que no puedo rendirme, tengo que cumplir con mi misión, esta última misión. -dijo mientras levantaba la hoja de la espada rota-

_**Aaron**_: ¿Morir? ¿cómo sabría el sí moriste? –Le pregunte mientras analizaba lo que me dijo en mi cabeza-

_**Astaroth:**_ Él me puso un hechizo, en caso de que yo muera él se enterará y liberara a mi hermano, un pacto con Ghost Scream es sagrado, si él dice que lo hará entonces es un hecho.

_**Aaron:**_ Créeme cuando te digo que no lo hará. -ella apretó los dientes y grito-

_**Astaroth**_: ¡CALLATE!

Salió volando hacia mí con la espada en su boca, yo esquivaba sus ataques dificilmente, estaba claro que ambos ya no estábamos en condiciones de seguir luchando, si esto se alargaba por más tiempo seguro que me mata, pero también pensaba en alguna manera de liberarla hasta que se me ocurrió algo.

_**Aaron**_: Escucha me Astaroth, ¿realmente crees que Ghost Scream cumplirá con su palabra?

_**Astaroth**_: Completamente.

_**Aaron:**_ Entonces deja que te ayude, los liberare a ti y a tu hermano y te prometo que podrás volver a verlo aunque… esto te matará un poco.

_**Astaroth**_: ¿Que? -Salte hacia atrás y me pare sobre mis patas traseras y me puse en guardia-

* * *

_**(En los tronos)**_

_**Shining**_: planea usar el Shin-ken,

_**Cadence:**_ ¿qué?

_**Shining:**_ Esa postura es para realizar un ataque del estilo Shin-ken,

_**Luna**_: Entonces ¿quiere dejarla inconsciente?

_**Celestia:**_ No, él va a matarla. -dijo Celestia con una mirada perpleja-

* * *

_**(En la Arena)**_

_**Aaron:**_ No puedo fallar este ataque -pensaba y vi como ella se abalanzo sobre mí-

Yo la esquivaba mientras empecé a usar el Shin-ken, rodillas, estomago, cuello, espalda, mentón, frente, corazón. Al golpear en su corazón ella soltó la espada y cayo desplomada en el piso, con los ojos en blanco, y de ella salió un aura negra que se fue en dirección al cielo.

_**Aaron:**_ 1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8… 9… 10.

Puse a Astaroth boca arriba y la golpeé en varias partes de su cuerpo rápidamente, y ella abre los ojos de súbito exhalando agitada; se apoyó con sus patas sobre la espalda muy lentamente, se sobó la cabeza, me miró con cansancio y me pregunta:

_**Astaroth:**_ ¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste?

_**Aaron:**_ Te liberé.

_**Astaroth**_: ¿Cómo?

_**Aaron:**_ Pues moriste -dije colocándome en frente de ella-

_**Astaroth:**_ Pero si eso es verdad entonces como es que sigo viva.

_**Aaron:**_ Eso te lo puedo explicar, lo que te aplique fue una ataque del estilo Shin-ken. Solo te provoqué un infarto y luego hice que tu corazón volviera a latir, sinceramente no creí que volviera a usar el Shin-ken en alguien -ella al escuchar lo que le dije se quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos- Espero que tengas razón sobre lo que dijiste del trato que tenías con él. El hechizo que te puso lo conozco, irónicamente se llama "pacto", es un hechizo que le permite al usuario saber si alguien está herido… o en este caso… fallecido. En estos momentos Ghost Scream cree que moriste, pongamos eso a nuestro favor, te ayudare a que te reúnas con tu hermano nuevamente, claro si es que me lo permites.

_**Astaroth:**_ ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme? yo vine para matarte, acabamos de luchar a muerte, y aun así… ¿porque me ayudas?

_**Aaron:**_ Pues porque quiero hacerlo -dije mientras sonreía despreocupadamente mientras me levantaba-

_**Astaroth:**_ Oye Aaron… ¿te importaría convertirte en mi amigo? –Dijo mirándome a los ojos-

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Cómo puedes preguntarme algo así en este momento? –Pregunte confundido- Acabamos de poner nuestras vidas en riegos hace un momento en esta pelea… eso nos convierte en amigos –dije dándole mi pata para ayudar a que se levante- Me ofende que siquiera lo preguntes

Dije mirándola a los ojos a lo que ella puso una cara de sorpresa por mi respuesta, de sus ojos salieron un par de lágrimas para luego ladear su cabeza mostrando una sonrisa y estirando su pata.

_**Aaron:**_ Entonces Astaroth…

_**Astaroth**_: Rain Forest

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Qué?

_**Rain Forest**_: Bueno… tú querías saber cuál era mi verdadero nombre… y es Rain Forest.

_**Aaron**_: Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Aaron.

Dije aun sonriendo e hice una señal para que los demás vinieran, quienes no tardaron en venir hasta donde estábamos Rain y yo.

_**Pinkie**_: ¡AAAAROOOOOONNNNN ME ALEGRO QUE ESTES BIEEEEEEEEEEEEN! -Pinkie me abrazó tan fuerte sacándome el aire-

_**Aaron:**_ Pinkie… no… puedo… respirar… otra vez…

_**Pinkie**_: Lo siento –dijo soltándome-

_**Luna:**_ Nos tuviste preocupados, mira tus heridas.

_**Aaron**_: Descuida, se curaran en un par de días.

_**Shining**_: Es bueno saber que aun respiras –dijo burlándose-

_**Aaron:**_ A mí también me gusta estar vivo.

_**Rainbow:**_ Oye Aaron, en serio que eres raro… digo… pensar que luchaste contra 12 guardias a la vez y después contra una asesina, eso es lo más increíble que he visto, casi tanto como yo.

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Solo casi? –Dije y todos nos empezamos a reír pero luego voltearon a ver a Rain Forest y cambiaron sus expresiones-

_**Shining:**_ Astaroth eh, ¿me pregunto cuál debería ser el juicio apropiado para ella?

_**Aaron**_: De quien hablas Shining.

_**Shining**_: Pues de Astaroth, ¿quién más?

_**Aaron**_: ¿Astaroth? ella murió hace unos instantes, ella es Rain Forest -a lo que dije eso todos me miraron un poco confundidos por lo que había dicho-

_**Shining:**_ ¿De qué hablas Aaron?

_**Aaron**_: La pegaso conocida como Astaroth murió hace un par de minutos, tú mismo viste como le aplique el Shin-ken, ella es una simple pegaso que casualmente estaba por aquí… hablando en términos legales: No puedes enjuiciar a alguien que está muerto. ¿Estoy en lo correcto o me equivoco? -Dije levantando una ceja-

_**Shining**_: ¿Y qué es lo que se supone que hagamos con ella?

Ante esa pregunta yo me voltee a ver a la princesa y le dije.

_**Aaron:**_ Princesa si lo permite quisiera que Astar… digo, Rain Forest se quedara en el palacio bajo su vigilancia claro está, pues sería peligroso que ella estuviera afuera y que Ghost Scream se entere de que sigue viva, usted ya escucho lo que pasó con ella así que… -ella se me quedo viendo con una mirada de extrañez y yo me le acerque al oído para susurrarle- Con ella de nuestro lado podremos saber dónde se encuentra Ghost Scream-

_**Celestia:**_ De acuerdo Aaron voy a permitir eso, claro si es que Rain Forest acepta.

_**Aaron**_: Rain estás de acuerdo con esto

Dije mientras me volteaba a ver a Rain Forest a lo que ella se me acerco en un instante para besarme en la mejilla para luego separase y con una sonrisa decir-

_**Rain:**_ Lo estoy.

_**Shining**_: Bueno Aaron esta vez sí me dejaste impresionado con tus avances y sobre todo ver que estas como si nada aun con todos esos golpes y cortes –dijo dándome un golpe en el hombro-

_**Aaron:**_ ¡ITEEEEEEEEEE! –Caigo inmediatamente al piso por el dolor-

_**Shining**_: ¿Qué te pasa?

_**Aaron: **_*jadeo* ¿Qué que me pasa? Viejo, tú y tus guardias me acaban de dar una paliza llevándome al límite además que tengo múltiples cortes y hematomas en el cuerpo, deja que te diga lo que me pasa: ¡pasa que no soy de acero! -dije molesto por la pregunta que me hizo Shining Armor-

_**Shining**_: Jejeje… Lo siento… -dijo rascándose la nuca y todos se empezaron a reír-

Después de eso nos llevaron a mí y a Rain Forest a la enfermería para que pudieran tratar nuestras heridas por lo que tuve que pasar en camilla por ese día. Realmente nunca me esperé que me enfrentaría de nuevo a Rain, y más aún que ella se pusiera de nuestro lado, también me sorprendió que haya sido capaz de ayudar a alguien usando el Shin-ken eso si me dejo pensando, pero también me doy cuenta de lo que Ghost Scream es capaz de hacer para lograr su objetivo, y sé que voy a necesitar dominar mi magia para cuando llegue el momento, realmente me gustaría tenerlo enfrente mío… para poder golpearlo en la cara.

* * *

_**(En las afueras de Eqüestria)**_

Se puede ver a un alicornio negro de melena y cola negra, era Ghost Scream que estaba sentado en un trono de piedra mientras observaba una bola de cristal hasta que de repente una aura oscura entra por la cueva hasta llegar al frente del alicornio y este dice:

_**Ghost Scream:**_ Valla parece que Astaroth ha caído, bueno sabía que esto pasaría.

_**¿?:**_ ¿Si sabía eso, entonces porque la envió? –Se escuchó una voz que provenía desde las sombras y luego aparece un poni encapuchado bastante alto que se podía notar estaba bien tonificado este al estar frente al alicornio hiso una reverencia-

_**Ghost Scream**_: Porque necesitaba ver de lo que era capaz ese alicornio y pude comprobar al verlo que su manera de pensar y actuar es muy "irregular"… alguien que es capaz de considerar la muerte una opción es algo "ingenioso", no muchos se atreven a pensar de esa manera.

_**¿?:**_ ¿Quiere que me encargue de él señor?

_**Ghost Scream:**_ La paciencia es una virtud Red Gloves, primero quiero que hagas lo que está escrito en este documento –le lanzó un sobre con papeles adentro- si sigues los pasos al pie de la letra seguro que tendrás tu momento de enfrentarte a él

_**Red Gloves: **_Como usted diga mi señor y… ¿que pasara con el hermano de Astaroth?

_**Ghost Scream:**_ Tu qué crees, usaremos a su pequeño hermano para llenar el hueco que dejo Astaroth -dijo de forma malévola-

_**Red Gloves:**_ Entonces me retiro –dijo para luego desvanecerse entre las sombras-

_**Ghost Scream**_: Esperare los resultados.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Ending de la historia: **__Lisa Komine - Recucitated Hope ( watch?v=05RyCpBRm3I)_


	10. Misterio en Applelooza (P1)

_**"Aaron y la Leyenda del Guardian"**_

_**Legend 10: Misterio en Applelooza (parte 1)**_

_**Opening de la historia: **Junichi Suwabe **\- **Haruka Nichijou no Naka de ( watch?v=CH3U8OwTT2w)_

* * *

_**(Lugar - Patio de enfrente)(PDV Aaron)**_

Han pasado cuatro días desde que Rain Forest se quedó en el palacio, Shining se fue de Canterlot con Cadence de vuelta al Imperio de Cristal, dijo que ya no era necesario que el me siguiera entrenando, que a partir de aquí entrenara bajo mis propios principios; Celestia interrogó a Rain Forest acerca de la ubicación del escondite de Ghost Scream y otras cosas, pero al parecer ella no recuerda el lugar donde se ocultaban, Celestia la examino con varios hechizos y concluyó que lo más probable es que sea por el hechizo que él le puso y por eso no puede recordar. A pesar de que ella ya no trabaja para él, aún hay algunos ponis que la ven con recelo, lo que la pone algo depresiva, yo le digo que no se preocupe por eso, pero aun así ella sigue igual, se nota que ella quiere olvidar esos días en los que trabajaba como la matona de ese sujeto y poder ayudar en lo que puede. Por eso le pedí un permiso a Celestia de que la dejara venir a practicar conmigo con la excusa de que ella me ayudara a entrenar pues era la única que realmente me llevaba al límite, al menos eso la mantendrá lejos de las miradas acusadoras y pueda estar más calmada. Celestia accedió a mi petición y en estos momentos estamos entrenando el estilo de pelea de los pegasos.

_**Rain**_: ¡No puedo pelear de esta manera! –Dijo deteniéndose y aterrizando en el piso-

_**Aaron:**_ De que hablas, eres muy buena en el combate cercano –dije también aterrizando-

_**Rain:**_ Puede ser, pero yo soy una espadachín no una luchadora, necesito de una espada.

_**Aaron**_: ¿y no puedes usar alguna de las que están en la armería?

_**Rain:**_ Ya lo intenté pero ninguna de esas espadas se acoplaban a mi manera de pelear, Zambato es la única espada con la que me siento cómoda y de no ser por cierto "alicornio" podría sentirme al 100% de mi capacidad.

_**Aaron:**_ Ya dije que lo sentía, ¿qué es lo que quieres que haga?

_**Rain**_: Repara mi espada.

_**Aaron:**_ Lo haría con mi magia pero tu espada es inmune recuerdas –dije dando leves golpes en mi sien como diciendo "piensa"-

_**Rain:**_ Pues entonces busca a alguien que si pueda repararla.

_**Aaron**_: Dudo que en Canterlot encuentres a un herrero que se especialice en espadas.

_**Rain**_: Entonces busquemos fuera de la ciudad, no creas que Canterlot es la única ciudad de Eqüestria.

_**Aaron**_: Está bien está bien veré que hago.

* * *

_**(Lugar - Salón del Trono)**_

_**Celestia:**_ mmm ¿buscan a un herrero?... Sí, tengo información sobre donde puedes encontrar a uno muy bueno o eso me ha informado. Y que coincidencia, en estos momentos te iba a pedir que fueras al mismo lugar donde se encuentra para que investigues algo.

_**Aaron**_: Cuente conmigo princesa, pero y Rain.

_**Celestia**_: Ella te puede acompañar pero necesitare aplicarle un hechizo de seguridad, puede que ya no trabaje para Ghost Scream pero no puedo arriesgarme, espero que lo entiendas Rain Forest,

_**Rain**_: no se preocupe princesa Celestia lo entiendo perfectamente.

_**Celestia:**_ Y también sería bueno que te acompañe un guardia.

_**Aaron:**_ De hecho princesa, me gustaría hacer una sugerencia…

* * *

_**(Vagón del tren de Canterlot)**_

Nuestros jóvenes ponys estaban subidos en un tren ya hace un buen tiempo mientras esperaban pacientemente hasta llegar a su destino… bueno… casi todos…

_**Silver**_: No puedo creerlo, es la primera misión de escolta que he tenido. –dijo emocionado-

_**Aaron**_: Y espero que no sea la última.

_**Rain**_: Oye Aaron porqué lo trajiste, la misma princesa lo dijo es solo un novato, además no se ve como un guardia real –me pregunto en voz baja-

_**Aaron:**_ He compartido un mes de entrenamiento con él y te puedo asegurar que él es mejor que cualquier otro guardia de su generación. –Decía mientras observaba el techo del vagón-

_**Rain:**_ Si tú lo dices –decía ella dudando de mi palabra y volviendo a dirigir la vista a la ventana-.

_**Silver**_: Bueno, bueno, el viaje es bonito y todo, pero me gustaría saber a dónde vamos y porqué –me preguntó-

_**Aaron**_: Bueno por un lado vamos a buscar a un herrero que repare la espada de Rain, y por el otro lado esta lo que me encomendó hacer Celestia:

* * *

_**(Hace varias horas)**_

_**Celestia**_: Escucha Aaron, he recibido varios informes sobre acontecimientos muy extraños en ese lugar, ha habido varios ataques a civiles, sin ningún motivo aparente, y en las victimas siempre terminan con múltiples hematomas y en ellas siempre se encuentra un rastro de aura mágica desconocida.

_**Aaron:**_ y eso que tiene de extraño, solo interroguen a los unicornios que hayan en ese lugar y listo.

_**Celestia**_: Eso es lo extraño… en ese lugar no hay unicornios, solo ponis terrestres. Necesito que investigues acerca de lo que está pasando antes de que el número de víctimas aumente.

* * *

_**Aaron**_: Y eso fue lo que dijo.

_**Silver**_: Ah ya veo, pero aun no me has dicho a dónde vamos.

_**Aaron**_: Vamos a una colonia de ponis pioneros que se encuentra por el desierto, el nombre de la colonia es Applelooza.

El viaje duró un día completo hasta que finalmente como a eso de las seis y algo de la tarde llegamos a Applelooza, en la estación fuimos recibidos por un poni terrestre con bigote y sombrero vaquero, en el pecho portaba una insignia de plata, ha de ser el alguacil.

_**Alguacil:**_ Bienvenidos a Applelooza, ustedes deben ser aquellos que la princesa envió para solucionar el problema, vengan acompáñenme a la comisaria.

Lo seguimos por un largo rato hasta llegar a la comisaria, entramos y de la nada escucho que alguien grita ¡ABRAZO! Y para mi sorpresa soy recibido o más diría que tacleado con un fuerte abrazo que me sacó el aire.

_**Aaron**_: Pinkie… no… puedo… respirar... -Dije sin la necesidad de ver quien estaba encima de mi ya que ese abrazo era inconfundible, ella me soltó y nos pusimos de pie.

_**Pinkie**_: Lo lamento, pero es que los abrazos son divertidísimos y más cuando son para un amigo. –Decía con una gran sonrisa-

_**Applejack**_: Aaron… Aaron eres tú, vaya que bueno que nos volvamos a ver –decia acercándose a mí y observo que en el interior estaban todas las ponys-

_**Aaron:**_ hola a todas ¿qué están haciendo aquí? –pregunte mientras me dirigía hacia ellas-

_**Twilight**_: Nosotras nos preguntamos lo mismo,

**_Aaron:_** Yo vine a buscar un herrero para reparar la espada de rain, y por la diligencia que me encomendó Celestia.

_**Twilight**_: Conque también lo sabes.

_**Aaron:**_ lo del incidente; si ya lo sé.

_**Silver**_: Oye Aaron conoces a estas ponis,

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Qué? claro que las conozco, son mis amigas, ellas me ayudaron cuando vine estuve en Ponyville deja que te las presente: Chicas, él es Silver Sword, un gran amigo mío del campamento de cadetes, él es parte de la sexta división de defensa… Chicas, Silver, Silver, las chicas… conózcanse.

_**Rain**_: Oye Aaron podemos seguir en busca del herrero. –Decía Rain Forest-

_**Aaron:**_ Si es cierto, ya se me estaba olvidando, oiga alguacil, sabe dónde se encuentra el herrero del pueblo,

_**Alguacil:**_ mmmm… buscas al herrero…. son las seis y media, así que debe estar en el abrevadero, puedes buscarlo ahí,

_**Aaron**_: Muchas gracias alguacil, bueno las dejo, después de hablar con el herrero vendré a ayudarlas con este caso así que si ocurre algo me avisan… por cierto Silver, preferiría que te quedaras con las chicas solo por si acaso.

_**Silver**_: De acuerdo.

Rain y yo nos fuimos en dirección al abrevadero, al llegar pudimos escuchar un escándalo que venia del abrevadero y de la nada un poni salió volando por las puertas aterrizando enfrente de nosotros cosa que me sorprendio un poco.

_**Aaron:**_ ¿que está pasando ahí dentro?

_**Rain:**_ no lo sé pero me gustaría averiguarlo. -dijo mientras se dirigía hacia el interior-

Entramos y vimos como muchos ponis terrestres hacían un circulo alrededor de una mesa, de alguna manera nos pudimos colar hasta el frente y observamos lo que generaba el desenfreno de los ponis, era una lucha de pesuñas entre dos ponis, por un lado estaba un poni que tenía pinta de fisicoculturista el cual se notaba que hacia un gran esfuerzo queriendo ganar mientras que por el otro lado un poni amarillo claro con melena verde algo llamativa en picos, estaba bostezando mientras se oponía al otro poni sin ninguna clase de esfuerzo. Al final el poni amarillo mando volando al otro por la puerta del lugar el cual cayo encima del pony que salio antes volando.

_**Aaron:**_ bueno eso explica lo de hace un rato.

_**¿?:**_ Tengo que volver a trabajar

El pony amarillo se levantó de la mesa tranquilamente y se dispuso a salir pero los amigos del poni al que le ganó lo rodearon entre todos impidiendole el avanzar.

_**Pony**_: a donde crees que vas enano, no dejaremos que huyas, vas a pagar por lo que le hiciste a nuestro líder -el pony amarillo solo se los quedó viendo con indiferencia-

_**¿?:**_ Escuchen, podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas… ¿que prefieren?

_**Todos los ponys**_: ¡Por las malas! -gritaron todos y se abalanzaron sobre él-

_**Aaron**_: Rain preparate, esto se va a poner feo, -dije mientras me prepara para detenerlos, pero para mi sorpresa no fue necesario, pues ese poni acabo con todos ellos en unos instantes-.

_**¿?**_: Déjenme decirles que esto no tenía que terminar así… Ustedes lo quisieron de esta manera -dijo y salió del lugar-.

_**Aaron**_: ¿Quién era él?

En eso escucho que el cantinero asienta un tarro vacio en el mostrador detras de mi llamando mi atencio.

_**Cantinero**_: Él es Strong Hammer, un buscapleitos que se la pasa por aquí a la misma hora todas las tardes para ver quien se le enfrente y al final deja el establecimiento de esta manera, si no lo han echado es porque es el mejor herrero del pueblo.

_**Aaron**_: Espere un momento ¿él es el herrero?

_**Rain Forest**_: Pues eso explicaria porque es bastante fuerte

_**Aaron**_: Gracias por la información, vamos Rain hay que alcanzarlo,

-Ambos salimos corriendo del abrevadero hacia la calle y volteamos de un lado a otro para encontrarlo.

_**Rain Forest**_: allí esta -dijo Rain señalando en una dirección-.

**_Aaron:_** Perfecto, vamos tras él. -galopamos en esa dirección para alcanzarlo- apúrate Rain -dije volteándola a ver-

_**Rain Forest**_: ya lo sé… ¡Aaron cuidado!

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Qué? *pow*

Me estrellé contra algo y mis ojos estaban girando pero luego me sacudí la cabeza para reaccionar.

_**Rain Forest**_: ¿Aaron estas bien? -dijo sin prestarle atencion con quien me estrelle-

_**Aaron:**_ No te preocupes, tú alcánzalo.

_**Rain Forest**_: está bien. -Ella salió volando mientras que yo me levantaba-,

_**¿?:**_ Fíjate por donde vas

_**Aaron:**_ Lo siento…

Al verlo me doy cuenta de que es un poni terrestre de color café y melena de color turquesa, su cutie mark eran unos guantes de boxeo rojos y en sus patas tenía unas muñequeras negras si es que el término se puede aplicar a esas cosas que tenía ademas de un sombrero vaquero que le cubria el rostro un poco, también pude notar que su acento no era el mismo que el de los appleloocianos.

_**Aaron:**_ Discúlpeme es que tenía prisa y aun la tengo

Dije y salí volando a todo para alcanzar a rain, al alcanzarla la veo que esta parada viendo de un lado a otro como buscando algo

_**Rain Forest**_: ¿A dónde se metió?

_**Aaron**_: y~ ¿que pasó?

_**Rain Forest:**_ No lo sé, cuando di vuelta en esta esquina lo perdí, es como si se hubiera esfumado.

_**Aaron**_: Bueno, no importa ya lo encontraremos, por ahora será mejor regresar con Silver pues ya va a anochecer, mañana por la mañana saldremos a buscar el taller del herrero.

_**Rain Forest:**_ De acuerdo.

No nos dimos cuenta pero Strong Hammer estaba parado sobre un techo observándonos detenidamente.

_**Hammer**_: ¿Que es lo que querrán esos dos conmigo?… bueno no importa, será mejor que vuelva al taller para segur con mi trabajo -Dijo mientras se bajaba del techo he irse por su lado-

Regresamos a la comisaria pero las ponys ya no estaban, el alguacil nos dijo que se fueron a la casa de un tal Braeburn y amablemente nos llevó hasta allá para despues retirarse. Nosotros tocamos la puerta, esperamos unos momentos a lo que nos abrió un poni de color naranja claro con una melena dorada y café.

_**Aaron**_: Buenas noches, disculpe ¿usted es Braeburn?

_**Braeburn**_: Así es, en que les puedo ayudar joven pareja.

_**Aaron/Rain**_: no no… el/ella no es mi pareja y…

_**Aaron:**_ olvide eso… vinimos porque nos dijeron que aquí se encontraban unos amigos nuestros.

_**¿?**_: Braeburn ¿quién está en la puerta?

_**Aaron**_: ¿Applejack? -dije al reconocer su voz a lo que se asoma por la puerta-

_**Applejack**_: Ah Aaron ya llegaron, ven pasa, Braeburn ellos son amigos déjalos pasar,

_**Braeburm**_: Si tú lo dices primita.

Pasamos al interior de la casa que talvez por fuera no se haya notado pero el interior de este lugar es inmenso, tenía muchos objetos colgados en la pared: retratos, sogas, sombreros y otras cosas más, nosotros nos dirigimos a la sala de estar para descansar un rato a lo que encontramos a Silver sentado en un sofa.

_**Silver**_: Vaya ¿donde se metieron? ya estaba a punto de ir a buscarlos.

_**Rain**_: ¡Claaaaaro! Nos lo dice el que esta arropado con una manta, sentado frente una chimenea, comiendo un pie de manzana… ¿Seguro que ibas a buscarnos?

_**Silver**_: Jejejeje me descubriste -dijo Silver llevándose la pata izquierda a la nuca- Y bien pudieron encontrar al herrero.

_**Aaron**_: Si y no. Ya mañana lo vamos a buscar, por otro lado ¿ya tienen alguna información sobre el caso?

_**Silver**_: La verdad que no, tenemos la misma información que hace un rato.

_**Aaron**_: Pues entonces estamos en la nada,

_**Silver:**_ y que lo digas.

En eso entran en la sala Rarity y Twilight hablando entre ellas.

_**Rarity**_: Bueno Twilight ya sabemos que funcionan.

_**Twilight**_: es verdad. -Decía Twilight a Rarity mientras entraban en la sala-

_**Aaron**_: ¿Qué es lo que funciona?

_**Twilight**_: Oh Aaron, pues esto.

Dijo Twilight levitando un espejo enmarcado y una piedra con forma de rombo de color azul a nuestro lado.

_**Rain**_: ¿qué es eso?

_**Aaron**_: ¿No me digas que esos son el espejo de rastreo mágico y la piedra anuladora?

_**Twilight**_: Así es.

_**Rain**_: ¿Que alguien me explique que son esas cosas?

_**Aaron:**_ Escucha Rain Forest: "El Espejo de rastreo mágico muestra una imagen de cualquiera que use magia dentro en área designada, y la piedra anuladora, esta se configuran para anular el uso de la magia o de las alas, exceptuando a aquellos que usen una piedra roja es lo que hace posible la regla de los doscientos metros., Son unas de las varias creaciones de Celestia.

_**Twilight**_: La princesa me permitió traerlas aquí para buscar al unicornio que está ocasionando los ataques.

_**Aaron**_: ¿Unicornio?

_**Twilight**_: Claro, pues no me imagino otra manera de que alguien deje un aura mágica si no fuera un unicornio.

_**Aaron**_: eso fue lo que yo le dije a la princesa.

_**Twilight**_: Y por eso necesito tu ayuda.

_**Aaron**_: ¿Dígame pa que soy bueno?

_**Twilight**_: Ya has visto cómo funcionan cada uno de ellos, cierto,

_**Aaron**_: así es, continúa...

_**Twilight**_: Quiero que me ayudes a mantener el hechizo toda la noche, yo puedo cubrir un área considerable, pero si unimos nuestra magia seguro que el hechizo tendrá un mayor rango de alcance.

_**Aaron**_: Claro, porque no.

_**Silver**_: Valla Aaron, tu un alicornio solo junto a otra alicornio toda la noche, solo espero no tener que escuchar ruidos esta noche -Decía Silver mientras ponía una mirada pervertida.

_**Aaron**_: ¡Cállate Silver! -El solo se puso a reír-

_**Twilight**_: Bueno Aaron vamos. -dijo algo abochornada por el comentario del pegaso-

_**Aaron**_: Ya voy... _Seguro esta va a ser una laaaarga noche._

_**Silver**_: Que te diviertas.

_**Aaron**_: ¡Solo cállate Silver, solo cállate!

Twilight y yo nos fuimos a una de las habitaciones de la casa, de veras que el interior no coincidía con el exterior pues tuvimos que caminar por un pasillo un poco largo. Llegamos a la habitación y entramos y a lo que cerré la puerta Twilight me pregunta:

_**Twilight**_: ¿Bueno Aaron, estás listo?

Dijo pasándome un collar que tenía una piedra roja, y colocando el espejo y la piedra en el piso mientras se recostándose enfrente de ellos.

_**Aaron**_: Claro

Yo me puse enfrente de ella y juntamos nuestros cuernos para activar el espejo y la piedra anuladora. Pasaron los minutos y en esa habitación había un silencio sepulcral… bueno casi, pues había un reloj antiguo el cual daba pequeños tic-tacs. Twilight estaba viendo el espejo mientras que yo estaba volteando de un lado a otro como loco buscando algo para entretenerme pero no encontré nada, en la habitación aún se escuchaba el desesperante sonido del tic tac que generaba el reloj y a cada tic tac yo parpadeaba de la desesperación

tic *parpadeo* tac *parpadeo* tic *parpadeo* tac *parpadeo* tic *parpadeo* tac *parpadeo*

El sonido se hacía cada vez más fuerte, en serio que no aguantaba el estar quieto.

_**Aaron:**_ _Si no hago algo, seguro que me voy a volver loco_ –pensaba mientras buscaba algo para que acallara ese maldito ruido- Sabes Twilight, no es necesario que esta habitación este en silencio.

_**Twilight**_: ¿Quieres conversar?

_**Aaron**_: Si eso hace que este lugar no parezca un entierro entonces sí, quiero conversar –en mi voz se notaba la desesperación-

_**Twilight**_: Está bien, de que quieres hablar.

_**Aaron**_: Cualquier cosa está bien.

_**Twilight**_: Muy bien entonces… ¿qué tal si jugamos trívia?

_**Aaron**_: Seguro, Porque no… -Twilight se veía emocionada con respecto a esto de jugar trívia-

Pasaron unas dos horas con ese juego de trívia, sin dejar de usar nuestra magia claro y en estos momentos me acabo de dar cuenta de algo… soy pésimo para la trívia. Aunque pude aprender bastantes cosas, incluso sobre los elementos de la armonía que despertó mi curiosidad, el resultado del juego quedo en 280 a 20 y hasta la hora que no hay señal en el espejo.

_**Twilight**_: ¿Aun quieres seguir jugando? -Decía con una sonrisa-

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Para qué me sigas apaleando? No gracias -decía riéndome- Se nota que te gusta leer Twilight

_**Twilight**_: Desde pequeña que me ha gustado leer, sobre todo me gusta leer lo relacionado con la magia, siempre me esfuerzo por aprender los hechizos que la Princesa Celestia me pide que aprenda. Pero por otro lado no creo que tu tengas ese problema, tu eres muy bueno con la magia de forma natural, mira que en solo mes y medio ya has podido dominar hechizos de nivel medio y algunos de alto nivel, a mi aun me cuestan realizar algunos de esos hechizos, se nota que tienes talento.

_**Aaron**_: Pues la verdad no soy tanto yo, más bien seria por esto, -dije señalando mi aura- Como ya sabes dentro de mi cuerpo tengo dos auras, una de ellas es la que estoy usando ahora que es la que he usado desde el principio, según Celestia, esta aura es igual al aura de su madre, es por eso que soy bueno con la magia, yo no soy talentoso… por el contrario diría que estoy haciendo trampa.

_**Twilight**_: ¿Pero si está dentro de tu cuerpo, eso no la hace de tu pertenencia? Desde mi punto de vista no veo que estés haciendo trampa.

_**Aaron**_: Puede ser

_**Twilight**_: Bueno supongo que hay que seguir vigilando el espejo.

_**Aaron:**_ Tienes razón... _Bueno, no creo que vaya a tener problemas con eso pues ya puedo ignorar el reloj_

Después de eso solo nos quedamos vigilando el espejo pero al final nunca mostro señales que alguien usara magia, además de nosotros claro. Los rayos de sol se filtraban por la ventana anunciando el inicio del nuevo dia y al mismo tiempo nosotros dejamos de usar nuestra magia, nos levantamos y comenzamos a estirar nuestros cascos para despertarnos bien.

_**Aaron:**_ Sabes Twilight usar magia y estar quieto durante 10 horas no es bueno para la salud –dije tronándome el cuello y luego doy un bostezo-

_**Twilight:**_ ¿Es la primera vez que te desvelas?

_**Aaron**_: La verdad que no, antes me divertía tanto con los videojuegos que a veces no dormía, ni sentía el cansancio pero una cosa es desvelarte jugando, a otra que es desvelarte vigilando un espejo. –dije mientras me quitaba el collar y se lo daba a ella-

_**Twilight**_: Supongo que tienes razón… creo –dijo tomado el collar-

_**Aaron**_: Bueno supongo que nadie fue lastimado esta noche.

_**Twilight**_: me alegra oír eso, pero a su vez esto nos la complica más, pues aún no sabemos quién realizó los ataq…

*pum pum pum*

Twilight fue interrumpida por un sonido de alguien dando golpes a la puerta de forma brusca, Twilight y yo nos asomamos por la ventana para ver quién era y vemos que era el alguacil. Nosotros bajamos por las escaleras y vimos que Braeburn estaba conversando con él y enseguida se dio vuelta para vernos con preocupación. Ya estando todos en la sala de la casa el alguacil nos contó lo que pasó, al parecer hubo otra víctima que mostraba los mismos síntomas que las anteriores, el cuerpo de la víctima emitía un aura desconocida además de acabar con el cuerpo con múltiples moretones los cuales parecían haber sido golpeados por pesuñas.

_**Twilight**_: No, no es posible, Aaron y yo usamos el espejo de rastreo mágico toda la noche para vigilar y el espejo nunca rebelo que alguien además de nosotros usara magia, como es posible que la víctima presente un aura mágica alrededor de él.

_**Alguacil:**_ No lo sé señorita pero si no se resuelve esto, me temo que la gente empiece a crear escándalo magnificando el problema.

_**Pinkie:**_ Ese unicornio es hábil, me pregunto cómo es que lo está haciendo.

_**Aaron:**_ _¿Unicornio?_ -me quede pensando-

_**Alguacil**_: No lo sé pero en este pueblo no hay ningún unicornio, solo a ponys terrestres y no vi a nadie sospechoso mientras vigilaba.

_**Rainbow**_: Ese unicornio es listo, pero esta vez lo atraparemos.

_**Applejack:**_ Así es, no permitiremos que nos esté viendo la cara.

_**Aaron**_: _En el pueblo no hay unicornios, y el alguacil solo vio a ponys terrestres durante toda la noche_ -seguía pensando-.

_**Twilight**_: Debemos atraparlo antes que haya más víctimas.

_**Aaron**_: Y si no es un unicornio el que esté haciendo los ataques –dije pensativo a lo que todos se me quedaron viendo-

_**Rainbow**_: A que te refieres Aaron, sería ridículo que el que esté haciendo los ataques no sea un unicornio sino como explicas lo del aura mágica en el cuerpo de las víctimas.

_**Aaron:**_ Todos ustedes se basaron en la teoría de que el atacante es unicornio, por el hecho de que las victimas presenten un aura mágica, lo cual sería lo más lógico pensar, pero a su vez no tomaron en cuenta las otras evidencias, lo que hicieron fue modificar los hechos a la teoría en vez de modificar la teoría a los hechos. Durante la noche me puse a pensar sobre cómo están realizando los ataques, hasta que me quede con una teoría, ¿y si no es un unicornio? y en estos momentos acabo de confirmar que mi teoría es correcta.

_**Rarity**_: Tendrás que explicarte mejor querido, porque creo que ninguno de nosotros te está entendiendo.

_**Aaron:**_ Elemental mi querida Rarity –dije apareciendo el sombrero característico de Sherlock Holmes y poniéndomelo en la cabeza- Primero, las victimas además del aura mágica, también presentan golpes pero porque golpear a tu victima si puedes usar magia para dejarlo inconsciente con algún hechizo y ya, incluso si fuera así los hechizos de ataques no se quedan remanentes en los cuerpos en quien se usan, y eso se los puedo demostrar. ¿Silver me ayudas? –dije mientras voltee a ver a Silver mientras hacía brillar mi cuerno- Disculpa Silver, pero esto te dolerá un poco.

_**Silver**_: ¿Qué? –Le lancé un rayo a Silver el cual lo golpeo mandándolo al piso- ¡¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso?! –dijo muy molesto-

_**Aaron:**_ Lo siento Silver pero fue por una buena causa –dije poniendo mi casco de forma como si me disculpara- Twilight, podrías revisar si en su cuerpo se encuentra algún rastro de mi magia.

_**Twilight:**_ Esta bien –dijo y empezó a brillar su cuerno mientras lo pasaba por el cuerpo de Silver, como si fuera un detector de metales- No, no hay nada.

_**Aaron**_: Esto me da a entender dos cosas: ¿O no lo golpee con la suficiente magia? –dije mientras hacía brillar mi cuerno-

_**Silver: **_Ni siquiera te atrevas –dijo molesto-

_**Aaron:**_ O… el hecho de que los cuerpos presenten restos de aura mágica es solo una distracción para alejarnos de la verdad.

_**Aaron**_: Segundo, el alguacil nunca vio a algún unicornio durante la noche, pero estoy seguro de que vio a algún poni rondando, o me equivoco alguacil.

_**Alguacil:**_ tienes razón, no vi a ningún unicornio pero si vi a ponis terrestres que les gusta pasear por la noche.

_**Aaron**_: Y por último, el espejo no mostró que alguien usara magia además de Twilight y yo, y eso se debe a que solo tres de nosotros somos los únicos que podemos usar magia en todo Applelooza. Pero… ¿esto no es raro? –Dije mientras hacía aparecer una lupa y observaba a todos a través de ella- si solo tres de nosotros podemos usar magia, entonces ¿cómo es que está sucediendo todo esto?

_**Alguacil:**_ Deja de dar rodeos y explícate –dijo molesto e impaciente-

_**Aaron:**_ -Yo voltee a ver a Twilight y le dije-: Twilight, tú me diste la pista que necesitaba mientras estábamos en el juego de trívia.

_**Twilight**_: ¿Yo, pero cómo?

_**Aaron**_: En mi tercera hipótesis dije que solo tres de nosotros podíamos usar magia, pero eso no es del todo correcto, ¿verdad Twilight? -ella solo ladeó su cabeza-

_**Silver**_: ¿De qué hablas?, es imposible que alguien que no sea unicornio pueda usar magia,

_**Aaron:**_ yo no lo creo, porque en estos momentos estoy viendo a cuatro ponis que son la prueba viviente de mi hipótesis -dije volteando a ver a Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Applejack y a Rainbow Dash-

_**Fluttershy:**_ ¿N-Nosotras?

_**Aaron**_: Así es, pues ustedes no son unicornios, y aun así pueden o podían usar magia, ¿Cierto?

_**Applejack**_: Eso es cierto, pero era con la ayuda de los elementos de la armonía.

_**Twilight**_: Entonces lo que dices es que el atacante es un poni terrestre, pero que a su vez está utilizando un artefacto mágico.

_**Aaron**_: En efecto.

_**Alguacil:**_ Si lo pones así, creo que tiene sentido entonces pero que hacemos, buscar al atacante será como distinguir a una manzana en particular en todo un huerto de manzanas.

_**Aaron:**_ Eso es fácil pues creo tener una idea de quién puede ser. No voy a permitir que otro poni salga lastimado, el día de hoy será el día que atraparemos al que esté haciendo esto, pero para eso necesito encontrar al herrero, pues necesitare algunas cosas y por las mismas le pediré que reparen tu espada Rain.

_**Rain**_: Voy contigo.

Salimos de la casa en búsqueda del taller del herrero, no nos dimos cuenta, pero en ese momento un poni está parado de un lado de la casa.

_**¿?:**_ Con que ya me encontraron, pero a su vez yo te encontré, maldito alicornio… y veo que Astaroth sigue respirando. Ghost Scream se va a poner feliz de saber que mate a ese alicornio y de paso le llevare a la traidora de Astaroth, me pregunto qué es lo que le hará. Jaaaa jajajajajajaja. –dijo y desapareció-

_**Continuara…**_

_**Ending de la historia: **__Lisa Komine - Recucitated Hope ( watch?v=05RyCpBRm3I)_


	11. Misterio en Appleloza (P2)

_**"Aaron y la Leyenda del Guardian"**_

_**Legend 11: Misterio de Applelooza (parte 2)**_

_**Opening de la historia: **Prima Stella **\- **Haruka Nichijou no Naka de_

* * *

**(Calles de Applelooza)**

Nuestros jóvenes ponys salieron en búsqueda de Strong Hammer quien esperaba que fuera capaz de reparar la espada de Rain Forest. Aunque por algunas razones les tomo más tiempo del que pensaron en encontrarlo (el problema fue Rain Forest). Pero no se daban cuenta de que eran seguidos muy de cerca por el peligro.

_**Rain:**_ No puedo creer que ya sean la 1 de la tarde si salimos a las nueve de la mañana –decía molesta-

_**Aaron**_: Eso pasó porque querías que te retrataran sobre un carruaje, sin mencionar que a cada rato te quejabas de que no habías desayunado. –Dije con la mirada seria observando el camino-

_**Rain:**_ Oye no me puedes culpar por eso, nunca tuve la oportunidad de ver o subirme a un carruaje y de paso que nos fuimos de esa casa apenas terminamos de discutir sobre el que está haciendo los ataques por lo que no pudimos desayunar.

_**Aaron**_: Te recuerdo que tú fuiste la que quería acompañarme, además yo ni siquiera merendé ayer en la noche, tampoco desayune esta mañana y aun así no me vez quejando ¿verdad? –dije poniendo una cara de: "de que te quejas"-

_**Rain**_: Bueno…

Rain y yo finalmente llegamos al taller del herrero, desde afuera se podía escuchar el sonido de un martillo chocando contra algo, tocamos a la puerta pero el sonido del martillo no dejaba oír el de la puerta, así que entramos sin mas.

_**Aaron**_: ¿Strong Hammer te encuentras aquí?

El sonido del martillo dejo de sonar mientras nosotros nos adentrábamos en el taller

_**Hammer**_: Bienvenidos al taller de Hammer… son ustedes, ¿qué quieren?, -decía con indiferencia-

_**Aaron**_: _Vaya pero que manera de atender clientes_ -pensaba- Venimos a que por favor repares esta espada y que también de ser posible me prestaras un poco de materia prima.

Él se nos quedó viendo con un rostro serio para luego dar un suspiro y dijo:

_**Hammer**_: Muy bien déjame ver el daño.

_**Aaron**_: Muéstrale Rain.

Ella sacó la espada de su estuche y la puso enfrente de Hammer el cual se sorprendió de golpe al ver la espada partida por la mitad.

_**Hammer**_: ¡¿p-p-p-p-p-pero que es esto?!… Esta es Zambato, he oído de esta espada, se supone que era una espada muy bien elaborada y que nunca se podría romper, quien fue el animal que destruyo a Zambato –decía con desesperación y sorpresa al ver la espada en ese estado-

_**Rain:**_ ¿"Animal"? más bien yo diría "alicornio" –dijo mientras me volteaba a ver-

_**Hammer**_: ¿Fuiste tú? –decía mientras ponía una cara perpleja-

_**Aaron:**_ Siii si sisisisi ya me lo recriminas luego ¿puedes repararla si o no? -él recobro la compostura y dijo con su tono habitual-

_**Hammer**_: Esto va a ser complicado, el daño es bastante grave pero creo que si podré repararla, me tomara más o menos 7 horas pero esto les va a costar bastante.

_**Aaron:**_ Si es por el dinero no te preocupes.

_**Hammer**_: A bueno, pero no veo que tengas los suficientes bits como para pagarme.

_**Rain**_: ¿Cuánto quieres?

_**Hammer**_: 3000 bits.

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Me estas jodiendo, verdad?

_**Hammer**_: Yo creo que es un buen precio pues dudo mucho que encuentres a alguien que te repare esta espada por menos de 15000 bits, y eso si es que te dicen que solo podrás tenerla como una reliquia y no para que puedas usarla en combate.

_**Rain**_: Creo que tiene razón Aaron,

_**Aaron**_: 1500 bits,

_**Hammer**_: yo no regateo con nadie,

_**Aaron:**_ 1600 bits

_**Hammer**_: no insistas no pienso bajar mi precio

_**Aaron**_: 1650 bits,

_**Hammer**_: Olvídalo viejo, no cambiare mi oferta.

_**Rain**_: Vamos Aaron, solo págale los 3000 bits y ya,

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Crees que tengo 3000 bits? ya quisiera, con eso podría comprarme muchos juegos de video.

_**Rain**_: Ya no seas tacaño y págale.

_**Aaron**_: Al menos tú también deberías poner de tu parte…

_**Rain:**_ ¿Porque debería pagar un daño que causaste tú? –Dijo molesta-

_**Otro Aaron**_: ¿Dónde quedo la Rain amable de mirada tierna del día en que nos enfrentamos?

_**Aaron**_: Ni idea viejo.

_**Hammer**_: Que tanto están conversando, en cualquier caso son 3000 bits… tómalo o déjalo.

_**Aaron:**_ Está bien te pagaré tus 3000 bits pero espero que sepas que esto es un robo.

_**Hammer**_: Puede ser, pero como yo lo veo esto es un robo legal… -dijo mientras tomaba la espada y se fue dando unos pasos pero se detubo- Bien pueden irse y luego venir a verla por la noche.

_**Aaron**_: Seguro –dije como lo haría un viejo amargado-

En lo que estábamos a punto de retirarnos desde la puerta se oyó que alguien estaba aplaudiendo forma sarcástica.

_**¿?**_: Vaya, vaya, vaya… pero si es mi pegaso favorita, ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos no es así… Astaroth?

Nosotros nos dimos vuelta para ver quién era el que dijo eso-

**_¿?:_ **Y también pude encontrarte a ti maldito alicornio, este es mi día de suerte.

_**Aaron**_: Me acuerdo de ti, eres el tipo con quien me choque el día de ayer.

_**Rain**_: ¿Red Gloves?

_**Aaron**_: Lo conoces.

_**Rain**_: Él es parte del grupo de Ghost Scream, su nombre es Red Gloves, es un luchador, él es bastante fuerte mucho más que yo, y no solo eso, las cosas que lleva en sus patas, son amplificadores, le permiten moverse más rápido y aumentan sus capacidades sensoriales, yo me enfrente a él en varias ocasiones y nunca pude ser capaz de acertarle un solo corte.

_**Red**_: Vaya veo que aun te acuerdas de mí, pero sabes me estaba preguntando, se supone que tu habías muerto en Canterlot, además también me estaba preguntando… ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo con el enemigo?

_**Rain**_: Yo ya no trabajo para Ghost Scream, así que el ya no es mi enemigo, -dijo señalándome- pero por otro lado… si intentas atacarlo ¡te juro que te hare trizas!

_**Aaron**_: Rain… -me la quede viendo como dijo eso ultimo-

_**Red**_: ¿Y cómo planeas hacer eso sin tu espada? –decía de forma burlona-

_**Rain**_: *Tsk*

_**Hammer**_: Saben no me importa lo que haya entre ustedes, pero si van a pelear será mejor que lo hagan fuera de mi taller.

_**Red**_: Supongo que el enano tiene razón, no necesito generar más daños de los que debería pero… -en un segundo se puso detrás de Strong Hammer- realmente no me gusta recibir órdenes de débiles… -dijo y golpeó a Strong Hammer mandándolo contra una pared rompiéndola haciendo que termine afuera del taller-.

_**Rain y Aaron**_: ¡Hammer!

_**Red**_: Entonces… -dijo poniéndose enfrente de nosotros en un segundo- ustedes son los siguientes.

Nos golpeó a mí y a Rain, mandándonos volando por la puerta del taller sacándonos del mismo, ambos terminamos tirados en el piso adoloridos por el golpe que nos proporcionó, mientras nos levantábamos lentamente se podía escuchar la voz de Red Gloves desde adentro.

_**Red**_: Saben creo que este lugar necesita una remodelación.

Dijo a lo que golpeó el piso del taller y este comenzó a temblar, empezando a derrumbarse, el salió por la puerta del taller mientras que este colapsaba por completo.

_**Aaron**_: ¿Rain estas bien?

_**Rain:**_ Eso creo

_**Red**_: Vaya, ¿ya están cansados?... Astaroth te has debilitado bastante, cuando nos enfrentábamos antes si yo te golpeada de esa manera tú lo que hacías era bloquearte con tu espada y luego intentabas cortarme, veo que eres una completa inútil si no tienes a Zambato contigo; por otro lado… tú -me señaló con firmeza- me has decepcionado, yo creí que enfrentarme a un alicornio sería una batalla épica pero creo que me equivoque. Solo por eso voy a golpearte hasta que mueras y luego usare tu cadáver como saco de boxeo.

_**Aaron:**_ ¡A si pues eso ya lo veremos!.

Exclamé y me tele transporté detrás de el para patearlo pero el solo campaneó y lanzó un golpe, yo me tele transporté otra vez esquivando su golpe y me puse enfrente de el para patearlo a lo que el interceptó mi patada con sus cascos. Yo seguía tele transportándome de un lado a otro sin parar intentando golpearlo pero el solo esquivaba mis ataques, era como si supiera el lugar donde yo fuera a atacar.

_**Aaron**_: _Seguro son esas cosas que tiene en las patas lo que le permiten saber dónde voy a estar_ -pensaba-.

_**Rain**_: Te ayudaré Aaron,

Dijo Rain, volando a toda velocidad, y empezó a atacarlo, nosotros intentábamos golpearlo pero era inútil, el solo seguía esquivándonos mientras en su cara se veía como si estuviera aburrido.

_**Red:** _saben creo que ya calenté lo suficiente, en estos momentos comenzara la verdadera pelea,

_**Rain y Aaron**_: ¿Qué? -Él se movió en un segundo enfrente de Rain y la golpeó rápidamente con fuerza, para luego mandarla volando contra la pared de una casa-,

_**Aaron**_: ¡Rain! –Dije viendo hacia Rain-

_**Red**_: No creo que tengas tiempo para distraerte con ella -el lanzó un golpe y yo sin darme cuenta en un acto reflejo lo esquivé-

_**Aaron**_: ¿Crees que caeré tan fácil?

_**Red:**_ Pues no me estás dando pruebas de lo contrario.

_**Aaron**_: Pues entonces déjame mostrarte.

Empecé a atacarlo intercambiando entre los estilos de pelea que conocía, incluso use el Shin-ken por un momento pero incluso así no pude acertarle un golpe.

_**Red**_: Vaya, una vez más de has decepcionado, si esto es todo lo que puedes hacer entonces nunca podrás vencerme.

_**Rain**_: ¡¿adónde crees que estás viendo?! -dijo Rain que estaba detrás de Red Gloves-

_**Red**_: Sabes ya me estoy aburriendo de ti Astaroth, creo que ya es hora de que vayas al Tártaro, deja que te de tu boleto de ida.

_**Rain:**_ Quiero ver que lo intentes

Dijo y dio un golpe por detrás pero Red Gloves solo la esquivó como antes, él se dio vuelta para golpear a Rain y esta vez los amplificadores empezaron a brillar.

_**Aaron:**_ ¡RAIN CUIDADO!

_**Rain**_: Maldición…

_**Red:**_ Muere de una vez Astaroth

El lanzó el golpe, pero para sorpresa de todos, su golpe fue interceptado por un golpe de Strong Hammer el cual tenía sangre en el rostro, y de inmediato lanzo otro golpe hacia Red haciendo que este saliera impulsado hacia atrás viendo con sorpresa a Strong Hammer-

_**Red:** _¿sigues vivo?

Yo me tele transporté a un lado de Strong Hammer.

_**Aaron**_: Oye te encuentras bien

_**Hammer**_: ¿Bromeas verdad? crees que soy tan débil como para perder con solo un golpe.

_**Rain**_: Te lo agradezco mucho Hammer, gracias, te debo una –dijo agitada-

_**Hammer**_: No me malinterpretes, yo solo vi mi oportunidad de atacar y la tomé, no es como si quisiera salvarte o algo así. –Decía de una forma que solo lo esperarías ver en el mundo del anime-

_**Aaron**_: _Tsundere… eso fue tsundere, no creí que vería una actitud tsundere en la vida real y lo raro es que el tsundere es un chico, que rayos, que una chica lo haga es interesante, pero que lo haga un chico es raro_ -pensaba-

_**Hammer**_: ¡Oye tú me las vas a pagar por destruir mi taller, te juro que esto te va a costar una fortuna! –Le gritaba enojado a Red Gloves-

_**Red**_: No creo preocuparme por tener que pagarle a un cadáver.

_**Hammer:**_ ¡¿Que dijiste?!

_**Red**_: Como escucharon, no pienso dejar a ninguno de ustedes con vida. Porque crees que ataqué a esos ponis durante los días pasados, quería llamar la atención de las princesas, mi trabajo era de encargarme de ellas usando estas -dijo señalando los amplificadores- Pero en vez de eso te enviaron a ti, se supone que Astaroth debía encargarse de eso pero veo que al final resulto como lo predije, así que solo espere a que cualquiera de los tres apareciera, Celestia, Luna, o tú, cualquiera que viniera no importaba pues al final el resultado sería el mismo, los terminaría matando.

_**Aaron**_: Atacaste a ponis inocentes, ponis que no tenían nada que ver con todo esto, como una manera de hacer que vinieran alguno de nosotros, y de paso, me dices que planeabas matar a Celestia y a Luna, realmente no tolero eso, simplemente no lo tolero -dije mientras presionaba el piso con fuerza-

_**Red**_: vaya, veo que te molestaste, si es así demuéstrame de lo que eres capaz.

_**Aaron:**_ Lamento tener que pedir esto pero… Hammer necesito que por favor nos ayudes con este sujeto.

_**Strong:**_ Voy a hacerlo pagar por lo que me hizo a mi taller… Aaron, te ayudare a enfrentar a este sujeto pero necesito que creen una apertura.

_**Aaron**_: Entonces yo te daré tu ventana de oportunidad, así que atento.

_**Hammer**_: Perfecto…

_**Aaron**_: Rain quiero que te mantengas fuera de esto.

_**Rain**_: Pero yo también quiero pelear…

_**Aaron**_: Lamento tener que decir esto pero no puedo permitírtelo, como dijiste, tú eres una espadachín, no una luchadora, si tuvieras tu espada entonces si te dejaría.

_**Hammer**_: Entonces creo que necesitaras esto -dijo Strong Hammer lanzándole la espada a Rain-

_**Rain**_: Esta es Zambato –dijo sorprendida de ver su espada-

_**Hammer:**_ Así es, la reparé en lo que ustedes estaban peleando contra ese tipo.

_**Rain**_: ¿Pero no dijiste que el daño era grave y que necesitarías 7 horas para repararlo? -dijo mientras observaba confundida al pony amarillo claro-

_**Hammer**_: Crees que tengo el título de mejor herrero por nada, cualquier daño soy capaz de repararlo en cuestión de minutos,

_**Aaron:**_ ¡O sea que si me estabas estafando! –dije volteándolo a ver molesto-

_**Hammer:**_ Realmente crees que es el momento de pensar en eso.

_**Aaron:**_ tienes razón –dije volteando a ver a Red Gloves- Bueno Rain crees que puedas combatir… º º º eh ¿Rain?

_**Rain**_: Oh Zambato, mi querida Zambato estas como si nada. Nunca, nunca voy a dejar que algo malo te pasé otra vez. –Ella estaba perdida en su mente mientras abrazaba y daba pequeños besos a su espada ya reparada-

_**Aaron**_: ¿Rain estas lista?

_**Rain:**_ Por supuesto, ahora si le voy enseñar lo que es bueno. –Dijo poniéndose de pie y sujetando su espada-

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Y tú Hammer?

_**Hammer**_: Cuando vea la oportunidad atacaré.

_**Red**_: Así que van a atacarme los tres.

_**Silver**_: Querrás decir los cuatro, -decía Silver colocándose a nuestro lado y por detrás se escucha a alguien decir- Aaron, Rain ¿se encuentran bien? -nos dimos vuelta y vimos como todas venían corriendo acercándose a nosotros-.

_**Aaron:**_ Como supieron que estábamos aquí.

_**Rainbow**_: Escuchamos un fuerte ruido que provenía de esta dirección así vinimos para ver qué había ocurrido.

_**Aaron**_: No deberían estar aquí, es muy peligroso.

_**Applejack**_: Quien es el sujeto que esta allá…

_**Aaron:**_ Es quien está detrás de todos los ataques a los civiles.

_**Twilight**_: Así que él es quien ataco a los ponis.

_**Red**_: Y que si así fuera, enana morada

_**Rarity:**_ Pero que grosero –dijo molesta de cómo le hablaron a Twilight-

_**Pinkie**_: Oye no puedo creer que le hables así a nuestra amiga o que hayas lastimado a los ponys. Definitivamente no te invitare a la fiesta de "Misterio Resuelto" que daré.

_**Fluttershy**_: Que vergüenza, lastimar a gente inocente como si nada.

_**Rainbow: **_Si, solo eres un brabucón al cual están a punto de poner en su lugar.

_**Red**_: No importa a cuántos me enfrente, el resultado será el mismo. Pero ahora que están aquí me encargare de ustedes… creo que comenzare por la pequeña pegaso amarilla –dijo volteando a ver a Fluttershy-

El salió corriendo en dirección a ella, todos intentaron detenerlo ya sea con hechizos o intentando golpearlo pero cada hechizo que se le lanzaba a él no parecía afectarle en lo más mínimo, él nos golpeó a todos mandándolos a volar hacia varias direcciones, Fluttershy estaba paralizada del miedo a lo que Red Gloves estaba enfrente de ella mientras Fluttershy estaba agazapada–

_**Red**_: Estas muerta…

En ese momento no me pude sentir más enojado al ver que iban a lastimar a Fluttershy, yo me tele trasporté y con todas mis fuerzas intercepte el golpe que iba para Fluttershy haciendo que Red Gloves retrocediera por la fuerza del impacto.

_**Red**_: ¿pero qué? –decía mientras se miraba el casco con el que me había golpeado del cual salía un poco de sangre.

Las demás se reunieron con Fluttershy para ver si estaba lastimada pero se aliviaron de saber que su amiga estaba bien y sin ningún rasguño.

_**Red**_: Debo felicitarte niño, eres el primero que logra hacer que sangre.

_**Aaron**_: Vuelve a intentar ponerle un solo casco encima a alguno de mis amigos… ¡y juro que mato!

Decía eso con mirada de asesino a lo que dije eso todas se sorprendieron de la actitud que tomé, nadie se dio cuenta; excepto Red Gloves; pero por una fracción de segundo mis ojos se tornaron de color negro, al ver eso Red sonrió

_**Red**_: Por fin eso era lo que quería ver y oír… ¡Vamos qué empiece el segundo round!

* * *

**(**_**NA musica de fondo:** Bleach ost 3 - Clavar la espada ( watch?v=suwfJMiXauU)**)**_

* * *

_**Aaron**_: Chicas váyanse de aquí…

Nosotros corrimos en dirección del uno al otro hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca y empezamos a lanzar golpes y patadas muy rápidas, a cada golpe que uno lanzaba, el otro aduras penas lograba esquivarla. Mientras peleábamos, Silver, Rain, Hammer nos lanzábamos contra Red Gloves, luchando uno atrás de otro, como si estuviéramos realizando combos, pero él lograba mantener el paso.

_**Red**_: Vaya, ni los cuatro juntos son capaces de hacerme algo –decía de forma burlona-

_**Hammer**_: Saben, cambie de opinión… yo me encargare de él.

_**Red**_: De verdad crees que puedes derrotarme tú solo

_**Hammer**_: Si, no veo el problema hace tiempo que buscaba a alguien con quien pelear.

_**Red**_: Interesante, pero déjame decirte que si sigues subestimándome solo vas a terminar muerto.

_**Hammer**_: No veo por qué no debo subestimar a alguien que necesita de un artefacto mágico para plantarme la cara, no debo preocuparme. Un luchador de verdad solo usaría su propia fuerza para derrotar a sus rivales, no eres digno de que te llamen luchador.

_**Red**_: Sabes, me parece interesante esa manera de pensar, respeto eso… al igual que respeto por los muertos.

_**Hammer**_: Deja que te muestre el verdadero poder de un luchador -dijo lanzando un golpe tan fuerte que obligo a Red a cubrirse con sus patas-

_**Red**_:_ Vaya este chico es más fuerte de lo que pensaba, o yo fui el descuidado, debo eliminarlo._

_**Hammer:**_ Esto no ha terminado –dijo lanzando un golpe más fuerte, el cual Red Gloves intercepto con una patada que termino lanzando a Hammer con fuerza hacia un poste-

_**Aaron y Silver**_: ¡No te distraigas! -dijimos al unísono mientras nos abalanzábamos a cada lado de Red Gloves.

_**Red**_: Pero que lentos

Él nos esquivó y luego nos golpeó a ambos con fuerza hacía lados opuestos, en ese momento Rain lo atacó con la espada que por poco y lo alcanza pero la esquivo haciendo una maroma hacia atrás y luego lanzando una patada que pego de lleno en el estómago de Rain mandándola a volar un par de metros hasta que cayó con fuerza.

_**Red**_: Jajajajaja en verdad creyeron que me podrían derrotar, son unos tontos si creen eso.

_**Rain**_: Pues yo diría que ya lo hicimos. -Dijo Rain sosteniendo su espada arrimada a su hombro, y en la otra pata tenía una de las muñequeras de Red Gloves.

_**Red:**_ ¿Qué? Pero cuando –dijo sorprendido-

_**Aaron:**_ Oye Red, ¿buscas esto? -dije levantando mi pata la cual tenía puesta una de las muñequeras-

_**Red**_: ¿Cómo es que…?

_**Hammer: **_Es bueno saber que solo eres un idiota… -dijo sujetando entre sus cascos una muñequera-

_**Silver:**_ No te olvides de mí -decían Silver que también tenía una de las muñequeras

_**Red:**_ Cuando fue que lo hicieron –dijo molesto-

_**Hammer:**_ Durante el último golpe que nos dimos tú y yo, fui capaz de quitarte esta –dijo sosteniendo la muñequera-, y al momento que cada uno intento golpearte, tú los esquivaste pensando que lo habías logrado con éxito pero no te diste cuenta de que lo que realmente queríamos era quitarte estas cosas, puede que seas fuerte pero sin estas no eres más que un debilucho.

Por unos segundos se quedo callado pero luego simplemente se puso a reir, primero ligeramente pero luego se convirtieron en carcajadas

_**Red**_: ¿eso crees?, -dijo moviéndose en un segundo en frente de cada uno dándonos un golpe que no pudimos esquivar, logrando quitarnos las muñequeras-. Esas cosas puede que amplifiquen mis habilidades pero no significa que sea débil por no tenerlas puestas, aunque debo admitir que me siento raro estar sin ellas pero bueno, nos volveremos a ver en otro momento por ahora tendré que hacer una retirada estratégica,

Movió su cabeza hacia un lado y en su oreja izquierda tenía un pendiente negro al cual le dio un pequeño golpe y este empezó a emitir una luz de color negro y cubriendo a Red Gloves en una cortina de humo.

_**(NA Quitar Musica)**_

_**Rain**_: No creas que escaparas –dijo saltando hacia el con la espada para cortarlo en dos-

_**Red**_: Hasta luego, -dijo para luego desvanecerse en la nube de humo y al momento que Rain corto la nube, esta solo se difumino mostrándonos que había desaparecido-

_**Rain**_: ¡Oye vuelve aquí!

_**Aaron:**_ Olvídalo Rain… se fue.

_**Rain**_: Si le dice sobre lo que pasó aquí a Ghost Scream… él sabrá que estoy viva y puede que le haga algo a mi hermano.

_**Aaron**_: Si te preocupa lo de tu hermano no lo hagas, te dije que hare que te vuelvas a reunir con él, así que no te desanimes. -Decía queriéndola animar-

_**Rain**_: Pero *suspiro* Está bien -decía ella poniendo una cara un poco más alegre.

_**Silver**_: Supongo que tendremos que notificar a la princesa sobre lo que pasó aquí.

_**Aaron:**_ Es verdad, le enviare una carta notificando lo que paso aquí pero necesitamos reposar de los daños que recibimos.

_**Applejack**_: Entonces por qué no se quedan en la casa de Braeburn por el día de hoy y mañana nos vamos todos de regreso.

_**Aaron**_: Crees que nos deje.

_**Braeburn**_: Estoy seguro que al alcalde del pueblo le gustara tenerlos en su casa después de resolver el problema de aquí. Además sería una descortesía no recibirlos en mi casa después de que solucionaron el problema.

_**Aaron**_: ¡Eres el alcalde! -decía sorprendido-

_**Otro Aaron**_: Bueno… eso explica por qué tenía una casa muy grande. –decía riéndose-

_**Braeburn**_: Son bienvenidos en mi casa si así lo desean… por cierto prima, no sabía que tuvieras amigos tan fuertes como tú.

_**Applejack**_: Si y es un alivio saber que podemos contar con Aaron, aunque él debe saber que puede contar con nosotras… -decía con su acento de vaquera- Bueno que les parece si volvemos y comemos un delicioso pie de manzana

_**Silver**_: ¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii podré comer ese delicioso pie de manzana!

_**Aaron**_: ¿Solo piensas en eso verdad Silver?

Nos empezamos a reír todos, pero luego voltee a ver a Strong Hammer el cual estaba observando los restos de lo que antes era su taller, yo me le acerque y le hablé

_**Aaron:**_ Lamento lo de tu taller, me asegurare de que quede como nuevo y también esta lo del pago por reparar la espada de Rain.

_**Hammer**_: Olvida eso, lo único que quiero es volver a enfrentarme a ese sujeto para hacerlo pagar por destruir mi hogar.

_**Aaron**_: Si quieres podrías venir con nosotros a Canterlot, al menos hasta que reparen tu hogar y todo eso.

_**Hammer**_: Podré volver a enfrentarme a ese sujeto. –Decía mirando el horizonte-

_**Aaron:**_ Lo más probable es que sí. -dije viendo hacia el horizonte tambien-

_**Hammer:**_ Pues entonces es un trato. -dijo estirando su casco, yo hice lo mismo y chocamos nuestros cascos.

_**Applejack:**_ Oigan ustedes dos, se van a quedar ahí o van a venir con nosotros -decía Applejack-

_**Aaron**_: Seguro, pero… crees que podamos llevar a alguien más.

Después de eso nos quedamos en la casa de Braeburn para poder pasar la noche, y mañana por la mañana todos regresamos en el tren de camino a casa, pero esta vez íbamos acompañados de un nuevo compañero. Esta vez pude presenciar el poder que puede tener el enemigo, además de saber que van enserio con eso de llegar a lastimar a quien sea con tal de obtener lo que quieren, pero mi pregunta aún prevalece: ¿Por qué?

* * *

_**(En las tierras afuera de Eqüestria – Guarida de Ghost Scream)**_

Red Gloves llego al lugar en el que estaba Ghost Scream el cual estaba observando la esfera de cristal mientras lo esperaba pacientemente a lo que el alicornio cerro los ojos y en tono serio dijo:

_**Scream**_: Sé que estás ahí Red Gloves es inútil ocultarse de mi.

_**Red:**_ Si señor.

_**Scream**_: Y bien ¿cómo te fue?

_**Red**_: L-lo lamento señor… falle en la misión -dijo mirando el piso-

_**Scream**_: Ya veo… pero quiero que me digas por qué.

_**Red**_: Fue por el alicornio, señor.

_**Scream**_: Eso es muy interesante… dime más…

_**Red:**_ Él no estaba solo con él también se encontraba Astaroth y otros dos ponys que se metieron.

_**Scream**_: Mmmmm… Con que Astaroth sigue viva eh, vaya eso sí que me sorprende, se supone que ella está muerta, como es posible que… -se detuvo en seco para luego echarse a reír de forma macabra- Valla esto es interesante ese niño tiene sus sorpresas, y pensar que fue capaz de ver a través de la naturaleza del hechizo "pacto".

_**Red:**_ Que es lo que quiere que haga mi señor.

_**Scream**_: No te preocupes, esto también solo era una prueba pero espero que ya te hayas dado cuenta del porque estoy haciendo esto.

_**Red**_: Si señor, pero me gustaría saber que planea hacer con el alicornio.

_**Scream**_: Como te dije Red Gloves la paciencia es una virtud, y vas a tener que ser paciente para descubrir la verdad. Mientras creo que es el turno de alguien más para ponerlo a prueba, alguien más joven.

_**Red**_: No se está refiriendo…

_**¿?**_: A mí –Se escuchó una voz detrás de Red Gloves que luego se convirtió en risas macabras-

_**Continuara…**_

_**Ending de la historia: **__Lisa Komine - Recucitated Hope __( watch?v=05RyCpBRm3I)_


	12. Bromas, Acertijos y ¿Caos?

_**"Aaron y la Leyenda del Guardian"**_

_**Legend 12:"Bromas, Acertijos y… ¿Caos?"**_

* * *

En medio de la noche lluviosa dentro del bosque Everfree se ve a una yegua de pelaje blanco y crin roja que poseía un cuerno y alas, junto a una cutie mark de un escudo con dos espadas y dos alas monocromáticas que está corriendo por su vida ya que estaba siendo perseguida, ella en un intento de salvarse de ser atrapada salta a un arbusto y se queda ahí hasta que sus perseguidores se alejan. Mientras que detrás del arbusto la alicornio blanca daba un suspiro de: "casi me cago", mientras se escuchaba los rayos y la lluvia caer ella se quedó viendo su reflejo en el charco que se había formado, mientras se dijo a si misma:

_**¿?**_: ¿Porque…? ¿Por qué me está pasando esto a mí…? Lagartija súper desarrollada esto es tu culpa.

* * *

_**(*Sonido de proyector de película antigua que se detiene de inmediato*)**_

_**Aaron**_: Muy bien queridos lectores… para aquellos que aún no se han dado cuenta de lo que está pasando déjenme explicarlo: Esa yegua que ven allí sentada, ocultándose, y lamentándose soy yo, Aaron…, talvez se estén preguntando: ¿Cómo fue que ocurrió esto? ¿Cómo fue que pase de ser un alicornio macho invitado por las princesas… a ser "la" más buscada de toda Eqüestria?... Bueno… déjenme contarles que todo esto comenzó hace tres días… (_***Sonido de proyector de película antigua rodando*)**_

* * *

**Nuevo Opening de la historia: **_Totalfat – Place to Try ( watch?v=uX6a3jKcYDA)_

_**(Castillo de Canterlot – Pasillos)(Narración Aaron en tercera persona)(48 horas antes)**_

Eran las nueve de la noche y estaba caminando hacia mi habitación, muy cansado y sediento por el entrenamiento que tuve que pasar con Rain, Silver y Hammer (Hammer se había quedado en el castillo pues le conté todo a la princesa y ella accedió a que se quedara, le parecía una buena idea tener a un herrero en el castillo), que me ayudaron con mis ejercicios, yo trataba de llegar lo más rápido posible para poder descansar en mi acogedora habitación, lo cual sería completamente satisfactorio, si no estuviera ubicada en la maldita torre más alta del castillo, teniendo que subir una infinidad de escaleras (que por cierto perdí la cuenta cuando llegue a los 300 escalones). Llegue con la lengua afuera mientras abría la puerta y me arrastraba en el piso (literalmente me está arrastrando) tratando de llegar a la ducha y poder refrescarme con un buen baño, pero me di cuenta de que mi habitación está muy desordenada.

_**Aaron: **_AAAAAAHHH será mejor que arregle mi habitación –dije haciendo brillar mi cuerno haciendo que todo se empezara a ubicarse en el lugar donde correspondieran-

_**Aaron**__: ¡_Maldita sea! me estoy muriendo del cansancio -dije quejándome-

**_Otro Aaron_: **Eso te pasa por no hacerme caso y decidir entrenar con los tres al mismo tiempo. Te advertí que no lo hicieras pero no me escuchaste

_**Aaron: **_Pues debiste insistir con más fuerza, sino ¿para qué te pago?

_**Otro Aaron: **_No me pagas

**_Aaron:_ **Exacto

_**Otro Aaron**_: Como sea, será mejor que no vuelvas a hacer eso por un tiempo y trata de entrenar con uno solo a la vez.

_**Aaron**_: Bueno "Nota mental: No volver a entrenar con los tres a la vez." Listo, ahora si me disculpas tengo una cita con la ducha y no quiero hacerla esperar.

Mientras me bañaba no me di cuenta de que en mi habitación, oculto por alguna especie de hechizo de camuflaje había una criatura muy extraña la cual observaba mi habitación detenidamente mientras se escuchaba como me bañaba.

_**¿?**_: Valla… valla… valla… parece que la princesa tiene a un nuevo invitado… -dijo sonriendo de forma maliciosa-… creo que a Celestia no le importara que me divierta un rato con el nuevo… -dijo y la criatura chasqueo sus dedos apareciendo en la mesa de noche que se encontraba al lado de mi cama un gran vaso de leche con chocolate fría-… veamos como resuelve a esto. –Dijo y se fue del lugar-

Yo salí del baño mientras me secaba con una toalla mi melena que aún estaba mojada-

_**Aaron**_: ¡Ja eso sí que fue reparador! pero sabes para ser corta sí que me causas problemas al momento de secarte melena, y eso por no hablar de mi cola… -dije observando y moviendo un poco la cola pero al regresar la mirada note que en mi mesa estaba un pequeño vaso de leche con chocolate- ¿Oigan que es esto? –Dije acercando con mi magia la leche con chocolate hasta mi- Hola~ gran y delicioso vaso de leche con chocolate fría ¿que haces aquí tan solo? no recuerdo haberte visto por aquí. –dije bromeando-

_**Aaron**_: No, ya enserio ¿quién me habrá dejado esto? -volteo a ver que en mi mesa se encontraba una nota la cual tomo y la leo_: "Espero que la disfrutes. Atentamente D."-_… Atentamente D.… mmmm que extraño no conozco a nadie con la inicial "D", excepto a Derpy, pero ella está a varios kilómetros de distancia y dudo mucho que ella viniera desde Ponyville hasta Canterlot solo para dejarme un vaso de leche con chocolate aunque eso sería un gesto muy amable de su parte pero bueno sea quien sea, si alguien se molestó tanto en dejarme este vaso entonces lo menos que puedo hacer es tener la cortesía de beberlo -dije dejando la nota a un lado y tomando la leche con chocolate de una sola vez- *glu* *glu* *glu* *glu* *glu* *Fiuuuuu* Estuvo deliciosa –dije mirando el vaso pero de inmediato sentí unas inaguantables ganas de dormir-

_**Aaron**_: Maldición esa cosa me hizo dar sueño, o talvez sea el cansancio por todo el entrenamiento de la mañana. Como sea, realmente me caería bien un laaaaargo sueño *bostezo* Bueno supongo que me dejare caer en los cascos de Luna esta noche -dije mientras apagaba las luces y me recostaba en mi cama e inmediatamente quedarme dormido-

Mientras dormía la criatura de hace un rato apareció otra vez a la cual solo se veía una silueta quien se me quedo viendo fijamente y para luego sonreír de forma maliciosa.

_**¿?**_: Muahajajaaja "It's chaos time" -dijo la silueta y dando otro chasquido desapareció mientras se escuchaba como reía de forma frenética.

Desperté como cualquier otro día ordinario, me dirijo al baño y me arreglo como de costumbre para comenzar mi día lo mejor posible pero por alguna razón todavía me sentía cansado y con un dolor de cabeza, no uno que incapacite sino más bien uno que no te deja pensar y te molesta. Me doy unas palmadas en la cara frente al espejo para reaccionar

_**Aaron**_: Bueno Lunes… aquí vamos de nuevo.

Salí de mi habitación ya con un poco más de energía, eran como las 10 de la mañana pero aún me seguía viendo desganado y algo amargado por el dolor de cabeza, mientras caminaba por el pasillo por encima de una gran alfombra roja se siente como alguien tira de esta haciendo que me caiga.

_**Aaron**_: ¿Pero que? quien hizo eso -dije molesto y voltee a ver para atrás pero no había nadie- ¿eh?

No le di más importancia y seguí caminando hasta que llegue hasta las escaleras, a lo que puse los cascos sobre las escaleras esta se transformó en una larga resbaladera que hizo que tuviera un viaje a gran velocidad por varias partes del castillo, hasta que al final termino saliendo disparado por las puertas principales cayendo de cara sobre un pie de manzana gigante.

_**Aaron**_: Muy bien esto es extraño –dije poniéndome de pie mientras me quitaba lo sucio- no tengo tiempo, quede con Rain para entrenar esta mañana. –Dije y salí volando en dirección al área de entrenamiento-

_**¿?:**_ Jajajajaja… esto está bien, pero puede mejorar. –Dijo desde una esquina para luego desaparecer en un flash-

* * *

_**(Castillo de Canterlot – Campo de Entrenamiento)**_

Ya_ estando cerca del área de entrenamiento logro ver a Rain Forest que me hacía señas de que valla hasta donde estaba ella, se veía que estaba muy animada._

_**Rain**_: Buenos días Aaron… listo para otro día de entrenamiento… -dijo con una sonrisa-

_**Aaron**_: _Realmente tengo cara de practicar en estos momentos_ –pensaba mientras daba una sonrisa- Buenos días Rain…

_**Rain**_: Si no querías entrenar solo tenías que decirlo.

_**Aaron**_: ¿pero de que hablas? -el dolor de cabeza comenzó a dolerme más de cómo lo hacía antes-

_**Rain**_: Dijiste que no tenías cara de entrenar el día de hoy.

_**Aaron**_: No es cierto, yo no he dicho nada excepto saludarte. –dije y el dolor de cabeza aumento un poco más, de verdad que ya estaba empezando a molestarme-

_**Rain**_: ¿Aaron estas bien? -Se acercó un poco a mí-

_**Aaron:**_ ¡ESTOY BIEN! –le grite mientras me sobaba la cabeza y ella cambio la expresión de su rostro por una un poco triste- Rain lo lamento enserio que no quería gritarte.

_**Rain**_: ¿Te molesta algo…? –me pregunto aun con una mirada triste y preocupada-

_**Aaron**_: _Genial ahora esta triste, será mejor que diga algo para alegrarl_a -pensaba-

_**Rain**_: No necesito escuchar tus palabras para sentirme bien oíste –dijo molesta-

_**Aaron**_: ¿Espera que?

_**Rain**_: Dijiste en un tono malhumorado de que si realmente tenías cara de practicar en estos momentos y luego dijiste que me puse triste y que debías decir algo para hacerme sentir feliz… pero para tu información, soy una pony madura y hábil, no necesito que me anden consolando como a una niña pequeña.

_**Aaron**_: _Eso no me pareció ver en Applelooza ya que perdimos casi medio día por tener que llevarte a todos lados._ -pensaba- Sabes que no te considero una niña Rain Forest.

_**Rain**_: Ahora es mi culpa que hayamos perdido medio día en Applelooza por buscar a Strong Hammer

_**Aaron**_: ¿Que? como es que...

_**Rain**_: Olvídalo ya perdí el ánimo de entrenar contigo. -dijo tomando su espada y caminando molesta, a lo que se detiene para voltearme a ver y en su cara se veía la molestia- ¡y no me vuelvas a pedir que te ayude! -volteo de forma brusca su cabeza hacia el frente y salió volando con su espada de vuelta al castillo-

_**Aaron**_: Okeeeeeey eso fue raro en varios sentidos… ya habrá tiempo para pensar en eso debo ir a disculparme con ella -Dije y salí volando de vuelta al castillo-

* * *

_**(Castillo de Canterlot)**_

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos del castillo de un lado a otro buscando a Rain me topé con Celestia, yo la saludo y ella me devuelve el saludo

_**Aaron**_: Buenos días Princesa Celestia -decía un poco pesado-

_**Celestia**_: Buenos días joven Aaron, veo que amaneciste con ánimos el día de hoy –dijo burlonamente-

_**Aaron:**_ Lo lamento princesa de casualidad ha visto a Rain Forest

_**Celestia:**_ No, no la he visto ¿ocurrió algo malo? –Me miro algo interesada en el asunto-

_**Aaron**_: No es nada que no pueda solucionar… eso creo -dije rascándome la nuca-

_**Celestia**_: Bueno espero que no tengas dificultades en este día. -dijo mientras siguió su camino y yo el mío-

En ese momento me di vuelta para ver a la princesa Celestia y pude notar que ella caminaba muy elegantemente, pero me perdí por un momento con él ligero contoneo que ella realizaba

_**Aaron**_: _La princesa luce muy atractiva cuando camina de esa forma_ –pensaba mientras me sonrojaba un poco al verla caminar y me perdía en ese pequeño vaivén que hacían sus caderas, realmente era tentador-

Pero de la nada la princesa se detuvo y se volteó a verme, vi en su rostro que estaba algo sonrojada, y luego me dice:

_**Celestia**_: Aaron… gracias por el cumplido pero debes saber que soy una yegua mayor y tu un joven humano o joven semental… deberías ponerle más atención a las de tu misma edad.

_**Aaron**_: _Si… una yegua mayor de más de 2000 años de edad_ –pensaba aun con el dolor de cabeza-

_**Celestia**_: ¿Disculpa? -su expresión cambio a una un poco molesta-

_**Aaron**_: Eeeeeh ¿perdón princesa pero pasa algo? -decía nervioso por la forma en la que ella me veía-

_**Celestia**_: Sabes, decir que me veía atractiva para luego llamarme yegua mayor de más de 2000 años de edad, no es una buena combinación de palabras. Valla que hacer un cumplido para luego dar una ofensa -Dijo y siguió su camino un poco molesta-.

_**Aaron**_: Pero yo no he dicho na... –decía pero ella me ignoraba y se fue-… da.

Una vez Celestia se fue de mí alcance de visión yo me quede viendo el camino por donde se fue mientras pensaba:

_**Aaron**_: ¡WHAT THAT FUCK!… ¿COMO FUE QUE SUPO LO QUE ESTABA PENSANDO? –decía avergonzado por lo que sucedió- esto no tiene sentido. Carece de lógica alguna -Dije extrañado por lo que acababa de suceder-

_**Aaron**_: Muy bien esto es raro… primero Rain Forest y ahora Celestia ¿qué mierda es lo que está pasando? ¿Cómo es que saben lo que estoy pensando? *suspiro* Bueno supongo que debo disculparme con Celestia también, pero dudo que ellas quieran verme en estos momentos, esperare a más tarde para disculparme. Como sea, ya que no tengo nada que hacer voy a ir con Luna un rato para jugar y distraer mi mente pues creo que solo son coincidencias, unas sádicas coincidencias, nada más que eso. -Dije dirigiéndome a los aposentos de Luna para relajarme un rato-

* * *

_**(Castillo de Canterlot - Aposentos de Luna)**_

Llegue hasta las puertas de la habitación de Luna mientras daba ligeros golpes a la puerta.

_**Aaron:**_ Luna… *toc* *toc* *toc*… Luuuuunaaaaa… *toc* *toc* *toc*… Soy Aaron, puedo pasar…

_**Luna**_: ¿Cuál es la contraseña? –Se escuchó detrás de la puerta-

_**Aaron: **_Vamos luna…Tengo que decirlo…

_**Luna: **_Si quieres entrar tienes que hacerlo…

_**Aaron**_: -Aun sabiendo el orgullo que me costaba decirlo, realmente necesitaba distraer mi mente con algo así que solo lo dije- Bueno… "_Luna es la Gamer número 1 en todo Canterlot"_…

_**Luna:**_ Bastante cerca… yo diría que de toda Eqüestria….

_**Aaron**_: ¡Luna!

_**Luna**_: Okey… Okey… espera un momento… -decía mientras se reía-

Se escuchó como se habrían muchos cerrojos y candados por la parte de atrás de forma rápida hasta que finalmente Luna abre la puerta y noto que ella usaba su auriculares diadema con micrófono y con unas casi imperceptibles ojeras que de no ser por su color de pelaje oscuro se notarían mucho más…

_**Aaron:**_ Luna ¿otra vez te quedaste jugando más de un día seguido verdad? jejeje, se nota que te gusta jugar -dije en tono de burla-

_**Luna:**_ Bueno, vas a pasar o no -dijo mientras regresaba a su cojín enfrente de su televisor-

_**Aaron**_: Si seguro -dije entrando y cerrando la puerta detrás de mí-

_**Luna**_: No olvides cerrar la puerta con los cerrojos y candados.

_**Aaron**_: Si Luna, lo se -decía mientras volvía a colocar los seguros y candados en su lugar- _Valla, para ser una princesa en el fondo tiene el espíritu de una niña_. -pensaba-

_**Luna:**_ Es bueno oír que pienses eso de mi pero debes saber que no soy tan inmadura -decía mientras se apenaba-

_**Aaron:**_ º º º _muuuuuy bieeeeeen, esto ya está dando miedo._ –pensaba para mí mismo-

_**Luna:**_ ¿Listo?

_**Aaron**_: ¿Eh? Si –decía mientras volvía a la realidad-

Nos pusimos a jugar un rato varios juegos de video, el dolor de cabeza seguía, pero de todas formas lo ignoraba, todo iba bien, hasta que por un momento dejamos de jugar para descansar y tomar unos refrigerios

_**Luna:**_ Dime Aaron ¿que quieres?

_**Aaron**_: Una gaseosa.

_**Luna**_: Esta bien -dijo y se dirigió caminando hasta un pequeño mini-bar ubicado en la parte de atrás de la habitación y yo me la quede viendo-

_**Aaron:** Es agradable estar con Luna realmente agradable. Solo mírala: es divertida, graciosa, a veces seria y en otras algo infantil, al principio no creí que ella tuviera esa personalidad, pero sinceramente no me molestaría pasar más tiempo con ella y por otro lado esta su delicada figura, delgada, alta, de apariencia refinada, pero a la vez juvenil, si, ella es muy atractiva._ -pensaba-

_**Luna: **_Eh Aaron... Te puedo escuchar sabes -decía un poco avergonzada- ¿realmente piensas eso de mí?

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al momento que ella dijo eso, yo ni siquiera había movido mis labios para decir algo, pero ella me escuchaba

_**Aaron**_: Ahí no, no otra vez… -decía en voz baja- Sabes Luna cambie de idea voy a ir al campo de entrenamiento -dije poniéndome de pie-

_**Luna**_: ¿Pero porque?

_**Aaron**_: Luna créeme cuando te digo que necesito irme** de inmediato**. -Luna se decepciono pero luego solo dijo que estaba bien- te prometo que mañana vendré a jugar contigo.

_**Luna**_: Esta bien Aaron entonces hasta mañana. -decía mientras me acompaño a la puerta y luego la cerraba un poco lenta hasta que se escucha el sonido de que esta se había cerrado por completo-

Yo caminaba por los pasillos del castillo mientras estaba sumido en mis ideas.

_**Aaron:**_ Bien desde esta mañana me han estado pasando cosas extrañas, con Rain fue raro y con Celestia ya tuve una sospecha, pero con Luna ya pude encontrar un patrón, y gracias a eso ya descifre lo que me pasa, por alguna razón todo lo que pienso es escuchado por los demás ponys que me rodean o al menos al pony en el que esté pensando en este momento.

La criatura que estaba en mi habitación ayer por la noche estaba oculta en un recuadro mientras me miraba intrigado

_**¿?:**_ _Valla ya lo descifro, pero ¿qué harás para solucionarlo?_

_**Aaron**_: Lo tengo –dije chocando mis cascos como si hubiera descifrado algo- Si lo que ocurre sucede por el hecho de pensar en alguna idea y en algún pony en específico, entonces lo único que tengo que hacer es alejar mi mente de todo pensamiento e idea de algún pony para que no pueda ser escuchada por nadie.

_**¿?**_:_ Interesante teoría, como planeas hacer eso._ –la criatura seguía viéndome intrigado-

En ese momento hice brillar mi cuerno y enfrente de mi apareció un cubo rubik, y la criatura se dio un facepalm decepcionado-

_**¿?**_: _¿En serio? ¿Esa es tu brillante solución?_

_**Aaron**_: Esto servirá,… mi mente estará tan concentrada en este pequeño cubo durante lo que me resta del día que no voy a pensar en nada más y listo… asunto resuelto –dije comenzando a desarmar el cubo rubik-

_**¿?**_: _*Suspiro* Avísame cuando tu plan fracase_ -pensó la criatura para luego desaparecer-

_**Aaron**_: Muy bien comencemos.

* * *

_**(6 horas más tarde)**_

Mientras el día pasaba más lento que tortuga obesa en la luna, habían pasado unas seis horas que para mí fueron como siglos, en las cuales me la pase en mi habitación sentado en medio del lugar como niño chiquito armando toda clase de cubos rubiks y sus distintas variantes, como una pirámide rubik, un cilindro rubik, un rubik de 4X4 y otros más, hasta que finalmente el aburrimiento me gano y tire todos los rubiks al piso de forma brusca mientras me cruzaba de cascos.

_**Aaron**_: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH, ME MUERO DEL ABURRIMIENTOOOOOOOOO!

_**¿?**_: *Silbido de asombro* Vaya, seis horas… juraría que tardaría mucho menos el hacerte caer en la desesperación y el aburrimiento pero bueno esto tampoco está mal -la criatura hablaba pero no podía escucharlo-

De la nada entra Silver que usaba su uniforme de guardia real, mientras cerraba la puerta y nota lo que estaba haciendo, el levanto una ceja pero luego puso una cara normal y me saluda:

_**Silver**_: Hola Aaron me dijeron que estabas aquí.

_**Aaron**_: Silver necesito tu ayuda, necesito que hagas vigilia y no permitas a nadie entrar en esta habitación a menos que sean Rain, Celestia o Luna… a cualquier otro lo mandas a que coma heno entendido.

_**Silver**_: Sabes, esa es una extraña manera de saludar.

_**Aaron**_: Silver por favor esto es serio.

_**Silver**_: ¿Qué? acaso quieres estar en confinamiento solitario –dijo riéndose un poco-

_**Aaron**_: Bien pensado Silver eso sería mucho mejor. -el me voltea a ver dejando de reírse y poniendo una cara más seria-

_**Silver**_: Viejo te encuentras bien, vine porque me topé con Rain que dijo que estaba molesta contigo porque le dijiste cosas malas o algo así y quise venir a ver lo que paso.

_**Aaron**_: _¡No me digas!_ –pensaba de forma sarcástica a lo tipo German-

_**Silver**_: Oye viejo el sarcasmo no es necesario. –Decía levantando una ceja-

_**Aaron**_: Dime algo Silver, ¿escuchaste que dije "no me digas" de forma sarcástica, verdad?

_**Silver**_: Si así es ¿porque? –me miro extrañado-

_**Aaron**_: Ya no me cabe la menor duda, Silver yo no moví los labios como es posible que haya podido decirte algo.

_**Silver**_: mmmmm… Ventriloquismo talvez XD

_**Aaron**_: Silver esto es serio, por alguna razón los demás pueden oír lo que pienso. Y no, no es broma, hace rato me paso lo mismo con Rain, luego con Celestia, luego Luna y ahora tú.

_**Hammer**_: Si eso es cierto entonces porque no solo te quedas dormido. –Decía Hammer que estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta-

_**Aaron**_: Eso sería una buena idea, pero y si alguien escucha lo que sueño, además de Luna claro.

_**Hammer**_: Los sueños en si no tienen lógica, y si alguien los escucha solo pensaran que es su imaginación. Pero antes de eso deberías ir a disculparte con Rain, aunque talvez ya se le haya pasado el enojo, pero bueno no te hace daño hacerlo de todas formas.

_**Aaron**_: Hammer eres un genio. Sera mejor que me valla a disculpar con Rain y Celestia

_**Silver:**_ Bueno, entonces ¿ aun quieres que haga vigilia?

_**Aaron**_: Creo que no será necesario, -dije mientras hice brillar mi cuerno haciendo que todos los cubos rubiks desaparecieran-

Después de unas horas ya me había disculpado con Rain y con Celestia, saben es curioso, creí que con quien tendría más problemas para disculparme seria con Celestia pero la verdad me tomo como cinco minutos el hacerlo pero me tomo como una media hora en poder quedar en buenos términos con Rain Forest, realmente si la molestas puede tener un carácter bastante fuerte y algo testarudo, en fin ya habiendo solucionado eso me dirigí a mi habitación para poder descansar un rato y poner en marcha el plan de dormirme pero no lo lograba, (eran las 8 de la noche, que esperaba, duh), ya sin más me voy a la ducha para darme un baño y en eso la criatura vuelve a aparecer en mi habitación aun usando el camuflaje.

_**¿?**_: Bien… creo que ya fue mucho calentamiento por el día de hoy, supongo que ya es hora de ponerse un poco más bromista

Dijo para luego chasquear sus dedos y de nuevo aparecer otro vaso grande de leche con chocolate, este por un segundo brillo de un color dorado, para luego volver a verse como un vaso común y corriente.

**_¿?:_** Bien, y ahora -chasqueo sus dedos y la temperatura de la habitación comenzó a subir-

Yo salgo de la ducha y me sorprendí al ver una vez más un vaso de leche con chocolate que estaba en mi mesa de noche, la cual tenía una tarjeta a un lado, yo leo la tarjeta la cual dice: _"Espero que la disfrutes, Atentamente D."_

_**Aaron**__: _Bueno, realmente siento la garganta un poco seca y está haciendo algo de calor aquí… -decía mientras veía el vaso que parecía llamarme diciendo: Bébeme… Bébeme, aunque algo en mi interior me decía que no lo bebiera, al final la necesidad le gano a la razón- Supongo que no me hará daño… dije para luego tomarme el vaso de leche con chocolate de una vez… *glu* *glu* *glu* *glu*… *Fiuuuu*, no se quien seas D. pero este es el vaso de leche chocolatada más refrescante que he probado, hasta parece que la habitación se enfrió un poco. -Y una vez más sentí una gran necesidad de dormir…- Je… al menos ya se el porque me dio sueño ayer *Bostezo* -Yo me recuesto en mi cama para luego arroparme con las sabanas pues de forma extraña en la habitación la temperatura comenzó a helar-.

_**¿?**_: Listo, con esto ya quedo… supongo que me voy a poder reír de esto mañana cuando lo vea… mmmm me pregunto si no le dará un infarto al verse, bueno eso lo averiguare mañana. –Dijo levantando los hombros- Dulces sueños "pequeña" -dijo para luego burlarse y desvanecerse-

* * *

_**(Al día siguiente)**_

Eran las 10 de la mañana, todo parecía normal en el castillo de Canterlot, era como cualquier día o al menos eso pensaba, me levanto de mi cama muy cansado mientras me restregaba los ojos con los cascos, no le prestaba atención a nada en absoluto excepto a la puerta del baño, caminaba como zombi hacia el baño, al entrar me acerco al lavamanos para quitarme la pereza mojándome la cara, ya terminado de me echarme agua tomo una toalla para secarme la cara, cuando termino bajo la toalla y al ver mi reflejo en el espejo no pude evitar soltar la toalla y dar un grito de pánico que en vez de sonar como un grito de semental se escuchaba uno más delicado y muy agudo.

_**Aaron:**_ ¡KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

_**(Pueden encontrar una imagen de esto en mi deviant bajo el nombre de: Surprised)**_

El grito fue tal que el espejo se cuarteo y otras cosas hechas de vidrio: vasos, espejos, vidrieras, platos, lentes, etc. se cuarteaban o se rompían, incluso los vitrales del salón del trono sufrieron un ligero cuarteamiento.

_**Celestia**_: ¿Pero quien grito de esa forma? -decía ella que estaba sentada en el trono junto con Luna las cuales se sorprendieron por el grito y los efectos que causo este-

_**Luna**_: No lo sé, pero se oyó de las habitaciones de hasta arriba

_**Celestia**_: Pero el único que esta hasta arriba es… –se miraron la una a la otra-

_**Ambas**_: AARON. –Dijeron para levantarse de sus tronos de inmediato y salir en dirección hacia mi habitación-

Por otro lado yo estaba completamente en pánico al ver mi reflejo en el espejo, en el cual ya no se reflejaba un semental sino que ahora se veía el reflejo de una yegua, mi melena había crecido a manera de que me podía cubrir la cara con ella, mis ojos eran más grandes y las pestañas de mis ojos se habían alargado como las de Rarity, mi hocico se había encogido y tomado una forma ovalada, al verme la cola esta tenía otro estilo, yo vi mis patas y estas estaban más delgadas de lo normal, y me fije que me había encogido un poco. Intente hablar pero mi voz también se agudizo. Yo me tocada de forma rápida todas las partes de mi cuerpo como si estuviera buscando algo de forma desesperada, hasta que me detengo de golpe y empiezo a agachar la mirada lentamente hasta ver en mi entrepierna. Mis ojos estaban más que abiertos que los de un búho y se podía ver el pánico en mi rostro, empecé a hiperventilar hasta que finalmente caí presa el pánico y volví a gritar. Celestia y Luna llegaron a mi habitación en la cual vieron que estaban Rain con su espada en casco, Silver que ya estaba de guardia y Hammer que tenía unas gafas de soldadura los cuales veían extrañados la puerta de la habitación.

_**Aaron**_: ¡KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Se escuchó de fondo lo que provoco que todos se taparan los oídos por lo fuerte del grito, y una vez más se escuchaba como objetos de vidrio comenzaron a romperse por todo el castillo, hasta que finalmente se detuvo el grito.

_**Hammer**_: ¿PERO QUE DIABLOS FUE ESO? –Decía destapándose los oídos-

_**Rain: **_Eso se escuchó de la habitación de Aaron –decía recogiendo su espada que soltó para poder taparse las orejas-

_**Silver**_: No sabía que Aaron tuviera un grito muy agudo –dijo quitándose el casco para poder sobarse las orejas-

_**Celestia**_: ¡Ay mis tímpanos! –Decía sobándose las orejas mientras tenía un ojo cerrado-

_**Luna**_: ¡Olvida tus tímpanos Tia, creí que me explotaría el corazón! –Decía sosteniéndose el pecho-

En el interior de mi habitación yo estaba corriendo de un lado a otro buscando y tirando cosas al piso, como si tratara de buscar algo, desde afuera se escuchaba como se rompían cosas en el interior de mi habitación hasta que escucho la voz de Celestia.

_**Celestia**_: Aaron, te encuentras bien –decía mientras giraba la perilla de mi habitación, yo no quería que me vieran de esa forma así que con mi magia puse el cerrojo para que no pudieran entrar-

_**Rain**_: Aaron, déjanos pasar -decía intentando abrir la puerta pero no podía abrirla-.

_**Aaron:**_ No, no quiero, no puedo, no dejare que entren. -al principio todos se sorprendieron de la voz aguda que tenía en ese momento pero después Luna hablo-

_**Luna**_: Vamos Aaron, por favor tienes que dejarnos pasar.

_**Aaron**_: Solo váyanse, no quiero que me vean así.

_**Silver**_: Viejo soy Silver, realmente crees que nos iremos después de escuchar el grito, dime enserio no nos vas a dejar entrar.

_**Aaron**_: No, no puedo dejar que me vean así.

_**Hammer**_: Princesa, si quiere puedo forzar el cerrojo.

_**Celestia:**_ Un momento joven Hammer, -dijo para luego quedarse viendo mi habitación- ¿Aaron puedes permitirnos entrar?

_**Aaron**_: Si lo hago se reirán de mí. –Decía parado apoyado en la puerta-

_**Celestia**_: Te prometo que nadie se burlara de ti.

_**Silver**_: Eso depende…

_**Todos**_: ¡SILVER!

_**Silver**_: ¿Qué?... si de acuerdo no me burlare de ti. -un suspiro se escuchó detrás de la puerta a lo que dije-

_**Aaron**_: Esta bien…

Se escucha como le habían quitado el cerrojo a la puerta, la princesa Celestia abrió la puerta y todos entraron en mi habitación pero yo no estaba por ningún lado.

_**Luna**_: Aaron donde estas. –decía mirando mi habitación vacía y completamente desordenada-

_**Aaron**_: Aquí…

Dije mientras salía del baño lentamente a lo que todos se me quedaron viendo sorprendidos de ver a una alicornio blanca de melena roja larga, con la cutie mark monocromática. Strong Hammer estaba sorprendido, Silver, Rain y Luna trataban de aguantarse las ganas de reírse, pero luego Celestia los vio y estos voltearon la cabeza y comenzaron a silbar como si nada hubiera pasado.

_**Aaron**_: ¿Y bien? –Decía mientras me los quedaba viendo esperando una respuesta-

_**Luna**_: ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? –Dijo acercándose hasta mí e inspeccionarme minuciosamente mientras me tocaba la melena- No pareces tú.

_**Aaron**_: _¿NO, TU CREES…?_ –Pensaba de forma sarcástica pero luna no pareció escucharme, al parecer el efecto de la lectura de mente solo fue por ayer-

_**Silver**_: Vaya Aaron *puf* *puf* no sabía que *puf* *puf* batearas para el otro lado *puf* *puf* JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

_**Aaron**_: ¡AHORA VERAS PEQUEÑO DEMONIO!

Dije abalanzándome sobre el para desquitarme, sentí que mi fuerza había disminuido considerablemente pero me las arregle para desahogarme con Silver, quien al final estaba tirado en el piso de mi habitación y yo encima de él sujetándolo de una pata por detrás de su espalda-

_**Aaron:** _Otra broma más de esas y veras que el siguiente en convertirse en yegua serás tú. –dije amenazante-

_**Silver**_: Vaya pero que carácter -decía riéndose a pesar de la golpiza que le di- Además a quien llamas pequeño, solo soy un año menor que tú. Por cierto, ahora que eres yegua deberías tener más cuidado de cómo te mueves y te paras... se te puede ver todo -Dijo señalando mi entrepierna-

Yo lo solté para luego saltar hacia atrás, sentándome y cubriéndome con la cola, en eso comencé a mover mis cascos como si buscara algo para luego hiperventilar otra vez hasta que estaba a punto de gritar, pero todos gritaron "NO" de inmediato y me taparon la boca-.

_**Aaron**_: ¡QUE RAYOS LES PASA, VEN QUE ME FALTA EL AIRE Y USTEDES ME TAPAN LA BOCA! –dije quitándome sus cascos de mi boca mientras los miraba molesto-

_**Rain:**_ Créeme, era por el bien de todos, pues no creo que nadie aquí soportara un grito que puede romper vidrios, ¿que por cierto… cuántos decibeles se necesitan para eso?

_**Luna**_: Como más de 120 decibeles si mal no recuerdo… –decía colocando su casco en su mentón para poder pensar-

_**Celestia**_: Volviendo al caso… Aaron en serio no sabes cómo, o que hiciste ayer para poder terminar así.

_**Aaron**_: Pues no lo sé, no hice mucho ayer, nada raro… bueno excepto tomarme un vaso de leche chocolatada y anteayer también, al día siguiente comenzó lo que le dije de que empezaron a leerme la mente y me gastaron bromas.

_**Celestia**_: Dijiste leche con chocolat ahora todo tiene sentido, el único que se me ocurre estar detrás de esto es…

_**¿?**_: ¡YO!… -se escuchó una voz provenir de un destello para luego aparecer una criatura que estaba conformada por muchas partes de animales: un cuerno, patas de cabra, alas de murciélago y cola de serpiente-

_**Celestia y Luna**_: ¡DISCORD!

_**Discord**_: Así es damas y caballos…–decía mientras que detrás de él salían pequeños fuegos artificiales- Mucho gusto Aaron.

_**Aaron**_: ¿Y tú quién o que eres?

_**Discord**_: No me conoces… valla, entonces era cierto que no eres de aquí. –decía apareciendo de tras de mi- Yo soy D. el que te dejo esos refrescantes vasos de leche con chocolate.

_**Aaron**_: Así que es por tu culpa que termine de esta forma. –dije saltando hacia adelante para luego voltear a verlo-

_**Celestia**_: Discord ¿porque transformaste a Aaron en una yegua…?

_**Discord**_: *shhhhh* -dijo tapándole la boca a Celestia con un dedo- Celestia si no te molesta me gustaría hablar con la linda pelirroja por un momento –dijo chasqueando sus dedos y todo se volvió gris, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido- Bueno, ya que no están ellas puedo proseguir.

_**Aaron**_: Oye a quien llamaste linda pelirroja –decía molesto por el comentario-

_**Discord**_: Cálmate no tienes que enojarte, después de todo te estaba alagando

_**Aaron:**_ JODETE –dije molesto-

_**Discord**_: Ese lenguaje no debería ser escuchado de la boca de una señorita como tú.

_**Aaron**_: Deja de llamarme señorita –dije votando aire de la nariz de forma brusca-

_**Discord**_: Bueno, bueno, si quieres recuperar tu forma deberías tratarme con más sutileza –dijo fingiendo seriedad-

A lo que él dijo eso se podía ver que en mi ojo me estaba dando un tic por el hecho de aguantarme las ganas de usar un hechizo o golpearlo, pero me contuve respire profundamente y luego exhale dando un suspiro.

_**Aaron**_: *suspiro* Esta bien –dije mostrando una expresión más calmada- ¿qué quieres de mí?

_**Discord**_: Oh nada en específico –apareció detrás de mí-, solo estaba aburrido y quería divertirme un rato… –dijo volviendo a desaparecer para luego aparecer en frente de Celestia-, de hecho mi victima iba a ser Celestia, pero ella es muy seria y aburrida… –dijo volviendo a hacer lo mismo, pero esta vez aparecido enfrente de Luna-

_**Discord:**_ Luego pensé en Luna pero al igual que su hermana a ella no le caigo muy bien que digamos -dijo reapareciendo en otro lado- después pensé en Twilight y sus amigas –dijo sacando un retrato de ellas- pero le prometí a Fluttershy que no lo haría pues me dijo que estaban haciendo algo importante y que era enserio que no debía interrumpirlas –dijo haciendo desaparecer el retrato-

**_Discord:_** Estaba a punto de volver a mi casa decepcionado de no encontrar a alguien con quien divertirme, cuando de repente sentí un aura mágica muy interesante: la tuya –dijo apareciendo enfrente de mí pasándome un dedo por el mentón levantando mi rostro, y yo sacudí mi cara para que deje de hacer eso- Al principio me pregunte de donde fue que apareciste, hasta que reconocí la indudable esencia de un "humano", así que pensé: "cuanta diversión podría sacar de un humano, hace tiempo que no la pasaba con uno", por eso decidí jugar contigo durante el día de ayer y hoy, para que me entretuvieras hasta que se desocupara Fluttershy.

_**Aaron**_: Así que soy una mera diversión y/o burla -decía aun con la mirada calmada levantando una ceja pero realmente quería golpearlo-

_**Discord**_: Así es y aun quiero divertirme, pero ya que sabes quién soy voy a tener que hacer algunos cambios al plan. -Dijo chasqueando los dedos y todos habían desaparecido de mi habitación- Divirtámonos quieres: tú quieres recuperar tu forma y yo quiero pasarla entretenido, así que vamos a jugar un juego.

Yo sabía que si no le hacía caso iba a seguir con esta forma, así que decidí seguirle la corriente

_**Aaron**_: De acuerdo de que se tratara el juego –dije seriamente-

_**Discord**_: Con que decidiste jugar… Muy bien XD Tu mi querida amiga vas a resolver cierto grupo de enigmas y acertijos que te llevaran a conseguir las partes que necesito para elaborar el remedio que te devolverá tu forma. Pero tienes en aproximado 38 horas, es decir hasta la medianoche de mañana para resolveros.

_**Aaron**_: ¿Qué pasa si no lo resuelvo en 38 horas? –Interrogué a Discord-

_**Discord:**_ Pues espero que te guste la idea de que un semental te trate bien algún día. –Dijo riéndose-

En ese momento sentí unas inaguantables ganas de golpearlo y ya no podía contenerme más así que me abalancé sobre él, pero me esquivo dividiéndose por la mitad haciendo que lo atravesara y terminara chocando con una repisa de las cuales cayeron varios libros sobre mi cabeza de forma graciosa, pues cada libro que caía era más grande que el anterior.

_**Aaron**_: ¡ITETETETETETE! –Decía sosteniendo mi cabeza para calmar el dolor mientras se me escurría una pequeña lágrima de un ojo-

_**Discord**_: Solo por eso te quedan 37 horas -dijo chasqueando los dedos y en el reloj de mi habitación daban las 11 de la mañana-… espero que le pongas el mismo empeño en resolver este caso… tu área de búsqueda es el castillo de Canterlot y todo Ponyville. Toma aquí está tu primer acertijo –dijo apareciendo un pergamino y pasándomelo-

_**Aaron**_: Espero que no sea una trampa –dije atrapando el pergamino y sobándome la cabeza-

_**Discord**_: Conozco a los de tu especie así que no necesito hacer trampa, además yo de ti me iría apresurando.

_**Aaron**_: ¡Cuando esto termine voy a clavarte en la pared! –dije señalándolo con mi casco-

_**Discord**_: Diviértete, porque yo lo hare muahahahahahahaha –dijo y desapareció-

_**Aaron:**_ *suspiro* Supongo que no tengo opción hay que hacer esto para acabar con toda esta pesadilla–dije abriendo el pergamino y comenzando a leer-

_11:00_

_Un lugar con canciones y sonidos_

_Una guía plateada esta_

_Destapada en las lenguas perdidas_

_Esperando a que se acomoden en orden_

_**Aaron**__: _mmm… _un lugar con canciones y sonidos_… el único lugar que se me ocurre es el salón de fiesta del castillo, _una guía plateada esta_… eso se ha de referir con los trípodes para sostener las partituras o las partituras en si… _destapada en las lenguas perdidas, esperando a que se acomoden en orden_… con eso se ha de referir a que tengo que tocar algo en orden, pero… el único instrumento que se encuentra en el castillo es… "EL PIANO"… tengo que dirigirme hasta allá. –Dije pero de la nada Discord aparece delante de mí-

_**Discord**_: Buena deducción -decía usando el traje de Sherlock Holmes y fumando una pipa de la cual salían burbujas- aunque ese acertijo era de práctica, pero es bueno saber que no me equivoque contigo. Por cierto se me olvidaba decirte algo, todos los que te rodean en estos momentos intentaran detenerte… o "matarte" lo que suceda primero. Así que yo de ti tendría mucho cuidado de cómo me muevo.

_**Aaron:**_ ¡¿ME ESTAS JODIENDO, VERDAD?! –dije molesto-

_**Discord**_: Te dije que quería entretenerme mucho y hace años que no hago esto con un humano, pero creí que estarías acostumbrado, bueno eso es todo. Ciao… -dijo moviendo su mano en señal de despedida a lo que apareció una puerta que daba a no sé dónde, para luego meterse y esta desaparece-

_**Aaron:**_ ¡Muy bien, esto se va a poner feo! –Decía mientras miraba la puerta de mi habitación con un poco de temor- Ya nada mejor comienzo a buscar -dije tomando mi alforja para luego salir de mi habitación y comenzar con este juego-

Desde una dimensión diferente en la cual no había nada excepto un televisor gigante y un sofá en el cual se encontraba Discord usando unas gafas 3D mientras comía palomitas de maíz y al lado de él había un vaso grande de soda.

_**Discord:**_ Muy bien humano ya te di la motivación… ahora vamos a ver cuánto puedes entretenerme… muahahahahahaha.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Ending de la historia: **__Nano – Hysteria (acoustic version) ( watch?v=Pk3EUwBzDuw)_


	13. Bromas, Acertijos y ¿Caos P2

_**"Aaron y la Leyenda del Guardian"**_

_**Legend 13: Bromas, Acertijos y… ¿Caos? (Parte 2)**_

_**Opening de la Historia: **Totalfat – Place to Try ( watch?v=uX6a3jKcYDA)_

* * *

_**(Castillo de Canterlot)(Narración en tercera persona)**_

Con la salida del draconequs de la habitación dando inicio a su diversión Aaron se dispuso a seguirle el juego, sin saber las sorpresas que se llevaría en esta travesía para recuperar su forma original.

_**Aaron**_: Muy bien, si lo que dijo Discord es verdad, entonces será mejor vaya con cautela si no quiero terminar *glup* muerto -dijo tragando saliva para luego darse valor a sí misma, a lo que ella con la mente centrada dijo- Comencemos.

La alicornio salió de su habitación para toparse con la sorpresa de que el pasillo está completamente alterado, nada de lo que había allí tenía lógica: Las pequeñas mesas que habían en el pasillo estaban flotando, los cuadros que estaban en las paredes estaban alterados, los colores de las paredes y baldosas eran diferentes, los ventanales parecían estar hechos de caramelo, y todas las puertas estaban de cabeza.

_**Aaron**_: Okeeey… así no es como recuerdo que estaba el castillo…. Eso no importa debo seguir y así le pondré fin a esto –dijo y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo.

Ella caminaba por los pasillos distorsionados cuidando de cada paso que daba y siempre volteando a ver en cada esquina antes de cambiar de pasillo, mientras caminaba algo le llamo la atención, era de que no habían guardias dentro del castillo, ni uno solo estaba en los puestos que se supone ellos debía resguardar, Aaron llego hasta el pasillo anterior al salón de fiesta asomando su cabeza por las esquina para observar si había peligro.

_**Aaron**_: Nada por aquí –dijo viendo a la izquierda del pasillo- ni nada por acá –dijo viendo a la derecha del pasillo- ¡Perfecto! pasillo despejado –dijo caminando hacia la derecha mientras miraba hacia atrás- ahora solo debo llegar al salón de fiesta sin que nadie me escuche y *Pow* –el joven chocó contra algo que hizo que esta callera hacia el piso, y al levantar la mirada nota que era Strong Hammer con quien se había estrellado el cual le estaba dando la espada- ¿Hammer?.. c-como llegas-aste aquí? –interrogo la joven alicornio a su amigo un tanto nervioso mientras se levantaba, este no la volteo a ver hacia atrás, pero lo que vio fue algo que le helo la sangre a Aaron-

_**Hammer**_: La cuestión no es como llegue aquí… sino lo que vas a hacer ahora que estoy aquí… -dijo dándose la vuelta y para sorpresa de Aaron al verla a la esclerótica de sus ojos esta los tenía de color negro y su iris verde brillaba con mucha intensidad, parecía poseído mientras que sus cascos estaban cubiertos de un líquido rojo, lo que lo puso más nervioso-

_**Aaron**_: *glup* H-Hammer s-s-soy yo A-Aaron… ¿no me re-reconoces? -decía caminando de espalda mientras veía como el pony amarillo se acercaba hacia ella con sus cascos ensangrentados mientras lo veía con una mirada sádica-

_**Hammer**_: Vamos a divertirnos -fue lo único que dijo para luego ponerse en posición de combate-

_**Aaron**_: Hammer no quiero lastimarte

Decía viendo como levantaba su casco en el aire que parecía querer romperle la cara, cosa que no logro pues se agacho a tiempo para esquivar el golpe, lo único que logro fue atravesar su melena rompiendo la pared detrás de ella cuando se tiró al piso para evadirlo.

_**Aaron**_: ¡Eso estuvo cerca!… -pensaba el joven con una mirada de sorpresa, el vio que el pony iba a arremeter con otro golpe, Aaron no quería pelear contra él, así que decidió que lo mejor era perderlo de vista, al momento de que lanzo el segundo golpe la joven salto hacia atrás para esquivarlo- ¡A que no me atrapas a que no me atrapas, WUJUUUU! –Decía moviendo sus cascos al lado de sus orejas mientras le hacía gestos molestos a Hammer como sacarle la lengua y agitarla de un lado a otro-

El pony terrestre poseso mostro una cara de desagrado por la acción de Aaron haciendo que este comenzara a perseguirlo, Aaron salió corriendo a lo largo de varios pasillos tratando ganar ventaja de distancia de su perseguidor, tomando en cuenta de no alejarse demasiado del salón de fiesta, en una de esos cambios de pasillo, Hammer poseso estaba a punto de agarrar a su víctima, pero cuando esta doblo hacia un pasillo, el poni se confundió pues cuando llego vio que Aaron había desaparecido.

_**Hammer**_: ¿A donde se habrá metido?

Decía caminando a lo largo del pasillo, viendo a todos lados mientras pasaba por el inmenso corredor, pero de lo que no se fijó que una armadura en particular lo veía pasar. El pony amarillo solo sigue caminando hasta doblar en una esquina, cuando lo hizo, la alicornio salió de su escondite de metal dando un suspiro de alivio.

_**Aaron**_: *suspiro* No puedo creer que haya funcionado, realmente esperaba que destrozara la armadura, que bueno que no fue así… -decía la alicornio susurrando para no ser escuchada- es bueno saber que Hammer es un poco ingenuo… será mejor que valla al salón de fiesta antes de que me atrapen.

* * *

_**(Castillo de Canterlot - Salón de fiesta)**_

La alicornio camino sigilosamente hasta que finalmente llego hasta la puerta del salón, ella empuja la puerta haciendo que esta se abriera lentamente mientras entraba en la inmensa habitación, para luego cerrar la puerta detrás de ella y usando un hechizo de bloqueo evitando que alguien pudiera entrar.

_**Aaron**_: Perfecto… Mi primera prueba

Dijo acercándose hasta el gran instrumento de color negro que se encontraba al fondo del lugar, hasta que finalmente llego hasta estar cerca del piano viendo que sobre este se encontraba un pergamino enrollado. La joven decide tomar el pergamino, lo abre y comienza a leerlo.

"_Muy bien mi querida amiga, fue divertido verte correr por tu vida, sin embargo aquí es cuando todo se pone más serio, en este carta te dejare un acertijo, un acertijo que deberás descifrar, para obtener uno de los ingredientes que necesitaras, si tu antigua forma quieres recuperar._

"_Buena suerte a todas los ponis, y con eso me refiero a ti Aaron._

_Atentamente: Discord "El amo del Caos y la Discordia"_

_PD.: Mientras más tiempo pase más caóticas y divertidas las cosas se pondrán, así que por mi demórate todo el tiempo que quieras _XD_._

Aaron había terminado de leer la carta y en su rostro se veía las ganas de querer golpear algo, pero simplemente se limitó a arrugar el pergamino mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza y se formaba una "X" sobre su sien.

_**Aaron**_: Y de paso tiene el descaro de poner un emoticón el muy hijo de… no no, no pierdas los estribos. –Dijo el joven calmándose volviendo a arreglar el pergamino y empieza a leer el escrito- Que tenemos aquí…

"_**Una historia de aves sin voz"**_

"_Primero llego el presumido pelicano,_

_Ansioso de ser recompensado_

_Moviendo sus alas blancas._

_Luego partió una_

_Silenciosa paloma,_

_Volando más allá del pelicano,_

_Tan lejos como podía._

_Una urraca entro,_

_Volando más alto que la paloma,_

_Solo para mostrar que podía._

_Un cisne se desliza_

_Para encontrar un nicho de paz_

_A lado de un ave amiga._

_Finalmente llego el cuervo_

_Llegando rápidamente a su parada _

_Graznando y después durmiendo._

_Quien mostrara el camino,_

_Quien será la llave_

_Quien llevara _

_A la recompensa dorada_."

_**Aaron**_: º º º muuuy bieeeen… no entendí ni jota… A ver, una rima muy mala, un pelicano, una paloma, una urraca, un cisme, y un cuervo, todas son aves que van volando y aterrizando. No tiene sentido, para que me envió aquí el acertijo anterior si este acertijo habla de aves y no de un instrumento. –decía mirando el pergamino confundido-

Me quede como una hora dándole vueltas a ese acertijo, no tenía nada de sentido, y cada vez me impacientaba más sabiendo que a cada minuto que pasa mis oportunidades de volver a la normalidad se alejaban, no lo pude evitar más y con enojo golpee con fuerza las teclas del piano, pero para mi sorpresa esta no generaron ningún ruido.

_**Aaron**_: ¿estará dañado?

Dije comenzando a pasar mi casco por las teclas, pero ninguna hacia ruido, seguía tocando uno por uno las teclas hasta que finalmente una tecla si sonó y las otras que le seguían hasta que completé una octava, para luego que la siguiente tecla no sonara.

_**(N.A.: Para los que no sepan que es una octava, es el grupo formado de 12 teclas de un piano; 5 negras y 7 blancas. Los pianos pueden poseer hasta siete u ocho octavas. Interesante verdad **_**XD**_**)**_

_**Aaron**_: ¿Porque solo esta octava es la única que suena? un momento… "_una historia de aves sin voz_"… -me quede pensando colocando mi casco en mi mentón hasta que se me prendió el foco- "ESO ES" –exclame parándome sobre la silla en la que estaba sentado- "Una historia de pájaros sin voz" es la descripción de este piano; Ahora que lo veo las aves que se mencionan son de color blanco y negro al igual que los colores de las teclas en el piano; Y el acertijo mismo me está dando el orden en el que debo tocarlas. ¡Ahora todo tiene sentido! –Dije y comencé a tocar las teclas del piano-

_**Aaron**_: El pelicano es aquí, luego la paloma, la urraca esta sobre la paloma entonces está aquí, el cisne va al lado de la paloma, y por ultimo viene el cuervo que está aquí.

Al tocar la última tecla el piano comenzó a entonarse solo y comenzó a tocar una melodía la cual no reconocí al instante pero luego de escucharla un rato la reconocí perfectamente (NA: Musica de piano: _"Talias Theme - Two Steps from Hell" watch?v=19L9Z11D3K8),_ la reconocí por que esa era una de las canciones que mi madre tocaba, según ella le recordaba a alguien, un buen amigo de su juventud que ella extrañaba; cuando dejo de tocar este comenzó a vibrar de forma extraña hasta que la tapa del mismo se abre de golpe, al hacerlo, de este sale un pie purpura que le pega de lleno en la cara, la joven estaba a punto de estallar otra vez, pero se limitó a calmarse y darle una probada al pie purpura de su cara

_**Aaron**_: *sonido de alguien probando algo* pasas… de toda la variedad de frutas que existen en Eqüestria, tenía que ser de… ¡PASAS! -al parecer las pasas no eran de su agrado-

La joven se quitó de inmediato el desastre pastelero de su cara haciendo gestos de desaprobación, después de eso pudo ver que dentro del piano se encontraba una funda con un polvo de color dorado".

_**Aaron**_: Supongo que este debe ser el primer implemento -miraba el polvo mientras lo tomaba con mi magia para guardarlo en mi alforja- ¡MUY BIEN DISCORD YA TENGO EL PRIMER OBJETO ¿AHORA QUE?! –grite observando el techo como si pensara que él estaba viéndome desde arriba, curiosamente así era, pues desde el lugar en el que se encontraba Discord, la pantalla del televisor mostraba una perspectiva hacia abajo-

_**Discord:**_ Vaya se tomó su tiempo en resolver este acertijo, pero a decir verdad tardo menos que la mayoría de a los que le he aplicado este acertijo, él está en el segundo lugar de resolver este acertijo tan rápido. –Dijo el draconequs observando intrigado a Aaron- Talvez sea quien creo que es, pero para ello necesito realizar más pruebas. –Chasqueo sus dedos y un pergamino apareció enfrente de Aaron-

_**Aaron**_: Haber, que tenemos aquí… -decía desenrollando el pergamino para comenzar a leerlo-

"_Felicidades Aaron, lograste resolver el acertijo, déjame felicitarte por tu gran trabajo dándote este rima: *El polvo dorado has encontrado, pero eso solo es un recado, para el siguiente objeto poder encontrar, entonces un vuelo a Ponyville deberás realizar, pero debes tener cuidado, pues los pegasos no siempre son de agrado, y para que las cosas se hagan de manera adecuada, lamento decir que tu magia no usaras por una temporada. Eso es todo. Atentamente: Discord"…_

_**Aaron**_: Debe de ser una broma verdad –dije quejándome-, él quiere que vuele de Canterlot a Ponyville volando, eso me va a tomar horas –me quejaba internamente-. Ya Aaron, tienes que controlarte, por ahora lo mejor es que deje de perder el tiempo y me ponga en marcha. –Dije para luego salir por una de las ventanas del lugar hacia el patio y dirigiéndome hacia Ponyville-

_**Discord**_: Bien vamos a ponerle algo de emoción a esto… mmm ¡YA SE!, que sea algo persecucioso.

* * *

_**(Espacio aéreo entre Canterlot y Ponyville)**_

La joven alicornio estaba volando con un poco de prisa, pues tenía que recuperar el tiempo perdido en el primer acertijo, además de que no sabía cuántos más tendría que resolver.

_**Aaron**_: ¡COMO DIABLOS LE HACEN LOS GUARDIAS REALES PARA VOLAR DESDE CANTERLOT A PONYVILLE MIENTRAS JALAN UNA MALDITA CARRETA QUE FACILMETNTE LES TRIPLICA EL TAMAÑO, ADEMAS QUE PARECEN ESTAR HECHAS DE ORO, Y DE PASO, TIENEN QUE LLEVAR A LAS PRINCESAS SOBRE ELLAS… (¬ _¬), No es que las princesas sean pesadas, PERO NO MAMEN, NI SIQUIERA SE NOTA QUE HAGAN EL MINIMO ESFUERZO!

Se quejaba la joven alicornio mientras jadeaba un poco por el vuelo de hora y media que había realizado mientras que aun veía que Ponyville estaba muy lejos. Ella noto que el cielo estaba muy nublado, pero estas nubes eran extrañas, pues eran de color rosa, hasta que de una de las nubes soltó una gota que le cayó en la punta de la nariz.

_**Aaron**_: *snif* *snif* ¿chocolate? –acto seguido de lamer la gota para probarla- Sip, es chocolate ¿es enserio, lluvia de leche con chocolate?. viejo tienes un problema aunque ya me estaba dando sed -dijo sujetándose la garganta- bueno, como dice el viejo dicho: "si la vida te da limones…" –acto seguido comenzó a volar de espaldas para beber las gotas de lluvia que luego se convirtió en una lluvia un poco más fuerte-

_**Aaron**_: Discord dijo algo de que me cuidara pero no he visto amenaza alguna desde que salí del castillo –pensaba mientras volaba de espaldas viendo hacia el cielo que desde hace un rato estaba nublado lloviendo tapando al sol, haciendo que el aspecto de la tarde sea más oscuro -… además, a que se habrá referido con eso de que los pegasos no son de agrado. -En ese momento una sombra pasó rápido al lado de él-

_**Aaron**_: ¡WOW! ¡¿Que fue eso?! -se detuvo en seco mientras veía a la sombra volar que ahora sí pudo reconocer- ¡¿SILVER…?! –en ese momento la joven sintió como por instinto que algo iba a atacarla por detrás, haciendo que girara como queriendo hacer un mortal hacia atrás, mientras lo hacía se quedó perpleja al ver que casi era cortada por una espada que la superaba en tamaño, sintiendo como el filo de la espada le rosaba el lomo y cortando un poco su melena- ¡¿RAIN…?! –dijo estupefacto al ver como los dos pegasos se reunieron y la veían con una mirada sádica y tenebrosa, pues sus ojos estaban igual que los de Strong Hammer-

_**Silver**_: Hola Aaron que gusto verte -dijo sonriendo de forma sádica-

_**Rain**_: Es verdad, es un gusto verte -dijo haciendo lo mismo para luego ambos reírse a carcajadas-

_**Aaron**_: Rain, Silver… ¿están aquí por lo que creo que están aquí? -decía viendo a los dos pegasos mientras discretamente veía en todas las direcciones para buscar una ruta de escape-

_**Silver**_: Vaya además de linda, eres lista -dijo riéndose-

_**Rain**_: No me digas que te gusta -miro al pegaso sonriendo aun con esa expresión en su rostro-

_**Silver**_: Es una yegua ahora y dudo mucho que pueda reunir todos los ingredientes a tiempo y sería un desperdicio no aprovechar ese cuerpo -decía aun con esa sonrisa sádica-

_**Rain**_: Como quieras, aunque espero que no te moleste que este algo maltratada y con algunos cortes.

_**Silver**_: Solo no le lastimes la cara -dijo observándome relamiendo sus labios-

_**Rain**_: No te prometo intentarlo, pero intentare intentarlo. –dijo moviendo su espada preparándose para atacar-

_**Aaron**_: _Maldición, de Rain no me preocupo, soy más veloz que ella o al menos la espada le hace demasiado peso y la hace predecible..._ -decía mirando a la pegaso lavanda- el problema es Silver -dijo viendo al pegaso gris- _él es mucho más rápido que yo, necesito deshacerme de ambos pero mi prioridad será escapar de Silver._

Los pegasos emprendieron el vuelo para atacar a Aaron, el voló hacia atrás pero imperceptiblemente volaba en diagonal, como queriendo que ellos la persiguieran pero a su vez estuvieran volando en dirección a Ponyville.

_**Aaron**_: Perfecto… los tengo justo donde los quería… ahora necesito perderlos pero como, no tengo nada con que distraerlos, un momento… si tengo –dijo observando hacia abajo viendo el frondoso y espeso Bosque Everfree debajo de el- ¡Lotería! –Sonrió de forma maliciosa- ¡OIGAN PAR DE TONTOS ¿QUIEREN ATRAPARME? VENGAN POR MI! –le grito a los dos pegasos haciendo que estos se enojaran, a lo que la alicornio hico una acrobacia para luego dirigirse en picada hacia el piso-

Los pegasos gris y lavanda hicieron lo mismo, a lo que los tres estaban cayendo en picada a gran velocidad hacia el piso el cual estaba más y más cerca, la alicornio blanca casi era atrapada por los pegasos pero al momento que iban a tomarla por sus cascos traseros atravesaron las frondosas hojas de los árboles reteniéndolos un poco y a lo que llegaron al piso Aaron batió sus alas de golpe haciendo que la tierra y polvo se levantaran bruscamente formando una nube de polvo, cuando los pegasos llegaron a la nube de polvo batieron sus alas con fuerzas para deshacerse de la tierra que les impedía ver pero para sorpresa de ambos pegasos vieron que su presa había escapado.

_**Rain**_: Es tu culpa que haya escapado –regaño la pegaso lavanda al pegaso gris-

_**Silver**_: Oye tú eras quien volaba más lento que yo –dijo echándole la culpa a Rain- ¿A donde se abra metido? -pregunto molesto-

_**Rain**_: No pudo ir muy lejos -dijo observando su entorno y vio que unas ramas del suelo estaban rotas- seguro se fue por allí -dijo señalando el camino de ramas rotas con su espada-

_**Silver**_: Vámonos pues -dijo el pegaso y ambos se fueron por la dirección que había señalado Silver-

Por su lado la alicornio estaba corriendo sin hacer el mas minino ruido que le fuese posible para no llamar la atencion de sus perseguidores.

_**Aaron**_: Que hago que hago que hago que hago que hago… -decía corriendo por el camino de hojas, charcos de leche con chocolate y arboles-

_**Silver**_: Aaron no corras, solo queremos hablar contigo -se escuchó a lo lejos a los pegasos que me seguían-

_**Aaron**_: No no no no no no… debo hacer algo, pero no sé qué hacer… Espera ya se

Dijo para luego saltar hacia unos arbustos para ocultarse, un momento después se escuchó como los pegasos pasaron cerca de su escondite, pero siguieron de largo, la lluvia continuó hasta que formó un charco de leche chocolatada frente a él, en el cual curiosamente podía ver su reflejo.

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Porque? ¿Por qué me está pasando esto a mí?... Lagartija súper desarrollada esto es tu culpa.

* * *

_**(Ponyville – 7 pm)**_

Aaron había caminado por el bosque por varias horas, la noche se había hecho presente pero se las arreglo para no toparse con ninguna criatura peligrosa.

_**Aaron**_: ¡WUUJUU SIGO VIVO y completito! -dije eso ultimo mirándome un casco como observando un anillo- ¡A VER A QUE TE SUPO ESO! jejeje Bien ya estoy en Ponyville ¿Ahora qué? -dije hacia el cielo, en eso un pergamino apareció enfrente de mi- Adonde deberé ir -dije abriendo el pergamino-

"_A Ponyville finalmente has llegado, pero tu aventura aún no ha acabado, para el siguiente objeto encontrar, al ayuntamiento deberás llegar, pero mucho cuidado al caminar, los Ponyvillenses de muy mal carácter están. Al ayuntamiento llegar, tú mismo la petición de la prueba deducirás, y para eso lograr, como aventurero deberás pensar. Y como un extra de pimienta, fuiste ascendido a niñera, y de potrillas cuidaras, pero muy pronto sabrás, que a veces el cuidar, mucho te puede costar"_

_**Aaron**_: ¿Enserio tienes que escribir en rima? *suspiro* Sigamos con esto, -dije tirando el pergamino, ya que según este no lo necesito- º º º ¿espera un momento dijo potrillas?

_**¿?:**_ Buenas noches señorita ¿está perdida? -se escuchó detrás de ella quien de inmediato reconoció la voz de quien había hablado-

_**Aaron**_: _Sweetie Belle_ -pensó la alicornio- Niñas como están… ha pasado tiempo verdad -dije dándome vuelta para ver a las potrillas detrás de mí, quienes eran nada más ni nada menos que las CMC-

_**Scootaloo**_: No sé a qué se refiere señorita, pues es la primera vez que la vemos –dijo la pequeña pegaso y sus amigas asintieron con la cabeza-

_**Aaron**_: Niñas soy yo… Aaron. –dije pero las niñas no me creyeron-

_**Applebloom**_: No lo creo, después de todo Aaron es un semental, no una yegua. -contesto la potrilla-

_**Aaron**_: Les digo que soy Aaron… sé que es difícil creerlo, pero es cierto que soy Aaron –me las quede viendo mientras ellas me veían incrédulas de mi palabra, excepto Sweetie Belle quien se me quedo viendo a los ojos-

_**Sweetie**_: Oigan… creo que si está diciendo la verdad

_**Applebloom**_: De que hablas Sweetie Belle

_**Sweetie**_: No lo sé pero… -dijo viéndome- algo en ella me hace creer que es Aaron… no lo sé.

_**Aaron**_: Necesitan pruebas bien les daré pruebas *respiración profunda* Applebloom, tú te quedaste dormida al lado de la abuela Smith mientras observaban un álbum de fotos; Scootaloo, tu caíste de la mesa de la casa club mientras intentabas realizar una pirueta en tu scooter; Sweetie Belle, gracias a ti me di como 8 portazos en la nariz el día antes de que me fuera a Canterlot con las princesas.

Cuando termine de hablar las niñas me vieron con sorpresa, ya que todo lo que había dicho el único que podría saberlo era yo.

_**Scootaloo**_: Aaron… en verdad eres tu… -dijo mirándome detenidamente-

_**Aaron**_: Aunque no lo crean sí.

_**CMC**_: ¡AAAAROOOON! -dijeron las potrillas para lanzarse sobre mí y darme un abrazo-

_**Applebloom**_: Ha pasado mucho tiempo, porque no has venido a visitar, porque eh eh eh eh eh.

_**Sweetie**_: Aaron me gusta tu nueva melena…

_**Scootaloo**_: ¿Cuando obtuviste tu cutie mark?…

_**Applebloom y Sweetie**_: º º º… ¿Cutie Mark? –Dijeron a la vez confundidas, para luego ver mi flanco y notan con sorpresa que tenía mi cutie mark-… WOW… CUANDO OBTUVISTE TU CUTI… *balbuceo* –no les deje terminaran su frase, pues tenía miedo de que Rain y Silver notaran que estuvieran cerca.

_**Aaron**_: _Niñas… por favor… que timbre de voz_… Es bueno ver que no han cambiado… -dije soltándolas-

_**Scootaloo**_: A diferencia de ti, que fue lo que te paso…

_**Aaron**_: Una PLAGA llamada Discord… -dije frunciendo el ceño-

_**Applebloom**_: ¡Lo sabía! sabía que por él los ponys estaban actuando extraños.

_**Aaron**_: ¿Extraños? -pregunte confundido-

_**Scootaloo: **_Es verdad, parecía como si estuviesen_**…**_

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Poseídos? -dije y ellas asintieron con la cabeza, en eso recordé el motivo por el que estaba aquí- De veras que me gustaría conversar niñas pero debo ir al ayuntamiento si quiero ponerle fin a esto, además al parecer están aquí porque necesito cuidar de ustedes así que mejor me cuentan todo de camino hacia allá… Ah pero eso sí sean silenciosass, no podemos permitir que nos encuentren. –Ellas asentaron con la cabeza-

De camino al ayuntamiento me contaron todo lo que tenía que saber acerca de la situación, al parecer el pueblo estaba igual que el castillo, no había muchos ponys rondando por las calles y me contaron que ellas estaban afuera porque se asustaron al ver a los ponys así por lo que decidieron que tenían que buscar un lugar seguro. Mientras caminábamos ocultándonos, pude reconocer a varios ponys que eran mis amigos cuando estaba en Ponyville, como por ejemplo estaban Derpy, Doctor Whooves, Cheerilee, Thunderlane, Cloudchaser, Rose, Lyra, entre otros. También me dijeron que sus hermanas ni las demás elementos de la armonía estaban en el pueblo, debido a eso fue que Discord pudo hacer de las suyas aquí.

_**Aaron**_: Bien llegamos –dije observando con cuidado los alrededores percatándome de que nadie nos viera y caminábamos quedito hacia la puerta del ayuntamiento-

_**Scootaloo**_: Por que vinimos al ayuntamiento a todo esto -me pregunto la pequeña pegaso-

_**Aaron**_: Necesito resolver un par de acertijos más para poder volver todo a la normalidad, eso y recuperar mi forma con esto -decía mostrándoles el polvo dorado-

_**Sweetie**_: Y que es ese polvo dorado.

_**Aaron**_: No estoy seguro de lo que es, pero de lo que si estoy seguro es que lo necesito para preparar el brebaje que me devolverá a la normalidad.

_**Applebloom**_: Y entonces porque Discord puso así a todos los ponys… -me pregunto confundida-

_**Aaron**_: Según ese lunático dice que porque se sentía aburrido y quería divertirse con alguien, y al parecer yo era la victima adecuada. –Dije parándome en frente de la puerta- Niñas, no sé lo que haya detrás de estas puertas pero cualquier cosa necesito que me prometan que obedecerán lo que les diga… entendido. –Dije viendo firmemente a las niñas-

_**CMC**_: Entendido –contestaron al unísono en voz baja-

_**Aaron**_: Bien siguiente prueba… aquí vamos.

Dije abriendo las puertas para llevar una gran sorpresa, el lugar estaba decorado a manera de película de aventuras, como las de Indiana Jones, había un pasillo largo hecho de piedras que estaban agrietadas, lianas por todos lados y muchas telarañas por todos lados

_**CMC**_: ¡WOOOOOOW INCREIIIBLEEE! –Exclamaron las niñas por el escenario-

_**Scootaloo: **_Oigan crusaders… ¿esto no les recuerda un poco a Daring Do…?

_**Aaron: **_¿Daring quién?

_**Scootaloo: **_Daring Do… una pegaso aventurera de un libro de ficción, según Rainbow Dash ella es la más grandiosa pegaso después de ella claro. He leído sus historias y este escenario se parece mucho a uno que describen en un volumen_**.**_

_**Aaron: **_Una pegaso aventurera º º º…_** "**__Al ayuntamiento llegar, tú mismo la petición de la prueba deducirás, y para eso lograr, como aventurero deberás pensar"… _Con que a eso se refería con lo de pensar como aventurero. –Pensaba sobre el escrito de aquel pergamino- Continuemos…

Caminamos a lo largo del pasillo por un rato hasta llegar a una sala llena de baldosas llamativas, era extraño cada baldosa tenía dibujada la cutie mark de algún pony, curiosamente reconocí todas, pues eran de los ponyvillenses y al fondo del salón había una especie de vaso de cristal.

_**Applebloom**_: Eso debe ser lo que estás buscando verdad Aaron vamos a tomarlo… -decía Applebloom moviendo su casco hacia delante para comenzar a caminar-

_**Aaron**_: ¡ESPERA! -exclame e inmediatamente la tomé con mis cascos para detenerla de que pisara la primera baldosa- Este lugar puede estar llena de trampas… –le dije mientras observaba el piso-

_**Sweetie**_: ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de eso Aaron? -pregunto dudando de mi palabra- A mí me parece un piso común y corriente, exceptuando por las cutie marks claro.

_**Aaron**_: Pues ahora lo comprobaremos -deje a un lado a Applebloom y buscaba a mi alrededor algo que lanzar, hasta que encontré una roca- Las rocas primero… -dije bromeando-

Yo lancé la roca hacia una baldosa, a lo que está se hundió en el piso, haciendo que de ambos lado del salón salieran disparadas muchas flechas a gran velocidad. Esto sorprendió mucho a las niñas, en especial a Applebloom que trago saliva, me imagino que estaba sorprendida de pensar que pudo haber sido ella la que recibiera las flechas

_**Aaron**_: Ahora me creen…

_**CMC**_: Aja -las niñas contestaron lentamente aun con esa expresión de sorpresa en su rostro-

_**Aaron:**_ Muy bien debe haber algo que nos debe permitir llegar hasta allá -dije observando el entorno- que será qué será que será -dije viendo de un lado a otro hasta que dirija la vista al suelo- mmm que raro, reconozco todas las cutie marks de aquí…

_**Scootaloo**_: Miren aquí está la de Rainbow Dash -anuncio Scootaloo señalando una baldosa-

_**Applebloom**_: Acá está la de Derpy -anuncio Applebloom señalando otra baldosa-

_**Sweetie**_: Y acá está la de Fluttershy -anuncio Sweetie Belle señalando otra baldosa-

Yo observaba las baldosas una a una, pude reconocer que muchas eran de varios pegasos, aun no veía el truco hasta que finalmente di con una que no encajaba, era una de tres girasoles con un rostro sonriente que formaban un triángulo, era la cutie mark de Cheerilee. Yo vi la siguiente fila y vi que también había una cutie mark que no encajaba, era la de tres globos de fiesta, dos de color celeste y uno de color amarillo, indudablemente era la cutie mark de Pinkie Pie, y así seguí viendo las otras filas

_**Aaron**_: niñas creo que ya descifre como llegar hasta allá -dije acercando mi casco para pisar la baldosa de Cheerilee- por favor que esta sea -rogaba para mis adentros y finalmente pisar la baldosa, unos segundos después no pasó nada- Bien niñas escuchen, pisen donde yo pise, para que se guíen solo pisen las baldosas con cutie marks de ponys terrestres entendido -dije saltando a la siguiente baldosa y ellas me siguieron-

Seguimos saltando con cuidado por cada baldosa, casi estábamos a punto de llegar pero para mala suerte, Applebloom no preciso bien donde caer terminando parada sobre una baldosa de pegaso.

_**Applebloom**_: OH OH

_**Sweetie, Scootaloo y Aaron**_: ¡APPLEBLOOM!

Exclamamos a la vez, acto seguido de lanzarme hacia ella tan rápido para quitarla de esa baldosa pero fue tarde, la trampa se había accionado haciendo que las flechas salieran disparas a mí y Applebloom.

_**Aaron:**_ ¡SCOOTALOO, SWEETIE BELLE, SIGAN HACIA EL FRENTE!

Di la orden tomando rápidamente a Applebloom entre mis cascos para luego saltar de un lado a otro haciendo todas las acrobacias que podía para esquivar las flechas, estaba a punto de salir del fuego de las flechas, pero una fuerza extraña me desestabilizo haciendo que cayera sobre una baldosa de pegaso, en un segundo vi que varias flechas iban dirigidas a nosotros, yo no pensé, solo actué. Rápidamente cubrí a Applebloom con mis alas como formando una barrera haciendo que varias flechas impactaran en mis alas pero me aseguré de que ninguna la tocara a ella, seguido de dar una gran maroma y finalmente llegue hasta el podio que estaba al fondo del lugar-

_**Sweetie, Scootaloo**_: ¡APPLEBLOOM, AARON! –Gritaron las niñas quienes estaban ya en el podio-

_**Applebloom**_: ¿Que paso? -decía algo mareada por el pequeño viaje que hizo-

_**Aaron:**_ ¡¿Estas bien no te paso nada estas herida dime cuantos cascos vez?! –decía rápidamente que no le di tiempo a contestar-

_**Applebloom**_: Estoy bie… ¡AARON TUS ALAS! -dijo abriendo los ojos de par en par señalando rápidamente mis alas las cuales tenía varias flechas incrustadas y saliendo un líquido rojo-

_**Aaron**_: ¡WOW! -dije mientras observaba las flechas pues a pesar de estar en mis alas no sentía que esta me haya lastimado, ni siquiera sentía dolor alguno-

_**Applebloom**_: Lo lamento, lo lamento, lo lamento, de veras lo lamento, no salte lo suficiente y ahora estas herido y… -decía alterándose un poco-

_**Aaron**_: Applebloom cálmate, no me duelen D

Dije acercando mi boca a las flechas para sacarlas, al hacerlo note que esta no tenía una punta afilada, más bien tenía una especie plástico, como las que tienen los adornos para pegarse a los vidrios y cosas así, y tenían un agujero en el centro del cual chorreaba un líquido rojo.

_**Sweetie**_: ¿son juguetes?..

_**Aaron**_: Eso parece *snif* *snif* esto no es sangre -acto seguido de probar el líquido rojo de mi ala-

_**CMC**_: ¡ugh! –Dijeron las niñas que vieron que probé el líquido rojo-

_**Aaron**_: *degustando* º º º ¿mermelada de fresa? –dije confundido-

_**Scootaloo**_: Entonces no estas herido

_**Aaron**_: Creo que no -dije calmado- bueno niñas allí está, el segundo objeto -dije tomando el vaso de cristal, guardándolo en la alforja- OYE DISCORD –dije hacia arriba- YA TENGO EL SEGUNDO OBJETO PERO ANTES DE SEGUIR NECESITO CAMBIAR LAS REGLAS DEL JUEGO, ME GUSTARIA QUE NO INVOLUCRASES A LAS NIÑAS O A ALGUN OTRO PONY EN ESTO, ESTE ASUNTO ES ENTRE TU Y YO, NO NECESITAMOS INVOLUCRAR A NADIE MAS.

Al decir esto un flash apareció sobre el podio donde estaba el vaso, para luego mostrar al draconequs

_**Discord**_: Vaya, veo que el niño no quiere jugar según las reglas del juego, si no quieres jugar solo debes darte por vencido y aceptar tu final.

_**Aaron**_: No me vengas con eso Discord –dije de forma tranquila pero a la vez seria- por mi lado no hay problema en seguir con este juego, pero no involucres a ponys inocentes, en especial a los potrillos.

_**Discord**_: Lamento decirte que esto también es parte de tu prueba, si no eres capaz de cuidar a tres niñas mientras realizas una misión como esperas proteger a todos. Aunque tengo una pregunta, ¿Por qué no solo volaste con las niñas para llegar aquí y tomar el vaso?

_**Aaron**_: º º º *facehoof* _¡PUUUTA MADREEEEEEEEEEEE PORQUE NO SE ME OCURRIO ESO DESDE UN PRINCIPIOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_**Discord**_: Como sea, solo vine a darte la siguiente rima en persona. –a lo que dijo eso mi mente volvió a la realidad para escuchar lo que me iba a decir-

_**Aaron**_: Bien cuál es el siguiente problema.

_**Discord**_: *cof* *cof* escucha: "Hasta ahora tus metas has alcanzado, pero aun te falta un recado, para el ultimo objeto encontrar, en el castillo de las dos hermanas deberás buscar, pero el castillo lleno de trampas estará, y si quieres que nadie herido pueda resultar, con las leyes de la física te deberás apoyar"… Por cierto, en esta ocasión no podrás usar ni tus alas ni tu cuerno. Quiero divertirme viendo como solucionas las cosas sin estas -dijo señalando mis alas- además las niñas te deben acompañar o sino el juego acabara

_**Aaron**_: Pero antes dime: ¿Dónde queda el castillo de las dos hermanas…?

_**Discord**_: En el bosque Everfree…

_**Aaron**_: ¿Me estás diciendo que quieres que me meta en el bosque Everfree, de noche, con tres niñas, y con las múltiples criaturas peligrosas que podrían matarnos en un segundo, y de paso que no puedo usar mi magia ni mis alas?

_**Discord**_: Nadie te pidió que te metas en estos momentos pero si es tu decisión hacerlo, pues allá tú.

_**Aaron**_: ¡ESO NI DE BROMA! prefiero quedarme como yegua el resto de mi vida a tener que llevar a las niñas al interior del bosque Everfree.

_**Scootaloo**_: No te preocupes por eso Aaron, nosotras ya hemos entrado en el bosque Everfree de noche. –dijo la pegaso naranja parándose a un lado mío-

_**Applebloom**_: Es cierto, además de que sabemos cómo llegar al castillo de las dos hermanas.

_**Sweetie**_: Además que Ponyville no es muy seguro que digamos y si vamos contigo estaríamos más seguras, verdad chicas. –a lo que las chicas respondieron "Si" al unísono, yo solo las voltee a ver-

_**Aaron:**_ Si sus hermanas se enteran fijo me mataran. –Dije queriendo que cambiaran de idea-

_**Scootaloo**_: Solo les explicamos lo que pasó y listo. Vamos Aaron tú nos apoyaste cuando estabas en Ponyville con ideas para obtener nuestras cutie mark, ahora es nuestro turno de apoyarte a ti para conseguir de nuevo tu forma.

_**Aaron**_: Nada de lo que diga las va hacer cambiar de opinión verdad. –pregunte a las niñas quienes negaron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo y diciendo "NO" de forma infantil- *suspiro* Bueno

_**CMC**_: ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII CUTIE MARKS CRUSADERS AVENTURERAS! –yo me reí un poco por su entusiasmo para luego hablarle a Discord-

_**Aaron**_: Parece que seguiremos con esto por un rato más, pero al menos puedo ponerle un hechizo al vaso para que no se rompa.

_**Discord**_: Vamos eso no sería divertido, pero bueno tienes razón, incluso yo la tendría muy complicada si estuviera en tu situación -chasqueo sus dedos y por un segundo el vaso brillo- listo, ahora el vaso es cien por ciento indestructible. Bueno mi trabajo aquí está hecho…–dijo chasqueando los dedos para luego desaparecer-

_**Aaron**_: *suspiro* Ahora que hago, si me interno en estos momentos en el bosque Everfree fijo que no salimos vivos, además de que en estos momentos todos los ponys están buscándome para atacarme, y si me ven solo me seguirán y se internaran en el bosque exponiéndolos a las criaturas de Everfree que sufran el mismo destino, pero si no lo hago gastare más tiempo que podría usarlo ahora y entonces… -pensaba para mis adentros-

_**Otro Aaron**_: Entonces vas a arriesgarlos a todos solo por recuperar tu forma

_**Aaron**_: ¡NI MADRES! Sabes perfectamente que no hace nada para que otros salgan lastimado, pero en estos momentos cada segundo cuenta, no sé si el viaje me tome muchas horas y si algo ocurre en el bosque, o que un animal nos ataque, o que...

_**Otro Aaron**_: Pero Discord dijo que estaba en el bosque Everfree, por lo que no debe de estar muy lejos, digamos: te internas en el bosque Everfree a las 11:00 am que es cuando las criaturas están en menor actividad, gastes no se 5 horas caminando como mínimo, tienes las 4:00 pm, resuelve el problema que te menciono en que otras dos horas y listo, tienes suficiente tiempo para vengarte.

_**Aaron**_: Supongo que tienes razón… sabes, realmente necesitaba una segunda opinión aunque viniera de mi mismo

_**Otro Aaron**_: Para qué crees que estoy aquí. Vamos Aaron, solo un día más y listo.

_**Aaron**_: Si, es verdad. -Dije para luego salir de mi cabeza y volver a la realidad- De acuerdo niñas iremos a Everfree pero lo haremos mañana. Por ahora necesitamos un lugar para pasar la noche

_**Scootaloo**_: Y porque no vamos en estos momentos –Me interrogo la pegaso naranja-

_**Aaron**_: Si supieran lo que me ha pasado desde que comenzó la mañana sabrían que en estos momentos necesito descansar, además de que en estos momentos las criaturas de Everfree son más activas. –le respondí-

_**Applebloom**_: Y si vamos a la casa club, ahí de seguro no hay nadie y podremos pasar la noche sin que nos encuentren.

_**Aaron**_: Supongo que eso servirá

_**Sweetie**_: ¿Pero cómo llegaremos a la casa club con todos los ponys de allá afuera?

_**Aaron**_: Los evadiremos como lo hicimos para llegar aquí y ya.

_**Sweetie**_: Oh bueno.

Después de irnos de la alcaldía caminamos por un largo rato por las calles de Ponyville que seguían siendo custodiadas por los ponys poseídos, fue bastante difícil no llamar la atención, pero de algún modo logramos llegar a la casa club. Cuando llegamos ya era bastante tarde y las niñas tenían sueño. Yo les dije que se quedaran dormidas, que yo me quedaría haciendo guardia pero las niñas dijeron que si no iba a dormir ellas tampoco. Por un rato ellas se quedaron viendo por las ventanas para ver si algún pony venia, pero el sueño les gano y se quedaron dormidas después de media hora. Yo las acomodé con cuidado para que durmieran sin contratiempos, enserio que fue tierno verlas dormir tranquilas, luego de eso me quede vigilando con las ideas claras y pensando en todo lo que tendría que hacer para que todo saliera bien.

* * *

_**(Dimensión Alterna)(Narración en tercera persona)**_

_**Discord**_: Aaron es muy interesante en verdad… realmente ya me estoy haciendo a la idea de que sea el… -dijo riéndose pero luego su expresión cambio a una más nostálgica mientras miraba hacia arriba en su dimensión-

_**(Discord Flashback)**_

_Se ve al draconequs quien se veía mucho más joven casi como si tuviera 25 años o algo así, dentro de una biblioteca usando lentes mientras que en sus patas sostenía un libro de terror, él estaba metido leyendo su libro pero su lectura fue interrumpida por la llegada de un alicornio de aspecto similar al que poseía Aaron en este momento, solo que con la melena y cola más larga y de color crema, con ojos del mismo color, la cual se acercó hacia el draconequs y de forma amable lo llamo._

_**¿?:** _Discord...

_**Discord**_: Vaya, pero si es mi alicornio favorita -decía el draconequs refiriéndose a la yegua-

_**¿?**_: Sabes que puedes llamarme por mi nombre Discord.

_**Discord**_: Lo se, pero es más divertido llamarte así. -decía haciendo desaparecer el libro-

_**¿?**_: Vine a despedirme, pues me voy a tener que ir muy lejos y lo más probable es que no nos volvamos a ver. –al decir eso el draconequs se quitó sus lentes y los desapareció, el semblante de su rostro se notaba triste, pero él ya sabía desde antes sobre la noticia-

_**Discord**_: *suspiro* supongo que así es -decía acercándose a la alicornio hasta estar frente a ella y para luego ponerse a su altura- quiero que te cuides mucho, ¿está bien? -decía con un rostro algo triste a lo que la alicornio puso su casco en la mejilla de Discord-

_**¿?**_: Discord esto también es difícil para mí, pero hay algo más que te vine a decir... mucho tiempo después alguien volverá, alguien muy importante para mí… talvez, y solo talvez... ¿podrías cuidar de él? –Preguntó la alicornio a Discord-

_**Discord:**_ Supongo que puedo hacer eso por ti querida -le respondió Discord a la alicornio-

_**¿?**_: Muchas gracias Discord, te prometo que jamás me olvidare de ti. –Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras abrazaba al draconequs-

_**Discord**_: Ni yo de ti -le respondió el abrazo-

_**(Fin del Flashback) **_

_**Discord**_: Talvez ese alguien seas tú Aaron -pensaba el draconequs observando al alicornio observando el firmamento- Con esto lo averiguare.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Ending de la historia: **__Nano – Hysteria (acoustic version) ( watch?v=Pk3EUwBzDuw)_

* * *

_**(LR18 STUDIOS - Set de Grabación)**_

_**Light**_: Wow, un capitulo algo curioso, la verdad que este capítulo me costó algo de trabajo el escribirlo, además de que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza y en un punto se me cruzaron los cables con respecto al capítulo anterior, pero bueno...

_**CMC**_: ¡HOLA LIGHT! –Se escuchó las voces de las potrillas detrás de mí-

_**Light**_: ¿Niñas… hey cómo está…? ...º º º º… momento… ¿cómo es que llegaron aquí? –las mire confundido-

_**Twilight**_: Hola Light como estas –dijo Twilight acercándose a mí-

_**Light**_: ¿Twilight?... ¿tú trajiste a las niñas al set? –pregunte confundido a la alicornio purpura-

_**Twilight**_: Si, es que ellas querían ver el set de grabación y bueno no pude decirles que no, espero que no te importa verdad.

_**Light**_: Para nada, el set está abierto para todos los ponys =D, de hecho… porque no me ayudan a cerrar este capítulo. –les pregunte a las ponys-

_**Scootaloo**_: En serio –dijo emocionada-

_**Light**_: Sip –afirme mientras asentaba con la cabeza-

_**CMC**_: ¡SIIIIIIIIIII! –Saltaron de emoción las potrillas de emoción-

_**Light**_: Tú también Twilight –le dije ya que se estaba yendo fuera de la visión de las cámaras del set-

_**Twilight**_: Oh está bien –dijo riéndose nerviosa mientras volvía y se paraba con nosotros-

_**Light**_: Bueno, ¿están todas listas? –todas asienten con la cabeza- bien aquí vamos…

*respiracion profunda*

_**Scootaloo**_: ¿Qué será lo que enfrentaremos en el castillo de las dos hermanas?

_**Applebloom**_: ¿Dónde están las princesas Celestia y Luna?

_**Sweetie Belle**_: ¿Aaron podrá recuperar su forma?

_**Twilight**_: ¿Quién era la alicornio que Discord recordó?

_**Light**_: ¿A qué se habrá referido la alicornio con alguien importante?

_**Todos**_: Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo de "Aaron y la Leyenda del Guardián"

_**Light:**_ Bueno que tal si vamos todos a comer helado

_**CMC:**_ Siiiiiiiiii

_**Light:**_ ¡Y que Twilight page!...

_**Todos**_: Siiiiiiiii

_**Twilight**_: º º º º... espera, ¿que?... -las niñas y yo salimos corriendo del set mientras ella nos veia con cara de WTF hasta que reacciono y salio corriendo detras de nosotros-

_**Light:**_ Bueno amigos, hasta la siguiente pagina =D.


	14. Bromas, Acertijos y ¿Caos? PF

_**Light:**_Hola a todos los bronies y pegasisters amantes de los fanfictions de MLP FIM, les habla su amigo Lightningrunner18...si es verdad, me tarde una vida en hacerlo pero aquí está el capítulo 14 de Aaron y la leyenda del guardián… En fin ya basta de presentaciones estoy seguro que ya quieren que empiece así que sin más preámbulos vamos con el capítulo. LETS GOOOOO!

* * *

_**"Aaron y la Leyenda del Guardian"**_

_**Capítulo 14: Bromas, Acertijos y… ¿Caos? (Parte Final)**_

_**Opening de la historia: **Totalfat – Place to Try ( watch?v=uX6a3jKcYDA)_

* * *

Era de noche en Ponyville, estaba completamente a oscuras debido a las nubes rosas que no permitían que la luz de la luna iluminara al pueblo, la noche era acompañada por los múltiples sonidos de las criaturas nocturnas que rondaban cerca de donde estaban la joven y las potrillas. A pesar de estar algo lejos del pueblo la alicornio siempre mantenía su guardia en alto ya que no quería arriesgarse a que alguien estuviera cerca y les tendiera una emboscada, "_ más vale prevenir que lamentar"_ era lo que argumentaba para sí mismo la alicornio mientras observaba por la ventana hacia los alrededores vigilando cual búho al momento de cazar su presa, curiosamente cuando la luna llego a su punto más alto (claro que Aaron no lo sabía), todos los ponys desaparecieron de las calles y volvieron a sus hogares sin tener ningún recuerdo de sus actos de ese día, en Ponyville todos se habían ido a dormir, pero… ¿dónde estaban las niñas y Aaron?... bueno, ellos estaban en la casa club de las CMC descansando de lo que sería el último día para recuperar la forma del joven alicornio y ganarle a Discord. Aaron se encontraba recostado mientras tenía su cabeza en alto observando a través de las cortinas observando el cielo que estaba cubierto de nubes de color rosa, aunque no se distinguía mucho debido a la oscuridad de la noche.

_**Aaron**_: *suspiro* llevo desde la mañana metido en esto y hasta ahora todo lo que tengo es un vaso de cristal y un polvo dorado, además de tener que escapar de casi todos los que conozco y por ultimo tengo que cuidar a las CMC *suspiro* Para ser una mera diversión Discord tienes un "retorcido" sentido del humor.

_**Otro Aaron**_: Si estuvieras solo podrías moverte mejor pero con las niñas aquí ahora no solo deberás preocuparte por ti, sino que también por ellas.

_**Aaron**_: Bueno no tengo muchas opciones que se diga, lo único que hago es tratar de adaptarme lo mejor que puedo a la situación y nada más.

_**Otro Aaron**_: Así que solo improvisas. Si ese es el caso entonces ¿que pasara ahora?

_**Aaron:**_ Solo queda seguir avanzando, pero hay algo que no me cuadra mucho.

_**Otro Aaron:**_ ¿Qué cosa?

_**Aaron**_: No sabría decirlo, es que todas las pruebas que me ha puesto Discord no se… es como si hubiera algo más en ellas de lo que aparentan…

_**Otro Aaron**_: Explícate.

_**Aaron:**_ Solo digo que se está tomando demasiadas molestias como para solo bromear, solo fijate, alterar muchas cosas, poner a todos en mi contra, mandarme a buscar objetos, ponerme al cuidado de las niñas… hay algo más en todo esto pero no logro ver qué es

_**Otro Aaron**_: Bueno mientras no sepas que es entonces sigues atascado.

_**Aaron**_: Y que lo diga

En lo que discutía Aaron consigo mismo, una voz infantil se escucha detrás de él sacándolo de sus pensamientos

_**Sweetie**_: ¿Aaron pasa algo? –Dijo Sweetie Belle y Aaron volteo la mirada para ver a la unicornio blanca detrás de el-

_**Aaron**_: ¿eh?... No, nada Sweetie… solo estaba pensando eso es todo, más bien dime ¿porque no estas dormida como ellas?... –Preguntó señalando a Applebloom y a Scootaloo-… hace rato que las potrillas debieron estar dormidas…

_**Sweetie**_: No lo sé, solo me levante y ahora no tengo sueño jejeje -se rio la potrilla inocentemente- _ si seguro… "sueño"_

* * *

_**(Hace un par de horas)**_

Llegando a la casa club la alicornio dijo que iba a hacer guardia por cualquier caso, las niñas se ofrecieron a ayudarlo a vigilar el club en lo que va de la noche, mientras que la alicornio estaba sentada observando a través de una de las ventanas sin ser vista, las CMC estaban vigilando por la otra ventana, la alicornio estaba tan concentrada en vigilar que no escuchaba la conversación entre susurros que tenían las potrillas en ese momento.

_**Sweetie**_: Oigan, no notan a Aaron un poco extraño -menciono a las demás- ha estado bastante serio desde que llegamos aquí.

_**Scootaloo**_: Vamos Sweetie Belle, a Aaron le acaban de jugar una broma pesada y además de que tiene límite de tiempo si quiere volver a la normalidad, es normal que este algo pensativo –argumento la pegaso naranja- pero es por eso estamos nosotras con él, para ayudarlo en lo que podamos

_**Applebloom: **_Yo creí que era porque Discord quería que Aaron nos cuidara y que de alguna forma eso lo retrasaría… -dijo Applebloom y las demás se la quedaron viendo con cara de: es enserio-

_**Scootaloo:**_ Como sea… lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora crusaders es ayudarlo en lo que necesite…

_**Applebloom:**_ Solo si lo logramos, estamos hablando de Discord, él fue el que casi convierte a Ponyville en la capital mundial del Caos, incluso nuestras hermanas tuvieron problemas con él. -Las niñas dieron un pequeño suspiro de derrota-

_**Sweetie**_: Talvez debería ir a hablar con él, para animarlo un poco –dijo volteando a ver a la alicornio-

_**Applebloom:**_ Solo lo dices porque quieres estar más cerca de él, ¿verdad? –Dijo la pequeña granjera a su amiga mirándola de manera acusadora-

_**Sweetie: **_¿Qué? yo no estaba pensando en eso, -decía molesta pero su rostro se ruborizo un poco-

_**Applebloom**_: Tal vez haya que dejarlo un momento solo, por la expresión en su rostro parece que realmente está pensando en algo.

_**Sweetie**_: Con más razón, si es algo serio me gustaría ver si puedo ayudarlo con algo ¿cierto?

_**Applebloom**_: Cierto –respondió mientras movía su cabeza en señal de afirmación-

_**Scootaloo**_: Pero apuesto a que quieres estar a solas con él, ¿no es así Sweetie?

_**Sweetie**_: Ya no molesten -chillo la pequeña unicornio molesta-

_**Scootaloo**_: ¿Pero cómo lo hacemos? -dijo la pegaso y las tres se llevaron sus cascos a sus mentones mientras pensaban-

_**Applebloom: **_Bueno bueno, escuchen este es el plan: nosotras fingiremos que nos quedamos dormidas, luego de un rato vas tú fingiendo que no podías dormir y le haces compañía y listo.

_**Sweetie**_: En serio crees que funcione.

_**Scootaloo: **_Se oye como un buen plan para mí.

_**Sweetie**_: Entonces a ponerlo en acción…

_**CMC**_: ¡Cutie Mark Crusaders Go! –Dijeron en susurro mientras chocaban sus cascos-

* * *

_**Tiempo actual (02:00 am)**_

Tanto Sweetie Belle como Aaron estaban sentados mientras observaban a través de la ventana, la noche era bastante serena, se sentía como si no hubiera peligro alguno, lo cual en cierta forma era verdad, pero Aaron y las CMC desconocían eso. Durante un buen rato tanto Sweetie Belle como Aaron estaban callados, por un lado, la potrilla no sabía que decir, mientras que por otro lado la alicornio está concentrada en su tarea como vigía. Finalmente Sweetie decide romper el silencio.

_**Sweetie**_: Yyyyyy dime Aaron… ¿cómo has estado? -pregunto la pequeña unicornio-

_**Aaron:**_ mmm Sin contar estos últimos días yo diría que bien -dijo casi con indiferencia-

_**Sweetie**_: Jejejeje, supongo que cualquiera la tendría difícil en tu posición.

_**Aaron**_: No tienes ni idea. –decia en tono cansado-

_**Sweetie**_: mmm Ya veo -dijo mientras pensaba en otro tema de conversación- ¿y cómo es la vida haya en Canterlot, ya has conocido a algún pony famoso de allá?, sé que en Canterlot es una de las ciudades donde se reúnen los ponys famosos y me preguntaba si tú has conocido a alguno...

_**Aaron:**_ Pues no, no tengo mucho tiempo para salir del castillo, casi todos los días es entrenamiento ya sea tanto en físico como mágico, pero bueno tampoco es que sepa quiénes sean famosos y quienes aparentan serlo, para mi todos los ponys de Canterlot me parecen completamente iguales. jejeje dime Sweetie tu que me cuentas, ¿qué han hecho ustedes en lo que no he estado por aquí? ¿aún siguen tratando de buscar sus cutie marks como si no hubiera un mañana o qué? –Dije riéndome un poco-

_**Sweetie**_: Oye no te burles solo porque tú ya tienes cutie mark –dijo cruzándose de cascos haciendo un puchero-

_**Aaron:**_ Jejeje vamos no negaras que lo que dije es cierto o sí. –Acerque mi rostro al suyo mientras la miraba de forma acusadora-

_**Sweetie:**_ Bueno -dijo mientras desviaba su mirada de la mía mientras que se rascaba el brazo con su casco como si estuviera avergonzada-

_**Aaron**_: Jejeje esa reacción me contesta todo, pero bueno ¿Tienes algún otro pasatiempo aparte de ser una crusader?

_**Sweetie**_: ¿eh? Bueno me gusta cantar cuando no tengo nada que hacer, mis amigas me dicen que tengo una muy buena voz para el canto pero siempre me apeno cuando me dicen eso, no me considero una gran cantante solo lo hago porque me gusta hacerlo.

_**Aaron**_: Jooo ¿Enserio? –Dije mientras la veía con una ceja levantada- entonces algún día tienes que dejarme escucharte cantar, sé que disfrutaría de escuchar tu voz en alguna ocasión.

_**Sweetie**_: Puedo cantar ahora si quieres. –decía inocentemente-

_**Aaron**_: Me gustaría mucho, pero me temo que tendrá que ser en otra ocasión.

_**Sweetie**_: O-Okey

Yo me la quede viendo por unos segundos mientras pensaba en algunas cosas sobre lo que me dijo para luego dirigirme a ella y en un tono amable le dije:

_**Aaron:**_ Sweetie déjame darte un consejo...

_**Sweetie**_: ¿Si?

_**Aaron:**_ Intenta hacer las cosas que más te gustan, así sea lo más pequeño o simple, hazlas de igual forma, y si lo haces puede que al final obtengas lo que tanto buscas.

_**Sweetie**_: ¿Mi cutie mark? –pregunto muy emocionada-

_**Aaron:**_ jejeje Talvez si, talvez no, ese es un secreto que tu deberás averiguar…

_**Sweetie**_: Oh está bien -dijo la potrilla mientras sonreía ligeramente mientras que Aaron devolvía la mirada hacia el exterior– Cambiando de tema, me pregunto porque Discord está haciéndote esto.

_**Aaron**_: Pues como dijo, solo quería alguien con quien bromear –dijo secamente-

_**Sweetie**_: Bueno supongo que sí pero es que hay algo raro, él nunca había hecho algo como esto antes, además pensé que él ya se había reformado cuando se hizo amiga de Fluttershy y cuando… -al escuchar eso la alicornio abrió los ojos como platos para luego voltear a ver a Sweetie Belle-

_**Aaron**_: ¡Alto alto alto tiempo fuera! ¿Discord y Fluttershy... son amigos?

_**Sweetie**_: Si ¿Por qué?

_**Aaron**_: ¿Y ustedes ya lo conocían de antemano, cierto?

_**Sweetie**_: Así es lo conocemos, nuestras hermanas dicen que él no es de mucha confianza, pero Fluttershy siempre le entrega el beneficio de la duda. También sé que en cierta forma trabaja para el servicio de Eqüestria y otras cosas…

_**Aaron:**_ mmm… interesante… -decía mientras reflexionaba lo que le dijo Sweetie Belle-… Sweetie, serias tan amable de decirme todo lo que sabes sobre Discord…

_**Sweetie:**_ Bueno… es que…

_**Aaron**_: Si lo haces, te prometo que puedes pedirme lo que sea y lo haré, claro siempre y cuando considere que pueda hacerlo.

_**Sweetie**_: Okey –respondió la potrilla tan rápido como una bala-

Sweetie Belle se había tomado su tiempo para relatar todo lo que sabía acerca de Discord, desde cómo se enfrentó a las princesas hace 1000 años atrás, cómo fue que se liberó, el cómo había intentado convertir a Ponyville en la capital mundial del caos, el cómo había sido reformado, y hasta cuando sucedió lo de Tirek el roba magia. Aaron estaba con la cabeza dándole vueltas al asunto y trataba de encontrarle la lógica, pero bueno no se puede hacer mucho si intentas darle lógica al amo del Caos y la Discordia.

_**Aaron:**_ Así que en resumen: Discord es una especie de espíritu, ente, deidad, o lo que sea, posee magia para alterar la realidad, de carácter impredecible y no le gusta el orden en cierta forma etc. etc. etc.

_**Sweetie**_: Sip.

_**Aaron:**_ Bien, esa información me es más que útil…

_**Sweetie**_: ¿En serio?

_**Aaron**_: Así es Sweetie, una de las reglas sobre la guerra: Siempre debes conocer a tu enemigo si quieres derrotarlo.

_**Sweetie**_: Oooh, bueno me alegro haberte sido de ayuda *bostezo* jejeje creo que me volvió a dar sueño.

_**Aaron**_: Oh claro, porque no vas de nuevo con Applebloom y Scootaloo, se ve que están cómodas por allá

Dijo viendo a las niñas mientras se reía un poco de la escena pues Applebloom estaba toda desparramada sobre Scootaloo mientras tenia uno de sus cascos traseros pegado a la mejilla de su "cojín naranja viviente"

_**Sweetie**_: De hecho me gustaría hacer valida la condición por la información.

_**Aaron**_: A cierto la condición –decía recordando lo que le había prometido- bien Sweetie Belle dime, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

_**Sweetie Belle**_: Bueno ¿Quería ver si… -dijo mientras se sonrojaba un poco y volteando a ver a otro lado-

_**Aaron**_: Si~ –decía mientras movía mi casco en señal de que continuara-

_**Sweetie**_: Si podía dormir aquí junto a ti? –dijo mientras regresaba la mirada ponía una cara muy tierna, él se la quedo viendo por un rato hasta que finalmente le respondió

_**Aaron**_: en serio eso es todo lo que quieres

_**Sweetie**_: Aja –decía en un tono muy bajo mientras asentaba con la cabeza-

_**Aaron:**_ mmm bueno Si claro ¿porque no? –dijo tranquilamente-

En eso Sweetie Belle se acomoda recostándose a un lado de Aaron, el por su parte dio un último vistazo al exterior para luego simplemente cerrar los ojos pero aún se mantenía despierto intentando percibir alguna señal de amenaza pero nada. En eso una corriente de frio atravesó la ventana haciendo que Sweetie Belle temblara un poco, pero luego sin previo aviso un ala blanca se posó sobre la unicornio abrigándola del frio a lo cual ella reaccionó tomando el ala y acurrucándose más con ella.

_**Aaron:**_ *suspiro* _Espero que al final de todo esto haya valido la pena Discord_ -Después de pensar en eso Aaron dio un bostezo y finalmente cae dormido-

* * *

_**(Al día siguiente)(PDV Aaron)**_

Ya son un poco más de las once de la mañana y todos ya estamos despiertos, descansados y ciertamente con algo de hambre T-T, yo más pues no he comido nada desde ayer, gracias al cielo las niñas tenían unas manzanas guardadas en una pequeña caja con otras cosas y engañamos al hambre por un rato… ¿Qué cómo es que las manzanas no estaban dañadas al dejarlas sin conservar y metidas en una caja? Pues no me lo pregunten a mí, que soy… "experto en manzanas"… jejeje pero bueno en estos momentos nos encontramos justo a la entrada del bosque Everfree para llevar a cabo la operación "RETURN" que significa _Recuperación y Extracción del Tercer y Último Recado sin Negativas_… el nombrecito se les ocurrió a las niñas…

_**Aaron:**_ Bueno niñas henos aquí... ¿Eh niñas? -Dije volteando a verlas mientras ellas se estaban riendo sutilmente- que ocurre niñas ¿porque se ríen?

_**Applebloom**_: No es nada jejeje

_**Sweetie**_: En serio jejeje no es nada jejeje

_**Aaron**_: A mí me parece que si es algo

_**Scootaloo:**_ Veras, es que estábamos pensando en cómo llamarte por el momento, ya que bueno… eres temporalmente una yegua… y a Applebloom se le ocurrió el nombre de "Aarona" lo que nos causó gracia al pensar lo ridículo del nombre jejeje

_**Aaron**_: ¿Es enserio? –Dije levantando una ceja y con una expresión algo seria-

_**Sweetie**_: Les dije que se molestaría –les dijo a sus amigas como regañándolas-

_**Aaron**_: *suspiro*… El femenino de Aaron no es Aarona si se guiarion extrictamente en las reglas gramaticales y eso, pero… creo que "Ariana" seria el nombre correcto -dije dándoles una mirada alegre- pero traten de no usarlo si, es que se siente raro. –decía mientras se volteaba al frente- Bueno moviéndose

_**CMC:**_ De acuerdo. Cutie Marks Crusaders Explorers, Go! –dijeron las niñas para luego internamos en el enorme bosque Everfree-

Caminamos por un largo rato al adentrarnos en el bosque, era raro pues a diferencia de ayer las cosas en el bosque pues toda la flora estaba completamente alterada, pero lo raro era que la fauna no estaba, no había ningún ruido que proviniera de alguna criatura, era como si no hubiera ningún alma en el lugar. Nosotros seguimos hasta que nos topamos con un lago inmenso el cual nos bloqueaba en paso, estábamos a punto de rodearlo pero vimos una canoa mediana, nos subimos para cruzar el lago pero cuando intentamos partir para el otro lado del rio nos dimos cuenta que esta no tenía ningún remo y por alguna razón no flotaba, parecía muy pesada, lo raro es que no había agujeros en la canoa, nos bajamos de la canoa para rodear el lago y cuando estábamos a punto de irnos un letrero apareció de repente enfrente de nosotros…

_**Todos**_: º º º ¿Un letrero? –Dijimos eso ladeando nuestra cabeza hacia un mismo lado mientras nos salía signo de interrogación sobre la cabeza-

_**Applebloom**_: Haber que dice –se acercó Applebloom al letrero y nosotros detrás de ella-: _"Como fue que apareció este lago, eso es algo que no está claro, si intentan rodear, al principio volverán, para poder avanzar, la canoa deberán usar, pero si quieren continuar, la frase arriba es abajo de ayuda les será_". Eso es todo lo que dice.

_**Scootaloo**_: Alguno de ustedes entendió eso –pregunto mientras veía el letrero fijamente-

_**Sweetie**_: El mensaje dice que si lo intentamos rodear volveremos al principio, es lo que entiendo.

_**Applebloom:**_ Hay que usar el bote, pero este no tiene remos como para poder avanzar… mmm… ¿Aaron sabes cómo resolver este acertijo? –las tres potrillas se me quedaron viendo mientras yo estaba sentado con un casco en el mentón mientras pensaba-

_**Aaron**_: Bien, que tenemos, es obvio que las dos primeras líneas solo son relleno no debo fijarme en eso, lo que dice después es que la única forma de avanzar es cruzando el lago, bien hasta allí entiendo pero luego dice que_ la canoa deberán usar_, pero no tiene remos. Podría aletear, pero tengo prohibido hacer eso, es extraño en especial esta parte, la frase_ arriba es abajo de ayuda les será.._. mmm que será –dije volteando a ver la canoa- _Arriba es abajo… arriba es abajo_… –decía mientras comenzaba a ladear mi cabeza hasta poder ver la canoa al revés- o.O ¿Arriba es abajo? _¡YA LO DESCIFRE!_ –Dije para mis adentros-

_**Sweetie**_: No se les ocurre nada chicas.

_**Aaron**_: Niñas -voltee a ver a las pequeñas y ellas a mí- ¿alguna vez han estado en el fondo de un lago? –Dije esbozando una sonrisa-

_**CMC**_: ¿Eh? –se miraron la una a la otra-

Unos minutos más tarde, en el fondo del lago todo parecía tranquilo, los peces nadaban de un lado al otro, nada fuera de lo común hasta que de repente aparece una especie de bote que estaba de cabeza que al parecer se movía debido a unas largas patas de color blanco y por delante de esta habían unas pequeñas patas que se movían, pero que no eran capaces de tocar el piso.

_**Applebloom**_: ¿A alguien más le parece raro esto? –dijo Applebloom volteando para atrás hacia sus amigas-

_**Scootaloo**_: A mí me parece genial, si Rainbow estuviera aquí seguro que pensaría lo mismo –dijo Scootaloo que estaba detrás de Applebloom-

_**Sweetie Belle**_: Rarity estaría asombrada por todas las gemas que hay aquí en el fondo del lago –decía viendo para abajo y observaba la enorme cantidad de gemas que estaban en el fondo del lago- voy a llevarle una –acto seguido hace brillar su cuerno y tomar una gema del fondo- Perfecto

_**Scootaloo**_: Oye Aaron, como sabias que podíamos estar en el fondo del lago usando esta canoa sobre la cabeza. –volteó la cabeza para preguntarme-

_**Aaron**_: Bueno niñas Es por la presión que ejerce el agua sobre el aire de aquí adentro y al mismo tiempo la presión del aire intenta generar un fuerza contraria a la del agua, debido a que la canoa retiene el aire provoca una fuerza de reacción haciendo que esta no pueda llenar la canoa y nos permite respirar como si nada bajo el agua.

_**CMC**_: ¿Eh?

_**Aaron**_: Como se los explico… mmm ya se, alguna vez han jugado o visto pelea de pezuñas

_**CMC**_: Sip

_**Aaron**_: Mismo concepto, el agua intenta ganarle al aire y viceversa pero ninguna lo consigue, haciendo que queden equilibradas.

_**CMC**_: Aaaahh –dijeron los potrillas viéndose las unas a las otras, pero en eso Sweetie Belle empieza a emitir quejidos mientras se llevaba su casco a la cabeza-

_**Sweetie**_: Me duele la cabeza… -dijo sobándose su cabeza-

_**Applebloom, Scootaloo:**_ A mí también… -hicieron lo mismo que Sweetie Belle-

_**Aaron**_: ¡Niñas, que les dije acerca de presionar aire por los oídos!

_**Scootaloo**_: A cierto –dijo la pegaso naranja y las tres se taparon la nariz e intentaron botar aire por el mismo lo que provocó que se le taparan los oídos-

_**Applebloom**_: ¿Y porque hacemos esto?

_**Aaron**_: Pues porque la presión de aquí abajo es mayor que la de allá arriba, les recuerdo que descendimos como 10 metros bajo el nivel del agua, es normal que sientan presión sobre sus cabezas.

Ya después de un rato caminando en el fondo del lago ya nos faltaba poco para llegar al otro lado, pero cuando creí que todo iba a salir bien un sonido se hizo presente por el exterior de la canoa como si algo la hubiera golpeado, la niñas voltearon a ver para arriba pero yo mire a los lados se podía ver el agua moviéndose como si algo estuviera afuera hasta que finalmente pude ver algo: era como la cola de un lagarto pero era raro pues esta parecía estar hecha de rocas o algo así.

_**Scootaloo**_: ¿Qué se supone que hay allá afuera?

_**Aaron:**_ Niñas… creo que será mejor que nos apuremos voy a caminar más rápido así que intenten no quedarse.

Empecé a caminar más rápido mientras cargaba la canoa sobre mi lomo la cual por cierto era pesada pero gracias a eso yo podía caminar como si caminara en tierra lo que me permitía moverme más rápido y no en cámara lenta mientras que las niñas nadaban con sus patas para mantener el ritmo de mi velocidad. Esa cosa con cola de roca seguía nadando alrededor nuestro, como esperando la mejor oportunidad para atacar cosa que hizo pues esta se fue hasta el piso y de ahí nadó rápidamente para poder morderme las patas, yo esquive su ataque saltando y hay pude verlo a detalle, era una especie de cocodrilo el cual estaba hecho puramente de piedras con unos enormes colmillos de posiblemente 30cm y con una mirada de un completo predador. Yo apreté el paso hasta que finalmente esa cosa hizo lo que no quería, esta tacleó la parte superior de la canoa haciendo que esta se desnivelara lo suficiente como para permitir que el agua comenzara a llenar el interior de la misma.

_**Aaron**_: Olvídenlo a la cuenta de tres tomen todo el aire que puedan y naden lo más rápido a la superficie… 1…2…3…¡YA!

Yo tire la canoa a un lado para exponernos al agua y las niñas comenzaron a nadar rápidamente hacia la superficie mientras que yo buscaba donde estaba esa cosa, hasta que finalmente la vi, estaba dirigiéndose hacia las niñas.

_**Aaron:**_ ¡Ah no, no lo harás! –Dije para mis adentros-

Rápidamente comencé a nadar hasta donde estaban las niñas, esa cosa estaba a punto de atrapar a Scootaloo pero yo utilice mi alforja para cerrarle la boca como si de una soga se tratase, esta empezó a moverse bruscamente mientras yo lo seguía sujetando y veía como las niñas finalmente salieron a la superficie mientras se arrastraban para alejarse de la orilla.

_**Applebloom:**_ ¡Lo… hicimos!… -decía mientras respiraba agitada-

_**Scootaloo:**_ Eso… estuvo… increíble…

_**Sweetie:**_ Creí… que… moriría…

_**Scootaloo: **_Oigan… ¿y Aaron?

En eso una parte del lago comenzó a burbujear, primero ligeramente pero luego con más intensidad, hasta que finalmente un manchón blanco con rojo salió disparado del agua en dirección al cielo para luego caer rápidamente hasta donde estaban las niñas.

_**CMC**_: ¿Aaron? –Dijeron las niñas al verme tendido en el piso, no parecía que tuviera vida, las niñas caminaron hasta estar muy cerca de mí para luego observarme fijamente.

_**Scootaloo:**_ ¿Estará muerto? –Pregunto la pegaso naranja-

_**Applebloom y Sweetie:**_ ¿¡COMO SE TE OCURRE DECIR ESO!? –Exclamaron sus amigas regañando a la pegaso naranja-

_**Aaron:**_ No… me des… por muerto… tan rápido… Scootaloo… *toce* jejeje –dije entrecortado mientras me paraba lentamente recuperando el aliento- ¿se encuentran bien? –Dije mientras me acomodaba la alforja de nuevo a mis costados-

_**Scootaloo:**_ Ah perdón, pero parecías estarlo. –Dijo rascándose la nuca-

_**Applebloom:**_ ¿Que paso con el rocodrilo?

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Así se llama esa cosa?… en fin, no paso mucho me jalo por un rato bajo el agua de un lado al otro y luego me golpeo fuerte con su cola mandándome fuera del agua, no sin antes quitarle la alforja de su boca… luego les cuento más detalles, vayamos antes de que esa cosa quiera perseguirnos. ¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos al castillo?

_**Applebloom:**_ No mucho, como a una hora a paso de mula.

_**Aaron:**_ Pues andando –Dije y continuamos con nuestro viaje hacia el castillo de las dos hermanas-

* * *

_**(Dimensión Alterna)(Narración en tercera persona)**_

El draconequs observaba los acontecimientos que pasaron con Aaron y las CMC, y el enfrentamiento que tuvieron con el rocodrillo hasta que es sacado de sus pensamientos por ni más ni menos que Celestia**-**

_**Celestia**_: ¿Porque estás haciendo esto Discord..? –Pregunto Celestia desde la parte de atrás del sofá quien estaba atrapada en una burbuja mágica suspendida un par de metros en el aire junto con su hermana Luna-

_**Discord**_: En estos momentos no tengo tiempo para ustedes -dijo sin voltear a verlas-

_**Celestia**_: Discord, te lo preguntare otra vez ¿Porque le haces esto a Aaron? él no te ha hecho nada como para que le hagas algo asi. Además involucraste a mis súbditos y eso es algo que voy a tener muy en cuenta cuando salga de aquí.

_**Discord**_: Vamos Celestia no seas tan aburrida, además nadie salió lastimado por esto y por sobre todo ese niño que trajiste me parece muy peculiar -dijo el draconequs observando a las soberanas del día y de la noche para luego voltear a ver el televisor-

_**Luna**_: Escucha Discord si encuentro la manera de salir de aquí… -dijo Luna pero fue interrumpida ya que Discord chasqueo los dedos, liberando a las princesas haciendo que estas cayeran al suelo-

_**Discord**_: Listo, si eso era lo que las molestaba ya pueden relajarse y dejarme seguir en lo mío. –dijo sin voltear a verlas-

_**Luna**_: ¡Eres un… -decía con las intenciones de regañar a Discord, pero se detuvo en seco al ver que su hermana se acercaba a paso lento hasta llegar con el draconequs y tomando asiento al lado de el- ¿Hermana…?

_**Celestia**_: ¿Discord… –Dijo viendo hacia el televisor-… quieres saber si es el, verdad? –Interrogó Celestia observando a Discord, el cual mostraba un rostro serio y sin contestarle nada le pasó las palomitas de maíz, viendo esto ella dirigió su vista a su hermana-… Luna será mejor que tomes asiento –hizo brillar su cuerno tomando las palomitas de maíz y comiendo algunas-

_**Luna**_: ¿Estas a favor de él? -decía observando con una ceja levantada a su hermana-

_**Celestia**_: Luna no deberías subestimar a Aaron, si se enterara seguro se molestaría. -Hubo un silencio al momento que Celestia dijo eso para después Luna calmadamente caminara hacia el lado de su hermana y sentarse en el sofá-

* * *

_**(Hora – 13:00 pm)(PDV Aaron)**_

Las niñas y yo ya habíamos caminado por un largo trecho dentro del bosque, en cierta forma era raro, pues después de lo del rocodrilo lo cual me ponía más tenso, es como la calma previa a la tormenta, era una sensación muy incómoda pues me tenía más en guardia que cuando me están atacando o algo así, nos encontrábamos caminando en una sección del bosque donde los arboles no permitían el paso de los rayos del sol y estábamos caminando por hierba alta.

_**Sweetie:**_ Miren, allá esta –dijo Sweetie mientras señala con su casco la silueta de lo que parecía el castillo de las dos hermanas-

_**Scootaloo:**_ Pues que estamos esperando, vámonos –salió corriendo Scootaloo en dirección al castillo a toda prisa hasta que salimos de la hierba alta y sin previo aviso nos dirijamos hacia lo que parecía un precipicio, Scootaloo casi se cae pero por suerte la agarre de su cola justo antes de que se cayera al precipicio.

_**Aaron:**_ Sabes Scootaloo es bueno ser tan activa y eso pero a la próxima intenta usar el puente en vez de aventarte al vacío ¿no lo crees?

_**Scootaloo:**_ Jejeje gracias Aaron, estuvo muy cerca.

Luego de unos minutos logramos atravesar el puente sin contratiempo alguno, y aquí entre ustedes y yo, creí que ocurriría algo como que justo cuando estuviéramos por la mitad, las sogas del extremo posterior se empezaran a romper y tuviéramos que correr justo antes de que se rompieran y salvarnos de un terrible final, pero bueno me alegro que no haya sido así. Llegamos hasta las puertas del castillo donde todo parecía estar en ruinas, como si hubiera ocurrido una guerra o una fuerte pelea, pero por lo deteriorado que estaba el lugar pensé que había ocurrido hace mucho tiempo... ¿Qué? Cuando uno crece en un ambiente donde uno está en constante guerra con otras familias aprendes a reconocer el entorno y lo que haya sucedido en este no me juzguen. Nos adentramos en el castillo y comenzamos a buscar en qué lugar se encontraba el ultimo objeto.

_**Aaron**_: Bueno niñas ustedes ya han estado aquí así que serán las guías.

_**Applebloom**_: Pues veras es una historia muy graciosa jejeje

_**Scootaloo**_: Si, como podríamos explicarlo

_**Aaron:**_ Con la boca.

_**Sweetie:**_ Pues la cuestión es que no hemos estado en todo el castillo literalmente solo sabemos cómo llegar hasta donde está la torre de observación y no sabemos mucho más del castillo.

_**Aaron**_: Es broma verdad? *suspiro* Entonces eso las descalifica como las guías en este lugar.

_**Applebloom**_: Pero de todas formas tendríamos que buscar por todo el castillo, ¿no lo crees?

_**Sweetie**_: Y otra cosa ¿que se supone que estamos buscando esta vez?

Al momento de decir eso nosotros nos quedamos con los ojos abiertos por un rato para luego darnos un facehoof general, no se me había cruzado por la mente que ni siquiera sabía que buscaba esta vez.

_**Aaron**_: Es cierto denme un momento –dije a las niñas mientras volteaba mi mirada al techo- OYE DISCORD ¿A DONDE SE SUPONE QUE DEBEMOS IR? –Dije esperando una respuesta por parte del draconequs, a lo que un destello se hizo presente para mostrar un pergamino flotando en frente de mí y lo tomo con mi casco- Bien, ¿a dónde se supone que debo ir? –Dije desenrollando el pergamino y comenzando a leer el escrito-

"_Si quiere el ultimo objeto encontrar, una pista yo te voy a brindar: Piensa en todas las pruebas anteriores y busca algo que tengan en común, no pienses en los temores sino en los alrededores"_

_**Aaron**_: mmm… _Piensa en todas los pasos anteriores y busca algo que tengan en común las peticiones, no pienses en los temores sino en los alrededores… _que es lo que han tenido en común todas las pruebas… los peligros, no lo creo… las pistas, no estoy seguro… _no pienses en los temores sino en los alrededores… en los alrededores… en los alrededores… _el primer lugar fue el salón de fiesta, después tuve que viajar de Canterlot a Ponyville, el segundo lugar fue en la alcaldía, luego tuve que atravesar un lago muy extenso. Si hubiera algo en común lo único que se me ocurriría es que en todos me canse por las distancias que recorrí y los lugares donde estaban los objetos eran en lugares amplios…¿amplios?...

_**Scootaloo**_: Y bien ¿a dónde?

_**Aaron:**_ Tengo una idea de a donde debemos ir –dije comenzando a caminar adentrándome en el castillo-

Pasamos por varias escaleras y pasillos durante el recorrido en los cuales había toda clase de cosas adornando el lugar, como algunas pinturas y manteles de color rojo o azul oscuro, otros pasillos tenían hileras de armaduras de ponys algo tenebrosas y otras cosas así. No paso mucho hasta que llegamos ante una gran puerta donde yo suponía que era el lugar en que debía estar el último objeto.

_**Aaron:**_ Bien niñas creo que es aquí.

Dije abriendo las puertas del lugar las cuales hicieron un rechinido de puerta oxidada que le dio a la habitación toda la pinta de juego de terror, al entrar vimos que el espacio completo era de forma cuadrangular, al fondo del lugar se encontraba algo que distinguí como una jarra de cristal llena de una especie de líquido color café, obviamente ya me hacía a la idea de lo que era el líquido.

_**Aaron**_: No se separen -dije para dar el primer paso-

Cuando di el primer paso algo extraño me paso, me empezó a doler muy fuerte la cabeza lo que hizo que cerrara los ojos tratando de calmar el dolor, y en mi mente comenzaron a aparecer imágenes de mí y las niñas estando en una especie de plataforma que se movía de un lado a otro, y luego aparecieron otras imágenes de tres siluetas que estaban sometiendo a las niñas, lastimosamente no pude distinguir quienes las tenían sometidas pues las siluetas solo eran unas manchas negras con forma de pony. Las niñas se acercaron hasta donde estaba yo para ver si estaba bien, y de alguna forma cuando llamaron mi atención el dolor en mi cabeza desapareció.

_**Applebloom:**_ Aaron ¿te encuentras bien, que te pasó?

_**Aaron**_: No nada niñas, solo un ligero dolor de cabeza es todo -dije ya recuperado de la jaqueca- Esto ya me había pasado antes… -dije para mis adentros, yo les doy una señal a las niñas de que se acercaran para luego susurrarles algo en sus orejas- *susurro* *susurro* *susurro* *susurro*... ¿pueden hacerlo?

_**Scootaloo**_: Estas seguro de esto –me pregunto la pegaso naranja-

_**Aaron**_: la verdad… no. Pero de ser el caso ya saben lo que tienen que hacer

_**Sweetie**_: Vamos chicas podemos hacerlo

Estando casi en el centro de la habitación la puerta por la que entramos se cerró de golpe he inmediatamente el suelo debajo de nosotros comenzó a temblar, las paredes se empezaban a alejar unos metros del piso dejándonos como en una plataforma la cual descendió un par de metros la cual al ver por el borde se veía un completo vacío, en eso la plataforma comenzó a ladearse volviéndose muy empinada. Las niñas y yo comenzamos a correr hacia el otro lado para evitar caernos de la plataforma, pero cuando pasamos el centro del lugar la plataforma empezó a ladearse hacia dónde íbamos nosotros. Nosotros nos detuvimos en seco y volvimos a correr para atrás pero ocurrió lo mismo, finalmente me di cuenta de lo que ocurría y les dije a las niñas que corrieran cada una hacia una esquina de la plataforma, excepto yo que me dirigí a un punto más alejado de mi esquina más hacia adentro de la plataforma, cuando cada quien estaba en su lugar la plataforma finalmente se detuvo.

_**Applebloom:**_ Alguien me puede explicar que está pasando aquí –grito Applebloom desde su esquina-

_**Aaron:**_ Contrapeso

_**Applebloom:**_ ¿Qué?

_**Aaron:**_ Escúchenme, estamos parados sobre una plataforma que trabaja por contrapeso debido a un pilar que está ubicado en el centro debajo de nosotros hace que cuando nos dirijamos hacia un lado entonces la plataforma también lo hará.

_**Scootaloo:**_ Y que se supone que hagamos entonces, si caminamos hacia un lado entonces lo único que haremos será irnos hacia abajo y el ultimo objeto esta allá arriba.

Yo comencé a ver para todos los lados hasta que encontré lo que estaba buscando.

_**Aaron:**_ Por allí –dije señalando una escalera que estaba detrás de Sweetie Belle y unos metros por encima de ella-, escuchen niñas, esto es lo que haremos: Applebloom, Scootaloo cuando les diga comenzaran a caminar un paso a la vez hacia ese lugar –dije señalando un punto de la plataforma- Sweetie Belle nosotros seremos tu contrapeso, cuando la plataforma se eleve tomaras la escalera detrás de ti y subirás por ella, ese será el proceso que haremos hasta que salgamos.

_**Applebloom:**_ Pero si lo que dices es cierto entonces eso significa que…

_**Sweetie:**_ Que una de nosotras se tiene que quedar aquí abajo.

_**Aaron:**_ Nadie se quedara acá abajo, solo háganme caso y todos estaremos allá arriba así que comenzando. Applebloom, Scootaloo a caminar.

Las niñas y yo comenzamos a caminar haciendo que la plataforma empezara a ladearse hacia nuestro lado y elevando a Sweetie Belle hasta estuviera cerca de la escalera.

_**Aaron:**_ Muy bien Sweetie Belle, salta para tomar la escalera, Applebloom, cuando ella salte tú te dirigirás hacia donde estaba Sweetie Belle, y tu Scootaloo te dirigirás para ese lado, y así volveremos a estabilizar la plataforma, ¿entendido? –las niñas asentaron con la cabeza- perfecto, Sweetie Belle cuando quieras.

En eso Sweetie Belle dio el salto y pudo sostenerse de la escalera para poder subir mientras que nosotros tres comenzamos a hacer lo que les había dicho.

_**Aaron**_: Bien Scootaloo, el mismo proceso que hace un rato, Applebloom, te toca subir ahora.

Volvimos a hacer el mismo proceso de caminar hasta un punto y permitirle a Applebloom subir, ya solo quedábamos Scootaloo y yo. Applebloom estaba arriba con Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo estaba del lado de la escalera.

_**Aaron:**_ Bien Scootaloo, tu turno.

_**Scootaloo**_: Y que pasara contigo, tú no tienes un contrapeso que te suba.

_**Aaron:**_ Tu solo sube, yo me las arreglare. –dije empezando a caminar hacia atrás haciendo que Scootaloo alcanzara la escalera- Vamos sube.

Scootaloo salto de la plataforma para alcanzar la escalera y comenzara a subir mientras que yo caminaba hasta el centro de la plataforma

_**Scootaloo:**_ Y ahora como subes tú.

_**Aaron**_: Ya lo veras…

Comencé a caminar hacia la esquina opuesta donde estaba la escalera lo que provoco que la plataforma comenzara a ladearse, cuando llegue a la esquina espere a que la plataforma estuviera lo suficientemente inclinada, a lo que esta estaba donde la quería yo corrí hacia la escalera haciendo que la plataforma comenzara a ladearse hacia el otro lado pero como lo imagine estaba muy inclinada como para que la plataforma bajara rápido y de esta forma no necesitaba un contrapeso, cuando llegue al centro de la plataforma di un brinco con todas mis fuerzas llegando a la otra esquina y luego di otro salto más para alcanzar la escalera polvorienta y comenzar a subir.

_**Aaron:**_ Ven, les dije que nadie se quedaría atr… –Dije mientras me sacudía el polvo que me dejo la escalera pero me detuve en seco al ver que las niñas estaban siendo apresadas por Rain, Silver y Hammer- ¿¡USTEDES!? –dije al momento de estar completamente fuera de la plataforma que al momento de que salí esta volvió a su posición original y de vuelta el lugar parecía una habitación cualquiera- ¿Cómo me encontraron?

_**Hammer:**_ Creíste que te desharías de nosotros tan fácilmente Aaron –decía mientras sostenía a Scootaloo por el cuello-

_**Rain**_: Realmente eres como una rata Aaron, eres muy difícil de encontrar cuando te lo propones pero bueno supongo que eso es algo normal para alguien como tu jejeje –decía con su espada cerca del cuello de Applebloom-

_**Silver**_: Sabes que tuvimos muchos problemas con las criaturas del bosque ayer por la noche, espero que estés lista para aceptar las consecuencias ¿no es verdad… Ariana? –Decía con Sweetie Belle sostenida por el cuello-

_**Aaron**_: ¡Suéltenlas ahora! –dije con severidad y mostrando una mirada seria-

_**Rain:**_ Oh tranquila Aaron o prefieres que te llame Ariana jajaja descuida lo haremos, pero antes necesitamos algo... –dijo sonriendo maliciosamente mientras observaba mi alforja-

_**Silver**_: Y bien Ariana, ¿qué elijes, Las niñas o tu forma?

_**Aaron**_: *suspiro* Por favor resulta –decía para mis adentros para luego poner una expresión altanera y de un completo patán- Ja ¿qué pregunta para más estúpida es esa? por supuesto que elijo mi forma.

Se escuchó un "que" generalizado al momento que dije eso, de verdad que en sus rostros se reflejaba la sorpresa por mi respuesta

_**Scootaloo**_: ¿Que? ósea que nos abandonas –exclamo la pequeña pegaso con un rostro de completa ira-

_**Aaron:**_ Si así es -dije secamente- no me lo tomen a mal niñas, pero un semental debe tener sus prioridades en orden y mi prioridad en estos momentos es recuperar mi forma.

_**Applebloom:**_ No lo puedo creer, pensé que éramos amigos -decía con una mirada de decepción-

_**Aaron**_: Bueno pues ese fue su error –dije mientras caminaba pasando justo al lado de todos ellos en dirección a la jarra-

_**Sweetie**_: Pero creí que nosotras te importábamos –dijo mientras se le escurrían unas lágrimas por sus ojos-

_**Aaron**_: Importarme… mmm si digamos que sí, son muy importantes para mí como lo serian para un "lolicon". –decía mientras me relamía los labios- Dios, como me odio a mí mismo en estos momentos por decir esas cosas, maldito Discord te juro que me las vas a pagar por todo esto –me decía para mis adentros mientras trataba de mantener esa actitud altanera-

_**(N.A.: Lolicon: dícese de aquel que tiene preferencia sexual por jovencitas prepubertas. Definición dejada para aquellos que no conozcan el término)**_

_**Hammer**_: Las vas a abandonar así como así, no sabes que las podemos lastimar –dijo apretando un poco más el agarre que tenía sobre Scootaloo-

_**Aaron**_: Sip o dime ¿tú qué harías en mi lugar?

_**Rain**_: Entonces no te importa que las lastimemos, a ti solo te preocupa tu propio bienestar.

_**Aaron**_: ¿Qué quieres regañarme? adelante para lo que me importa –decía mientras caminaba tranquilamente al lugar donde estaba la jarra-

_**Silver**_: Da otro paso más y le romperé los huesos a este potrilla.

_**Aaron**_: En serio Silver, creí que tu deber era proteger y servir, no raptar y lastimar. Como sea, no conseguirán nada con las niñas de rehenes así que si quieren quitarme esto… –dije levantando mis alas y mostrando la alforja para luego volver a cubrirla con mis alas-… porque no vienen por él, aprovechen que no puedo usar magia ni volar hasta que obtenga esa jarra -al decir eso los tres se quedaron viendo los unos a los otros como pensando-

Aaron: Tic tac tic tac amigos… se les acaba el tiempo y a mí también así que si van a hacer algo será mejor que lo hagan ahora porque de lo contrario no obtendrán lo que buscan… -ellos se quedaron pensando un poco-… Si no harán nada entonces me despido… Chaito muak muak

_**Rain**_: ¡grrr! Que estamos esperando vayamos tras el –dijo soltando a Applebloom y dirigiéndose hacia mí-

_**Silver**_: A que rayos -dijo soltando a Sweetie Belle y siguiendo a Rain-

_**Hammer**_: Oh diablos qué más da… -dijo soltando a Scootaloo para luego galopar hacia mí-

_**Aaron**_: _Mordieron el anzuelo_ –dije para mis adentros mientras sonreía de forma maliciosa-

Ellos comenzaron a atacarme al mismo tiempo mientras que yo los esquivaba al igual que lo hacía en el entrenamiento, cosa que agradezco haberles pedido que me ayudaran para cuando ocurriera algo como esto. Cada quien intentaba golpearme para lastimarme pero no lo lograban, lo que los frustraba aún más.

_**Rain**_: Aaaah deja de esquivar mis ataques que ya me canse de tu presencia

_**Aaron**_: Si están hartos de mi presencia entonces déjenme ayudarlos para que _no me vean más_.

Dije y en un rápido movimiento me acerque a Rain quien intento rebanarme con su espada pero yo me deslicé por debajo de sus patas, para luego tomar su la parte de debajo de su gabardina azul y colocarla sobre su cabeza y haciendo un nudo para que no pueda ver, Silver quería aprovechar el momento para querer golpearme pero yo tome a Rain como apoyo y me impulse saltando por encima de Silver mientras que yo tomaba el casco de su cabeza y lo giraba para que no pudiera ver nada, Hammer no desaprovecho ni un segundo en querer darme una fuerte patada con sus patas traseras al puro estilo de la familia Apple cuando recolectan manzanas, yo salte con fuerza hacia arriba esquivando su patada para después caer sobre el con fuerza y colocándome encima de el para someterlo y ponerle una pata para que no pudiera ver. Hammer intentaba zafarse como sea al moverse bruscamente debajo de mí hasta que finalmente consigue golpearme con mucha fuerza, mandándome con fuerza hasta el fondo de la habitación. Yo me recuperaba lentamente pero luego sentí como dos de ellos me sujetaban de las patas sometiéndome completamente

_**Rain**_: Bien ya basta de juegos entréganos la alforja –dijo Rain enfrente de mi con su espada cerca de mi cuello-

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Alforja? ¿Cuál alforja? –Dije abriendo mis alas mostrando que no tenía la alforja a mis costados-

_**Silver, Rain y Hammer**_: ¿¡EH DONDE ESTA LA ALFORJA!?

_**Aaron**_: jejeje Lo más probable es que ya este a varios kilómetros de aquí, aunque no lo crean esas niñas son muy veloces… -Los tres gruñeron a la vez mientras se enojaban por que no habían podido quitarme la alforja-

_**Hammer**_: Bueno, al menos tenemos el objeto de aqu… -dijo pero se detuvo al ver que ya no estaba la jarra- ¿dónde está la jarra?

_**Aaron**_: Como dije… a varios kilómetros de aquí.

_**Silver**_: Ahora que hacemos, Discord nos pidió que le lleváramos las cosas.

_**Rain**_: Pues vamos por esas niñas, me muero por traerlas hasta aquí y mostrarte lo buena que soy al cortar ponys.

_**Hammer**_: Y qué hacemos con ella –dijo señalándome-

_**Silver**_: Déjala, no es que pueda hacer mucho que se diga, además ya tengo planes para ella. No perdamos tiempo y vamos por las mocosas –dijo emprendiendo el vuelo fuera de la habitación mientras que los demás lo siguieron-

Ya después de que los tres salieron de la habitación yo me estaba levantando lentamente mientras daba un suspiro de alivio, en eso se escucha una voz infantil por un lado de la habitación que yo reconocí fácilmente

_**Applebloom**_: ¿Ya se fueron? –Se escuchó la voz de la pony granjera-

_**Aaron**_: Sip ya se fueron -dije mientras me dirigía hacia donde estaba antes la jarra de cristal donde detrás del podio se encontraban ocultas las crusaders

_**Sweetie**_: *fiuu* que alivio, por un segundo creí que no saldríamos de esta.

_**Scootaloo**_: Aun así me sorprendió que cayeron justo en la trampa tal y como dijiste Aaron.

_**Aaron:**_ No hubiera sido posible sin su actuación niñas… fue tan… como dirían los franceses: spectaculaire… Applebloom muy buena actuación… y Sweetie Belle, me gusto el detalle de las lágrimas, eso lo hizo muy convincente… y tu Scootaloo, esa agresividad y el desprecio en tu mirada fue tan LOL hasta yo me la creí… Rayos si fuera director de cine yo las contrataría de una, no se cómo es que no tienen una cutie mark de actuación…

Las niñas estaban sonrojadas por los halagos que les hacía, incluso me faltaba decir más pues debo de admitirlo las niñas tienen talento.

_**Applebloom**_: Pero como sabias que nos iban a atacar…

_**Aaron**_: Me creerían si les dijera que fue una intuición…

_**Scootaloo**_: Seguro fue tu intuición femenina –decía burlándose-

_**Aaron:**_ ¡Yo no tengo tal cosa! -dije fingiendo estar molesto-_ pero es raro, como es que las imágenes que vi en mi mente realmente se hicieran realidad, la última vez que me paso eso fue cuando salvé a Shining de ser cortado por una espada, pero aun así no lo entiendo…_

_**Sweetie**_: Por cierto Aaron, puedo preguntarte algo

_**Aaron**_: Si Sweetie, ¿Qué es…?

_**Sweetie**_: Bueno… es que tu dijiste algo antes, una palabra que no había escuchado antes… como era… a si ya me acorde: ¿Qué significa Lolicon? –dijo muy inocentemente-

_**Aaron**_: ¡MIERDA! –dije para mis adentros al escuchar eso- jejeje veras, eso es… bueno eso es cuando alguien… -decía nerviosamente- sabes que, no es necesario que sepas eso, no es importante que lo sepas, de hecho olviden cada palabra que dije hace un rato.

_**Scootaloo:**_ Pero…

_**Aaron**_: Olvídenlas niñas –dije tratando de hacerme el loco-

_**Applebloom:**_ Pero…

_**Aaron**_: ¡QUE LAS OLVIDEN! –Aseveré con voz firme pero con algo de nerviosismo-

_**CMC**_: Bueno -dijeron ya resignándose-

_**Scootaloo:**_ Como sabias que no nos lastimarían si actuábamos así.

_**Aaron:**_ Pues confié en lo que me conto Sweetie Belle sobre Discord, imagine que él no era alguien que lastimara a los ponys y mucho menos a los potrillos, cosa que corrobore al recodar las pruebas pasadas, en cada lugar parecía que me lastimaría, pero solo era un mero teatro, solo para darle ambiente al lugar, un farol, una farsa, una "broma"

_**Applebloom**_: ohhh pero entonces de no haber tenido opción, cual hubieras escogido… ¿recuperar tu forma o salvarnos? -decía observándome con sus ojos algo vidriosos-

_**Aaron**_: Es broma verdad –dije fingiendo seriedad- por supuesto que las habría escogido a ustedes de no haber tenido otra opción. Pero como dicen en mi dimensión: "Escoger sirve para una cosa, para perderse del resto" y como podría perderme de tres pequeñas como ustedes, además les dije que nadie se quedaría atrás.

Cuando dije eso tome a las niñas para abrazarlas y al mismo tiempo ellas me devolvían el abrazo para luego comenzarnos a reír. De repente nuestras risas fueron opacadas por unos aplausos de fondo, al ver de dónde provenía el ruido pude observar a Discord quien se nos acercó aplaudiendo lentamente en tono sarcástico, yo solté a las crusaders para luego pararme volteándolo a ver mientras abría mis alas poniendo a las niñas detrás de mí.

_**Discord: **_Bravo, felicidades Aaron superaste las pruebas, que bien que lo lograste… hurra –decía muy desganado-

_**Aaron**_: Discord, ya tengo los tres objetos te gane y supere todas tus pruebas, así que ya es hora de que cumplas con tu parte…

_**Discord:**_ Supongo que tienes razón en eso niño, me has sacado unas risas y tal, pero dime… que harás si digo que no lo hare y que todas esas cosa que tienes en tus cascos son puras chucherías sin ningún poder.

_**Aaron:**_ Te daría una paliza tal que te haría arrepentirte de haber sido liberado de tu prisión de piedra.

_**Voz 1**_: Aaron cálmate y tú Discord deja de molestar a Aaron… te gano en buena ley y tienes que aceptarlo –se escuchó de fondo-

_**Voz 2**_: Ya resígnate Discord y vuelve todo a la normalidad -se escuchó una segunda voz de fondo-

En eso unas siluetas aparecieron caminando detrás del Draconequs, para mi sorpresa eran las princesas Celestia y Luna quienes cambiaron hasta donde estábamos nosotros, yo por mi lado deje de estar tenso y baje mis alas dejando de cubrir a las niñas quienes se acercaron a saludar a las princesas.

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Princesas? ¿Qué están haciendo con él?–Interrogue a las princesas-

_**Discord**_: Antes de que saques una conclusión deberías escuchar todos los hechos –dijo el draconequs-

_**Aaron**_: Bueno pues soy todo oídos -dije con una mirada seria y algo molesto-

_**Discord:**_ Pero hagámoslo en un lugar más cómodo que este.

Dicho esto Discord chasqueó los dedos haciéndonos desaparecer a todos del castillo de las dos hermanas para reaparecer en mi habitación la cual seguía estando en un completo desorden tal cual como cuando me fui. En mi habitación estábamos presentes las princesas, Hammer, Silver, Rain y Yo parados en el mismo lugar en el que estábamos antes de que Discord chasqueara sus dedos para congelar el tiempo y comenzara esto.

_**Rain**_: ¡Ouch! mi cabeza ¿qué pasó? –Decía sobándose la cabeza-

_**Silver**_: Me siento como apaleado por pelear contra una Hidra durante 5 horas. –Decía sobándose una pata-

_**Hammer**_: Siento como si hubiera peleado diez encuentros con Metal Hooves –decía tronándose los huesos-

_**Aaron**_: Chicos se encuentran bien.

_**Rain**_: Si, con un ligero dolor de cabeza pero todo está bien…

_**Silver:**_ Eso y no tener idea de lo que ha pasado…

_**Aaron**_: No recuerdan nada

_**Todos:**_ No.

_**Hammer**_: Porque el reloj dice que es de tarde, si hace un momento eran las once de la mañana

_**Aaron**_: De hecho eso fue ayer y digamos que pasaron varias cosas

_**Silver**_: ¿Qué cosas?

_**Aaron**_: Solo digamos que han dicho y hecho cosas que se considerarían violentas

En eso el draconequs interrumpió la conversación aclarándose la garganta, llamando nuestra atención.

_**Discord**_: Aaron necesito realizarte algunas preguntas si no es mucha molestia

_**Aaron**_: Y porque te crees que te responderé bien campante después de todo lo que me hiciste pasar

_**Celestia**_: Solo síguele el juego Aaron.

_**Aaron**_: *grrr* Bien pero espero que usted también me dé respuestas. -Celestia solo asentó con la cabeza-

_**Discord**_: Bueno Aaron, me gustaría preguntarte algunas cosas

Dijo Discord mientras chasqueaba sus dedos y aparecí recostado sobre un sofá cama de color rojo y Discord estaba a un lado mío usando un traje de psicólogo junto con una pequeña libreta y una pluma.

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Y se puede saber qué es?

Le dije con la misma expresión en mi rostro mientras me paraba del sofá, pero Discord me hizo una señal de que me quedara recostado y yo a regañadientes le hizo caso.

_**Discord:**_ Bueno, primero ¿Cuándo entraste en el la habitación del castillo de las dos hermanas, te dolió la cabeza no es así?

**_Aaron:_** si, así es

_**Discord**_: ¿Y qué fue lo que te paso por la mente?

_**Aaron**_: mmm pasaron unas imágenes de mí y las crusaders sobre una plataforma móvil, y luego vi a las niñas siendo sometidas por tres sombras que no reconocí.

_**Discord**_: Bien bien –decía mientras escribía que se yo en la libreta- otra pregunta, por la forma en la que estabas en la primera prueba… debo adivinar que reconociste la melodía que puse de fondo.

_**Aaron**_: Pues sí, es una melodía que tocaba alguien muy importante para mí pero no la había oído en años.

Discord me miro algo extraño por unos segundos para después lanzar su última pregunta la cual

_**Discord**_: ¿Dime de casualidad se te hace familiar alguna persona de sexo femenino melena o cabello en tu caso de color crema con ojos del mismo color, de carácter amable y que respondiera al nombre de… Stella?

Al momento que escuche ese nombre sentí algo en mi pecho, como si alguien lo estuviera estrujando con mucha fuerza como si quisiera aplastarlo al escuchar esa descripción, que aunque fuera algo vaga concordaba con las características de ella y sobre todo por el nombre que menciono al final.

_**Aaron**_: ¿cómo sabes ese nombre? –pregunte al draconequs que me veía fijamente-

_**Discord:**_ ¿Entonces si se te hace familiar? ¿Me podrías el cómo conoces ese nombre?

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Familiar? Pues claro que se me hace familiar -dije secamente- Como no voy a conocer el nombre de mi propia madre.

Cuando dije eso la expresión de Discord cambio a una muy sorprendida, era como si nunca se hubiera esperado esa respuesta pero de inmediato cambio su expresión a la que tenía normalmente.

_**Discord: **_Bien, supongo que eso es todo. –Dijo desapareciendo su traje de psicólogo y el sofá cama-

_**Aaron**_: Discord exijo una explicación y la quiero ahora, y más vale que arregles inmediatamente todos los daños y bromas que me has jugado o hare que te arrepientas por todo lo que me has hecho pasar… -dije empezando a brillar mi cuerno-

_**Discord**_: Descuida niño, todos se encuentras sanos y salvos, y el efecto del chocolate ha de pasarse en un par de horas más, o al menos hasta que tu organismo consuma lo último de la mezcla mágica –dijo valiéndole mis quejas-

_**Aaron**_: ¿¡QUE!? –dije completamente conmocionado al escuchar eso-

_**Discord:**_ En efecto mi querida alicornio… y por cierto, debiste verte corriendo de un lado a otro pensando que realmente fueras a morir, fue muy hilarante…. –Decía apareciendo un pergamino en el cual estaba una especie de video de mi corriendo de un lado a otro siendo perseguido-

_**Aaron**_: Así que tranquilamente pude quedarme como si nada y esperar a que pasaran los 2 días y ¡ESO ERA TODO! –Decía con ira viendo a los ojos del draconequs-

_**Discord:**_ Así es Aaron o prefieres Ariana, la verdad no sé cómo llamarte ¿cual te gusta más pequeña? jajajajajajaja –decía riéndose mientras que yo fije mi mirada hacia el piso- Vamos Aaron no estas molesto o sí... –Decía viéndome mientras se secaba una lágrima de su ojo y yo seguía sin decir nada mientras tenía un tic en el ojo- Bueno, talvez me pase un poquito con eso de que te "matarían", pero eso era para darle más diversión al asunto, si o que Aaron, dime ¿qué te sintió como si estuvieras en una película de terror, aventura, misterio y acción?

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Si de verdad quieres saber que se sintió estar en una película de terror y acción… –dije lentamente como si me estuviera conteniendo las ganas de golpear algo-… deja entonces que te lo demuestre… -dije haciendo brillar mi cuerno apareciendo una Springfield A1M1 en mis cascos, Discord se sorprendió de lo que había hecho aparecer y con un poco de nerviosismo me pregunta-

_**Discord**_: ¿Eh… Aaron que… qué planeas hacer con esa Spring…? –Dejo de hablar pues se sorprendió que una bala le paso enfrente de sus ojos impactando en el espejo detrás de él provocando que se destruyera- *glup*…

_**Aaron**_: Con el debido respeto de las princesas aquí presentes… –decía viéndolo de manera asesina- ¡Tienes 3 segundos para correr! –Asevere en forma de amenaza hacia Discord con el arma en mis cascos-

_**Discord**_: Vamos, podemos resolver esto como amigos que somos… -decía un poco nervioso-

_**Aaron:**_ ¡1!… –grite jalando el martillo del arma-

_**Discord:**_ "La violencia solo genera violencia" –decía con las patas arribas se hizo aparecer una camisa con un corazón en el cual estaba mi imagen de yegua-

_**Aaron**_: ¡2!… -grite levantando la mira, apuntando a Discord-

_**Discord**_: Paz y amor Aaron… –dijo apareciendo un traje de hippie en él y una flor de plástico en su garra de águila-

_**Aaron**_: ¡3! –grite mostrando una sonrisa sádica y disparando a la flor que se hiso pedazos-

_**Discord**_: *glup* ¡Bueno, más vale Discord aquí corrió que Discord aquí murió!…

El draconequs emprendió la retirada mientras yo le disparaba con el arma bastante cerca de su cuerpo hasta que salió brincando por el balcón, yo estaba a punto de perseguirlo pero Celestia me detuvo en seco-

_**Celestia**_: ¡Aaron escúchame! Discord sí pudo haberse excedido con todo esto que te hizo, pero no es razón para que llegues a usar un arma y quieras matarlo. –Decía queriendo defender al draconequs de ser fusilado por mí-

_**Aaron**_: º º º… ¿Matar… con esto?

Dije viéndola confundido y colocando mi casco izquierdo en la boca del arma para dispararme e inmediatamente el sonido del disparo se hiso escuchar por toda la habitación haciendo que las princesas voltearon la mirada tapándose los ojos por el susto y lo mismo hicieron Rain y Silver, Hammer era el único que se quedó viendo como si nada pasara, unos segundos pasaron para que las princesas se destaparan lentamente los ojos mientras yo soltaba una pequeña risa.

_**Luna**_: ¡¿ESTAS LOCO?! –dijo Luna regañándome-

_**Aaron**_: Que va, acaso creyeron que realmente me dispararía el casco con un rifle como si nada -decía riéndome por ver la reacción de todos- esto solo dispara "balas de goma modificadas", es imposible que puedan llegar a matar a alguien –dije separando la boca de la Springfield A1M1 y mostrando que mi casco estaba algo rojo mientras sostenía una diminuta pelota de goma- Aunque si pueden llegar a causar un ligero de daño pero no como el de las balas de goma reales jejeje –dije botando la pelota como si nada mientras que ellas me miraban confundidos-

_**Aaron**_: ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no lo dije?... solo quiero... como decirlo… "que tenga una probada de su propio chocolate"… -dije y me fui caminando hacia el balcón, pero antes de irme me voltee a verlas quienes me miraban algo confundidas-… Ahora si me disculpan tengo un draconequs que cazar... –Dije apareciendo con mi magia y una cazadora y una fedora sobre mi cabeza mientras volteaba a ver hacia el balcón por el cual salió el draconequs- ¡VUELVE AQUÍ DISCORD! -Grite hacia el balcón tomando impulso para salir volando a buscar a Discord-

_**Rain**_: princesa ¿no deberíamos detenerlo? -decía viendo hacia el balcón-

_**Celestia**_: No esta vez… -decía con la mayor serenidad mientras observaba el balcón-… pues como dijo Aaron el solo quiere darle a Discord una probada de su propio chocolate. Además le servirá de escarmiento para que no se le vuelva a cruzar por la mente la idea de usar a nuestros súbditos como marionetas -Dijo soltando una pequeña risa-

_**Luna**_: Bien merecido se lo tiene… –dijo acompañando a su hermana en la risa-

Ellas solo se quedaron viendo por el balcón hacia el horizonte mientras yo estaba volando persiguiendo a Discord, disparando a cada rato para asustarlo y todo.

_**Aaron**_: ¡NO CORRAS DISCORD, Y PREPARATE PARA RECIBIR MI PLOMO! –Gritaba desde las alturas fingiendo que estaba muy molesto para luego reírme ligeramente mientras cambiaba cartucho-

_**Discord**_: Ja, el niño cree que no sé qué solo quiere asustarme por lo que le hice jejejeje… *suspiro*… y aunque esto valla en contra de mis principios, se lo permitiré solo por esta vez… -decía con una pequeña sonrisa-… después de todo te prometí que lo cuidaría… -dijo viendo al cielo-… no es así… Stella… -dijo con una cara de felicidad que no le duro mucho al ver que una bala le paso cerca del oído- ¡Oye que tienes… acaso quieres matarme! –Grito el draconequs fingiendo estar asustado-

_**Aaron:**_ mmm ¿acaso el sombrero y la ametralladora no son lo suficientemente claras? –grite mientras volvía a cambiar cartucho- ¡Baila Discord!… ¡BAILA!... –dije volviendo a disparar contra el draconequs-

_**Discord:**_ ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHH SALVAME FLUTTERSHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

En eso ambos se rieron por lo bajo para luego decir al mismo tiempo sin que el otro lo escuchara

_**Aaron y Discord**_: jejeje Iluso

Tanto Aaron como Discord se la pasaron varias horas jugando al gato y al ratón sin dar tregua en ningún momento hasta que finalmente Aaron recupero su forma, Discord recibió una reprimenda por parte de las princesas después de todo esto y fue sentenciado con una semana sin realizar magia de ningún tipo. Aun quedaron dudas en la mente de Aaron y talvez crea que este día solo fue de una simple pero malvada broma que alguien le hizo vivir, pero sin saberlo él pudo haber conseguido muchas cosas sin que se diera cuenta de ello, experiencias, reflexiones, y posible ayuda de parte de un ser caótico, algo que ninguno esperaría en un día lleno de bromas, acertijos y… ¿Caos?

_**Continuara…**_

_**Ending de la historia: **__Nano – Hysteria (acoustic version) ( watch?v=Pk3EUwBzDuw)_

* * *

_**LR18 STUDIOS**_

_**Light**__: _Por fin pude actualizar este capítulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado y todo, la verdad no pensé que me tomaría tanto tiempo desocuparme de mis actividades, como siempre sus comentarios, críticas y sugerencias son bienvenidas…

_**Discord**_: Si como si de verdad lo hicieran

_**Light:**_ Discord, ¿qué haces en el set?

_**Discord:**_ Ñaaa solo pasaba por aquí, para ver si no te interesaría probar un poco de leche chocolatada –dijo apareciendo un vaso de leche chocolatada en su garra de águila-

_**Light**_**:** ¡Acaso me crees un tonto! seguro que le metiste algún menjurje o polvo extraño en él

_**Discord:**_ Bueno, si no lo quieres me lo tomare yo, -dijo tomándose el vaso pero fue raro, pues en vez de beberse el líquido se terminó bebiendo el vaso y reteniendo el líquido en su garra como si aún estuviera dentro del vaso-… jaa que delicioso estaba –Discord lanzo el líquido para atrás para luego se escuchara una explosión provenir de donde lanzo esa cosa-

_**Light**_: *suspiro*… sabes que mejor no digo nada… bueno amigos me despido y nos vemos en la siguiente pagina…


	15. Dia de la Rosa

_**Light: **_SA-LU-TATIONS Everybrony y Pegasisters del fanfiction! Aquí está su amigo Light, trayendo un especial sobre el día de la madre...

_**¿?:**_¿De qué rayos estás hablando Light si eso sucedió hace cuatro días? –Se escuchó la voz de alguien en el set-

_**Light:**_ ¿eh? ¿Quién dijo eso? –Pregunté tratando de ver de dónde venía esa voz-

En eso puedo distinguir a alguien parado entre las sombras, este comienza a caminar hasta la parte de grabación hasta llegar debajo de un reflector lo cual permite ver quien es en realidad…

_**Light:**_ o_O ¡¿SonicRush?! ¡¿Cómo entraste al set?! –pregunte sorprendido-

_**SonicRush:**_ Por la puerta ¡duh!… -dijo señalando la puerta del set, donde se ve a Silver Sword durmiendo en una silla-

_**Light:**_ *facehoof* _Nota mental: Despedir a los guardias y contratar unos nuevos…_ *suspiro* bueno Rush ya que estas aquí, ¿me ayudas para presentar el especial del día de las madres?

_**SonucRush:**_ Seguro bro… -dijo tranquilamente llevándose los brazos a la cabeza-… ¿pero no se te hace raro subir un especial cuatro días después de la fecha?

_**Light:**_ (¬_¬) Noticias de última hora Rush: En el mundo del fanfiction no existe tal cosa como el tiempo. Si nos da la gana podemos subir un especial de navidad en pleno Junio.

_**SonicRush:**_jejejejeOkey bro… ¿entonces que, comenzamos el capítulo?

_**Light:**_Seguro bro…

_**SonicRush:**_ Buenos pues sin más demoras…

_**Ambos:**_ ¡Los dejamos con el capítulo!

_**SonicRush:**_ ¡A leer se ha dicho!

_**Light:**_ ¡Let's Gooooo!

* * *

"_**Aaron y La leyenda del Guardián"**_

_**Capítulo 15: Día de la Rosa**_

_**Opening de la historia: **__Totalfat – Place to Try ( watch?v=uX6a3jKcYDA)_

* * *

_**(Lugar - Ponyville)(Narración en Tercera Persona)**_

Era un hermoso día brindado por la princesa del Sol y algunas de las ciudades de Eqüestria entre ellas: Canterlot, Applelooza, Cloudsdale y no faltaba más Ponyville que estuviera en la nómina; estaban completamente adornadas por muchos globos, serpentinas y varias cosas más con motivo de fiesta pues hoy era un día que los ponys celebraban, una fiesta conocida como el _**"Día de la rosa"**_ que sería el equivalente del _**"Día de las madres"**_ en la dimensión de Aaron. Nuestro joven alicornio junto con la pegaso espadachín se encuentran en Ponyville pues Pinkie Pie los invitó a él y a un acompañante a la fiesta que realizara en la alcaldía esta tarde.

Rain y Aaron se encuentran caminando a través del parque de Ponyville pues llegaron como a eso de las 9 am y la fiesta era en la tarde, por lo que Aaron decidió recorrer el pueblo para recordar sus primeros días aquí. La pegaso lavanda estaba hablando sobre cómo se encontraba el pueblo pero no se daba cuenta de que sus palabras no estaban siendo escuchadas por su acompañante ya que este estaba sumido en su mente…

_**Rain:**_ Valla, que bien adornaron este lugar, se nota que los ponys se esforzaron por hacer esto ¿no lo crees Aaron? –Decía Rain admirando los alrededores-

_**Aaron: **_A si claro, genial -dijo con un tono indiferente-

_**Rain:**_ Se ve casi igual que el día en el que nos conocimos. Oye mira, por allá está la banca donde casi te corto con mi espada jajaja que tiempos… -dijo burlonamente-

_**Aaron:**_ A si claro, genial -dijo con el mismo tono que antes-

_**Rain:**_ º º º ehmm ¿Aaron me estas escuchando? –Dijo volteando a ver al alicornio el cual estaba viendo hacia el frente sin prestarle atención-

_**Aaron:**_ A si claro, genial -una vez más usando su tono indiferente-

_**Rain:**_ Pues no parece que sea así -dijo algo molesta-

_**Aaron:**_ A si claro, genial -seguía sin prestarle atención-

_**Rain:**_ mmm… ¡Estoy en celo y quiero que vayamos a hacerlo detrás de esos arbustos ¿te gustaría?! –dijo con voz seductora para ver si así reaccionaba-

_**Aaron: **_A si claro, genial -volvió a responder con indiferencia-

_**Rain:**_ *grrr* ¡AARON! –le grito la pegaso al alicornio sacándolo de sus pensamientos-

_**Aaron:**_ ¿A? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Donde?

_**Rain:**_ No me estabas poniendo atención

_**Aaron:**_ Por supuesto que... -dijo el alicornio pero se detuvo al ver el rostro inquisitivo de su amiga lavanda- *suspiro* disculpa Rain

_**Rain:**_ Que tienes, porque estas como ido.

_**Aaron:**_ No es nada, solamente tengo varias cosas en la cabeza… -dijo el alicornio hasta que ve la banca que había mencionado antes la pegaso lavanda-… Oye ¿Ese no es el lugar en el que nos conocimos?... –Dijo tratando de cambiar de tema-

_**Rain:**_ Si, te lo había dicho hace un rato pero me ignoraste -respondió algo molesta-

_**Aaron:**_ jejeje si… Recuerdo que ese día intentaste diseccionarme con tu cuchillo gigante –dijo burlonamente-

_**Rain:**_ ¿Quieres que lo intente otra vez? Para recordar los viejos tiempos -dijo con un tono asesino para seguir con el juego-

_**Aaron:**_ No gracias, prefiero evitar la fatiga sabes. Además no tienes tu espada contigo

_**Rain:**_ Okey n _n -dijo de forma amistosa- Oye, ¿Podrías mostrarme el pueblo por favor?

_**Aaron:**_ mmm la verdad preferiría mantenerme al margen el día de hoy, al menos hasta la fiesta.

_**Rain:**_ ¿Y entonces porque decidiste venir temprano?

_**Aaron:**_ Porque fue una invitación de Pinkie y no quería llegar tarde *susurrando* además no quería estar en el castillo por ahora.

_**Rain:**_ ¿eh?

_**Aaron:**_ No nada, sabes que cambie de idea que tal si vamos al centro del pueblo, de seguro hay muchos lugares donde divertirse o comprar algo.

_**Rain:**_ Seguro

_**Narrador: **_Ya habiendo decidido irse al centro del pueblo por algo de entretenimiento, la joven pareja se fue para continuar con su estadía en Ponyville en este día festivo el cual se celebraba una vez al año.

* * *

_**(PDV Aaron)**_

Bueno amigos déjenme ponerlos al tanto de lo que ha pasado hasta ahora… *ahem* *ahem*…: Ya han pasado más o menos unos 3 días desde lo que Discord me hizo, se supone que lo iban a castigar con 5 pero se lo redujeron a 3 por buen comportamiento (¬_¬) en fin, no ha pasado mucho solo que… bueno, descubrí algo muy interesante con respecto a mis orígenes, ¿quieren saberlo? okey, resulta ser que en realidad soy *redoble de tambores* :"hijo de una alicornio" ¡tadah! sip, al parecer mi madre era una alicornio que viajo a mi dimensión por un motivo que no estoy seguro cual haya sido.

_**(Aaron Flashback)(Hace un par de horas)**_

Estoy en mi cuarto sentado mientras leo un hechizo que me llamo mucho la atención, lo tome de la sección de Starswirl el Barbado y no saben los cientos, por no decir los miles de libros y pergaminos que hay allí, pero bueno, yo estaba concentrado leyendo el libro cuando de repente unos golpes se escuchan provenir de la puerta de mi habitación.

_**Aaron: **_Pase

La puerta se abre y por esta entra un guardia real, no lo reconocí a la primera pero luego me fije que era Silver, de veras que cuando los guardias usan su uniforme dorado y su casco puesto es muy difícil reconocer a alguien.

_**Aaron: **_º º º Hey Silver ¿cómo así por aquí? –Dije mientras dejaba el libro a un lado y me paraba para recibir a mi amigo-

_**Silver: **_Vengo porque la princesa Celestia te mando a llamar… -dijo quitándose el casco y sosteniéndolo bajo su ala-

_**Aaron: **_¿Celestia me mando a llamar?... ¿y no te dijo lo que quería? –pregunte a mi amigo si sabía algo-

_**Silver: **_Viejo, yo solo cumplo con mi trabajo, ella me dijo que te llevara con ella y eso es todo, y no sé porque pero en su mirada se notaba seriedad… ¿Qué hiciste?

_**Aaron: **_Eso me estoy preguntando yo.

_**Silver: **_Bueno viejo, mientras más rápido vallas más rápido lo sabrás…

_**Aaron:**_ Tienes razón mejor voy.

Silver me escolto hasta la habitación de la Princesa Celestia, no sé por qué pero sentía algo de nervios, pues no sabía para que me llamo la princesa pero bueno, eso lo averiguaré

_**Silver: **_Te deseosuerte viejo… -dijo extendiendo su ala derecha-

_**Aaron: **_Gracias, siento que la necesitare… -dije extendiendo mi a la izquierda para chocarlas y Silver se fue de vuelta para su puesto-… *suspiro* aquí voy…

Dije para infundirme valor y abrir las puertas asomando mi cabeza por la misma, vi que la princesa Celestia se encontraba observando unos papeles que tenía levitando con su magia-…

_**Aaron: **_ehmm princesa Celestia ¿me mando a llamar?

_**Celestia:**_ Si Aaron, por favor toma asiento… -dijo dejando los papeles a un lado e invitándome a tomar asiento en un cojín en frente de ella-

Yo entro en la habitación y no muy bien di unos pasos dentro automáticamente hice aparecer una magnum 40 y apunte hacia mi derecha, sin la necesidad de voltear a ver el lugar al que apuntaba, exactamente hacia un punto de una estantería de libros.

_**Aaron:**_ Sera mejor que salgas de allí antes de que te llene el cuerpo de plomo Discord –dije fingiendo amenaza-

_**Discord:**_ Ja eres bueno, es muy difícil que alguien me descubra cuando estoy usando mi hechizo de camuflaje. –Dijo desvaneciendo su hechizo-

_**Aaron:**_ Ese truco no te servirá conmigo… -lo mire de forma sádica-

_**Discord:**_ Valía la pena intentarlo no lo crees… -dijo valiéndole mi actitud-

_**Celestia**_: *Ahem*… Aaron, podrías por favor no invocar un arma enfrente de mí –dijo la monarca con un tono amable pero a la vez se notaba seriedad en su voz-

_**Discord:**_ Si Aaron respeta la presencia de la Princesa… -dijo con un ligero tono de burla por el regaño que me dieron-

_**Aaron:**_ Lo siento princesa, fue un simple reflejo nada más… -dije haciendo desaparecer el arma y tomaba asiento en el cojín-… y entonces… ¿por qué me mando a llamar?

_**Celestia:**_ Bueno, tú me pediste que te respondiera acerca de lo que ocurrió con Discord… ¿recuerdas?

_**Aaron:**_ º º º… jejeje supongo que se me fue la idea de la cabeza…

_**Discord:**_ Eres muy distraído niño…

_**Aaron:**_ Y tú eres un desorden viejo…

_**Discord:**_ Gracias, pero prefiero llamarme **caótico.**

_**Celestia:**_ Ahem… podemos continuar… -dijo interrumpiendo-

_**Aaron:**_ Seguro princesa… -dije volteándola a ver-

_**Celestia:**_ Bien, como dije te mande a llamar para contestar tus dudas sobre lo ocurrido con Discord hace unos días.

_**Aaron:**_ Pues soy todo oídos su majestad

_**Discord:**_ Bueno niño, me gustaría que vieras esta imagen de aquí

El draconequs chasqueó sus dedos e hizo aparecer un pequeño retrato en el cual se encontraba la imagen de una alicornio de melena y cola color crema, sus ojos eran de color crema también, su cutie mark era una especie de destello de luz color crema, y en cierta forma se parecía mucho a mi cuando estaba convertido en yegua-

_**Discord:**_ ¿y bien?

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Bien qué? –dije observando con extrañes el retrato-

_**Discord:**_ a que te refieres con: ¿Bien qué? ¿acaso no la reconoces?

_**Aaron:**_ Nop, nunca la he visto en mi vida

_**Discord:**_ Bueno niño ella es Stella, es tu madre Aaron. –Dijo mientras me acercaba el retrato con su magia-

_**Aaron:**_ o.O emm, sabes Discord sé que te gusta bromear y eso, pero para que un chiste sea bueno este debe ser gracioso -dije con un pequeño tono de burla, pero a la vez sonaba serio-

_**Celestia:**_ Es la verdad Aaron, ella es tu madre. –Dijo esta vez la princesa del sol-

_**Aaron:**_ Creo que está un poquito confundida Princesa Celestia, mi madre no es una alicornio es una humana, es imposible que sea ella, debe ser un error. –dije riéndome un poco de lo que me dijo la princesa pero luego note que ella se me quedo viendo algo seria- ¿es broma verdad?

_**Celestia:**_ No es ninguna broma Aaron. –dijo con un tono serio-

_**Aaron: **_Lamento tener que llevarle la contraria Princesa Celestia, pero yo crecí con mi madre durante más de doce años, y estoy completamente seguro que ella era humana.

_**Celestia:**_ Bueno tal vez tú la viste como humana, pero así es como ella se veía hace dos mil años.

_**Aaron:**_ A ver si lo he entendido bien… Me están diciendo que mi madre… ¡ERA UNA ALICORNIO! –Dije muy conmocionado llevándome las patas a la cabeza y con la boca abierta-

_**Celestia**_: Así es -dijo con su respectivo tono calmado-

Yo no sabía que decir, me quede completamente estático en la misma posición sobresaltada en la que estaba, la princesa se me quedo viendo algo preocupada mientras que el draconequs solo se limitó a reírse en mi cara.

_**Celestia**_: Aaron ¿estás bien? –pregunto al ver como reaccione sin reaccionar-

Yo seguía sin moverme en lo absoluto, incluso creo que una mosca entro en mi boca y salió por mi oreja cosa que realmente mato de risa al draconequs…

_**Discord:**_ *puf* *puf* Creo que *puf puf* fue mucha información *puf puf* para el niño *puf puf* jajajajajajaja… -el draconequs ya no pudo contener la risa por mi reacción-

Luego de unos segundos más, mi mente volvió a reaccionar aunque mis movimientos eran algo lentos, mi rosto paso de sorprendido a uno más sereno, era como la representación de la serenidad y calma en ese momento.

_**Aaron:**_ ehmm princesa me daría un segundo por favor… -dije sonriéndole con un tono de calma absoluta casi igual que la de Celestia-

_**Celestia:**_ Adelante -me respondió de la misma manera-

Yo me levante de mi asiento y con toda la calma del mundo me retire de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de mí lo más delicado posible para que esta no hiciera ningún ruido, cuando ya estaba afuera lo único que hice fue tomar una muy buena bocanada de aire para luego decir:

_**Aaron:**_ ¡WHAT THAT FUCK! –fue lo que grite con todas mis fuerzas con una cara que reflejaba estupefacción nivel dios el cual retumbo en todo el castillo. Volví a entrar a la habitación de la Princesa mostrando de nuevo una cara de calma y serenidad-

_**Discord: **_¿Mejor? –Me pregunto el draconequs con una ceja levantada-

_**Aaron: **_mmm Talvez

_**Celestia: **_Aaron sé que lo que te acabamos de decir puede que te resulte confuso pero…

_**Aaron: **_Por supuesto que es confuso. -dije interrumpiéndola- Digo, no es de todos los días que alguien venga y te diga que tu madre era un ser mitológico de hace dos mil años.

_**Discord: **_No sabía que fueras tan escéptico niño, que es lo que diría Stella si te hubiera visto así, te juro que no tiene precio, ¿quieres verla? -dijo apareciendo un pergamino-video mostrando mi rostro al enterarme de la noticia- seguro que se reiría también. –Dijo echándose a reír-

_**Aaron: **_No lo sé Discord… porque yo no puedo hablar con los muertos –dije secamente-

Al decir eso las risas de Discord se detuvieron de golpe para voltearme a ver, notando la expresión algo calmada pero que a su vez reflejaba intenciones asesinas contra él.

_**Discord: **_O_O... Yo… lo lamento… no lo sabía –dijo algo cabizbajo-

_**Aaron: **_Pues ahora lo sabes -dije con algo de rabia volteando a ver a otro lado- Contéstenme algo, realmente mi madre era de aquí… digo, era una alicornio de aquí

_**Ambos: **_Así es

_**Aaron: **_Eso es lo único que necesito saber -dije poniéndome de pie-

_**Celestia: **_Aaron…

_**Aaron: **_Princesa si eso era todo lo que tenían que decirme entonces me retiro -dije caminado hacia la salida-

_**Celestia: **_Entiendo, si quieres hablar mis puertas siempre estarán abier…

No le di tiempo a terminar pues salí de inmediato dando un portazo en la puerta cuyo sonido retumbo en la habitación.

Luego de que salí de la habitación un pergamino se apareció en frente de mí, mostrándome la carta de Pinkie invitándome a ir a Ponyville y no sabe lo agradecido que me sentía con ella al respecto, pues tenía una excusa para irme del castillo y relajarme, bueno eso creí, pues cuando llegue me entere que la fiesta era sobre el día de la madre… (¬_¬)¿Karma que te hice para que me jodas la paciencia?

_**(Fin del Flashback)**_

En fin, es por eso que no quiero estar en el castillo por ahora, necesitaba alejarme de ese lugar o al menos de Discord pues me conocía muy bien y sabía que si me mantenía cerca de él lo terminaría friendo con mi magia, además necesito disculparme con Celestia por mi actitud… *grrr* maldito draconequs, si no lo he llenado de agujeros es porque es amigo de Fluttershy. Y para los que se estén preguntado, Strong Hammer se fue a Applelooza por las festividades y Silver solo tendría turno hasta la tarde y luego se iría a Cloudsdale.

* * *

_**(Lugar – Plaza Central)(Hora – 12h30)**_

Rain y yo llegamos al centro de la plaza donde el lugar estaba muy decorado, rosas y globos por todas partes, habían muchos puestos de comida, flores y otras cosas más, realmente parecía más una feria que cualquier otra cosa. Muchos grupos se encontraban reunidos, se podía apreciar que algunas eran familias, y otras eran más grupos de yeguas mayores conversando como si no se hubieran visto en mucho tiempo o algo así, y otros grupos fijaron su mirada en mí no sé porque. Decidí no prestarles atención e irme hacia un puesto de comida pero justo cuando estaba por dar el primer paso, soy golpeado por la espalda por alguien haciendo que terminara al piso.

_**Aaron:**_ ¡Itetetetee eso me dolió! -dije mientras me sobaba la cabeza aun estando en el piso- ¿Quién fue el que me... ¿Derpy? –Dije viendo a la pegaso gris encima de mí-

_**Derpy**_: ¡Hola Aaron! ¿Qué sorpresa cómo estás? ha pasado tiempo –dijo desde encima mío-

_**Aaron**_: Jejeje, es cierto Derpy -dije calmadamente al ver a mi amiga de trabajo otra vez-…

_**¿?:**_ ¡Mama te encuentras bien! -se escucharon dos voces a un lado de nosotros-

_**Derpy:**_ Oh si hijas estoy bien -dijo quitándose de encima mío y volviendo a pararse-

Yo me incorpore y voltee a ver a un lado donde vi dos unicornios, una potrilla y una yegua de no más edad que yo… Me pareció raro que llamaran mamá a Derpy ya que ella no es unicornio pero luego recordé el caso de los señores cake y se me pasó…

_**Aaron:**_ Vaya Derpy no sabía que fueras madre -dije mientras observaba a las unicornios-

_**Derpy:**_ ¿No te lo había dicho? -dijo ladeando su cabeza-

_**Aaron:**_ Nop

_**Derpy:**_ Creo que se me olvido jeje -dijo dándose un pequeño golpe en la cabeza y sacando su lengua-

_**Aaron:**_ Y dime, el afortunado fue el Doctor ¿verdad? –Dije susurrándole mientras le codeaba un costado a lo que ella se puso muy roja-

_**Derpy:**_ ¡No no no, el Doctor no es mi pony especial! Aunque si me gustaría, pero es que bueno yo –decía llevándose los cascos a la cara muy apenada-

_**Aaron:**_ jejeje okey okey entiendo -esa reacción inocente de Derpy me gustaba, pues no lo encontrarías en mi dimensión ni aunque buscaras con microscopio-

_**¿?**_: Mami quien es ese señor –pregunto la pequeña unicornio-

_**Derpy:**_ Oh cierto déjenme presentarlas: hijas, él es Aaron un amigo de mi trabajo. Aaron, ellas son mis hijas Dinky Doo y Amethyst Star.

_**Dinky:**_ Hola señor Aaron

_**Amethyst:**_ Que tal señor Aaron

_**Aaron:**_ Mucho gusto a ambas -dije regándoles una sonrisa- y no hace falta lo de señor, no soy tan viejo.

_**Dinky:**_ En serio -dijo la pequeña muy sorprendida- pero es que leí que los alicornio son seres de mucha longevidad, además de sus grandes habilidades con la magia, y bueno con su estatura yo pensé que…

_**Aaron:**_ jejeje eres una pequeñita muy inteligente lo sabias -dije acariciándole la crin- pero que no te engañe mi estatura pues apenas tengo 18 años.

_**Dinky:**_ Wow, increíble

_**Amethyst:**_ Lamento interrumpir mamá pero debemos irnos, el doctor nos está esperando -dijo la unicornio rosada-

_**Derpy:**_ Oh es cierto, bueno Aaron fue un gusto volver a verte

_**Aaron:**_ Igualmente, fue un gusto conocer a tu familia Derpy *susurrando* Diviértete con el doc XD

_**Derpy:**_ Eh, yo, bueno, este, ¡nos vemos en la fiesta Aaron! -dijo eso ultimo cual relampago con la cara muy roja y llevandose a sus hijas a gran velocidad dejando una rastro de humo que se alejaba-

_**Aaron:**_ Jejeje sigues siendo igual de inocente Derpy -dije viendo cómo se iba con sus hijas a su lado-

_**Rain:**_ ¿Aaron, quien era ella? –pregunto curiosa-

_**Aaron:**_ Ah, ella es mi amiga Ditzy Doo, pero la llaman Derpy de cariño, es una amiga de mi trabajo como transportador de cargas aquí en Ponyville, ella trabaja en la oficina de correos como cartera.

_**Rain:**_ Se ve que es muy amable -dijo viendo a Derpy y a sus hijas con algo de nostalgia-

_**Aaron:**_ Créeme, lo es –dije volviendo mi mirada a la de Rain lo cual me sorprendió aunque no lo demostré- ehmm Rain, ¿estás bien?

_**Rain:**_ ¿Eh? si, si estoy bien. Sabes, creo que voy a volar un rato por allí, luego nos vemos

_**Aaron:**_ S-Seguro, nos vemos más tarde -Dije alegre a lo que ella afirmo con la cabeza y salió volando hacia el cielo-¿Eso fue una lágrima? ¿Verdad?

_**Otro Aaron:**_ *suspiro* si lo era -dijo mi otro yo apareciendo al lado mío-

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Crees que debería hablar con ella?

_**Otro Aaron:**_ Sabes, hay veces en las que alguien necesita estar solo

_**Aaron:**_ Creo que entiendo bien eso

_**Otro Aaron:**_ Y tú también, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Está claro que solo vas a estar hundiendo el dedo en la llaga, o en tu caso, un casco en la llaga.

_**Aaron:**_ Solo use esta oportunidad para alejarme del castillo es todo, ni siquiera sé porque Pinkie me invito aquí en primer lugar.

_**Pinkie:**_ Eso es porque quería que vinieras y se distrajeran un rato bobito

_**Aaron y Otro Aaron:**_ º º º ¿Pinkie? ¿Cómo es que…? -dijimos al unísono y con rostros muy sorprendidos o más bien confundidos al ver a Pinkie en mi mente pero ella nos interrumpió-

_**Pinkie:**_ Por cierto no estoy en Sugar Cube Corner, ni siquiera en Ponyville, estoy en mi casa visitando a mi familia en una granja de rocas…

_**Aaron y Otro Aaron:**_ ¿Granja de rocas? –preguntamos más confundidos-

_**Pinkie:**_ Ya vamos, deja de conversar contigo y sal de tu cabeza, tienes que ir a Sugar Cube Corner hay algunos que quieren conocerte, yo vine para decirte eso nada más, bueno nos vemos adiós -dijo Pinkie y se esfumo de mi mente-

_**Aaron y Otro Aaron: **_*suspiro* solo es Pinkie siendo Pinkie -dijimos a la vez tratando de no volvernos locos con la rareza del asunto-

_**Otro Aaron:**_ Y entonces ¿vamos a ir?

_**Aaron:**_ Supongo, si esa era Pinkie o no de todas formas quiero probar una rebana de pastel de chocolate de los Cake, hace tiempo que no pruebo uno.

_**Otro Aaron:**_ Pues moviéndonos ¿no?

Yo salí de mi cabeza y volví a la realidad para después irme en dirección a Sugar Cube Corner donde supuestamente alguien me está esperando.

* * *

_**(Narración en Tercera Persona)**_

Se ve a una pegaso lavanda que usaba una gabardina azul y un sombrero de policía, indudablemente era Rain Forest que estaba sentada en una nube gris, ella se encontraba observando una especie de relicario de forma ovoidea que colgaba de su cuello. Dentro de este se encontraba la imagen de una familia de tres ponys, al frente se encontraban una pegaso lavanda de no más de 13 años con crin lavanda oscuro algo alborotada, al lado de esta se encontraba un pequeño potrillo el cual no se le distinguía bien debido a la luz del sol y detrás de ellos se encontraba una yegua pegaso quien mostraba una sonrisa muy alegre. En ese instante una lagrima cayo en el relicario justo en la imagen de la quien parecía ser la madre de los potrillos

_**Rain:**_ Te juro que encontrare a mi hermano y lo cuidare… tal y como te lo prometí mamá… -dijo mientras que con su casco acariciaba foto de la yegua y del potrillo- *snif* No puedo creer que me pusiera sentimental al ver esa familia… *snif* será mejor que vuelva con Aaron…

Dijo mientras volvía a guardar el relicario por dentro de su gabardina, secándose un par de lágrimas y desplegando sus alas a punto de salir volando, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de aletear, escucho un llanto provenir del suelo lo cual llamo su atención. Al ver hacia el piso, observa a un potrillo que estaba llorando, ella voló hasta estar cerca del potrillo quien no se dio cuenta…

_**Rain:**_ Oye, ¿estás bien? –le pregunto la pegaso lavanda al potrillo-

_**¿?:**_ *snif* no *snif* -respondió el potrillo entre sollozos-

_**Rain:**_ Vamos no llores, porque no me dices qué te paso ¿te lastimaste? –El potrillo negó con la cabeza- mmm ¿te perdiste? –El potrillo asentó con la cabeza- ya me lo imaginaba

_**¿?:**_ Es que *snif* no sé dónde *snif* esta mi mami *snif*…

_**Rain:**_ Ya ya no llores -dijo consolando al potrillo- ven te ayudare a encontrarla

_**¿?:**_ Lo *snif* lo hará.

_**Rain:**_ Si, no es que tenga algo mejor que hacer -el potrillo al oír eso se alegró-

_**¿?: **_Gracias señorita… ehmm…

_**Rain:**_ Forest

_**¿?:**_ Señorita Forest…

_**Rain:**_ ¿Y tú eres?

_**¿?:**_ Mi nombre es Bridge

_**Rain:**_ Bien anda sube, vamos a buscar desde el cielo será más rápido desde allí.

_**Bridge:**_ Okey -dijo el potrillo secandose las lágrimas y luego de un brinco salto al lomo de Rain, acto seguido Rain batió sus alas y salió despegada del piso junto con el potrillo-

* * *

_**(Lugar – Sugar Cube Corner)(PDV Aaron)**_

Me encuentro ante las puertas de Sugar Cube Corner para comprobar si finalmente sucedió y me volví loco o si Pinkie realmente es un completo enigma… en fin, sin tanto rodeo entro en la pastelería donde veo que se encuentran varios comensales, entre las mesas distingo a Rarity, Sweetie Belle, Twilight, Spike, Shining o.O ¿Shining?¿qué está haciendo el aquí?, además de otros ponys más quienes parecían ser los padres de cada quien.

_**Sweetie Belle:**_ ¡Aaron por aquí! –dijo mientras se paraba sobre la mesa y agitando su casco para llamar mi atención-

Yo me acerque hacia la mesa larga donde al llegar todas las miradas se posaron en mí y yo estaba con cara de: Okey ya puedo ver venir lo primero que dirán

_**Twilight:**_ Oh hola Aaron, es bueno verte otra vez

_**Aaron:**_ Si, es que Pinkie me dijo que viniera -dije mientras de reojo observaba a los demás presentes que me seguían viendo algo sorprendidos- ehmm Twilight dime ¿quiénes son ellos?

_**Twilight:**_ Oh si, Aaron ellos son mis padres: Night Light y Twilight Velvet -dijo Twilight presentándome a sus padres- Y ellos son los padres de Rarity: Hondo Flanks y Pearl -dijo señalando a los padres de Rarity-

_**Hondo:**_ Vaya un alicornio, realmente es una sorpresa ver a uno además de las princesas –dijo el unicornio que se encontraba al lado de Rarity-

_**Aaron:**_ _Porque no me sorprende que diga eso_… -dije para mis adentros-

_**Night:**_ Aunque es más raro ver que sea un alicornio macho -dijo el pony al lado de Twilight-

_**Aaron:**_ ... _Y también eso_ –dije para mis adentros-

_**Pearl:**_ Es bueno verlo en persona señor Aaron, mi esposo y yo lo vimos en la exhibición de pelea de la guardia real y déjeme decirle que fue muy impresionante su enfrentamiento, y el final con los fuegos artificiales fue espectacular… Además Sweetie nos contó que usted cuido de ella hace unos días de cierto dios del caos, le estoy muy agradecida.

_**Hondo:**_ Lo estamos -dijo colocando su pata sobre el hombro de su esposa-

_**Aaron:**_ No es necesario el agradecimiento, y me alegro que disfrutara del evento en aquella ocasión, de hecho no estaba seguro de si les iba a gustar debido a que tuve que improvisar, ya que fui avisado de último minuto ¿no es así **Shining**? -dije mientras veía a Shining quien se estaba sirviendo un poco de bebida- En fin, mucho gusto en conocerlos y no es necesario lo de señor, apenas tengo 18 años.

_**Velvet:**_ ¿En serio? vaya, un alicornio macho, es joven, modesto y muy educado, serias un buen partido para mi hija ¿no lo crees Night? -dijo muy alegre viendo a su esposo-

Al escuchar eso Twilight y Shining que estaban sorbiendo de una taza inmediatamente querían escupir el líquido pero lograron taparse la boca a tiempo para evitar un desastre en la mesa.

_**Twilight:**_ *gulp* M-mamá Q-que cosas dices *risa nerviosa* -decía Twilight con las mejillas rojas-

_**Shining:**_ *gulp* Si madre, no puedes hablar enserio –dijo conmocionado, al parecer es sobreprotector-

_**Night:**_ Jejeje no entregues así a nuestra hija querida. -dijo el padre muy divertido por el comentario de su esposa-

_**Velvet:**_ Y porque no, incluso ella me contó por carta que ustedes dos pasaron una noche juntos en una habitación y no durmieron para nada… bien hecho joven Aaron

A lo que dijo eso las miradas de todos se posaron en Twilight y en mí, en especial la del Sr Night y Shining. La del Sr Night era más de sorpresa y la de Shining era la de alguien que estaba a punto de cometer homicidio, incluso estaba haciendo levitar ligeramente un cuchillo que había en la mesa.

_**Shining:**_ ¿Eso es verdad Aaron? –decía tratando de modular su voz para no sonar agresivo-

_**Aaron:**_ No es lo que tú crees Shining -dije tratando de calmarlo- además no creo que Twilight esté interesada en mi de esa manera, ¿no es así Twilight?

_**Twilight:**_ Es verdad, yo veo a Aaron como un muy buen amigo o como mi hermano discípulo.

_**Aaron:**_ ¿hermano discípulo?

_**Twilight:**_ Si, pues ambos tenemos la misma maestra ¿no?

_**Aaron:**_ mmm Tienes razón, onee-chan n_n

_**Hondo:**_ Si es así entonces puede que te puedas convertirte en nuestro yerno –dijo el padre de Rarity quien estaba al lado de ella haciendo que las miradas dejaran de estar sobre mí y pasaran a él-

_**Pearl:**_ Si eso sería muy bueno para nuestra querida hija Rarity… quien sabe, hasta podría ser abuela –dijo de forma soñadora-

_**Rarity:**_ ¡Mamá!

_**Aaron:**_ Jejeje No sabía que esto era una entrevista de matrimonio, hubiera venido de traje. -Al comentario que hice todos empezaron a reírse- Por cierto Twilight ¿dónde están las demás? Pues no las vi por aquí

_**Twilight:**_ Bueno Rainbow y Fluttershy se fueron a Cloudsdale y Pinkie se fue a…

_**Aaron:**_ No me digas, se fue a visitar a su familia en una granja de rocas -decía muy calmado-

_**Twilight:**_ Como lo supis…

_**Aaron:**_ Fue raro, créeme no quieres saberlo. -dije dando un suspiro de alivio al ver que no estaba loco- y bueno me falta una ¿dónde está Applejack?

_**Rarity:**_ Bueno querido ella se encuentra en el bosque Everfree junto con sus hermanos haciendo una visita a sus padres. –dijo eso ultimo un tanto cabizbaja y el resto de la familia de Rarity puso la misma cara-

_**Aaron:**_ _Pero en Everfree lo único que hay es la casa de Zecora, el castillo de las dos hermanas y el cementer… º º º rayos _-dije para mis adentros- Creo que no debí preguntar

_**Rarity:**_ *suspiro* descuida querido está bien

_**Spike: **_Oye Aaron -dijo llamando mi atención- en la mañana vi que viniste con una pegaso lavanda, ¿acaso era tu pony especial?

_**Todos:**_ ¡¿En serio?!

_**Velvet: **_Twilight debiste haber aprovechado ese día -decía la Sra. Velvet un tanto decepcionada-

_**Pearl: **_A este paso nunca seré abuela. -decía igual de decepcionada la Sra. Pearl-

_**Twilight y Rarity:**_ ¡Mamá! –Dijeron a la vez muy sonrojadas-

_**Aaron:**_ ehmm no Spike, ella no es mi pony especial es una amiga mía…

_**Velvet y Pearl:**_ ¡Aun hay chance entonces! -dijeron a la vez con un tono de alivio-

_**Twlight:**_ Papá porque no llevas a mamá a la sección de ensaladas. -decía muy abochornada y con cierto nerviosismo-

_**Rarity:**_ Igual tu papa, estoy seguro que allá hay de esos postres que tanto le gustan a mamá. -decía con la cara muy roja y su pelaje blanco no ayudaba a disimularlo-

_**Hondo y Night:**_ Claro hija, cariño acompáñame -dijeron al unísono mientras se levantaban y llevaban a sus esposas hacia la mesa de bocadillos-

_**Aaron:**_ ehmm ¿Que fue todo eso? –pregunte algo confundido-

_**Twilight:**_ *suspiro* Lamento eso Aaron, es que a veces mi madre piensa que porque siempre estuve enfocada en mis estudios nunca encontrare pareja.

_**Rarity:**_ Por mi lado a mi madre está en la época de querer ser abuela, y la verdad yo estoy buscando a uno que valga la pena.

_**Aaron:**_ Interesante

_**Spike:**_ Y entonces dime Aaron, entre mi hermana y Rarity, a quien escogerías…

_**Aaron: **__Maldición Spike deja de colocarme la soga al cuello_ –dije para mis adentros pero no lo reflejaba en mi rostro-

_**Shining:**_ Si Aaron, ¿a quién escogerías? -pregunto con voz calmada pero en el fondo yo sabía cómo quería decírmelo, en serio no sabía que Shining fuese tan sobreprotector-

No sabía que responder realmente, pues sentía que si quería conservar la cabeza necesitaba una buena respuesta y la necesitaba decir ahora, así que hice lo más simple del mundo, hacerme el indeciso XP

_**Aaron:**_ Auch! Decisión difícil amigo, ambas son muy buenos partidos que no sabría a quién escoger. Aunque en estos momentos no veo la necesidad de buscar pareja, y técnicamente tengo todo el tiempo del mundo. Soy un alicornio después de todo, no creo que haga mucho daño que pierda un par de años si aún tengo milenios por vivir ¿no lo creen?

No sé por qué, pero en ese instante me entraron unas ganas de joder a alguien y mi mirada se fijó en Shining yo pensé por unos segundos para finalmente decidir: ñeh ¿Porque no? XP

_**Aaron:**_ Bueno amigos fue un gusto volver a verlos pero tengo que regresar con Rain.

_**Sweetie Belle:**_ owww en serio, ¿no puedes quedarte más tiempo? –dijo mientras ponía una carita triste-

_**Aaron:**_ Vamos nos veremos en la fiesta y además hare una visita de cuando en cuando, y eso es porque recuerdo que quede con cierta potrilla que me permitirá escucharla cantar cuando tuviera la oportunidad -cuando dije eso Sweetie Belle puso una expresión alegre-

_**Sweetie Belle:**_ Lo prometes.

_**Aaron:**_ Seguro -dije mientras le alborotaba su melena para después despedirme de cada uno hasta que llegue con Twilight-

_**Twilight:**_ Adiós Aaron, nos vemos más tarde -dijo mientras se paraba y me despedía-

_**Aaron:**_ Si sobre eso, déjame darte algo para que no tengas que extrañes tanto.

En ese momento mire de reojo a Shining para después desplegar mis alas y cubrir el rostro de Twilight y el mío, unos segundos después las alas de Twilight se desplegaron de golpe y yo baje mis alas solo para mostrar a una Twilight sonrojada con los ojos abiertos como platos y completamente sorprendida.

_**Aaron:**_ Chao Twili -dije como un completo casanova mientras le giñaba un ojo-

_**Twilight:**_ C-chao -dijo muy nerviosa y aun con la cara roja-

_**Shining:**_ ¡AARON QUE LE HICISTE A MI HERMANITA! –Grito con ira mientras hacía brillar su cuerno con intensidad-

_**Aaron:**_ ¡Atrápame si puedes **siscon**! XD _**(NA: Siscon: igual que Lolicon solo que con este es con respecto a las hermanas pequeñas de uno mismo)**_

Al momento que dije eso yo hice brillar mi cuerno para después usar la tele transportación e irme del lugar dejando a todos muy sorprendidos.

_**Shining:**_ *grrr* cuando lo encuentre lo pagara muy caro… -dijo mientras hacía rechinar sus dientes-

_**Spike:**_ Ehmm ¿Twilight estas bien? –dijo observando cómo se encontraba la alicornio purpura-

_**Twilight:**_ ¿eh? –dijo mientras sacudía su cabeza para reaccionar- ¿Qué paso?

_**Night:**_ Eso queremos saber nosotros -dijo el padre de Twlight mientras se acercaba junto con los demás padres-

_**Spike:**_ Pasa que Aaron te beso, o al menos eso pareció.

_**Twilight: **_De que hablan él no me…

Se quedó pensando mientras observaba a su hermano que estaba completamente furioso mientras bebía y se servía jugo sin parar, para luego soltar una risa.

_**Twilight:**_ jejeje Aaron eres un tonto -dijo por lo bajo mientras veía como su hermano estaba molesto-

Ya estando afuera me reí por lo bajo para no llamar la atención, realmente me gusto eso de molestar a Shining, además me la debía. Como sea, en estos momentos no tenía nada que hacer por lo que decidí ir a buscar a Rain y mostrarle el pueblo, estando a punto de salir volando me detengo de golpe al escuchar a alguien que estaba llamando con un tono de preocupación a alguien…

_**¿?:**_ ¡BRIDGE ¿DONDE ESTAS?! –Dijo o más bien lo grito una pony en medio de la calle mientras caminaba y volteaba de un lado a otro como si buscara a alguien-

_**Aaron:**_ Ehmm ¿pasa algo señora? -dije acercándome a la señora-

_**¿?:**_ Discúlpeme pero no ha visto a mi hijo, es un potrillo de color... -me dio la descripcion del potrillo-

_**Aaron:**_ mmm no, lo lamento no lo he visto.

_**¿?:**_ *Suspiro* ¿Dónde estará? estoy muy preocupada por el. -decía con un rostro preocupado-

_**Aaron:**_ Venga no se preocupe, le ayudare a buscar a su hijo

_**¿?:**_ En serio, gracias es muy amable señor… ehmm

_**Aaron:**_ _Otra vez con el señor_ -dije para mis adentros- Me llamo Aaron ¿y usted?

_**¿?:**_ Gracias señor Aaron, mi nombre es Jewel.

* * *

_**(PDV Rain)**_

Hemos recorrido casi toda la ciudad desde el cielo y aún no hemos dado con el paradero de la madre de Bridge, ¿cómo puedes perder a alguien? Es lo que me cuestionaba mientras sobrevolaba la ciudad junto con el potrillo.

_**Bridge:**_ Señorita Rain está haciendo mucho calor. –decía algo jadeando-

_**Rain:**_ Tienes razón, ten toma -dije colocándole mi sombrero de policía al potrillo-

_**Bridge:**_ me queda grande.

_**Rain:**_ Mejor, así te protegerá del sol.

_**Bridge:**_ jejeje tiene razón -dijo levantándose un poco la gorra para poder ver mejor- señorita, ¿cree que encontraremos a mi mami?

_**Rain:**_ Estoy segura de que si, ya lo veras.

_**Bridge:**_ No lo sé -dijo un poco triste- y si no la logramos encontrar, y si ella no me está buscando y ya se fue.

_**Rain:**_ No la conozco, pero créeme cuando te digo que ella te está buscando también en estos momentos.

_**Bridge:**_ ¿Cómo esta tan segura de eso señorita?

_**Rain:**_ Porque puedo ver que está buscando desesperada allá abajo -dije señalando hacia el piso en el cual se encontraba la pony que me describió junto con… º º º ¿Aaron?

* * *

_**(PDV Aaron)**_

Hemos estado buscando desde un buen rato por las calles de Ponyville mientras preguntábamos a los demás ponys si no lo habían visto al hijo de Jewel, ¿cómo puedes perder a un niño en un pueblo?, era lo que me pregunte, hasta que me dijo que ellos no son de aquí, ellos vinieron a visitar a la madre de Jewel que vive aquí en Ponyville.

_**Aaron:**_ ¡Bridge!

_**Jewel:**_ ¡Bridge donde estas!

_**Aaron:**_ ¡Bridge!

_**Jewel:**_ ¿dónde estará? -dijo mientras se sentaba y agachaba la mirada mientras una lagrima resbala por su mejilla-

_**Aaron:**_ Vamos, sé que lo encontraremos -le dije mientras le secaba la lagrima con mi casco-

_**Jewel:**_ *snif* Tienes razón -dijo volviendo a incorporarse-

_**Aaron:**_ Bien, el siguiente lugar al que podemos ir es a la plaza, no pudo ir muy lejos.

_**Jewel:**_ Y si está en peligro o lastimado o llorando en alguna parte del pueblo solo o si se internó en aquel bosque -decía imaginándose los posibles escenarios de donde podría estar su hijo-

_**Aaron:**_ Pues no lograremos nada si nos quedamos parados aquí, hay que seguir -dije mientras volteaba de un lado a otro siguiendo buscando hasta que levante la mirada-

_**Jewel:**_ ¿Y si lo secuestraron? –dijo aún más preocupada-

_**Aaron:**_ No creo que ese sea un problema -dije con una sonrisa en el rostro-

_**Jewel:**_ Y como usted sabe eso.

_**Aaron:**_ Porque conozco a la pegaso con la que se encuentra en estos momentos.

_**Jewel:**_ ¿eh?

Yo le señale hacia el cielo para que ella también observara, al momento que ella levanto la mirada se llevó las patas a la boca mientras observaba como un potrillo saludaba sobre el lomo de Rain.

_**Jewel:**_ ¡Bridge! –grito la madre de improvisto muy emocionada-

_**Bridge:**_ Mamiiii! –Grito el niño desde el lomo de Rain-

Al momento que Rain aterrizo, el potrillo de un salto se bajó, mientras que la madre rápidamente llego hasta donde estaba el niño.

_**Jewel:**_ Oh hijo que bueno que te encontré –decía la madre mientras llenaba la cara de su hijo con besos y lo abrazaba muy fuerte-

_**Bridge:**_ Ya ya mama me avergüenzas -decía mientras trataba de zafarse del abrazo de su madre sin éxito-

_**Jewel:**_ Me tenías muy preocupada, no vuelvas a separarte así de mi oíste…

_**Bridge:**_ Hi mom -dijo muy despreocupado-

Ellos seguían en lo suyo mientras que por lo bajo Rain y yo estábamos conversando sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

_**Aaron:**_ Oye Rain ¿Cómo es que tu…

_**Rain:**_ Lo encontré por el parque llorando y decidí ayudar –dijo anticipándose a mi pregunta- ¿y tú?

_**Aaron:**_ Casi la misma historia.

_**Rain:**_ Jejeje supongo que a eso es lo que llaman estar en el lugar indicado en el momento indicado no lo crees

_**Aaron:**_ Jejeje seguro

Tanto Jewel como su hijo se nos acercaron para agradecernos por ayudarlos, el potrillo le devolvió la gorra a Rain y luego se paró junto a su madre.

_**Jewel:**_ Muchas gracias por todo, se los agradezco mucho a ambos de verdad.

_**Bridge:**_ Gracias señorita Rain por ayudarme a encontrar a mi mami.

_**Rain:**_ No hay problema Bridge, pero eso si recuerda no separarte de tu madre esta bien. -dijo mientras-

_**Bridge:**_ Bien –dijo mientras asentaba con la cabeza-

_**Aaron:**_ Bueno creo que ya comenzó la fiesta, ¿ustedes también van para allá?

_**Jewel:**_ Así es señor

_**Rain:**_ ¿Señor? -pregunto confundida-

_**Aaron:**_ Luego te cuento –le dije por lo bajo- bueno pues si ustedes también van permítame llevarnos a todos allá si está de acuerdo

La madre acepto y yo hice brillar mi cuerno para poder tele transportarnos a todos a la alcaldía. Al llegar vimos que mucha gente ya estaba entrando para comenzar la fiesta.

* * *

_**(Lugar – Alcaldía)**_

Ya era de noche y ya había comenzado la fiesta, allí nos juntamos con la familia de Applejack, Twilight y Rarity, al parecer las demás no volverían hasta mañana, lastima me hubiera gustado saludarlas, también tuve que explicarle a Shining sobre lo que ocurrió en SGC pues realmente quería asesinarme a menos que le explicara jejeje, en fin realmente fue divertido el día y todo eso, pero en el fondo no sé me sentía como vacío. Luego de un rato de que sonaran músicas y poesías con respecto al Día de la Rosa, la alcaldesa se hizo presente en frente del auditorio para después comenzar a dar unas palabras con respecto a la celebración.

_**Alcaldesa:**_ Gracias a todos por venir, es un gusto ver que estén disfrutando de este evento, conmemorando a aquel ser que nos permitió estar aquí, aquel que lo ha dado todo por sus hijos y que realmente quiere lo mejor para ellos, por favor, demos un fuerte aplauso para todas las madres que se encuentran presentes.

En ese momento muchos de los ponys de la fiesta comenzaron a pisar con fuerza mientras algunos se acercaban a sus madres y les entregaban una rosa roja.

_**Alcaldesa:**_ Y para aquellos que ya no pueden estar con su madre una vez más, solo les diré que recuerden que ella siempre estará con ustedes en sus corazones y memorias, mientras no las olvidemos, ellas siempre vivirán y permanecerán junto a ustedes. Sin más que decir, les digo buenas noches y que pasen un Feliz Día de la Rosa…

Cuando dijo eso, yo estaba algo pensativo, recordaba aquellos momentos en los cuales pasaba con mi madre, era algo raro sentía alegría pero al mismo tiempo sentía que me ahogaba en tristeza, realmente necesitaba salir por lo que me fui en silencio sin que nadie me notara, o al menos eso creí.

* * *

_**(Lugar – Colina de Everfree)(Narración Tercera Persona)**_

Era de noche y Aaron se encontraba en la cima de una colina donde su única compañía era un árbol muy imponente, pues este era bastante alto y tenía toda la pinta de que había sido plantado ya hace muchos años atrás, sus hojas de color verde las cuales eran mecidas de manera gentil por la ligera brisa nocturna que refrescaba que había.

_**Aaron:**_ ¿Día de la rosa eh? fue un día muy divertido, te hubiera gustado estar aquí -dijo mientras observaba hacia el cielo de forma melancólica acostado de espaldas y con sus patas detrás de la cabeza–

_**Rain:**_ Cualquiera lo hubiera hecho -se escuchó la voz de la pegaso lavanda que tomo desprevenido al joven alicornio-

_**Aaron:**_ ¡Aaaaaah! -dijo el alicornio mientras se levantaba de súbito y volteaba a ver a la pegaso que estaba detrás de él- ¿Rain? ¿Me seguiste?

_**Rain:**_ Lo lamento es que saliste sin decir nada y vi que estabas algo triste.

_**Aaron:**_ Descuida estoy bien, solo que…

_**Rain:**_ La extrañas ¿verdad? –dijo ella susurrando a lo que el joven asintió ligeramente con su cabeza-

_**Aaron:**_ Imagino que tú también extrañas a la tuya.

_**Rain:**_ Si, lo hago. -dijo llevándose una pata a su corazón mientras cerraba los ojos e inclinaba la cabeza-

_**Aaron:**_ Yo… lo lamento…

_**Rain:**_ Descuida *suspiro* bueno sea como sea, sé que ella esa en un lugar mejor ahora y no le gustaría verme llorar por su perdida, sino más bien que celebrara su vida.

_**Aaron:**_ Jejeje, interesante pensamien…

El joven se detuvo de hablar para luego poner una mi mirada muy seria, y automáticamente el alicornio hizo brillar su cuerno e hizo aparecer una AK-47 la cual apunto hacia unos arbustos que se encontraban detrás de ellos.

_**Aaron:**_ En serio que tú no entiendes el concepto de privacidad ¿no es así? –dijo sin ver a los arbustos ya sabiendo quien era el que estaba ocultándose-

_**Discord:**_ Vaya en verdad que no puedo ocultar mi presencia de ti ¿no?

_**Rain:**_ ¿Discord? ¿Estabas espiándonos? –Dijo sorprendida al ver al draconequs-

_**Discord:**_ Buenas noches señorita Forest, lamento la interrupción pero necesito hablar con el niño que está al lado tuyo.

_**Aaron:**_ *suspiro* Rain si quieres puedo tele transportarte al castillo, pero necesito que me dejes a solas con el loco.

_**Discord:**_ Que cruel eres Aaron, ¿esa es la forma de hablarle a un mayor de edad? –dijo el draconequs apareciendo un traje de anciano en el-

_**Rain:**_ Está bien, nos vemos en el castillo entonces.

_**Aaron: **_Seguro. -dicho esto el alicornio hace brillar su cuerno y luego ella se cubre de un aura roja para después ser tele transportada al castillo- ¿Bien que quieres? -dijo secamente-

* * *

_**(Música de fondo:**__Brave OST 16 – Noble Maiden Fair A Mhaighdean Bhan Uasal__( watch?v=4p_a3GbyIBk)__**)**_

* * *

_**Discord:**_ Sé que empezamos con el pie izquierdo, pero tuve que hacerlo para asegurarme de que fueras tú a quien Stella me pidió que cuidara, espero que lo entiendas

_**Aaron:**_ º º º en serio te pidió eso –dijo con una ceja levantada-

_**Discord:**_ Aunque no creo que lo necesites, has sabido manejarte por tu cuenta todo este tiempo

_**Aaron:**_ Si claro lo que digas

_**Discord:**_ Sabes, si sirve de algo déjame decirte que ella fue una yegua muy buena, nunca le gusto la violencia, y creía que todo podría resolverse de otra manera.

_**Aaron:**_ ...

_**Discord:**_ Recuerdo que ella siempre decía que: "_Si miras lo mejor de cada pony o situación…_

_**Aaron:**_ …_ Al final siempre lo encontraras_" -completo la frase volteando a ver a Discord- jeje si, se oye como algo que ella diría.

_**Discord:**_ Si cambias de opinión te puedo enseñar a controlar la _visión futura_ de Stella.

_**Aaron:**_ ¿_Visión Futura_?

_**Discord:**_ Es la habilidad que tienes para poder ver eventos próximos, parece que la heredaste de ella pero veo que solo se activa cuando estas en riesgo, yo podría enseñarte a controlarla en su totalidad. claro si estás dispuesto a hacer las paces.

_**Aaron:**_ …

_**Discord:**_ Descuida tomate el tiempo que quieras, eso no nos afecta a nosotr… -se detuvo de hablar al ver que el alicornio estaba parado enfrente de el con la pata extendida-

_**Aaron:**_ Es un fastidio pero me gustaría que me enseñaras a controlar esa habilidad, además es algo que te pidió ella ¿no? entonces… -se detuvo de hablar sin dejar de tener extendida su pata hacia el draconequs-

_**Discord:**_ Jejeje espero que sepas que también habrá muchos momentos en los cuales me divertiré contigo -dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras tomaba mi pata con su garra de águila-

_**Aaron:**_ *suspiro* Si ya lo veía venir -dijo algo fastidiado, luego de eso ellos se soltaron y Discord se dio media vuelta mientras se alejaba caminando lentamente-

_**Discord:**_ Bien te dejo tengo que ir a jugarle una broma a Celly, hace tiempo que no me divierto con ella. –Decía mientras frotaba sus manos con malicia-

_**Aaron:**_ Asegúrate de que no te convierta en piedra -dijo con un ligero tono de burla-

_**Discord:**_ Hi hi

Dijo como entendiendo mientras se despedía con la pata de león y con la garra de águila hacia un movimiento como si abriera una perilla, para que después una puerta se abriera en el aire por la cual el draconequs se fue.

_**Aaron:**_ *Suspiro* me tenías que dejar con un loco verdad madre jejeje -dijo el alicornio mientras se reía un poco-

El joven Aaron se sentó de nuevo en el piso mientras que su mirada se perdía en el cielo, su mente se comenzó a llegar imágenes de todas sus convivencias con su madre, desde que era pequeño hasta que cumplió sus doce años, también recordó cuando ella le enseñaba a tocar el piano, sin dejar de ver al cielo el alicornio esbozó una sonrisa sin saber que por su rostro resbalaban lagrimas las cuales rodaban por sus mejillas y terminaban en el suelo.

_**Aaron**_: No sé si puedes escucharme, pero si lo haces solo quiero darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho… espero, que estés un mejor lugar ahora... Arigato… Sayonara.

A lo que dijo eso un fuerte viento se hizo presente mientras que el alicornio se recostaba sobre el piso en forma de esfinge, reposando su cabeza sobre sus patas delanteras para disfrutar de la brisa que lo relajaba hasta que sin aviso se quedó profundamente dormido. Sin darse cuenta, una silueta de lo que parecía un alicornio de melena y cola color crema que emitía un ligero brillo dorado se hizo presente mientras se recostaba al lado del joven alicornio para luego posar una de las alas sobre él, el joven al sentir el ala esbozó una sonrisa que mostraba una expresión de calma y serenidad. La silueta al ver la reacción de Aaron también sonrió de forma agraciada, para luego colocar su cuello sobre el joven alicornio de forma maternal y finalmente decir en un susurro:

_**¿?:**_ Te quiero hijo mío. -dijo mientras se le deslizaba una lágrima por su mejilla hasta caer sobre la mejilla de Aaron-

Un fuerte viento soplo agitando las hojas haciéndolas sonar mientras que la silueta se desvanecía entre pequeñas destellos de color dorado que se dirigían hacia el cielo, dejando al joven descansar sobre la colina con una expresión de paz.

_**(Pueden ver una imagen de esto en mi deviant bajo el nombre de: Happy Rose's Day)**_

_**Continuara…**_

_**Ending de la historia: **__Nano – Hysteria (acoustic version) ( watch?v=Pk3EUwBzDuw)_

* * *

_**LR18 STUDIOS**_

En el centro del set se puede ver a un alicornio muy concentrado y a un humano que usaba una gorra y lentes de apostador quienes estaban sentados en medio del set sobre una mesa jugando cartas y en la mesa había un montón de bits.

_**Light:**_ ¡Ja tengo Full House, supera eso bro!… -dije muy confiado mientras que Rush se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa y mostrando su juego de cartas-

_**SonicRush:**_ Flor imperial… -dijo con un tono burlón-

_**Light: ¡**_Me estas jodiendo!… -dije golpeando con ambas patas la mesa y viendo sorprendido la jugada de Rush-

_**SonicRush:**_ Jejeje vengan con papi… -dijo acercándose a abrazar el montón de bits sobre la mesa para llevarlos de su lado-

_**Light:**_ *grrr* En la siguiente ronda recuperare mi dinero ya lo veras…

_**Camarógrafo:**_ ¡Oigan par de subnormales ya están al aire!... -Desde el fondo del set se escucha al camarógrafo gritarnos a los dos que estábamos volviendo a repartir las cartas-

Ambos miramos hacia la cámara con confusión y automáticamente un destello de mi cuerno hace desaparecer todo, para luego pararnos como si nada.

_**Light:**_ ahem ahem… okey amigos ese fue el capítulo de hoy, y bueno se suponía que este capítulo lo debía haber subido hace cuatro días junto con Alex el ilusionista de Eqüestria, pero tuve ciertos inconvenientes (mi hermano y el internet para ser más específico) que no me permitieron terminar el capítulo a tiempo…

_**SonicRush:**_ Y bueno queremos dar una felicitación para aquel ser que siempre lo da todo por sus hijos…

_**Light:**_ … Y para aquellos que por algún motivo ya no tengan cerca a ese ser tan especial, no se sientan solos porque de alguna forma siempre estará junto a ustedes.

_**SonicRush:**_ Así es bro…

_**Light:**_ En fin esperamos que les haya gustado el capítulo, como siempre no olviden dejar en los reviews sus comentarios…

_**SonicRush:**_ críticas o sugerencias también son recibidas ¿no?…

_**Light: **_Seguro que si bro… y ya pues sin más que decir…

_**SonicRush: **_Se despiden sus amigos y escritores Lightningrunner18… -señalando a Light a su derecha-

_**Light:**_ Y SonicRush… -señalando a Rush a su izquierda-

_**Ambos:**_ ¡FELIZ DIA DE LA MADRE!

_**SonicRush:**_ *susurrando*… atrasado XP.

_**Light:**_ *gritando*… ¡Te escuche!

_**SonicRush:**_ vale vale XP… ¡Un gran brohoof y cuídense! –Dando un brohoof al aire-

_**Light:**_ ¡Nos vemos en la siguiente página! –Dando una despedida militar de dos dedos-


	16. Visiones

Entrando en una habitación poco iluminada camino hacia un librero alto de madera completamente lleno. Paso mi dedo índice lentamente entre los libros buscando con la mirada hasta que me detengo en uno de pasta roja. Tomo aquel libro el cual tenía un cerrojo de un lado y estaba muy empolvado. Lo lleve conmigo hacia un escritorio donde había un tintero junto a una pluma de Fénix y enciendo una lámpara de noche. Con la mano desempolvo un poco la portada en la cual se le distinguía las palabras en dorado: "_... y la Leyen..._". Dándole un soplido le termino de sacar el polvo para ver finalmente el titulo completo dando una media sonrisa.

**_Light:_** Bueno amigo, creo que es momento de continuar. -le susurré sacando de mi bolsillo una llave-

Introduzco la llave en el cerrojo y le doy vuelta para poder abrirlo, paso mi mano entre las paginas hasta llegar a una página en blanco, acerco la pluma al pequeño frasco de tinta para poder escribir enfilandola hacia la página pero estando a escasos centímetros del papel me detengo por un segundo viendo aquella hoja en blanco de forma pensativa.

**_Light:_** *suspiro* Hace tiempo que no escribo estas palabras... -me dispongo a escribir con letra elegante- "_Aaron y la Leyenda del Guardián..._

* * *

**_"Aaron y la Leyenda del Guardián"_**

**_Legend 16: "Visiones"_**

**_Opening de la historia: _**_Totalfat – Place to Try ( watch?v=uX6a3jKcYDA)_

* * *

**_(Lugar – Castillo de Canterlot)(PDV Aaron)_**

*cof cof* Bien, repasemos los hechos una vez más: Esta es la historia de un chico de 18 años muy depresivo que fue transportado a una tierra mágica llamada Eqüestria a petición de su gobernante donde se convierte en una de las razas más raras del lugar, además de que descubre que hay un villano que quiere gobernar con casco de hierro a ese reino y ahora tiene que enfrentarse a este y sus seguidores porque… porque YOLO. En fin, podría darles más detalles y todo pero bueno porque no dejar que ustedes lo vean por su cuenta XD

Son las 10 de la mañana y lentamente abrí los ojos al sentir los rayos de sol que iluminaban mi habitación, con algo de cansancio salí de la cama y comencé a estirar todo el cuerpo pues no dormí precisamente en mi habitación la mayor parte de la noche.

**_Aaron:_** *bostezo* primera y última vez que me quedo dormido en medio de Everfree, aún me sorprende que no fui devorado por alguna de las criaturas de allí pero que bueno *bostezo*

Seguía somnoliento a lo que me dirigía a la salida de la habitación y al momento que sujeté la perilla para abrir la puerta apareció en mi cabeza la imagen de una especie de hacha gigante colgada del techo que se balanceaba. Sacudí mi cabeza para volver a la normalidad sin prestarle mucha atención a lo que vi en mi mente pues pensé que solo seguía adormilado. Al salir de mi habitación ni bien di tres pasos afuera pude escuchar como algo rechinaba seguido del sonido de algo acercarse con velocidad, al voltear a mi derecha me sorprendí de lo que vi.

**_Aaron:_** ¡¿Pero qué rayos?! –dije al ver el hacha que venía en mi dirección y esquivándola por poco- ¡¿Bien quién fue el gracioso que hizo esto?! –dije molesto recuperándome de ese mini infarto que me estaba dando-

En ese momento otra imagen apareció en mi cabeza, esta vez eran unas espadas volando a gran velocidad. Sacudí mi cabeza pero esta vez estaba más atento debido al susto del hacha y comencé a caminar cuidándome la espalda hasta que aparece el otro Aaron a mi lado.

**_Otro Aaron:_** Como si no lo supieras -dijo de forma sarcástica-

Estaba a punto de responderle a mi otro yo pero deje de hablar al ver que unas espadas venían en su dirección a gran velocidad.

**_Aaron:_** ¡ME LLEVA! –Salí corriendo en dirección opuesta-

En esa persecución yo traté de doblar en varios pasillos para que las espadas se fueran de largo pero estas parecían misiles teledirigidos ya que no me dejaban de perseguir y al momento de dar vuelta en una esquina vi que Silver y Hammer venían caminando en mi dirección sin percatarse de mi presencia.

**_Silver:_** Y entonces le dije: Si, te pareces a un tamal XD

**_Hammer:_** Graciosísimo -dijo sin mucho entusiasmo-

**_Silver:_** Vamos Hammer, ¿que no sabes reír?

**_Hammer:_** Al menos no trato de...

**_Aaron:_** Eeeeeeyyyyy! -grite desesperado a lo que Hammer me escucha-

**_Hammer:_** ¿ese es Aaron?

**_Silver:_** Eh? -volteo a ver- Si es el, ¡Hola Aar...!

**_Aaron:_** ¡COOOORAAAAAN! –grito tratando de advertir a mis amigos quienes vieron lo que se les venía encima-

**_Silver y Hammer:_** ¿Pero qué demo…? -dijeron al unísono al verme ser perseguido por espadas-

**_Aaron:_** ¡MALDICION!

Me abalancé sobre ellos veloz cual guepardo para después usar la tele transportación apareciendo en el patio del castillo tirados uno encima del otro hasta que me quite de encima de ellos.

**_Aaron:_** Les dije que corrie… ¡au!

Deje de hablar sujetándome la cabeza con ambas patas por un nuevo hincón de dolor como si me enterraran una aguja en el cerebro junto con una nueva imagen que me advertía de otro peligro.

**_Silver:_** Avisa la próxima vez que hagas eso quieres -decía parándose algo mareado y con el casco de su cabeza desacomodado-

**_Hammer:_** ¿Todas tus mañanas son así? –Pregunto como si nada levantándose del piso- Además ¿Por qué eras perseguido por esas espadas?

**_Aaron:_** No lo sé, pero tengo el presentimiento de que esto aún no ha terminado –dije colocándome en posición de combate y viendo al frente-

Sin previo aviso el suelo comenzó a temblar bastante fuerte y de repente del piso salió una planta gigante carnívora algo similar a la de cierto juego de un fontanero rojo la cual curiosamente dio un rugido ensordecedor al aire. A lo que los tres nos la quedamos viendo con cara de WTF.

**_Hammer:_** Por fin algo de acción –dijo pisando con fuerza mientras se ponía en posición de ataque-

**_Silver:_** jejeje Aaron ¿de verdad no puedes tener una mañana sin que nada de esto ocurra? –dijo levantando vuelo y listo para atacar-

**_Aaron:_** ¡¿Y tú crees que yo tengo algo que ver en esto?! –Dije haciendo brillar su cuerno-

La planta comenzó a lanzar mordiscos tratando de atraparnos pero los tres la esquivamos a tiempo aunque yo tuve algo de dificultad pues esa cosa era rápida al dar mordidas al aire.

**_Silver:_** ¡Es hora de hacer un poco de jardinería! –Dijo desde el cielo volando en picada para poder impactar en la parte superior de la planta pero al hacerlo la elasticidad de la planta hizo que este saliera rebotando para un lado- Es todo tuyo -dijo pasando graciosamente de espaldas sobre Hammer-

**_Hammer:_** No tienes que decírmelo dos veces –corrió en dirección a la planta-

Esta trataba de comerse a Hammer pero el esquiva sus ataques bastante bien y a su vez golpeaba a la planta con fuerza pero cada golpe que el daba era como si no tuviera ningún efecto sobre la planta.

**_Hammer:_** ¡Oigan busquen la manera de deshacerse de esta cosa! –Decía mientras dejaba de atacar y pasó a distraer a la planta-

**_Aaron:_** Si los golpes no sirven entonces -pensé unos segundos hasta que se me prendió el foco y voltee a ver a la planta con malicia- ¡SILVER! –Exclamó dándole una señal a Silver con sus alas-

No hicieron falta más palabras para que Silver captase la idea y sin perder tiempo salió volando hasta colocarse a unos metros detrás de la planta. Hice brillar mi cuerno y tanto el arco de mis alas como las de Silver comenzaron a brillar pareciendo que hubieran conseguido filo.

**_Silver: _**¡OH SI! –Dijo emocionado viendo sus alas-

**_Aaron:_** ¡HAMMER SAL DE AHÍ!

Exclamé poniéndome en posición de vuelo y Hammer salto hacia atrás a varios metros de la planta. Cuando Hammer estaba fuera de camino Silver y yo aleteamos fuertemente saliendo directamente contra la planta quien no sabía a quién atacar.

**_Aaron y Silver:_** ¡**SKY SLYCERS**! –Gritamos al unísono-

Ambos comenzamos a volar como su estuviéramos perfectamente sincronizados pasando de un lado al otro mientras que con nuestras alas cortábamos varias partes de la planta, los cortes eran cada vez más y más veloces casi destruyendo a la planta carnívora la cual se le dificultaba el mantenerse erguida debido al daño recibido.

**_Aaron:_** ¡SILVER ALEJATE!

Silver obedeció y dejo de atacar para volar hasta donde estaba Hammer mientras que yo salí volando hacia arriba colocándome encima de la planta y concentrándome a todo por unos segundos y cuando estaba listo apunte con mi cuerno a la planta haciéndolo brillar con intensidad mientras una esfera de fuego del tamaño de una pelota de tenis se formaba en la punta.

**_Aaron:_** ¡**INCIERNO**!

Exclame a todo pulmón y de la pequeña esfera salió disparada una fuerte ola de fuego como si de un lanzallamas se tratase. Comencé a carbonizar la planta rápidamente hasta llevarla literalmente a la nada. Luego de eso aterricé muy cansancio por donde estaban Silver y Hammer y dejándome llevar me acosté en el piso para recuperar el aliento.

**_Aaron:_** ¿Pero qué diablos *jadeo* le pasa *jadeo* al día de hoy?

Decía entre jadeos hasta que de la nada un tubo delgado de metal con tapa en la parte superior salió del piso enfrente de mi rostro lo cual me dio muy mala espina de lo que pasaría a continuación. En el extremo superior la tapa se abrió y como si se tratase de una caja sorpresa salió un pie el cual se estrelló mi cara a lo que solo tomé una probada del pastel que estaba embarrado en mi rostro.

**_Aaron:_** *degustando* Pasas… ¿Me estas jodiendo verdad? –Pregunté con escepticismo- ¡DISCORD!

Grite en dirección al cielo y un flash se hizo presente, de este apareció el amo del caos con un traje de militar y sujetando un bastón mientras me observaba como cualquier alto mando.

**_Discord: _**Sabes debo admitir que ese combo fue impresionante, felicitare a tus amigos por su esfuerzo pero a ti... –me señalo con un bastón- Tu desempeño pudo ser mejor que eso.

**_Aaron:_** ¿Que querías hacer con todo esto? –pregunte molesto mientras me levantaba-

**_Discord:_** ¿Pues que no es obvio? –dijo y apareció encogido sobre mi hocico señalando mis ojos- Ayudarte a que controlaras la _Visión Futura,_ que más.

**_Aaron:_** Claaaaro y querías hacerlo con tantas armas y esta cosa de aquí ¿eh? -dije con sarcasmo pateando las cenizas de lo que antes era la planta-

**_Hammer:_** No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que están hablando así que hasta luego. -dijo yéndose por su camino-

**_Silver:_** Jeje si vuelves a enfrentarte a algo así me avisas, nos vemos tengo que hacer mi turno -dijo retirándose-

**_Aaron:_** Esta bien… Y tú –dije volteando a ver a Discord quien estaba haciendo un día de campo sobre mi hocico- ¿que estas… Olvídalo, si ibas a hacer eso entonces me hubieras avisado antes.

**_Discord:_** No me culpes a mí, si te hubiera avisado no se habría activado tu poder. –Dijo reapareciendo enfrente de mi pero con su tamaño normal-

**_Aaron:_** Supongo que tienes razón -dije desconfiado- pero porque no mejor me explicas que es la Visión Futura y así podría pensar en formas de cómo hacer que pueda usarla cuando quiera en vez de querer matarme.

**_Discord:_** Ay enserio que eres tan~ aburrido, eso te pasa por estar mucho tiempo con Celestia, mírate ya te contagió la seriedad. Relájate.

**_Aaron:_** La seriedad no es un virus. -dije secamente-

**_Discord:_** Para mi si. -su cuerpo se llenó de motas rojas cual varicela pero se sacudió como perro y sus motas se fueron- En fin, la Visión Futura es algo difícil explicarlo como se debe pero para que lo entiendas...

Discord se puso un traje de maestro y de la nada sacó una pizarra blanca la cual tenía un esquema muy básico junto con un apuntador de metal mientras que a mí me hizo aparecer en un banquito de estudiante usando un traje de nerd.

**_Discord:_** Veras, nadie puede ver el futuro en sí. Imagina que el tiempo es como un rio que fluye -señalando el esquema- este es cambiante, se divide, se enlaza, puede estancarse en algún lago o caer por cascadas. Tu poder te permite ver todo el rio y en esencia cambiar de dirección si no te conviene por donde vas.

**_Aaron:_** ¿Por qué eso me suena jodidamente de otro lado?

**_Discord:_** No sé a qué te refieres. -chasqueó sus garras y en mi mente veía otra imagen-

**_Aaron:_** ¡Maldición! –Di un salto hacia atrás y en el lugar donde me encontraba salieron varias estacas de piedra- ¡DEJA DE HACER ESO! –Exclamé con ira destrozando el traje de nerd con mi magia-

**_Discord:_** Bueno bueno me detengo, pero ya ves que solo puedes usarla cuando estas en peligro. Además tan solo puedes ver 1 minuto hacia adelante por lo que vi durante nuestro juego y... ¿Oye a dónde vas? -Me pregunto al ver que me alejaba a paso lento en dirección al castillo-

**_Aaron:_** **Lejos** de** ti.** -dije secamente-

**_Discord:_** Oh vamos no te pongas así, relájate. -dijo pero lo ignore- Vaya, en verdad que este niño me va a costar problemas. -dijo para sí mismo rascándose la nuca-

**_Aaron:_** Entonces enséñame cómo usarla de una buena vez -dije arrojándole un rayo de energía a la cara pero él se dividió por la mitad esquivando mi ataque-

**_Discord: _**De acuerdo para empezar cierra los ojos –yo lo mire con desconfianza- ¿qué? ¿Quieres aprender sí o no?

**_Aaron: _**Esta bien -dije con desconfianza y cerré los ojos-

**_Discord:_** Ahora di "Aaaah"

**_Aaron:_** Aaaaa… -Sentí como Discord coloco una garra en mi frente y de repente sentí como una descarga me recorría el cerebro- AAAAAAHHHHHH! -me separe de él sujetándome la cabeza con ambas patas- ¡IIIIIIIIIITEEEE! ¡Qué diablos me hiciste!

**_Discord:_** Solo te "instale un driver" :V -Yo solo levante mi pata derecha mostrándole mi casco vacío cosa que confundió un poco a Discord por mi gesto- ¿Qué haces?

**_Aaron:_** Si tuviera dedos lo entenderías -dije bajando mi casco-

**_Discord: _**... bueno bueno, ahora tratemos con algo simple. -Discord puso sus manos como puños frente a mí- En una de mis patas tengo un bit, trata de adivinar en donde está. Tienes que vaciar tu mente, deja tu mente totalmente en blanco.

Yo estaba bastante molesto con el pero luego recordé por qué estoy haciendo esto y se me paso, un poco. Aun con desconfianza me pare firme con la mirada abajo mientras respiraba calmadamente, poco a poco el intervalo entre mis respiraciones se hacían cada vez más largos. Mis sentidos se agudizaron pero al mismo tiempo no prestaba atención a mí alrededor, la verdad es que yo ya sabía cómo dejar mi mente en blanco debido a los entrenamientos que tenia de niño.

Pasaron unos minutos al momento de que simplemente deje de respirar. En mi mente me encontraba flotando en lo que parecía ser un cielo nocturno infinito junto con las cientos de estrellas que podía divisar. Creí que ya había dejado mi mente en blanco pero sin previo aviso mi cabeza se llenó de miles de imágenes que aparecieron a gran velocidad como formando un torbellino. Era todo un espectáculo ver cada imagen mostrando un escenario similar o diferente a los demás, yo me encontraba flotando en medio de esa tormenta de imágenes que giraban sin control pero de repente siento algo de mareo y como si alguien me sacudiese.

**_Discord:_** Aaron, reacciona.

Abrí mis ojos los cuales estaban brillando como si tuviesen luz propia junto con un círculo mágico en cada ojo pero ese efecto no duro más de unos segundos hasta desaparecer en lo que yo voltee a ver al draconequs.

**_Aaron:_** ¿Ahora qué? -pregunte algo serio-

**_Discord:_** Toma, límpiate. -señalo su nariz a lo que saco una caja de pañuelos y al sacar uno este estaba atado con muchos otros que formaban una cadena-

Yo lleve mi pata a la nariz y pude ver que tenía algo de sangre escurriendo, al ver eso me asuste un poco pero luego en mi rostro se dibujó una sonrisa y me puse a reír ligeramente por lo bajo, acción que fue notada por el draconequs

**_Discord: _**¿Te ríes porque tuviste una hemorragia nasal? y yo creí que era el raro.

**_Aaron: _**No, no es eso -dije limpiándome la nariz- Es solo que me acorde de cuando Twilight me enseñó a usar mi magia por primera vez, es todo. –Dije algo nostálgico- Pero creí que eso pasaba cuando uno se sobres forzaba.

**_Discord:_** A de ser porque no pensaste en lo que buscabas ¿no es así?

**_Aaron:_** Nunca dijiste que pensara en ello. -colocándome unos papelitos en la nariz para evitar el sangrado-

**_Discord:_** o.O ¿No lo hice? XD –dijo fingiendo demencia-

**_Aaron:_** Eres despreciable –bufe molesto con la voz algo parecida a cierto pato negro producto de los papeles en mi nariz-

**_Discord:_** Oye de los errores se aprende. -dijo en un intento de no aceptar la culpa- Relájate y tratemos una vez más quieres.

Yo volví a cerrar mis ojos para tratar de activar mi poder una vez más, y luego de unos minutos nuevamente miles de imágenes me rodearon haciendo que me doliera la cabeza. Mentalmente pensaba en que quería ver donde se encontraba el bit. De entre el tornado de imágenes salieron tres imágenes, una con cada posibilidad pero me pareció algo raro pues solo debieron aparecer dos. Al acercarme cada una me hacía experimentar el suceso como si fuese propio y luego de ver las tres visiones entendí porque había aparecido tres imágenes a lo que me quede con cara de: ¿es enserio?. Abrí mis ojos y estos brillaban con intensidad pero se fueron apagando de a poco hasta que volvieron a la normalidad.

**_Aaron: _***suspiro* Está en tu cola -dije señalando la cola de Discord-

**_Discord: _**Jejeje

Discord abrió sus dos patas mostrando que no tenía nada en ellas, luego acercó su cola a mi rostro la cual tenía forma de puño y al abrirla vi que ahí se encontraba el bit.

**_Discord:_** ¿Vez que fácil es pequeño pupilo? Aun así tenemos que hacer que te acostumbres a ello -dio media vuelta y se alejó caminando a lo que me dio la señal de que lo siguiera-

**_Aaron:_** ¿a dónde vamos?

**_Discord:_** ya lo veras -decía con malicia-

**_Otro Aaron:_** Algo me dice que esto no va a resultar en nada bueno para nosotros que digamos… -dijo mi otro yo apareciendo al lado mío-

**_Aaron:_** *suspiro* Ya somos uno. –le respondí desganado.

Por alguna razón Discord me llevo hacia el interior del castillo y mientras caminábamos de reojo yo podía ver en su rostro sus malas intenciones. Durante todo el trayecto el otro Aaron seguía diciéndome cosas como: "_No le hagas caso" o "Ya te dio la pauta, tranquilamente puedes estudiar el resto por ti mismo" o "Si le sigues el juego a pesar de que sabes en que va a terminar solo me queda decirte que eres un idiota sin remedio"_ o _"No sabes cómo me va a gustar decirte: Te lo dije"_… Y estaba a punto de decirle a Discord que no pero era muy tarde pues se detuvo de golpe y me volteo a ver.

**_Discord:_** Bien es aquí -dijo señalándome la entrada del salón del trono-

**_Aaron:_** Ehmm ¿para qué vinimos aquí exactamente?

**_Discord:_** A ver a Celestia

**_Aaron:_** ¿que ella no estaba muy ocupada en estos momentos? digo, ¿realmente accedió a ayudarnos?

**_Discord:_** mmm si y no, técnicamente va a ayudarnos sin que lo sepa. -dijo mientras desaparecía y reaparecía en mi cabeza solo que esta vez con un tamaño reducido- En fin atrápalo pupilo -apareció delante de mí un pergamino el cual yo atrape- Ábrelo y has lo que dice ahí escrito. -Con algo de desconfianza abrí el pergamino-

**_Aaron:_** ¿Y cuál es el truco esta vez? –Comencé a leer el pergamino-

**_Discord: _**No hay truco, solo cumple con las indicaciones escritas para que puedas aprender a usar tu visión futura, es simple.

**_Aaron:_** aja, si claro… -seguí leyendo hasta que mis ojos se centraron en una parte del pergamino y me empezó a dar un tic en el ojo izquierdo- ¿N-No te esperas que h-haga eso, v-verdad? –Dije nervioso y señalando una parte del pergamino-

**_Discord:_** Pues sí, es parte del entrenamiento –dijo calmadamente-

**_Aaron:_** ¡Jodete!

**_Discord:_** Oh valla parece que estamos teniendo un poco de hostilidad, no lo aprecio.

**_Aaron:_** ¡Ah no ni de chiste pienso hacer esto! ¡Me mataría! –Aseveré agitando la hoja en el aire-

**_Discord:_** Vamos relájate, ella no es tan mala, a lo mucho te encerrara en un calabozo, o te exiliara, o...

**_Aaron:_** O me convertirá en piedra -dije como queriendo molestar al draconequs-

**_Discord:_** Mide tus palabras jovencito. -fingiendo molestia- En fin haya tú si no quieres aprender que se le va a hacer. –Dijo encogiéndose en hombros y siguió limándose las garras-

**_Aaron:_** *grrr* De acuerdo lo hare, pero espero que sepas que lo hago de muy mala gana, espero que puedas vivir con eso

**_Discord:_** Mmmm si, si puedo. -dijo y se desvaneció-

**_Aaron: _**Oooookey, here we go… -dije desconfiado para luego cerrar mis ojos y respirar profundamente y con una pata sujetar la perilla de la enorme puerta que daba al salón del trono-

Estaba nervioso pero al mismo tiempo curioso pues una parte de mi quería saber qué pasaría si hiciera algo como eso. Unos minutos después abrí la puerta y entre en salón del trono, había un par de guardias en la entrada y otros más a lo largo del salón. En el trono se encontraban sentada la princesa Celestia y a su lado estaba una pony del consejo sosteniendo una pila de documentos mientras que Celestia se estaba completamente concentrada mientras sostenía muchos papeles con su magia revisándolos minuciosamente con la mirada, tanto que ni siquiera noto cuando entre. Sin más comencé a caminar hacia la princesa hasta estar frente a ella y aun no se había percatado de mi presencia a diferencia de los demás que me observaban un tanto curiosos.

**_Aaron:_** Ehmm Princesa Celestia -trate de llamar su atención- ¿Princesa? -No me hizo caso- Princesa~ -dije en tono burlón pero igual me ignoro- ¡PRINCESA CELESTIA RESPONDA DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

La princesa se sobresaltó lanzando los papeles de súbito al aire los cuales caían enfrente de ella mientras que la princesa mostraba un rostro algo sorprendido como si un perro le hubiera ladrado en la cara repentinamente, todos se me quedaron viendo fijamente por la acción que tome contra ella. Cuando finalmente pudo reaccionar Celestia me volteo a ver y por un segundo pude sentir como me fulminaba con la mirada.

**_Celestia:_** Espero que tengas una buena razón para llamar mi atención de ese modo. -dijo algo molesta levantando los papeles con su magia-

**_Aaron: _**La verdad es que si princesa Celestia.

**_Celestia:_** Y bien de que se trata –le da la orden a su consejera que se retirara con todo el papeleo-

**_Aaron:_** Bueno, como la veía tan ocupada decidí hacerle un pequeño favor y le hornee… ¡Este pastel!

Aparecí con mi magia un pastel muy adornado, y con una presentación que superaba con creces a las creaciones de los cakes provocándole a la princesa que se le iluminaran los ojos al ver tan hermoso postre ante ella.

**_Celestia:_** ¿Un pastel? ¿Para mí?

**_Aaron:_** Si, también es una muestra de mi agradecimiento por todo lo que ha hecho por mí. -dije muy alegre- ¿quiere pastel?

**_Celestia:_** uhmm creo que me vendría bien un poco -dijo ya más alegre-

**_Aaron:_** pues... ¡AQUI TIENE!

Le arroje el pastel directo a la cara lo cual provoco que todos los presentes se quedaron con cara de WTF al ver mientras se escuchaba el eco del pastelazo que le había dado a la princesa. Yo está aun con una sonrisa inocente en mi rostro aunque en el fondo estaba bastante nervioso y el hecho de que todos los presentes comenzaron a dar pasos hacia atrás alejándose de la princesa honestamente no me gustaba para nada. La cara de la princesa no se podía ver por el glaseado en su cara pero lo que si pude ver fue como su cuerpo empezaba a emanar un aura sombría mientras su melena y cola se elevaban al cielo a lo que di un salto hacia atrás alejándome de ella.

**_Celestia: _**Aaron~ -dijo con una voz suave y su melena comenzaba a ondearse más y más rápido en el aire-

**_Aaron: _**¿S-s-si?

**_Celestia: _**¡ESTAS CASTIGADO! -Hizo brillar su cuerno del cual venia un rayo amarillo más grande que el aura blast a lo cual solo me cubrí la cara con mis patas cerrando los ojos-

**_¿?:_** Aaron!... Reacciona!... Aaron! -pude escuchar una voz femenina con eco a lo lejos- ¡Aaron oye reacciona!

Abrí los ojos súbitamente mientras respiraba de forma agitada, tenía el cuerpo cubierto de sudor mientras seguía sujetando la puerta de entrada, el iris de mis ojos estaba brillando pero lentamente volvían a la normalidad. En ese momento me fijo que quien me hablaba era Rain que me miraba algo preocupada.

**_Aaron:_** *jadeo* Nunca *jadeo* le lances *jadeo* un pastel *jadeo* a la cara -decía agitado mientras me sentaba en el piso respirando agitado-

**_Otro Aaron:_** Odio decir que te lo dije pero… espera, en realidad me gusta: ¡Te lo dije!

**_Rain: _**Ten, toma límpiate. -me paso un pañuelo ya imaginándome a lo que se refería-

**_Aaron: _**Gracias Rain -me limpie la nariz-

**_Rain:_** ¿Puedes explicarme que te sucedió?

**_Aaron:_** Eh? no nada tranquila, solo estoy aprendiendo a usar una habilidad es todo -le respondí ya más calmado-

**_Rain:_** Entonces estas ocupado.

**_Aaron:_** No necesariamente, ¿porque?

**_Rain:_** Es que quería que me acompañases a volar un rato. Quiero estirar mis alas.

**_Aaron:_** Ehmm si claro, ¿pero porque no vas sola?

**_Rain:_** Sabes que no puedo salir sin "vigilancia", ordenes de la princesa recuerdas. -dijo como si fuese obvio-

**_Aaron:_** o.O Cierto, había olvidado ese detalle.

* * *

**_(Lugar - Espacio Aereo de Canterlot)_**

Paso un largo rato mientras volábamos Rain y yo conversábamos de lo que sea que se nos ocurriese, la verdad se nos acabaron los temas de conversación mucho más rápido de lo que pensé, pero ella salió con que le explicara sobre mi entrenamiento de la nueva habilidad. La verdad me sentía algo frustrado por no poder dominar esta habilidad al igual que las demás pero bueno, procedía explicarle lo que era y para cuando termine ella se quedó pensando por un rato.

**_Rain:_** Así que puedes ver el futuro

**_Aaron:_** Nop, solo posibilidades. Es complicado.

**_Rain:_** ¿Ósea que si compramos la lotería podríamos ganar el premio mayor? -pregunto animada y en tono burlón-

**_Aaron:_** No voy a cometer fraude -asevere- además aún no sé cómo controlar mis visiones. Todo lo que sé es que solo puedo ver 1 minuto adelante de forma involuntaria cuando estoy en peligro, y si lo hago a propósito pues ya viste lo que me ocurre.

**_Rain:_** mmm... creo que se cómo ayudarte.

**_Aaron:_** ¿Enserio? -la tome de los cascos esperanzado de no tener que seguir entrenando con la peste caótica-

**_Rain:_** Jeje eso creo -me tomo de las patas y aumento la velocidad al volar-

**_Aaron:_** ¡A donde me llevas!

**_Rain:_** ¡Ya lo veras!

Luego de ser arrastrado por Rain por un buen rato finalmente llegamos a donde ella supuestamente me quería llevar. Era una especie de caverna ubicada en una de las montañas aledañas a la ciudad de Canterlot donde al adentrarse un poco llegabas a una cámara muy grande con muchas estalactitas en el techo junto con muchos cristales que sobresalían iluminado el lugar no sé cómo. En el suelo había un lago de agua cristalina formado a mi parecer por la pequeña cascada que había al fondo del lugar y en medio del lago había una gran piedra plana donde uno podía pararse. Yo me quede maravillado por el lugar pues era muy impresionante, eso y el hecho de que nunca he estado en una cueva y pues que buena impresión me lleve no XD.

* * *

**_Inserte Musica:_**_RWBY OST - Cold ( watch?v=T3RkGnZ-LYY)_

* * *

**_Rain:_** ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece?

**_Aaron:_** Esta muy bonito y todo pero, ¿para qué me trajiste aquí?

**_Rain:_** Para que aprendas a relajarte.

**_Aaron:_** Ehmm creí que me ibas a ayudar a entrenar mi visión futura. -dije confundido-

**_Rain:_** Y eso vamos a hacer, pero tienes la cabeza muy llena de información y debes vaciarla, para eso debes relajarte.

**_Aaron:_** Se relajarme

**_Rain:_** No, no lo sabes.

**_Aaron:_** Claro que... -Rain no me dio tiempo pues me tomo de una pata y con un movimiento de judo me envio al lago- AAAAAAAAHHHH! *splash* -caí con fuerza al agua la cual está demasiado helada y unos segundos después saco la cabeza del agua para ver a Rain quien se estaba riendo por lo bajo-

**_Rain:_**_¿_Jejeje te gusto el chapuzón?

**_Aaron:_** ¡¿P-p-porque h-h-hiciste e-e-eso?! -le pregunte molesto entre tiriteos-

**_Rain:_** Te he vaciado la mente -dijo caminado por la orilla del lago-

**_Aaron:_** N-no, lo que h-h-hiciste fue lan-n-nzarme al agua hel-l-lada-a

**_Rain:_** Aaron, dime en que pensabas mientras te dirigías al agua: ¿En entrenar?

**_Aaron:_** No

**_Rain:_** ¿En buscar a Scream?

**_Aaron:_** ¡No!

**_Rain:_** ¿En dominar tu poder?

**_Aaron:_** ¡NO! NO PENSE EN NADA! -le exclame molesto-

**_Rain:_** Ves, te relajaste

**_Aaron:_** E-e-e-eh?

**_Rain:_** Eres muy meticuloso, quieres controlarlo todo, no pueden haber errores para ti y si los hay tratas de buscar la manera de solucionarlos sin que haya un margen de error. Siempre estás pensando incluso cuando no lo haces. Por eso es que te sangra la nariz cuando te esfuerzas en no pensar en nada ya que sigues pensando sin pensar. -dijo a lo que se quitó de a poco su traje y yo me la quede viendo raro-

**_Aaron:_** Ehmmm Rain que haces?

**_Rain:_** ¿qué? no voy a meterme al agua con la ropa puesta o si, es la única que tengo :V -Cuando se quitó toda la ropa ella voló muy alto, casi hasta el techo de la caverna para luego caer en picada hacia el agua-

**_Rain:_** ¡Banzai! -gritaba emocionada hasta caer al agua salpicándome la cara-

**_Aaron:_** Oye más cuidado.

**_Rain:_** Ven no seas malhumorado y vamos a nadar XD

Dijo haciendo un ademan con su pata para que la siguiera como si no le afectase el agua helada

**_Aaron:_** o.O ... -pensé un rato para luego reírme- jejeje, ¡espera a que te atrape! -comenzó a nadar hacia ella mientras ella se alejaba-

Nos quedamos en el agua nadando por un largo rato, no me di cuenta de a qué hora perdí la sensación del frio del agua en lo que me distraía jugueteando con Rain, como si los problemas que me invadían hubiesen desaparecido por completo, no pensaba en nada, ni en mis obligaciones, ni en dominar la visión futura, y saben que, realmente se sentía muy bien

Cuando salimos del agua nos quedamos acostados en la piedra que había en medio del lago uno al lado del otro mientras veíamos los cristales en el techo. En eso me volteo a verla y de pies a cabeza, no pude evitar pensar en lo hermosa que se veía con su cuerpo mojado por el agua al igual que su melena y cola. Hace tiempo que no tenía esta sensación, fue igual que cuando conocí a Luna por primera vez en el granero. No era yo, era más mi instinto el que me movía. En mi interior solo quería posar mis labios en los de ella pero sabía que eso no podía darse. No sé si lo que sentía estaba bien pues aún me veía como humano y pues pensar así de una yegua seria zoofilia, ¿no?. La duda me carcomía por dentro junto con el instinto de que me decía que lo haga, hasta que el otro Aaron apareció detrás de mi cual fantasma y me dijo: ¿Y qué tal si?. A lo que mi mirada se dirige a su CM y ahora que lo pienso es la primera vez que la veo: era un árbol frondoso del cual caían gotas de lluvia debajo de sus hojas. No sé porque pero no podía dejar de verla hasta que ella noto que la estaba viendo.

**_Rain:_** ¿Oye que miras? -dijo sentándose y cubriéndose con su cola la CM-

**_Aaron:_** eh yo nada nada, me suele pasar a veces cuando veo una CM, simplemente no puedo evitar quitarle la mirada -me siento- ¿por cierto que representa?

**_Rain:_** mmm... es complicado, pero para resumirlo diría que soy buena para quitarles un peso de encima a los demás.

**_Aaron:_** Ya veo.

**_Rain:_** ¿Y la tuya?

**_Aaron:_** mmm... es complicado. -dije en tono burlón-

**_Rain:_** Oye! no es justo, yo te dije lo que significaba la mía.

**_Aaron:_** Adivina adivinador, que significara la cutie mark de este servidor? XD -dije en tono burlón-

**_Rain:_** Jejeje... mmm, -observo mi CM analizándola- pues tiene aspecto de que te gusta proteger a los demás. Aunque las alas blanca y negra... creo que sería que estás dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para ello.

**_Aaron:_** Pues diría que le atinaste.

**_Rain:_**_C_omo cuando me mataste para ayudarme. -me miro con una ceja levanta-

**_Aaron:_** Ehmm si, lo siento por ello. -dije sintiéndome incomodo desviando la mirada-

**_Rain:_** No te preocupes ya quedo en el pasado.

**_Aaron:_** Si, pero... no lo sé, siento que pude haber hecho mas

**_Rain:_** Se te está llenando la cabeza otra vez -me vio con una ceja levantada-

**_Aaron:_** Jejeje quizá deba echarme otro clavado no XD

**_Rain:_** Te ayudo XD -tomo mi pata y me volvió a arrojar al agua helada- *splash*

Cuando saque la cabeza del agua ambos nos quedamos viendo el uno al otro desde nuestros lugares para luego reírnos mucho. Ella se volvió a meter al agua y nado hasta estar frente a mí. Yo me la quede viendo y por alguna razón sentí algo extraño. Mi mirada se perdió en la de ella y honestamente no pude evitar decirle lo que pensaba.

**_Aaron:_** Sabes, tienes unos ojos muy hermosos

**_Rain:_** D-de que hablas idiota.

**_Aaron:_** De verdad XD ese color no se lo ve en mi dimensión.

**_Rain:_** Solo cállate -dijo riéndose por lo bajo hasta que me volteo a ver-

Hubo un corto silencio en lo que ninguno quitaba la vista del otro.

**_Rain:_** Aaron...

**_Aaron:_** ¿Si? -me acerque a ella-

**_Rain:_** Creo que deberíamos...

**_Aaron:_** ¿Si? -me acerque hasta estar muy cerca de ella-

**_Rain:_** Creo que deberíam... *gemido*

Dejo de hablar debido a que sus labios fueron sellados por los míos mientras la juntaba con mis alas contra mi cuerpo y acariciaba su melena con mis cascos. Realmente ya no era yo, ya no pensaba, solo deje que las cosas pasaran tal cual. Era extraño, sabía que no era yo pero no me importo. Pero de repente escucho a lo lejos una voz que trataba de llamar mi atención y cuando abrí los ojos solo pude ver a Rain quien se levantó cubriéndose la cola

**_Rain:_** ¿Oye que miras? -Pregunto al igual que antes- o.O Que le pasa a tus ojos?

**_Aaron:_** ¿Eh? pero que... -acerque mi vista y con las ultimas pude ver un circulo mágico en uno de mis ojos- º º º Wow, no lo creo -dije animado- no puede ser, lo hice.

**_Rain:_** ¿Qué cosa?

**_Aaron:_** Lo hice. -esbozaba una sonrisa-

**Rain:** Hiciste qué?

**_Aaron:_** ¡lo hice! Jajajaja ¡lo hice, use visión futura! XD -salir volando dando una maroma en el aire para luego aterrizar junto a ella- Gracias Rain de verdad, me ayudaste mucho XD -seguía riéndome-

**_Rain:_** Me alegro haber sido de ayuda XD pero Bueno, ¿dime que viste? -pregunto curiosa a lo que me puse nervioso-

**_Aaron:_** Ehmm... nada nada, creo que vi... un boleto de lotería, no estoy seguro. -le respondí haciéndome el loco al recordar lo que vi- Jejeje mejor volvamos al castillo, creo que ya es hora de almorzar.

**_Rain:_** De hecho ya va a anochecer.

**_Aaron:_** o.O Cuanto tiempo estuvimos aquí?

**_Rain:_** Pues como 5 horas. El tiempo en verdad vuela cuando te diviertes bajo techo.

**_Aaron:_** Dile eso a 6 horas armando cubos rubik XD -nos reímos por un rato y nos preparamos para irnos pero en lo que nos dirigíamos a la salida de la caverna no pude evitar pensar en esa visión- ¿realmente esa era una posibilidad?

Luego de eso nos fuimos al castillo, no use la teletransportacion pues quería volar un rato para despejar la mente y al llegar la princesa me pregunto que donde estábamos y tuve que explicarle por qué había llegado tarde a mi clase de magia, incluso hasta le di un pastel como disculpa, claro que cuando se lo entregue lo hice con mis cascos temblando de miedo por el trauma pero al final no me dijo nada pues como estaba "entrenando" no se la cargo conmigo. La verdad creo que ya empiezo a agarrarle el truco a la habilidad de mi madre. Puede que me falte mucho por aprender para dominarla pero al menos sé que no es imposible. Ahora estoy más tranquilo que antes cuando me dijeron que tenía esta habilidad. Ya que estaba desesperado por usarla lo mas rápido posible para poder dar con el paradero de Ghost Scream, puesto que sé que algún día me tendré que enfrentar a él, entonces solo tendría que ver cuando ¿no? Por ahora poseo limitaciones y me es imposible hacerlo pero quizá, algún día, solo espero que no sea tarde cuando lo haga.

* * *

**_(Insertar Musica: _**Nox Arcana – Lost in the Darkness ( watch?v=-uYvW9DDXRc)**_)_**

* * *

**_(Lugar – Canterlot)(Narración Tercera Persona)_**

Ya era de noche y se podían ver a los ponys refinados de Canterlot dirigiéndose a sus hogares mientras que los dueños de tiendas cerraban sus locales para dar por acabado el día. Mientras todos pasaban por las calles ninguno se percató de la sombra que se veía por las paredes moviéndose por todos lados hasta que esta entra en un callejón oscuro y sin previo aviso del interior de este sale un pequeño ser cuadrúpedo cubierto por una capucha negra mientras veía desde su posición al astro nocturno contemplándolo en todo su esplendor.

**_¿?:_** Que hermosa noche, tan pacifica, tan serena... lástima que eso no durara mucho. -dijo mientras se quedaba viendo al cielo-

Por su lado el alicornio se había quedado dormido en su habitación por el cansancio provocado por sus actividades en el día, ya eran poco más de la media noche y Aaron se encontraba recostado en su cama durmiendo, pero algo raro estaba pasando pues su rostro cambiaba de serenidad a preocupación mientras se movía un poco de lado a lado como si estuviera teniendo una pesadilla.

**_Aaron:_** No… por favor… no... Detente… -hablaba dormido-

En la mente de Aaron comenzaron a venir imágenes de muchas cosas, una de esas imágenes se podía apreciar un enorme coliseo lleno de gente quienes ovacionaban incesantemente, otra imagen apareció mostrando el mismo coliseo solo que en este había un completo caos, habían muchos ponis huyendo mientras que rocas que venían desde el centro del coliseo se dirigían con la intención de matar a los espectadores. Se podía escuchar los gritos de pánico de los ponys aterrados que huían por su vida, y se veía como el coliseo se manchaba de sangre.

La última imagen era la más escalofriante pues en esta se mostraba una enorme pila ensombrecida pero se podía distinguir que tenían forma de equino. El centro del coliseo estaba en llamas y sobre esta pila se observaba la silueta de un pony con alas y cuerno, este sonreía malévolamente mostrando un juego de colmillos en su sonrisa y con unos ojos rojo sangre que miraban con sadismo la escena y luego se empezó a reír a carcajadas.

**_Aaron:_** AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!... –se levantó de súbito sujetándose la cabeza con una de sus patas y respirando agitadamente- *jadeo* Solo *jadeo* solo fue *jadeo* una pesadilla… -dijo para sí mismo tratando de clamarse-

El alicornio trataba de recuperar el aliento mientras se recostaba otra vez en su cama, pero algo que no se había dado cuenta es que sus ojos estaban brillando con intensidad para después lentamente volver a la normalidad. Sin prestarle más atención al asunto se vuelve a arropar con las sabanas nuevamente y cerraba los ojos para intentar descansar otra vez.

**_Continuara…_**

**_Ending de la historia: _**_Nano – Hysteria (acoustic version) ( watch?v=Pk3EUwBzDuw)_

* * *

**_LR18 STUDIOS_**

**_Light:_** *suspiro* oh que tal amigos, ¿les gusto el capítulo?... quisiera disculparme por la demora que tuv...

**_Aaron:_** Demora? -me interrumpió el alicornio- Alguien que no escribe en un mes se le puede decir que se demora… alguien que escribe cada tres meses aún se le puede decir demora… pero alguien que no escribe en un año entero? Bueno, es muy difícil llamarlo solo "demora"

**_Light:_** Si pero…

**_Rain:_** Además que aun te faltan los otros fics -dijo la pegaso interrumpiendome-

**_Light:_** Si pero es que…

**_Silver:_** Sin contar que pronto se te acabara el tiempo libre pues tendrás exámenes

_**Light:** _Bueno pero es que

_**Hammer:**_ Y que ahi viene una turba enardecida... de nuevo.

**_Light:_** ¡Pueden dejarme hablar de una buena vez! -Los tres se quedaron callados- Si bien ya deje en claro porque no actualizaba por el momento en mi Face, pues la verdad algunos me mandaron al diablo por la demora en otro fic, pero la verdadera noticia aquí es que he vuelto con este proyecto :3 en fin no olviden dejar sus reviews y ya saben:

**_Aaron:_** Comenten…

**_Rain:_** Critiquen…

**_Silver:_** Sugieran…

**_Light:_** Ya sin más que decir: ¡Nos vemos en la siguiente... ¡¿ESPERA QUE?! -se escucha a la muchedumbre entrando y gritando con granada y bazuca en casco- ¡Maldicion, que rencorosos! -desaparesco en el aire-

_**Aaron:**_ Ehmm jeje pos ya nada... nos vemos en la siguiente página –Dando una despedida militar-


End file.
